The Love Rewrite
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: When Finn gets a new roommate, things are about to get crazy. This story is adopted from lexboss and is being co-op by me and TME. Will have Finn x Harem. No Flames Please. Constructive criticism is okay. Any Negative comments that might involve cursing will be either removed or reported.
1. New roommate and a awkward issue

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting comfortably on their recliner chairs while drinking some soda and having popcorn before Atomsk spoke up.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to our new story called "The Love Rewrite". I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my best friend and co-host, TME." Atomsk said before passing the spot light to TME.**

" **Hello everyone, glad to see you all, and hope you like the story called The Love Rewrite, if the summary wasn't enough, then we can talk about tiny bit more about it, for starters, unlike most of our stories, this is a mainly Finn X Canyon romance story, possibly others here and there, lemons will happen and all subjects in them are 18 or over, that can be explained in the story as well so to any nitpickers who worry about that, so hope that helps, want to add anything Atomsk?" TME explains before looking to Atomsk.**

" **Yes. I want to personally thank lexboss for letting us write this. Hope she enjoys what we put in the story." Atomsk said.**

" **Hopefully, but our track record is in our favor, speaking of which... we should think of continuing some of the other stories we got that we got permission for, I feel like they were put on the shelf so to speak when we got other stories to write." TME said to the co-host.**

" **Yeah that's true." Atomsk said while rubbing the back of his head.**

" **Anyway, we should cut this intro here and get into the story if nothing else is needed, is there Atomsk?" TME said while he looked to Atomsk.**

" **Nope." Atomsk said.**

" **Alright, welp, this chapter starts out by showing a 19 year old Finn as he walks around various areas to think about his life and how there is a lack of romance for him." TME said while the scene shifts.**

 **Ooo/ ?/ Finn**

You see Finn the Human, one of Ooo's, if not the greatest hero of Ooo, walking around in random directions around the grasslands. But apparently, something seems troubling to the young human.

That trouble to be exact was his luck with romance and how bad it was over the years, Bubblegum...Marceline...Phoebe… none of them worked out sooner or later or with Marceline not even taking him seriously.

Finn in turn after a bit of walking, found himself at a lake with a hill near it which seemed perfect to lay on and relax when a large tree casts a shadow over the hill.

Finn lays his back on the trunk of the tree with a sad look before speaking to himself.

"As I get older, everything changes... Jake and Lady are married... PB and Marcy are dating... which explains why they won't date me. Could've said they like women instead of that 'too young' crap. Then there's Phoebe, even though I'm glad she forgave me and that we're still friends… I still wish we could date again… but her duties with her Kingdom and then there's the suitor thing. Kinda thought Cinnamon Bun was dating her, but I guess not." He said before sighing a bit before speaking again.

"Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life?"

A moment later, a fish jumping in the lake near him got his attention before he saw the waves washing on the river's edge.

"Huh?" Finn said with a confused look as he watches the pond.

The fish jumped again which caused more ripples in the water that Finn saw while some water washed on the shore near Finn.

Finn quickly got up and readied his sword to prepare himself to see what's coming out.

However aside from a jumping fish every now and then that went back into the water, nothing happened at all.

Finn was confused before speaking up.

"Okay… don't know what's that about. Guess it was nothing." He said before he went back to sit by the tree.

However, the rolling waves, though calming, did give him some kind of nagging feeling… like it was trying to help bring a memory out.

Finn felt like he sees this pond but can't remember when before he picks up a small rock and throws it at the pond.

It skips a few times before it sank into the water while a few rings were seen from each bounce, and with the quickness of the bounces and how large the rings were… they gave the momentary impression of a person's shape before the rings fade.

Finn was a bit curious when he saw the body shape before thinking.

' _Hmmm… that body reminds me of someone but who?'_ He thought before he grabs another rock before throwing it.

He made the shape again, but this time the fish jumped again and either by coincidence or by accident, the fish smacked the rock and it made a slight wave near the water rings and for a moment, it looked like the ring that looked like a head had a pony tail.

"Who is this person?" Finn said to himself before he repeats the process.

The Fish this time got irritated with Finn for tossing rocks into the lake and with surprising accuracy, smacked the rock right back at Finn and conked him on the forehead.

"OW!" Finn yelps before he rubs his forehead a bit before getting angry.

"Alright that's it. You want a rock war, you got it." He said before he grabs a handful of rocks and starts throwing at the fish.

Surprisingly, it knocked everyone back at Finn but before things could escalate, the two heard giggling nearby before a familiar person spoke up, sounded female with heavy footsteps.

"Sorry Finn but I doubt you'll win in tossing rocks at that guy." The familiar voice said from nearby while the footsteps got closer.

Finn stops his actions before he hears a familiar voice before looking around to find the source.

Turns out… It was Billy's Ex Canyon, she was wearing her toga like outfit from last time while she towered over Finn when she got close and had a smile on her face.

Finn was surprised for a moment before speaking.

"Canyon?"

Canyon chuckles a bit when she walked next to Finn and sat down.

"In the watery flesh so to speak, and you won't win this fight Finn, that guy had practice with Fish-fu and can repel any rock that comes his way." Canyon said while pointing to the Fish who made kung fu moves with its fins and was glaring at Finn with a look that said, come at me bro.

Finn was surprised for a bit before speaking.

"Did not know that."

"Well I doubt he knew you were throwing rocks into his home, and after figuring it out decided to defend it, would you if a troll or something was throwing things at your home?" Canyon said with a smile on her toothy face.

Finn surprisingly blushed a bit when he saw that smile and couldn't help but think how cute it looks before speaking.

"Guess I wouldn't like that." He said before looking at the fish.

"Sorry dude."

The Fish took a moment to see that Finn was sincere before it placed a fin like fist on its other fin and bowed a bit before it sank back into the water.

Finn sighs a bit before he looks at Canyon with a smile before speaking.

"So how's it going Canyon? Been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Indeed… I think it was after… hmmm… what happened right before I left again, I did quite a bit in my travels so most of what happened with you and Jake at that time is a bit of a blur to me… sorry about that." Canyon said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey no worries. I understand if you get busy. I say it was the time when me and Jake went to find a giant flying mushroom and we were helping you find your family's sacred spring." Finn said.

"Oh yeah… interesting times that day was… so how about you Finn?, anything interesting happen?, I can see that you got a new arm, or maybe a gauntlet… trying to mimic Billy by any chance?" Canyon said when she saw the silver looking arm that looked similar in coloring to the Gauntlet of the Hero that Billy used to wear.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"N-No it's a new arm. I would never try to copy Billy. May he rest in peace."

"Yeah… still wish I could knock him upside the head though for years ago when he gave up heroing… not sure if I said it before, but thanks for getting him back to his old self… his hero heart so to speak." Canyon said while she looked to the sky.

"Hehe… glad I can be of help." Finn said with a soft smile.

Canyon took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Hey Finn… you happen to know if there is anyplace I can crash in for awhile?, I stopped by Ooo and I decided to rest here for awhile to just let myself unwind and recharge, and I stopped by here since I found this place years ago and it's perfect as a place of rest… well… as long as you don't toss rocks in the lake here." Canyon said while sounding amused when she looked to Finn at the end part.

Finn chuckles a bit nervously before speaking.

"Hehe… right. Well if you want, you can crash at the treefort." He offered which caused Canyon to blink a few times before she spoke to Finn with a slight smile on her face.

"Hmhm, maybe... but you sure you and I can be alone in there?, you seem like an adult and could try and seduce me since I heard your nearly 20…, ever have any girlfriends or a lover?" Canyon asked with an amused smile on her face.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"Whoa whoa… I wouldn't do that to you. I mean you are beautiful… and… ummm." He said though blushed like a tomato when he said that.

Canyon chuckles before she glanced to Finn.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, seems all the adventures over the years gave you a strong bod." Canyon teased back with a smile on her face.

Finn blushes again before speaking.

"T-Thanks. And as for girlfriends or… lovers… I have none."

"Really?, I heard rumors you had a thing for the Candy Princess, The Vampire Queen, and I could be wrong but didn't you date the Queen of Flames?" Canyon asked while laying on her back under the shade with her head near Finn's body.

Finn sighs a bit before he lays on his back besides her before speaking.

"Well… I did for PB and Marcy at first… but back then I found out that they like each other, a lot, and they started dating for a while. I can see why they won't date me, but they could at least be honest instead of using the whole too young thing. Kinda felt insulted there. And as for Flame Queen, well it's actually Phoebe, I did date her but it didn't last long because I made a terrible mistake by looking at a dream made by the Cosmic Owl and listen to one of… Jake's advices that caused her to dump me. I apologized later and we're still friends."

"I see… as for the Two royals, you are 19 and things here and there are pretty open as long as its morally right and its consensual, maybe they're having trouble making a child and might ask you if all else fails so at the very least you could get some Tier 15 action with them if the Vampire Queen has trouble giving or receiving a child… as for… Phoebe if I heard right, seems it's more of Jakes and the Owls fault for that one, granted I won't ignore that you yourself did the deed in the end, but if it weren't for them you two could have still been together." Canyon said without a hint of embarrassment or anger in her voice, seemed she had a calm wise demeanor from her adventures over the years.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Thanks Canyon, though I can't escape what I did. Just gotta accept it and stuff. I did learn from that mistake. And as for PB and Marcy, that's if they want to ask. I mean PB might do a bit of science to see how they might get kid. I still wouldn't mind helping them. But it's their choice. Thanks again."

"No problem, just trying to help a friend out since he's letting me crash at his place... hope you don't mind if I bring my stuff tomorrow, I gotta head back and get them so it will be tomorrow when I get back, want to do something for an hour or so before I go back?" Canyon said while she sat up before looking back to Finn with a slight smile on her face.

Finn smiles back a bit before speaking.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" He asked before sitting up.

"Well… maybe take a tour of the Candy Kingdom sense it's close to here?, I don't think I took a good look at the place and I think I might be going there a lot in the future if I'm crashing at your place… hehe guess that makes me the sidekick for now while Jake is away if you think about it." Canyon said when she had a slightly excited look in her eyes from the possible adventures in Ooo.

Finn blushed a bit at the excited look Canyon showed before speaking up.

"Well actually Jake is living with Lady now since they're married."

"Oh hooo… so you agreed to live with me all alone in the treefort… maybe your more cunning than I thought… guess Jake or someone taught you how to flirt or something if you can say that with a straight face." Canyon said while grinning a bit at Finn to tease him some.

Finn was blushing like a tomato as he couldn't think of something to say.

Canyon giggles a bit before she spoke up.

"Come on, lets get that tour started, mind as well make it easy for you and do this." Canyon said when she stood up and after bending down to grab Finn around the waist, sets him on her shoulders so he could see the treetops before she starts walking out of the forest with long strides.

Finn was completely caught off guard by that action before thinking.

' _W-Whoa… didn't see that coming. Boy this would be a first. Me living alone… with a beautiful woman… *Record Scratch*... here I am thinking it again. I mean I won't lie, Canyon is fun and… cute… but she's Billy's ex... If it was possible… maybe I would date her… but… I don't what to think now. Right now, I should focus on showing Canyon around and make sure to make some room for her when she comes at the treefort tomorrow.'_

A few minutes later, the duo got out of the woods, and after a few slight changes in direction, saw the Candy Kingdom in the distance which with Canyon's long strong looking legs, caused them to get there in record time after about 4 minutes of Canyon walking and the duo were at the gates of the Candy Kingdom before Canyon gripped Finn with a hand and sets him on the ground.

"Hope you liked the ride Finn, sorry if it was a bit bumpy." Canyone said while accidently giving Finn, who was still thinking about things about Canyon… got a double meaning to form in his head.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted when he heard that before he blushed a bit after accidently thinking of a double meaning before speaking.

"N-No worries Canyon. T-The ride was actually great."

Canyon was a bit confused from the stuttering and just figured it was from Finn getting the hang of getting back on the ground before she spoke up.

"Eh no worries, maybe when we go to the treefort, I can let you ride me one more time." Canyon said while she walked to the castle gate and ducked under it while missing the look on Finn's face.

Finn's eyes widen after hearing that before blushing big before thinking.

' _Be cool Finn. Be cool.'_ He thought before he calms down a moment before he runs to catch up to Canyon.

A bit later, the duo were at the Candy Kingdom fountain while Canyon looks around the place while a lot of Candy citizens looked to her with wide eyes from seeing how big she was which Canyon ignored.

"Hmm… nice place… kind of too sweet for my taste but I have to say, I heard rumors that the princess built this place from scratch so I have to say I'm impressed, candy theme aside, this place seems well built in many ways." Canyon said when she looked at the homes, the castle walls, and the Gumball guardians who kept an eye out for evil presences.

"Hehe… yeah, I was shocked to find out how old PB really was when I saw her building the castle and the Gumball Guardians." Finn said.

"Really?, she seems pretty young to me, looks to be around 18 to 20 to me, but then again she is made of gum and that stuff has a hard time aging." Canyon said before the duo heard a pair of footsteps which made them look over to see Bubblegum and Marceline, who was wearing a outfit for the sunlight to keep her from being burned.

"PB? Marcy?" Finn saids.

Bubblegum sees Finn and Canyon, even though she had no idea who she is before speaking.

"Oh hello Finn and… who's your friend?" She asked though was a bit surprised to see how tall Canyon is.

"My name is Canyon the Water Elemental, I think Finn might have mentioned it before but I was Billy's Ex- girlfriend before breaking up with him when he stopped being a hero for some time, Finn and I were on a few adventures and even teamed up with Jake once for a bit, nice to meet you, your majesty's." Canyon said while bowing her head a bit to the duo while being careful to not bump into anything.

Marceline blinked a few times from that before she sent Finn a teasing grin.

"Ohhh… going from Fire to Water huh?, gotta say, size aside she's not bad looking." Marceline teased while Canyon blinked a few times when she stood back up and took a moment to glance to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"It's not like that Marcy. I like hanging out with Canyon. She's fun and a great fighter."

Canyon nod before she looked down to the duo.

"My apologize for looking down on you two from this height, I can shrink down if you want." Canyon said with a blank look on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking.

"You can shrink?"

"Well I am a water Elemental and it was never asked before if I could shrink or not, I normally did it for the strength and power that my larger size got when I'm fighting monsters, and I got used to the size, I mean there are water nymphs and water based beings here but did anyone ever think they couldn't change their forms?, all we need is some nearby water and poof, for example… Princess is that fountain using water or some kind of beverage drink as the liquid?" Canyon said when she looked to the fountain.

Bubblegum blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Just water."

Canyon nods before she just held her hand to the fountain and after a moment of nothing, water shot out like a fire hose and into the fountain while Canyon starts to shrink right before the groups eyes while Marceline's widens a bit from that.

"Whoa!" Finn said with his eyes widen as well while Bubblegum had a surprised look.

When Canyon finished, she surprisingly was a few inches shorter than Finn while her clothing shrank down with her before she spoke up.

"Special magic for the clothing if anyone is curious, can grow or shrink with my body so no wardrobe malfunctions." Canyon said while she pulled the front of her outfit for a moment to show how stretchy it was to the surprised Royals… while accidently showing Finn she wore no bra underneath.

Finn blushed brightly when he saw that before turn his head away.

Marceline noticed and smirked a bit when she floats over to Canyon and spoke up.

"Not bad… Canyon… maybe you could show Finn your goods later to really mess with him." Marceline teased which made Canyon blink a few times before tilting her head.

"Well Finn and I will be living together for a bit but I don't get why I should mess with him when you two already did enough for that." Canyon said with a blank look on her face to Marceline's shock which showed on her wide eyed face.

Bubblegum's face was showed the same look before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but am I hearing right? Did you say you and Finn are living together? And what do you mean about us messing with Finn?"

"Yeah, he offered when I was in the neighborhood, I was going to take some time off of adventuring for a few weeks, possibly a month to really get some rest in before I do anything else, I did travel a lot so sticking around an area for awhile might do me some good and I trust Finn greatly since he did help Billy get back to normal before he died and he and Jake helped with getting something that my Family owned back…. And does the too young bit remind you of anything… and I could be wrong but didn't Marceline cause Finn to use wolves to attack you?" Canyon said to Bubblegum while she stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Bubblegum was surprised a bit before Marceline frowns a bit before coming in between the two before speaking.

"Alright, back off sister. How did you even know about the wolf thing or the too young part."

Canyon just raised an eyebrow before she spoke up.

"You do realize that you guys are talked about a lot right?, I mean Finn, the former last Human of Ooo and probably the greatest in Ooo, Marceline the Vampire Queen the Daughter of Hudson Abadeer, the ruler of the Nightosphere, and Princess Bubblegum, the Ruler of the Candy Kingdom that seems to get into more trouble than any other kingdom… honestly rumors spread and people talk, and it mainly starts with people like them all the way to various areas of Ooo… I mean it wasn't exactly a secret for the incidents, and I even heard that Bubblegum only dated Finn when she was physically 13… and many people were there to see and talk about it." Canyon points out while pointing a thumb at the Candy Citizen's nearby who innocently looked at the four while muttering to themselves… which kind of proved Canyon's point about the rumors.

Finn, along with Bubblegum and Marceline were surprised after hearing that before Bubblegum spoke.

"Did not know about that."

Canyon sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Really?... you didn't know?... I also heard rumors that you used to spy on others years ago and this stuff was before you stopped… so you of all people really didn't know?" Canyon asked with crossed arms.

Bubblegum turns heard head away before she shakes her head a bit.

"Hey she doesn't do that anymore, she told me that she pretty much destroyed them." Marceline said while Canyon raised her eyebrow again and spoke up.

"Maybe, but did you know that she was the one who caused the Ice King to freeze things in the core of the Fire Kingdom and tricked the Flame Queen or Phoebe into destroying Fire Giants?, they are special weapons the royals have and there was too much damage to keep them a secret from outsiders... a ton of Fire Citizens spoke about it and the rumors… pardon the pun… snowballed out of control and a lot of Flame citizens are making sure that if the Ice King appears, they will fire on sight." Canyon said with a serious tone while sending a glare to Bubblegum while showing a deadly glint for Bubblegum nearly killing so many Fire citizens just to take out Fire giants.

Finn was shocked before speaking up.

"You did that PB?!"

Bubblegum didn't answered but did felt bad after thinking about it.

"Honestly, it seems that you and Finn have a similar thing about nearly wiping out kingdoms, but unlike Finn who made up for it somewhat, it seemed all you did was allow Phoebe to keep one Fire Giant even though you had no authority there…I may seem like a… what was the word… I heard it before…. Ah yes… a bitch to you, but considering I have no ties to you and no real bond, I feel nothing for bringing this up since I am like Finn, an adventurer and am somewhat of a hero…" Canyon said while getting a serious look on her face when she realized that Bubblegum never came clean about it to Finn… and probably to Marceline.

Marceline was again shocked after hearing what Bubblegum did but was getting a little angry before speaking.

"Okay, I think you overstayed your welcome. Please leave."

"Very well… but a word of warning Vampire Queen and to you Princess Bubblegum, as long as I'm here, I'm making sure Finn isn't tricked or messed with by either of you… and I'm guessing your reaction and Finn's reaction about the Fire Kingdom was kept a secret from either of you… surprised you didn't get angry with her about the Ice King and how he was used since I heard rumors that Jake started that you and him had a bond or something... I wonder what other secrets she kept from you guys though…" Canyon cryptically said while she walked away after turning from the trio.

Finn was surprised for a bit after hearing everything.

Instead of saying anything, the human just turns around and starts following Canyon leaving Bubblegum and Marceline alone.

It was pure silence before the Candy Monarch spoke.

"I'm so sorry Marceline."

Marceline just placed her hand over her eyes before she spoke up.

"Don't… just…honestly I get that you had issues in the past while protecting your kingdom... but really?... using Simon for that!?... do you know how many people he could have killed?... I mean we broke up in the first place because of stuff like this!... I may not like that Canyon woman but she does have a point, what other things are you hiding from me Bonnie…" Marceline said while she looked to Bubblegum with a hard to read expression.

Bubblegum starts to cry a bit before speaking.

"Nothing else Marcy, honest. I will admit, some of those things I did was to protect my kingdom. But I was wrong, I didn't mean to cause that much damage to the Flame Kingdom. Also when I used Simon, part of me knew that I was betraying you. I felt like scum for doing that to you Marceline and I'm very sorry."

Marceline did look mad, but she smirks a bit demonically when she looked at Bubblegum.

"Alright… I'll forgive you on three conditions… one can be debatable but the other two are not… ready for condition one?" Marceline said while keeping that grin on her face.

Bubblegum wiped a tear away before speaking.

"But before you speak, just know that I'll do whatever you want to make you forgive me. No matter how humiliating. Just know that I love you Marcy."

Marceline took a moment to blush from that before she spoke up.

"Well the first should be obvious, you need to apologize to Simon for using him, don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything." Marceline said with a look that said that this was a non debatable one.

"Okay." Bubblegum said.

"Second, if you and I are trying to make a kid in the future… you get to be knocked up first… no ands, ifs or buts about it even if we have to bring someone in for a surrogate… since… you know…" Marceline said while looking to her body and it showed that it was hard for her to conceive or give a child with her dead body.

Bubblegum did understood before she grabbed Marceline's hands before speaking.

"No arguments hear Marcy."

"Finally… you say no anal… but considering you were a pain in my ass a lot… I might as well give you a different and possibly good kind of pain for yours." Marceline said while she gripped Bubblegum's ass and roughly gripped it to tease Bubblegum.

Bubblegum, who sweatdrops a bit from that suppose joke, jolts from that joke before speaking up.

"Anything for you Marcy."

"Oh… you're going to change that tone when I use one of my monster sized form… you may not walk right for weeks… and sinse we'll have to wait for that Canyon woman to leave or cool off and Finn is most likely angry… he might have his own conditions for him to forgive you… so don't be surprised if I bring him as a possible surrogate as a way to make up for the stuff we did." Marceline teased while she starts to float away from Bubblegum… but not before slapping her ass as she floats to the castle while gesturing for Bubblegum to follow her… seems the bedroom was sooner than Bubblegum would have thought.

Bubblegum new she had to make amends to Finn and Simon, but mostly Finn before thinking.

' _Oh Finn, I'm so sorry.'_ She thought with a sad look before following Marceline to the Castle.

A bit later, the Candy Citizen's would jolt a bit when they heard a strained but pleased shout from Bubblgum's room.

"OH, MARCELINE!" The Candy Monarch shouts with ecstasy while many nearby Candy citizen's sweatdrop before they went back on with their lives.

Meanwhile, back with Finn when he catched up to Canyon who found a sink and was using it to slowly grow back to her full height for some quick travel.

Finn finally catches up Canyon before speaking up.

"You alright Canyon?" He asked with concerm.

"Honestly I would rather not come here for awhile unless Bubblegum comes to you with an apology…I mean you can't tell me your not angry with her, she nearly destroyed the Fire Kingdom and used the Ice King to do it…" Canyon said with a blank look on her face but it seemed her eyes had a slight angered tint to them.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well… you're not wrong about that since I'm very upset about that."

"Well if she does come around, and asks for an apology, I'll be there so she doesn't somehow twist it to her favor… just met her today and I don't trust her already, I will give her one chance though to make it right… but if not… well she is technically a villian… and even if you won't agree with me… villains need to face the music sooner or later..." Canyon said while she stood up when she got to her feet and was at her full giant height while she got a dark tone near the end.

Finn did flinch a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"Do you… want to do something else today?"

Canyon took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Maybe a tour of your house since I'll be crashing there for a bit, I can just shrink down so I can fit in the place… makes it easy for you right to not have to deal with my full height later." Canyon said when she starts to walk to the Kingdom gate.

Finn sighs a bit before he walks fast to catch up to Canyon.

When they got to the Gate, Canyon knelt down to Finn with a slightly concerned look on her face when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry Finn but you have to understand that even if you are like a knight here, you can't deny that just a few things that Bubblegum did deserves some kind of punishment for the lighter stuff, and I'm surprised the Fire Kingdom didn't declare war on this place yet for what Bubblegum did… is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?" Canyon innocently said to Finn while placing a hand on the middle of her chest.

Finn did blush a bit at how concern the Water Elemental was before speaking.

"You don't have to Canyon. But if you want, maybe we do a little dungeon crawl."

Canyon took a moment to think before smiling at Finn.

"Sure… maybe we could try and go through Billy's old cave… he had a sealed dungeon there so maybe no one found it yet, he used it in the past to train and ironically enough, got the Gauntlet of the hero from it." Canyon said in thought while she tapped her chin.

Hearing this made Finn feel excited before speaking.

"Really? Then let's go."

A bit later, they got back to the treehouse, and after Canyon used the Water Nymph pond to store water, with their permission of course, they went inside while Canyon sees the gold pile instantly.

"Huh… you would think this would be a dragon's lair with all the gold a jewels here, ever worry about anyone stealing this stuff?" Canyon said while she grabbed a coin and looks at it for a few moments.

Then Finn spoke up.

"At first no, but when Jake was moving out, he convinced me to install a security system to the treefort. So whenever I leave or sleep, one press of a button and this place gets surrounded by a invisible force field where no one can get in."

"I see, and how do you get back in after the field is set up?" Canyon asked after tossing the coin back into the pile.

"Oh well the security system is linked to my arm. When I'm close enough, it automatically turns off." Finn replies.

"Interesting… better have some kind of backup though in case something happens and you lose that arm, don't want to be locked out of your own home right?" Canyon said while not realizing how many arms Finn lost over the years.

"Eh, not to worry. PB made sure make a hundred these for just in case moments so I'm all set." Finn said.

"I… see… and you never thought she could have bugged the arm?, or even have hidden cameras on them to study you, I mean Humans are a rarity after all and she seems way to curious for her own good." Canyon said which showed how distrustful she was of the science inclined candy princess.

Finn took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"I didn't think on that. I should probably check my arm just in case."

"Well I can help with that later if you want, I've seen some things here and there and I can at least pop that thing open and remove any listening or recording devices and close it up, but for now, can I get the tour or do you need to eat first." Canyon said while she walked next to Finn and before he could react starts to climb the ladder.

Finn then shrugs before he follows Canyon up the ladder.

However, as the young human looks up, Finn blushes big when he saw what's underneath Canyon's outfit.

It… seemed she didn't even wear underwear which… showed Finn everything before Canyon got up the ladder and stood up with a normal look on her face while she looked around the room… while Finn…

Finn blushed brightly which made him turned his head away before speaking.

' _Oh Glob. I can't believe I just saw. How come Canyon doesn't wear bra and panties?'_ He thought before taking a moment to calm down before he resumes climbing to the top.

When he got there, he saw Canyon kneeling down and using her fingers to play with BMO while BMO danced a bit before speaking up when it noticed Finn.

"Hehe, blue lady is very funny Finn, she got BMO chopped and didn't react for a moment before just said nice sneak attack, would work better if you learn acupuncture and hit a certain spot on their shoulder but what does Acupuncture mean?" BMO asked while Canyon smiles a bit before she stood up.

"Well I can show you with Finn's help, that is if he's interested." Canyon said when she stood up.

However BMO got confused when it got a glimpse of something.

"How come you have no underwear blue lady?" BMO innocently asked Canyon while Canyon blinked a bit at the question.

Finn was shocked before speaking.

"B-BMO! You shouldn't ask someone about something like that."

However instead of getting angry or embarrassed, Canyon just shrugged her shoulders and spoke up.

"I don't mind explaining, but first when you see the Nymphs or other Water based Elementals, don't you normally seem them wearing a lack of clothing?" Canyon said to BMO and Finn while BMO took a moment to think before nodding.

"Indeed blue lady, the water Nymph's as Jake would put it are… what was the word… hot?" BMO said while tilting its head.

Finn was surprised that BMO said that.

"Well… I think the meaning was different for what Jake said but in a nutshell, it's more literal, I mean Fire Elemental's love the heat and flames but the opposite can be said for Water based beings who like cooler based climate, but not too cool, and for some warmer climates, some either go full on nude, or wear skimpy clothing, it's not that we're… easy or for to you to understand BMO, easy as in easy to get together with a person for tier 15, but to keep our body temperature at a optimal level, personally I don't mind if a person sees me fully nude cause to most Water based beings it's a normal thing, but to others, well, some clothing is needed and this outfit was the best I could find, I had to go without underwear to balance things out or I would have overheated, and at first this thing was too much but I got used to it and it was handy in colder climates… do you understand you two?, I mean do you get why a lot of water beings wear little to no clothing now?" Canyon said while she looked to BMO who nods with a smile on its face while Finn…

Said human was shocked at the explanation before he nods his head at Canyon before thinking.

' _I had no idea.'_

"I get it now blue lady, why not get rid of that outfit here and get into a new one that's comfy?, I'm sure Finn would like it." BMO said with an innocent tone while Canyon giggles a bit at BMO's innocent nature.

Finn was shocked again after hearing BMO asked that before he blushed brightly as he almost starts to imagine a nude Canyon.

"Hmmm… well maybe next time, I'm just here for a tour and Finn and I are going to head out to a dungeon, after that I'll be here tomorrow and I'll be staying here for awhile, I can even teach you how to hit certain pressure points with that… BMO chop… was it?... anyway, nice to meet you BMO if you named that chop after yourself, my name is Canyon." Canyon said while holding her hand out to BMO while BMO smiles before it returns the handshake.

"Thank you Canyon, I'll have Neptr help with cleaning a spare bed off and bring it here… or are you and Finn going to share a room like he and Jake did?... would be hard for you to sleep in a drawer though?" BMO said while Canyon blinked a few times at the question before she spoke up.

"Thank you but I'll have some friends of mine bring my things here so no need to worry, as for the drawer thing… really?, He slept in a drawer?, I'd rather share a bed with Finn than do that… sound uncomfortable with the drawer thing." Canyon said to BMO with a half lidded look… and since she told BMO and Finn about her nude or near nude preference… Finn had these thoughts…

' _Oh Glob. D-Did she… j-just say… w-what I think… s-she say? W-What if she… s-sleeps in the… n-nude? W-Would I… h-have to… g-get nude?'_ He thought before blushing brightly at the thought.

"Would you sleep in the nude?" BMO innocently asked which made Canyon just shrug before she spoke up.

"Maybe, I was normally nude around Billy and he was fine with it, made it easy for the tiers with him so a slight bonus, I may do it here if Finn's fine with it and won't be nervous around me, he is nearly 20 right?" Canyon asked while BMO giggles before speaking up.

"19 to be exact, and Finn is still a virgin from what I heard daily so expect a nervous Finn if you do that." BMO said with an innocent tone to its voice.

"BMO!" Finn said with and embarrassed tone.

"What?, Would you rather she burn up?, And honestly I'm worried you won't ever get a real romance so why not her?, She seems nice and fun to be with." BMO said while Canyon giggles a bit from BMO being so forward about Finn dating her.

Finn was blushing a bit while feeling his heart pounding before speaking.

"Uhh… w-well… I-I… u-ummm." He stutters while blushing brightly.

Canyon chuckles for a moment before she stood up and stretched a bit before responding.

"Eh maybe in the future BMO, but it's way too soon to tell, for now I just want to get a tour of this place and go to Billy's old place and get to that dungeon." Canyon said while she looked back to Finn with a smile that showed her overbite a little.

Finn blushed a bit when he saw that before think.

' _So cute.'_ He thought.

Canyon then looked around before she spoke up.

"So… what kind of rooms do you have here?" Canyon asked which started the tour for her.

Time passed for a bit as Finn showed her kitchen, treasure room, the armory, which was on the bottom floor as you can see the gold and weapons piling up, couple of bathrooms, the attic, the row boat that lets you see the Grasslands, his room that showed his bed and Jake's drawer bed.

Finally came one more room, which was across Finn's room.

"And last but not least this empty room." Finn said before opening the door to show Canyon the room.

It was spacious, not as much as Finn's room but good for Canyon in her smaller form. At least it has a window on one side.

"Hope it's okay. I can put in a spare bed and maybe other stuff too."

Canyon looked around the room with a slight grin on her face before she looked to Finn.

"Thanks Finn, I can have the movers bring my things here, is there anything else you see or we good?" Canyon asked with a smile on her face.

Finn blushed a bit from the smile before speaking up.

"Nope. That's all."

"Well then, shall we go to Billy's place?" Canyon said while she walked out of the room and past Finn while her hand brushed against Finn's human hand by accident while she continues walking.

Finn jolts a bit for moment before he surprisingly grab his hand before thinking.

' _Who know that her skin… was soft and smooth.'_ He thought before turning around to follow Canyon.

A bit later when they were getting ready to leave, BMO teased Finn when it noticed them leaving.

"Good luck on your date Finn!" BMO called out to the duo when they were walking past the treasure pile.

Finn jolts a bit before blushing in embarrassment.

Canyon giggles from that before looking to BMO before she spoke up.

"Don't worry BMO, I'll make sure Finn gets home early, no late nights out." Canyon said while BMO giggles when Canyon went along with the tease.

Finn blushed in embarrassment before he uses his bear hat to cover his face.

Canyon giggles from that before she spoke up.

"Come on Finn, let's get going." Canyon said before she walked outside of the fort.

Finn, who finally pulls his hat up, looks at BMO before speaking.

"See you later BMO." He said before he starts running after Canyon.

Canyon was at the Water Nymph pond while she spoke to them for a bit while she was calling water into some kind of special bottle that seemed to fill up more than it could normally hold.

Finn was wondering what said Water Elemental was doing before speaking up.

"What you doing Canyon?"

"Filling up a bottle with water so I can use it later, the place is voice with water in various places so this will be a good source of drinking water and for me to use since the Water Nymphs here clean it constantly." Canyon said while a Nymph looked to Finn and waved to him, it was the one with long hair and pink bikini.

"Hey Denise." Finn said.

"Hay Finn, honestly if I didn't know any better, I would think you were on a date with Canyon here." Denise said with a teasing grin while her sisters did the same.

Finn blushed brightly from the teasing before stuttering.

"U-Ummmm… I-I… u-ummm…"

Denise giggles with her sisters doing the same before Canyon spoke up with an amused tone to her voice.

"You talk with BMO or something?, like I said, maybe in the future ladies, but for now I just want to relax." Canyon said before Denise shrugs before responding.

"Well if you need an outfit change just let us know and we can give a bikini if you want, must be hot in that toga after all, aren't you boiling?" Denise asked with a concerned tone to her voice while her sisters did the same since heavy clothing like that must be bad for her.

Finn was blushing a bit brightly after hearing that before he actually starts to imagine Canyon in a bikini.

Canyon took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"You know what, sure, got one that can shrink and grow?" Canyon asked after a moment of thinking.

That's when one of Denise's sisters, that had her hair in a ponytail and wearing a yellow bikini, spoke up.

"Hmmm… I don't think so, but I'm sure we can work something. Hopefully Finn likes it." She said before motioning for Canyon to look at Finn.

Canyon raised an eyebrow when she saw him and the look on his face.

Finn was still blushing for a moment before realizing that Canyon is looking at him.

Finn realized that he might've been caught before he quickly faced a different direction and covered his face with his hat again before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… What is wrong with me?'_

Canyon giggles from that before she looked at the Nymphs and spoke up.

"Well no trouble if it's just a regular one, I normally go in the nude in private to keep cool and if I have no choice, I could just do that if I have to go back to my normal size, I mean you three must do that in hotter temperatures right?." Canyon said with a straight face to the other Nymphs.

The Water Nymphs look to one another before the third water nymph with short hair and a purple bikini spoke up.

"Of course we can. And don't worry, we'll handle everything. You go and enjoy your date with Finn."

"Well it's not a date to be exact but I doubt that it will stop the teasing huh?, Personally I don't mind but Finn…" Canyon said before she and the Nymphs look to Finn…

Said human, who's still not facing anyone and have his face hidden, did hear his name before he starts stuttering.

"U-U-Ummm… I-I…"

Canyon chuckles before speaking to the Nymphs.

"As you can see Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake messed him up good so relationships might be a bit… much right now, but like I said, if we get along… maybe... but until then, we were just friends, I mean Elementals like us are slow to age so I'm around my 20's even if hundreds of years passed for me, and from seeing how young you look… I'm guessing you three are around 16 to 18 years physically but I maybe a year or two off." Canyon said when she examined the three Nymphs in the water.

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

The Water Nymph trio looked to one another before the ponytail Nymph spoke.

"Actually, we're 19."

"Interesting, why not try and date Finn yourselves since you four are around the same age physically." Canyon asked since they could have been friendly with Finn over the years.

Finn was shocked after hearing Canyon suggested that.

"Eh, don't get us wrong, we actually talked about it between the three of us and thought about sharing him but with what happened to him with Bubblegum, Marceline, and with the Flame Queen, we thought he had enough on his plate and just held back for his sake." Denise said while her sisters nod in agreement.

Finn was a bit surprised and felt touched at the Nymphs's concern for him.

"Eh, well if Finn gets more experience with women, maybe, but that's his call, but for now if the bikini is going to be done after we get back then we better get going, see you ladies later, I might join you in there for a dip every now and then." Canyon said before she starts to walk away with a wave of her hand while the three Nymphs wave back to her before looking to Finn.

"See ya later you two." Said the short haired water nymph before the trio dive into their pond.

Finn, who was still not standing and covering his face, was surprised at what Canyon said before thinking.

' _Did Canyon really suggest that?'_

After a few hours of walking or running past certain areas, they found themselves in front of Billy's hidey hole with Nothung stabbed before the entrance which had the place sealed off.

"Ready Finn?, cause it might be awhile before we exit." Canyon said when she opened the hole after getting Nothung.

Finn readies his weapon before speaking.

"Ready as I'll ever be Canyon." He said with determination.

Canyon giggles a bit before she gestures for Finn to follow her inside of the Cave.

Finn nods before following Canyon inside.

 **Ooo/ Billy's Cave/ Finn, Canyon**

The Duo ended up the the main room where Billy normally sat while Canyon looks around while some memories come back to her which gave her a lost in thought look.

Finn looks to Canyon with concern before speaking.

"Canyon? You okay?"

"Yeah… just wish the last thing I did with Billy was break up with him before he died…" Canyon said when a lot of good and bad memories happened with the Canyon X Billy duo when they appeared in her head.

Finn was a bit worried before speaking.

"Do you… wanna hug?" He asked while blushing a bit.

Canyon took a moment to think on that before shaking her head.

"Maybe later, for now, follow me, you may like this." Canyon said while she went past the TV and deeper into the cave with Finn in tow after she used her hand to grip Finn's human hand to drag him a little which showed she had surprising strength even in her smaller form.

Finn, who was at first shocked at Canyon's strength, blushed a bit brightly at the hand holding thing.

A bit later, they found themselves in front of a large bunker like door with many locks on it, but they seemed to have been unlocked locked long ago and Canyon looks to Finn to see how he would react to it.

Finn was surprised for a bit before speaking.

"Think someone else was here before?"

"Hmmm… maybe if Billy had other ladies with him after he got back into the heroing business… for some reason, I heard that any lady that Billy brought here would be really happy afterwards… this Dungeon is purely puzzling though but once you walk in, it will make sense... you could say its aMAZEing… though there might be security here that has yet to reactivate so we may run into evil bots, happened a few times so not impossible." Canyon said while she walked to the door, and after uncorking her bottle, used the water inside to return to her giant size and gripped the door and opens it slowly for the duo.

Finn on the other hand was shocked after hearing about Billy bringing other women here before thinking.

' _B-Billy did that? Hopefully it was after Canyon dumping him. I mean who would cheat on her. If anything I might date her… *Record Scratch*... whoa where did that come from?'_ He thought.

Canyon, who was preoccupied from opening the large metal door, didn't notice him before she finally managed to open it before she looked back to Finn with a smile on her face.

"Well Finn, let's get going." Canyon said before she used her bottle again to shrink down to her smaller form before she corked it.

Finn readies his blade again before speaking.

"Yeah let's get going."

A moment later, the duo enters the Dungeon before time passed a bit, after getting past some traps that seemed to pull themselves back to normal and after getting past a few bots, the duo found themselves in a lab like area with many glowing chemicals and machines before Canyon spoke up.

"Welp, here is one room, this is like a rest area after getting past those bots and traps, hope this place isn't boring you, I mean those laser traps were new which show this place is upgrading itself."

Finn pants a bit before speaking up.

"Are you kidding me? I'm having a blast. This is like one of the best dungeons I've been to. But how can this place be upgrading itself?"

"Hmmm… best I can say is that some kind of computer is running this place and that it uses those bots to repair any damages and upgrade defenses, those electric traps were a… pardon the pun… a shock to me… heh…" Canyon said before she sat on the table to catch her breath.

Finn pants a bit more before he went to sit on a chair that's across from Canyon.

For a bit, the duo sat in silence, but an odd glowing vial did get Finn's attention right out of Canyon's view, in fact she just layed back on the table next to Finn and it looked like she closed her eyes to take a nap or something.

Finn was curious about glowing vial, so he gets up and quietly walks to the otherside of the room before picking up the vial.

However when he went to it, in an unseen corner of the room, a camera was focused on Finn while some mechanical thoughts were heard, not by Finn and Canyon but to a nearby monitor.

" **Starting experiment…."** The mechanical voice thought while to get Finn to get the right reaction… caused a monitor to turn on right in his field of view when he had the vial in hand.

"AHHH!" Finn screams before he accidentally dropped the vial before it crashed on the floor.

The scream and the breaking glass caused Canyon to sit up quickly before she looked over to see Finn over a pool of liquid with shattered glass around him before she quickly sat up.

"Finn!, are you alright?" Canyon asked while the liquid emits a slight… pleasant smell that wafts to Finn's nose.

Finn felt a bit dizzy after smelling the liquid before speaking.

"I-I… Uhhhh….." He stutters before fainting.

"FINN!" Canyon called before the scene shifts when Finn's vision blurs and he fully passed out while his body felt… funny.

 **?/?/?**

The scene fades back in to show that Finn was placed on the table in the same room but it looked like quite a bit of time has passed… and it looked like Finn was coming too right now with his body starting to move a little.

The young human groans a bit before speaking up.

"O-O-Oh man… W-What happen?" Finn asked before opening his eyes.

A moment later, Canyon's face was seen over Finn's face a moment later with a concerned look on her face before she spoke up… though seeing Canyon's face… caused… some issues for Finn when his body went… a bit out of control in his pants.

"Are you alright Finn?, you took quite the fall and there was that liquid... " Canyon said with worry while not noticing Finn's delima right now.

Finn blushes a bit before speaking up.

"Uhhh… Y-Yeah… I think… s-so." He said before groaning a bit.

Canyon looked worried when she heard that before she spoke up.

"What's wrong, is there anything I can do to help?" Canyon said while she placed a hand on Finn's chest with worry… but that kind gesture seemed to have the opposite of a calming effect from the feeling that Finn had in his pants.

Finn groans a bit more before speaking.

"I-I… don't… k-know… B-But… I-I think… m-my… pants… i-is too… t-tight."

 **Lemon alert/ Straight**

Canyon blinked a few times when she heard that before she looked south of Finn's body before she blushed a bit when she saw that Finn was erect… and large for a being of his size… looked strained as well.

"Um… how much… do you know of tiers… I heard a lot that you didn't know much." Canyon said while she blushed a little when she saw Finn's pants pulse a little.

Finn groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-I… actually… k-know… p-plenty. When I-I… turned 18… J-Jake… finally told… m-me… all the… t-tiers and… s-stuff… W-Why ask?"

"Well… if it's… what I think it is… it could be an aphrodisiac… something that causes a being… to go into heat… and with this icon… designed for males… Human… males…" Canyon said while she held a shard in Finn's view which showed a paper like icon for the broken vial… which had an old human male icon from the pre mushroom war era.

Finn's eyes widen a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Glob."

Canyon nods in agreement but had an unreadable look on her face before she spoke up.

"How… do you feel?, Think you can wait it out… or is the feeling getting stronger?" Canyon asked with some worry on her face.

Finn groans a bit from the tightness of his pants around his boner before speaking.

"I-I can try to wait… but… this feeling… is too strong."

Canyon took a moment to think before sighing when she saw how strained his pants were and spoke up.

"Well… since it's my fault your in this mess, I… could help if you need it." Canyon said with a slight blush on her face.

Finn blushed brightly when he realized what Canyon meant before speaking.

"I-I… don't want… y-you to… go th-through… the… t-trouble… Canyon. I-It was… m-my fault… a-anyway."

Canyon smiles a bit from that but she still had a slight blush on her face before she responds.

"Maybe… but what if it doesn't wear off?, And even if there is a time limit, how long would it take?, And I can't carry you out cause of the security here, reason why were still here." Canyon explains to Finn.

Finn took a moment to think this before speaking.

"W-What can we do to stop it?"

"... Well… I can start by saying that I can do Tier 15 with you… you wouldn't be the first guy I had sex with so no pain… and who knows, we might enjoy it… more you than me from how pained you look and could use the relief." Canyon said while looking back at his strained pants.

Finn's dick pulsed a bit while said human was blushing madly after hearing what the Water Elemental.

Even though he might lose his virginity but... his first time would be with Canyon. He doesn't know if it's okay knowing she's Billy's ex. But he has to get back to normal. And also… he can't fight with Canyon's logic before speaking.

"A-Alright… L-Let's try it." Finn said while blushing big.

Canyon blushed a bit as well before she spoke up.

"Alright… just lay still and let me do the work for now." Canyon said after she surprised Finn by getting between Finn's legs while getting on all fours while she went to Finn's pants and after a moment, used a hand to unclip his pants and pulled down the zipper of his pants while she had a slight blush on her face.

Finn was blushing as well while feeling nervous.

A moment later, Canyon was surprised when she saw how big the bulge in his underwear was before she spoke up.

"W-Wow… not even Billy was as big as this… relatively speaking for his size considering he was a giant sized humanoid." Canyon said while she got ready to pull his underwear down when her hands went to the side of his pants and waistband.

Finn blushed a bit brightly at the compliment.

A moment later, Canyon pulled down Finn's underwear… and got surprised when she got smacked in the face with Finn's dick and her eyes closed right before it happened before she rubbed her nose.

She then sat up a bit before she opened her eyes and she visibly blushed brightly when she saw how big Finn was.

Said human saw his dick hit Canyon's face before speaking.

"OH GLOB! I'm sorry Canyon. Are you okay?"

However Canyon was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"Oh… uh yeah… I'm… fine… Finn… did… you ever get yourself measured… cause…this is the biggest cock I ever seen for my smaller form?... and is this natural?" Canyon said while she used a hand to grip the dick and saw that her hand didn't cover it all and felt how warm Finn's cock was before Canyon lightly strokes it.

Finn shudders at first after feeling the Water Elemental's hand on his dick before groaning a bit before speaking.

"I-I… n-never… thought a-about… m-measurements… a-and yes… on the… n-natural… p-part."

Meanwhile with the hidden camera, it examined the duo and with a quick scan of Finn had his measurements already.

It was 10 inches long and 3 inches in width.

The camera sent the info to a different place while it watched Canyon continue to stroke Finn's dick while she had a blush on her face.

"It's…been awhile since I last did this… how does this feel Finn?" Canyon asked while she lightly sped up her stroking motion.

Finn groans a bit before speaking.

"I-It… feels… w-weird… but… s-so… g-good." He said before letting out a slight moan.

Canyon blushed a little and decided to take things a bit further by adjusting her body and after a second, stuck her tongue out of her mouth and starts to lick the tip of Finn's dick and used her mouth to suck on the head a few times and pulled away with a popping noise and stroking it as well before she repeats the process a few times.

Finn jolts a bit before speaking.

"Ah! Oh Glob!"

Canyon blushed a bit from his reaction but instead of saying anything, she continues this action for a bit to help Finn while Finn in the meantime…

Finn shudders a bit a few times before thinking.

' _O-Oh Glob… I-I can't believe… C-Canyon i-is… r-really doing that… w-with her… mouth. I-Its… wet… b-but… feels so… n-nice.'_ He thought before moaning a bit at the pleasure.

For a minute to two more, Canyon continues to lick and suck Finn lightly before she pulled away when Finn's dick was pulsing slowly and spoke up.

"Get… ready Finn… I'm about to get a bit serious." Canyon said before she opened her mouth, and with a quick breath, leaned down and took about four inches of Finn's cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head and lick the underside of the dick.

Finn's eyes widens a bit before screaming out.

"OH GLOB!" He screams before moaning some more before he had his hands grip the sides of the table.

Canyon in turned noticed before she sped up her actions while using her free hand to play with her pussy to get it wet for what was about to happen after this when she felt Finn about to blow and got ready to drink his soon to be load when she surprised him by pulling back and actually deepthroating his dick while her throat bulged, but instead of gagging or choking, she just seemed to hum before she starts to bob her head up and down on the dick.

Finn grunts and groans before speaking up.

"O-Oh… fuck Canyon… Y-Your mouth… f-feels… so… GOOD!" He said before moaning loudly.

Canyon looked to Finn for a moment while blushing slightly at the compliment before she went back to work.

For a few minutes Canyon continues to play with her folds and suck Finn's dick while it pulsed faster and faster until…

Finn grunts and groans before speaking up.

"O-Oh fuck Canyon. I-I… C-CUMMING!" He yells before feeling his dick spurt out inside Canyons mouth.

Though it was a big geyser of semen instead of a regular load.

Canyon in turn was shocked from the amount which had a little flow down her chin, but thanks to her watery body which she could manipulate somewhat and the fact that she could hold her breath for a really long time, even if she could breath underwater, she trained to hold her breath for a long time for various situations that involved a lack of oxygen or gasses in gener… and thanks to her strong lungs, she was able to just hold her face on Finn's groin while he rode out his orgasm.

It was about a minute or so before said human finally taps off before trying to catch his breath.

Canyon in the meantime just relaxed her throat while she pulls away while having this thought.

 _'Good Glob… does he ever masturbate or is this the end result after one?'_ Canyon thought while she pulled her head away from Finn's dick with a pop like noise before she looked down to Finn to see if the aphrodisiac wore off already.

Surprisingly enough, Finn, who continues to pant, could already feel his dick getting erect again before speaking.

"G-Glob… darnit."

Canyon saw that before she took a moment to think before mentally sighing, she did owe him one for him and Jake helping her with her family's fountain and she was a bit excited when she saw how big Finn was before she stood up over Finn and with a quick motion of one hand, she pulled off her Toga which showed her nude body to Finn.

Her body was both toned and sexy as hell from her years of training to give her decent proportions, she had large D cup breasts that seemed to defy gravity, maybe from her keeping her form stable, wide well toned hips, a thin waist, and a strong sexy ass, Canyon looked like a Amazon of sorts that could fit in in Jungle Princesses territory if it wasn't for the blue skin.

Finn blushed brightly as he stare in AWE while looking at Canyon's body before speaking.

"O-Oh wow."

Canyon blushed a bit at the sare before she spoke up.

"Well if your impressed now, get ready to really call my name soon." Canyon said while she stepped forward and after her sandaled feet were beside Finn's body while her blue fold were over Finn's dick, and after bending down for a moment, used a hand to lightly grip the dick and used her hand to have the head of Finn's dick rub against her folds to show him how wet she was, and she was a Water Elemental so that was a surprisingly level of wetness.

Finn shudders a bit after feeling that right before Canyon angles Finn's dick to her fold, and after a moment of relaxing, lowered her hips before the head of Finn's dick popped into her pussy which made Canyon groan loudly when she felt how full she was already before she slowly went down inch by inch as her vaginal walls tightly hugged Finn's dick.

"OH FUCK!" Finn groans after feeling his dick in a vice grip while Canyon lowered herself more before she finally sat on Finn's lap while his dick was really pushing hard into her cervix which made her groan while she tries to adjust to his size.

"G-Glob Finn… I-I may n-need to g-grow a bit bigger i-if I want to t-take this monster c-cock of yours… s-seriously have y-you not tried a-anything with anyone?" Canyon asked when she actually considered calling her water bottle to her.

Finn groans a bit before speaking.

"N-No. Y-You're… my… f-first."

Canyon blushed a bit when she heard that before she sent Finn a smile.

"W-Well then, might as w-well start t-than." Canyon said before she placed her hands on Finn's chest and after a moment, starts to slowly raise and lower her hips to ease Finn into this while she lets out slight moans and groans.

"O-Oh Glob." Finn said after feeling that before he starts moaning and groaning from the pleasure.

"S-So… F-Finn… h-how is… y-your first… e-ever… p-pussy?... e-ever dream… of a-anything a-as g-good as this?" Canyon said while she slowly rode Finn.

Finn groans and moans for a moment before speaking.

"A-At first… I-I did… b-but now… y-your… p-pussy… f-feels… A-AWESOME!"

"Well t-then… w-why don't I-I take it up a notch!" Canyon groans out before she starts to raise and lower her hips with more speed and power which caused Finn's dick to ram right into her cervix which in turn made her groan from how full she was right now.

Finn grinds his teeth for a moment while before before his hands, surprisingly by instinct, went to up to Canyon's hips before Finn surprised the Water Elemental even further by thrusting his hips up.

Canyon lets out a loud groan a few times before she looked to Finn while she rides him.

"O-Oh yeah F-Finn… f-fuck my p-pussy… r-really ram into it!" Canyon groans out when she used Finn's pulls to slam herself down even harder onto Finn's lap.

Finn groans and moans loud from the pleasure as he thrusts his dick up a bit harder in Canyon's pussy before thinking.

' _O-Oh Glob. W-Who knew… d-doing tier 15… w-would be… this… g-good.'_

For a few minutes, Canyon groans and moans when she continues to ride Finn with a blush on her face before she spoke up when she felt him about to cum.

"That's right Finn… d-don't hold back… I'm s-safe for n-now… if an e-elemental wa-wants to get pregnant… th-then we w-would h-hold it safely… i-inside o-of our wombs… b-but I-I can j-just expel it later… d-don't worry… j-just f-fill me up… get r-rid of that stress and frustrations f-from B-Bubblegum and M-Marceline denied y-you f-for s-so many y-years… r-really s-show me w-what kind o-of h-hero you are!" Canyon said while she used her hands on her breasts to fondle them to tease Finn into acting more.

Finn blushed brightly at the sight and took a moment think on what Canyon said before remembering what Jake said about doing tier 15 safely and getting a girl pregnant.

Luckily for him, since Canyon said those things, the young human didn't need to hold back as he resumes thrusting his dick up hard into Canyon's pussy.

Canyon in turn groans from those actions before she spoke up.

"Yes Finn Y-YES!... k-keep g-going… o-oh fuck… I-I'm nearly t-there." Canyon said when she felt her body about to cum which was told to Finn by her shuddering and tightening folds.

Finn groans at how tight it was as he keeps thrusting for at least 5 minutes until…

Finn grunts and groans before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells while slamming himself all the way inside and surprised Canyon by busting right into her womb before his dick spurt out another geyser of cum inside Canyon's pussy which quickly filled her womb and made her stomach extend a bit.

"AAAAHHHH… FIIIINNN!" Canyon calls out when she came hard in turn which caused her to squirt fluids on Finn's groin while her body shudders and twitches while Finn in the meantime…

Finn grunts and groans as he continues to ejaculate for at least 30 seconds which caused an inhuman amout of semen to flow out of Canyon when she couldn't take much more before he finally taps off.

Canyon groans a bit more from feeling that while she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm before she pants for breath while her tongue hangs out of her mouth when she spoke up with a slight slur.

"Oooohhh Gllloobb… r-reallyyyy… n-needed… that… " Canyon muttered while she took a moment to pull herself off of Finn and tried to get off of the table for a moment, but when she did, she fell onto her hands and knees which caused her to accidently point her shapely ass at Finn while semen pours from her pussy and onto the ground a bit.

Finn weakly turned his head before blushing big when he saw Canyon's ass before thinking two words.

' _Dat… Ass_ ' He thought before speaking up.

"Y-You… o-okay… Canyon?"

Canyon pants for breath a bit before she nods her head before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… its...b-been aw-awhile since I-I did that… G-Glob Finn… a-any w-woman w-would be h-happy to h-have one night w-with y-you if that's y-you b-barely moving… w-wonder what i-it would be like to h-have you d-do the work… b-but your m-most l-likely c-cured… a-after firing that m-much cum… Glob… s-so full." Canyon slowly said while her ass unintentionally wobbles while Canyon rests her head on the ground to try and recover quicker… but she did say that Finn barely did anything…

Finn felt like he was insult by being called lazy in an indirect way before he actually gets up before getting off the table and came up Canyon's ass before Finn used his hands to grip her ass cheeks.

Canyon jolts quite a bit before she looked back to see Finn standing behind her with wide eyes that showed surprise in them and when she looked south of Finn's body…

Finn's dick, which got fully erect again, was aimed directly at Canyon's asshole before speaking up.

"I'm not lazy." He said before he shoves his dick inside Canyon's ass.

Canyon's eyes widen from that before she shouts this.

"OH FUCK!" Canyon yelled/ moans out while she felt Finn drilling her ass before wondering if Finn took things out of context, his experience with romance was messed up greatly thanks to multiple people so she already figured out what went wrong when she heard Finn say that, but she couldn't say much when she moans and groans when Finn hilts her ass with no mercy right now.

Finn groans at the tight grip of Canyon's ass. But it didn't stop him to immediately start thrusting his dick in and out with gusto.

"O-Oh Glob Finn!... GAH!" Canyon groans when she felt her ass getting filled greatly, she rarely took things there in the past and Finn just rammed right in, she should be mad but right now her mind was confused since she knew it was her fault in a way for not wording things better and really wanted the others who messed Finn up to really get it later if she ever got her hands on them… she doubt she would sit for a week.

Finn continues to thrust and buck his hips before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… I know I crossed the line, but… I don't like being called lazy. However her ass… feels so… fucking good.'_

"AH!… HA!… GAH!….UGH!" Canyon pants moans and groans out when she felt Finn screwing her deep in her ass before she lowered her head before speaking up.

"Oh… Glob… gonna… gonna…" Canyon muttered while her body shudders from a orgasm that was surprisingly stronger than last time that was approaching with each of Finn's thrust.

Said human continues to thrust hard before he felt his dick twitch rapidly before speaking.

"M-Me… too."

A moment later, Canyon felt something snap in her body before she threw her head back and yelled out when she came hard on Finn's cock and squirts greatly onto the ground with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Finn threw his back as well before he climaxed very hard inside Canyon's ass after slamming his dick all the way in.

"OH GLOB FINN!" Canyon yelled out when she surprised Finn by cumming twice from getting her ass royally filled up while her stomach bloats a bit from the amount Finn was unloading.

It was about 30 seconds later of ejaculation before Finn finally taps off.

Canyon's body shudders from when she felt all of the semen in her ass and stomach before her head and torso fell to the ground.

"O-Oh… Glob… Finn…. You… S-Sex c-crazed b-beast…" Canyon groans out when she had trouble processing up from down right now and her body and ass twitch greatly which was felt by Finn.

Said human pants a few times before he finally collect his bearings before his eyes widen when he saw what he did before speaking.

"Oh Glob… What have I done?" He asked before he quickly but carefully pulls his dick out before he falls on his butt.

Finn than saw how much semen he pumped into Canyon's ass while Canyon groans from the feeling of Finn pulling free before she took a moment to catch her breath… but her legs felt like jello right now and she could barely get any strength in her arms before she spoke up between breaths.

"Y-You… r-really… g-gotta… g-get s-some l-lessons w-with w-wordings… with… w-women Finn… Glob… m-my ass… c-can't even… stand." Canyon said while she just lays there on the ground, right now she didn't care if Finn went another round but she couldn't even move right now while her body was recovering.

Finn however felt even more guilty before he puts himself in a fetal position before thinking.

' _Oh Glob. I really messed things up. I just snap and then me thinking about how good Canyon's ass was. I'm a mess. Now she hates me.'_ He thought before he starts sniffling.

Canyon in the meantime was feeling conflicted feelings and thoughts, mainly about how Finn just practically broke into her ass but she did admit that her wording was very poor here before she spoke up when she managed to catch her breath.

"F-Finn…" Canyon said while her body was still feeling the effects of her body getting screwed in so many ways.

Finn however didn't listen as he was still in a fetal position and was now starting to cry a bit at the damage he caused.

"FINN!" Canyon yelled to get him to snap out of it while she managed to push herself to all fours.

Finn finally hears the Water Elemental's voice before he turned his head to look at while shaking a bit with fear.

There were still tears in his eyes which shows how much guilt he was feeling now.

"Finn… just listen… I don't hate you… nor do I blame you for this." Canyon said while she pushed herself to sit on the ground while her legs were at her side when she didn't want to move right now.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before speaking.

"B-But… I violated you."

"M-Maybe, but I blame that vial and for my poor wording, you weren't in your right mind at the time… and while I… hate to admit it… it felt good after a while… still… I'm not blaming you, but you do owe me a new outfit since you caused a mess with my toga… I'll have to leave this place naked." Canyon said while she points nearby which showed her toga was partly covered with semen.

Finn was a bit surprised when he saw it before speaking.

"B-But I was the one that touched the vial. If I hadn't, then none of this would've happened."

"Maybe, but like I said… I didn't hate it in the end, and as for the touching thing, were adventurers, it's kind of in our job description to touch stuff." Canyon said while she shakingly stood up onto her feet while semen slowly flowed from her before she looked to Finn.

"Mind helping me to a corner for a moment… gotta get rid of this sperm before I get knocked up." Canyon said while she had trouble standing.

Finn gulps a bit before he gets up and nervously walks to Canyon before he helps her to a corner.

"Thanks… just give me a moment and I'll be done." Canyon said before she placed her hand on her womb and after a moment of concentrating, Finn saw Canyon pull out quite a bit of water which made her shrink more before Canyon was lower than Finn's chest and saw a large bubble of water with semen in it.

Canyon pants a bit before she spoke up to Finn.

"You may want to back away… bit of a splash zone here with this amount." Canyon said while she got ready to drop the water ball.

Finn immediately backed away before he hides himself behind a counter.

Canyon then tossed the water ball of semen away before it lands behind another counter and caused a big splash… long story short… future generations would know that Finn was here without actually knowing it was him.

Finn continues to hide for a few seconds more before he popped his head out to look at Canyon.

She was still smaller than she normally was before she leaned against the wall and looked to Finn.

"Mind bringing me my water bottle?, or do you think you can carry me back as is?... you can leave the toga alone, seems ruined right now." Canyon asked while she still had trouble walking.

Finn gulps a bit before he comes out of the counter before he went to get water bottle before bringing it to Canyon.

Canyon nods to Finn before she uncorked the bottle and after a bit of water flows out, it flowed into her and she grew to her giant form before she looked to Finn, seems the semen on her got washed away when she grew bit it also gave Finn a perfect view of her enlarged figure.

"Let's get out of here and head back to the treefort… I'll need to send a message later that I'll be spending the night at your place instead of helping the movers." Canyon said when she stood up to her full height, and after a moment of stumbling, managed to get her bearings.

Finn nods a bit before he went to get his pants before putting it on.

Luckily for the human, his underwear was in it when Canyon help took them off before speaking.

"O-Okay. L-Lets go." He said to Canyon who nods before she and Finn leave the place, oddly enough the traps and robots were gone but they figured it was so they could be repaired and upgraded for next time.

Meanwhile with the Hidden Camera…

" **Accessing records… accessing records… error, error, unable to locate data on unknown humanoid, Human is also unknown, gathering samples."** A robotic voice spoke up in the room before a few robots went to… clean Finn and Canyon's mess in the room for some unknown reason while the scene shifts back to the Treefort entrance.

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Canyon**

It seemed the sun was setting when the duo got back and the Water Nymphs appear from the pond, though they did get surprised when Canyon was practically walking to the fort in the nude for the most part when she was missing her toga while Finn…

Said human refuses to look at Canyon, not because of her obvious nakedness, but for what he did. Even though Canyon said she doesn't hate or blame him, he's still feeling guilty for his actions.

"Uhh… well.. This is interesting… what happened to the outfit?" Denise asked while her sisters looked confused before Canyon spoke up.

"Well long story short, Finn and I entered a dungeon in Billy's home, made our way past some traps and bots and got to some odd lab, granted I passed by it before but long story short, Finn found something and because of an accident, he lost his virginity to me… multiple time to be exact." Canyon said while the Water Nymphs eyes widen a bit in surprise before looking to Finn.

Said human didn't want to be seen right not now so he quickly just head straight to the treefort before closing the door.

The Water Nymphs were confused before the ponytail nymph spoke up.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Long story short, apparently he got hit with some kind of pre mushroom war aphrodisiac and I had to help him, things went well for the first couple times, and appearly he is very well endowed and virile it seems, but apparently I said something that could have been thought of in other ways and with Finn's mind the way it is after so many mess ups, he took hard it seemed and with that Aphrodisiac still affecting him, he surprised me by fucking my ass… and long story about trying to calm him down not working well, he feels guilty, granted I could have worded my words better but he was under the influence of an outside substance that messed with his thinking process more and I don't blame him for it… honestly it was nice the first few times…" Canyon said while she blushed lightly while scratching her cheek with a finger.

The Water Nymphs were surprised after hearing that before blushing big after hearing the part about Finn fucking Canyon in the ass.

"Still it seems Finn will need some time alone to calm down before he realizes that he isn't to blame, so until then… got that bikini you three said you would have for me or do I need to stay in the nude… honestly since Finn did what he did, it doesn't really matter if I walk around clothed or not." Canyon said without any embarrassment on her face.

The Water Nymphs look to another before they looked back at Canyon before the short haired nymph spoke.

"Actually, we just finished making the bikini. We were planning to give it to as a housewarming gift, but we'll give it to you now."

"Thanks, is it able to shrink or grow or is it just a regular one?, like can it fit my body when it's this big?" Canyon said while gesturing to her nude body to be sure it could fit her current frame.

That's when the ponytail nymph spoke.

"We made sure that it fits you but also to shrink and grow and stuff."

"Nice, sorry for the trouble you three, it must have been hard to make, want me to repay you for it?, you can ask me for anything if it's good quality material." Canyon said with a smile on her face.

The Water Nymphs smile at her before the short haired nymph spoke.

"It's no trouble at all. Happy to help."

"Thanks, and if you change your mind I'll be here for a month so think it over if you want, and guess I'll take a dip with you three and head in when I get it, that alright?" Canyon said while she starts putting the water she got from the Nymphs back into their pond and starts to shrink down to human size.

The Water Nymphs all nod their heads at Canyon in agreement.

Canyon then dived into the pond while the scene went to Finn as he went into the house while BMO was carrying stuff with Neptr helping.

"OH HELLO CREATOR, WHY THE LONG FACE?" Nepter said when it saw Finn's expression which got BMO's attention.

Finn looks at the two robots before speaking.

"I-I… don't want to talk about it guys. I need to be alone." He said before he quickly starts heading to his room.

"Was it an issue with Canyon?" BMO said with a blank look on its face before Finn could get far.

Finn stops in his tracks after hearing that for a few seconds before he resumes heading to his room.

BMO and Nepter were concerned before BMO looked to Neptr before speaking up.

"Think we should do the thing we talked about if they had a fight Neptr?" BMO asked with a smile on its screen like face.

"YES INDEED. DON'T LIKE SEEING CREATOR SAD OR UPSET." Neptr.

"Well then, let's wait for a few days, two weeks at most, and if things to get better, we do the plan if things don't get better, hope they won't be mad afterwards, but I'm tired of seeing Finn in a down mood after a date." BMO said to the pie throwing robot.

"ME TOO." Neptor said.

"Yay, then let's finish cleaning Canyon's room and we can play some games afterword." BMO said while smiling to the other bot in the fort.

"OKAY." Neptor said before the duo went to finish cleaning Canyon's room for the movers to add her things while the scene fades to black.

 **The scene shows Atomsk and TME talking to one another.**

" **So Atomsk, think Lex will like the story?, granted it has some Bubbline in it but it should at least get their interest, I mean we had a good streak before with adopted stories and I would hate to have disappointed them." TME said while he double checked the chapter.**

 **Atomsk took moment to think before speaking.**

" **I think so. I mean it's still a Finn x Canyon story like she wanted. Just hope she likes it and sees how much work we put into it."**

" **Yeah, but we can't really, much if we did bad in their eyes, it was their story to begin with." TME said while he pointed to the intro which credited lexboss as the original owner of the story here.**

" **Yeah that's true." Atomsk said.**

" **Still we should at least list the changes made here to this story so people who haven't read the original, would get a good grasp of the differences here, Atomsk mind taking charge for this part since you read the story before?" TME asked while he looked to the story again to make sure there wasn't any issues right now.**

 **Atomsk nods to TME before he looks to the readers before speaking.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome back. We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Love Rewrite". Now to anyone that might've read the original before, we made certain changes in the story. For example, in the rewrite it's still Finn x Canyon like I stated. There's also Bubbline like TME said and along with the part of PB x Marcy trying to have a kid. Wonder if they'll ask Finn to contribute huh, TME?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.**

" **Maybe, but only if the plot and lex allows in the end, they did say for us to have at it but I do worry we may have to stop, I'm the one who normally controlled Canyon here while Atomsk has Finn for this, Marceline and Bubblegum go to either of us depending on the situation… hmmm… hope they at least like the lemon at the end with Finn and Canyon, granted it had a rocky end but Canyon doesn't hate Finn for multiple reasons, though I worry about that computer thing in Billy's cave, could be just upgrading itself or it could have some kind of plan in mind, that's the beauty of fanfiction though, the plot can be adaptable." TME said while he sat on the ground with crossed legs.**

" **That's true. Now the question our readers will probably ask is… who's receiving the data?"**

" **Maybe the main computer of the place with an AI in charge, I mean there's only so many people who know, so maybe you have an idea in mind if you want to have someone watching, maybe Bubblegum if she accidently found the place and hacked into the systems or maybe some other tech inclined person." TME suggests with a shrug of his shoulders.**

 **Atomsk chuckles a bit before speaking.**

" **I guess we'll leave that to the imagination until otherwise."**

" **Yeah, anything else you want to say before we cut the outro here, were trying to keep them short to save time to work on stories." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on it before speaking.**

" **Actually, yes." He said before he looks to the readers.**

" **Thanks looking at the first chapter. Also wanna say thanks again to lexboss for letting us adopt "The Love"and hope she likes it. Furthermore, I don't know if most of you are expecting a harem like me and TME always do in our stories, but we're trying to switch things up a bit. Unless we get some reviews asking for it and lex is okay with it, then fine. But if not, then it stays a one pairing story. Anything to say TME?"**

" **Hmmm… just one, if the story and plot and lexboss agrees, there maybe some lemons with Marceline and Bubblegum to have their own kid, I'd like to point out that if Finn is picked, it is strictly to help them have a kid, no romance here, unless lex agrees but that part might be unlikely, so fair warning in advance, just saying to anyone against that and it might ease things a little." TME said with a serious expression on his face.**

 **Atomsk also has a serious look before speaking.**

" **You said it. Now if there's nothing else to say, then see you later. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. Twisted Turns

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk while they were talking to one another.**

" **So what your saying is that Lex doesn't care what we do with the story now?" TME said with a raised eyebrow.**

" **That's exactly what they said in the PM." Atomsk replies.**

" **I see… well hope they likes the story from here on out, may do that Bronwyn thing that a reviewer asked us to do." TME said with a serious look on his face.**

" **Absolutely. Would that be after Finn and Canyon make up? Because remember, Finn is still bothered by what happen at Billy's cave with that dungeon and a weird vial. Plus something or something was watching them." Atomsk said.**

" **Indeed… and lets not forget BMO and NEPTER's plan to try and get them to be friendly again, who knows, another lemon may happen… one more… loving instead of forced." TME said with a grin that formed on his face.**

" **Oh yeah, hehehe." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

" **Yeah… think it would be bad to have a slight time skip with some things being shown in small of detailed explanations?" TME asked with a question mark appearing above his head.**

" **I don't see why not. A couple or so time skips won't hurt us. It could probably lead to the Bronwyn plot or the Bubblegum and Marceline thing when they apologize to Finn." Atomsk said in a suggestive way before he gave TME a wink to see if TME knows where this leads to.**

" **Oh yeah, and sorry to everyone who had to wait, there were other stories that we were working on and time just slipped by us before we knew it, though I hope you don't mind some funny moments near the start of this chapter everyone… starting… now!" TME said to the readers before snapping his fingers while the scene shifts to...**

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Canyon, BMO, Nepter**

Many things happened after the incident in the dungeon in Billy's old pad…

First and foremost, Canyon's bikini for her stay here was one that showed a lot of skin, it was like a simple cups of cloth that was held on her breasts and a cover for her vagina and ass while two weak looking strings held them together… the Water Nymphs made a bit of a joke when they first made the color change to Canyon's skin color in front of Finn when Canyon first showed the bikini to Finn without Canyon noticing to make her look nude… and got this reaction, he may still feel bad for the dungeon incident, but that was momentarily forgotten when it happened.

Finn blushed brightly whenever he sees Canyon's bikini.

It made him get a boner which causes him to hide in his room or bathroom so he can calm down so his erection go down.

Surprisingly enough, he starts to slowly feel something for Canyon however deep down, he still feels some regret and shame for what happen. Even if Canyon forgave the hero. Plus he sometimes has a little trouble looking at the Water Elemental.

Canyon, when she noticed her bikini, had it changed to a green and white coloring to mimic her Toga before a few more days pass with Canyon trying to cheer Finn up, sometimes even trying to make him something to eat while she is in her smaller form, it had mixed results a few times, but this mainly happened with Finn…

Finn was blushing a bit brightly when Canyon gave him food as he saw her breasts getting a bit closer.

Sometimes Canyon invited Finn to swim with him and the water Nymphs or with her alone at the lake where they met again… though they had to appease the kung fu fish there before doing so for obvious reasons when the fish kept an eye on Finn to make sure there were no rocks….

Finn sweatdrops from the look before the human starts swimming around under the lake.

For a few minutes, the duo had some fun with Canyon growing bigger or smaller thanks to the Lake water which allowed her to pick Finn up a few times and let him dived from her hands like a springboard, though the increase of Canyon's body a few times did give Finn a good look at Canyon's massive breasts which at times caused a shadow to go over him when Canyon took more water then normal to allow Canyon to grow extremely big, there was even a funny incident where Finn felt between her massive breasts and was nearly suffocated between the giant melons.

Finn was too busy to say anything but did had this thought.

' _S-So soft.'_ He thought before blacking out a bit with a big blush on his face.

Long story short after that… Canyon made sure that for future visits, she would wear a specially made shirt that would grow with her when she was at that size to prevent it again… though Canyon had a small blush when Finn fell there the first time.

Time then went to about a day later with Neptr and BMO discussing their plan in full together while Finn and Canyon were eating.

"So Neptr, you know the plan, I run up to the room where we have our plan and hide near it after making a loud thud for the signal, you tell Finn and Canyon to come after me for help since I ran in that direction alright?" BMO said with a serious look on its face when it had enough of Finn avoiding Canyon while she was trying to help Finn.

"Yes BMO. It's time for Creator to stop running." Neptr said with the same seriousness in his voice as well.

"Great, just wait here, you'll know the signal when you hear it." BMO said before it ran towards the ladder and went up to the room, and when a few minutes pass, a loud crash was heard which both caused Finn and Canyon to jolt but also gave the signal to Neptr to start the plan.

"Creator! Canyon! You must come quick!" Neptr yelled.

A moment later, the duo ran into the room before Canyon said this.

"Neptr, is something wrong, we heard a crashing noise, and where is BMO?" Canyon said with worry evident on her face when she couldn't see BMO anywhere.

Finn was also worried before the duo heard Neptr speak up.

"I saw BMO going to that room for something and then a moment later I hear a crashing sound. I think they could be hurt." Neptr said with a worried look.

A moment later, the duo ran up the ladder while leaving Neptr behind.

Said pie making robot smiles before he had this thought.

' _Excellent. The plan is working.'_ He thought before he rolled to some place else to meet BMO.

When the duo got to the area of the crash, they saw some dust coming out of a room near Canyon's room while a voice could be heard.

"Help… oh someone please help me…. I have been trapped under a dresser!" The voice called… it sounded like BMO… but sounded off…

Finn however was worried before he spoke up.

"Hang on BMO I'm coming!" He shouts before he ran towards the room with Canyon in tow… however… when the duo got into the room, they saw some kind of recorder on the ground next to a fallen bookcase… why say dresser?.

"What the…" Canyon said before the duo jolt when the door slammed shut behind them and heard a lot of thuds and what not from behind the door.

"What the flip is going on?!" Finn shouts before he tries to open the door.

However what he didn't expect was when he opened the door, he got covered with a mountain of clothing and practically everything in his armory that was non-lethal… and one piece of paper which Canyon picked up before it to could be buried.

Finn quickly got out of the pile so he can breathe before speaking.

"What ball was that?" He asked with a confused look.

Canyon was silent for a moment so she could look at the note with her eyes scanning the writing from left to right a few times before sighing and passing it to Finn for him to read.

Finn was confused before he takes the note and looks it over before reading it.

" _Dear Finn and Canyon… sorry about this but Neptr and I were tired of you two avoiding one another and not being friends again, so we made this plan to lock you two in a room to talk things out and the junk was extra to make sure you two didn't run, P.S. though the recording says dresser instead of a book case, I made it before trying to topple the dresser in there… heavier than it looks… anyway, please talk things out, Neptr and I don't want to see Finn sad anymore."_ The Note said which showed that BMO wrote it, then again, BMO was the only other bot with arms that could write.

Finn blinks a few times before he facepalms before muttering this.

"You gotta be kidding me."

However, a hidden tiny door opened in the wood nearby before BMO's voice was heard.

"Nope, we are serious Finn, you two are not coming out until you do like what you do with Jake when you fight and hug and make up, or kiss and make up in this sense since Canyon is a woman…. At least that's what Jake said you should do with the ladies, kiss and make up, for guys its hugs and make up." BMO said while their tiny feet could be seen past the door.

Finn gulps a bit before he slowly turns around to look at Canyon.

All Canyon did was just look at him with a neutral look on her face when it seemed she was waiting for him to act first…. Honestly you could feel her gaze staring right into your soul right now.

Finn gulps again before he spoke up.

"So…" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So..." Canyon said while she waits for Finn to continue.

"I guess you know why I somewhat… avoid you." Finn spoke.

"Yeah… for doing something you had no control over…" Canyon said while giving Finn a half lidded look.

Finn rubbed his arm before speaking up.

"I know it's just… I still feel bad about it. I kept thinking that if I hadn't touched that vial then none of this would happen. I don't want things to be awkward between us Canyon."

"Well considering you didn't know, how can I fault you… besides… it wasn't too bad if I'm honest." Canyon said while lightly blushing a bit.

Finn blushed as well before he spoke up.

"W-Well if we're being honest… I did secretly enjoyed it too. Plus..."

"Plus?" Canyon asked when she heard Finn trailing off.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before he spoke up.

"I-I… like you Canyon. But I think more than like. Ever since we did… tier 15… I couldn't stop thinking how great your bod was. Plus when you smile while your teeth showed, it made you look… cute."

Canyon blushed a bit more from that before saying this.

"T-Thanks… though I do have to ask… if you want to try tier 15 again… well… all you need to do is ask and all that, I'm not shy in that situation… though a confession like that does catch me off guard." Canyon said when she couldn't think of what to say right now…. Guess that's how off guard she was right now.

Finn gulps before he spoke up.

"I-I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just hope that… we can still be friends a-and… maybe do… t-tier 15 whenever."

Canyon blinked a few times before saying this after sighing.

"Look Finn… I… wouldn't offer to do tier 15 with just anyone alright?, granted I did go for a few ladies in the past, but only Billy and you were the only two men to ever do that with me… and considering the situation… well… I wouldn't have done tier 15 with you if.. I… didn't feel fond for you…" Canyon said while she blushed deeply this time… wasn't a full on confession but the message should be clear…

Finn blushed brightly when he finally understood before he said this.

"Can you come closer Canyon?"

Canyon nods before she got close to Finn to see what he would do.

Her question was answered when Finn cupped Canyon's cheeks and smashes his lips on the water elemental's lips.

Canyon's eyes widen at that before she slowly closed her eyes and pulled Finn in to help deepen the kiss when she put her hands on his back which pressed his chest into her breasts.

Finn kept kissing Canyon before he slides his tongue in the Water Elemental's mouth before he had his tongue felt around Canyon's tongue.

A moment later, BMO outside of the room heard slight footsteps before the sound of someone falling on a bed was heard before BMO smiles and walked away to tell Neptr the good news.

Back with Finn and Canyon, seems that Canyon was moved so that she fell on a bed in the room with Finn on top of her before the duo continues the kiss like the fall never happened.

Finn had his tongue fight off Canyon's tongue as he continues to kiss her before he used one hand to caress Canyon's cheek before rubbing it.

Canyon blushed at that before she used one hand to rub Finn's stomach and the other to grip his length in his pants and rub it gently through the cloth.

Finn at first jolts before he used this mechanical hand to gently grab Canyon's left breast before he softly squeeze it.

Canyon groans from that before she surprised Finn by turning into water and shifting so that she was next to Finn in the nude while her bikini outfit fell to the floor when Canyon made sure to have it land away from the duo so Finn saw her in her full nude glory.

Finn blushed brightly when he saw the Water Elemental's body.

Deep down, he kept thinking how Canyon had a body of a goddess.

Canyon grins at his blushing face which showed her teeth again before she said this.

"Something wrong Finn?, not going to undress?" Canyon said with the toothy smile on her face.

Finn blushes again when he saw that smile before he took a moment or two to undress himself.

Canyon blushed a bit before she saw Finn's nude body again, this time without the vial influencing him.

Finn blushed as well before he spoke up.

"S-So how do we start this time?"

"Well… how about I blow your dick then you can have another attempt at my ass… I saw you staring at it a few times after all." Canyon said before she lightly smacked her own ass which caused a slight ripple effect.

Finn's face blushed brightly which caused his dick to go fully erect before twitching a bit in excitement.

That's when he suddenly said this.

"O-Okay. B-But before you… b-blow me, can I… lick your pussy first?"

"Well I'm not one to turn something like that down… why not let me blow you at the same time while you eat me out?" Canyon said before she laid back on the bed to give Finn a good view of her body.

Finn blushed brightly in surprise when he heard that before speaking.

"O-Okay." He said before he climbs on top of Canyon before the human shifts his body around before he had his dick above Canyon's face while Finn's face was looking at Canyon's folds.

A moment later, Canyon took Finn's dick in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head while her tongue danced on his dick with serious skill backing, guess she had practice over the years with Billy and others if she lived a long time.

Finn shudders and jolts a bit before he spoke up.

"O-Oh Glob." He said before looking at Canyon's folds again while feeling a bit nervous since he's about to lick the Water Elemental's pussy for the first time.

He took a deep breath before he sticks out his tongue and starts to lightly lick Canyon's folds with some grace.

Canyon jolts a bit at that before she resumed to bob her head, she even used a hand to fondle Finn's balls with tight, but careful grips to make sure he felt pleasure only.

Finn jolts again but at the same time shudders from how good getting his balls fondled before he resumes licking Canyon's folds.

At first it was a bit bitter but later on, he starts to get used to it before his licks became a bit animalistic when he pushed his tongue inside Canyon's pussy and moves it around.

Canyon jolts again when she felt that before she doubles her efforts with the duo licking and sucking one another until Canyon groans when she came a bit on Finn's tongue.

Finn was a bit surprised when he tastes Canyon's juices.

Surprisingly however, the human seems to enjoy that taste before he starts lapping off the Water Elemental's pussy so he can get more.

For a bit this continues until Canyon could feel Finn's dick pulsing in her mouth, so she put more effort into her actions to get this reaction from Finn.

Finn felt his dick pulsing as well which meant he was gonna cum soon as he continues to please Canyon by licking her pussy harder.

This went one for a minute more right before Finn finally got close enough for Canyon to grip Finn's testicles and hard as well to really push him over the edge and even deep throats his dick as well for good measure while humming.

A moment or two pass before Finn muffly grunts as his dick spurt hard inside Canyon's mouth when Finn's dick released a nice dosage of cum in the Water Elemental's throat.

Canyon then starts to drink the load down with ease while she was a bit impressed at the amount while she waits for Finn to tap off.

It took Finn almost 30 secs before he finally taps of but was surprising still licking Canyon's pussy as if he couldn't get enough.

A minute later, Canyon licked Finn's dick clean before she shudders a bit when she felt Finn still licking her pussy before she shifts into water and moved next to Finn before she pants for breath when she reformed.

Finn, though a bit disappointed, pants for breath as well before he looks at Canyon to see how she's doing.

Canyon managed to calm down before she said this when she looked at Finn.

"S-Sorry, but if you kept going, you wouldn't have visited my ass anytime soon to make up for the lack of fun last time." Canyon said before she turned on the bed so that her ass was pointed right at Finn while she was on all fours before shaking her ass at Finn… and he could be wrong… but was it larger and rounder than last time?... maybe Canyon put a bit more water there to make it seem more tempting or something.

Finn blushed big when he stares at Canyon's ass before he surprisingly felt his dick get erect again before twitching a bit.

The human didn't need to be told what his dick want before he got behind the Water Elemental and grips her ass before Finn aim's his dick at Canyon's asshole.

Canyon took a moment to relax her body before she waits for what was about to happen.

Finn takes a deep breath before he gently inserts his dick inside Canyon's ass before groaning a bit at how tight it was.

Canyon grit her teeth for a moment before relaxing more before groaning a bit from how nice it felt now to last time before saying this.

"N-Not… bad… feel's better then when you jumped me last time… y-you can start now if you want." Canyon said while tightening her ass on Finn's dick to give him the signal to start.

The human groans from that before he takes another breath and starts to pull his dick out before pushing back in and repeat the process.

Canyon groans when she felt that before she just lowered her head to her crossed arms on the bed before she lets Finn just enjoy her ass for now.

Finn grunts and groans as he continues to thrust his dick in and out of Canyon's ass before speaking up.

"G-Glob Canyon. Your ass feels great."

"T-Thanks… j-just don't stop… f-feels too good now…" Canyon moans out when she could feel her ass burn in both pain and pleasure and love it all.

Finn acknowledges it as he keeps thrusting his dark as hard as he could while his ball sack kept smacking at the Water Elemental's folds.

Canyon groans from that before she just enjoys the feeling of Finn fucking her ass… she did wonder what he was thinking right now though.

Said human keeps pounding Canyon's ass while he had this thought.

' _Oh Glob. Canyon's ass feels so good. Wish we made up a while back since I secretly wanted to do tier 15 with this beautiful woman.'_

Canyon had similar thoughts about Finn back then when he was younger but it would have been wrong since he was younger than 18 back then… but now… she wouldn't hold back which showed when she keeps on letting Finn fuck her ass for quite a bit of time.

Finn continues to thrust his dick as hard as he can before he leans down and gropes Canyon's breasts before squeezing them a bit.

Canyon groans from that before saying this with a fucked up look on her face.

"Oh yeah F-Finn… k-keep f-fucking my ass… s-squeeze my breasts… do… whatever now… j-just don't stop!" Canyon groans out with a pleased tone to her voice.

"W-With pleasure beautiful!" Finn said as he pounds Canyon's ass like a dog in heat while he works on Canyon's breasts some more.

For a bit more, the duo continue to fuck with Finn practically reshaping Canyon's ass before Canyon felt his dick twitching badly in her to show he was about to blow.

Finn groans for a moment before he spoke up.

"O-Oh Glob Canyon. I-I'm gonna blow!"

"T-Then blow in my ass!, give me your cum!" Canyon begged when she was so close right now.

Finn groans as he continues to thrusts his hips for a few moments more before he groans loud and came hard inside Canyon's ass.

Canyon yelled when she felt that before she came as hard as she could on Finn's dick while her juices sprayed on the bed.

It took Finn about 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

A moment later, Canyon tapped off as well before she and by extension Finn fell to the bed to pant for breath before she asked this.

"S-So… th-think you'll… a-avoid me now?" Canyon said while her ass clinched on Finn's dick.

Finn groans as he lay on Canyon's back before he used one hand to grip the Water Elemental's chin so he can have her look at him before the human spoke up.

"N-No."

A moment later, Canyon kissed Finn on the lips before time passed to a bit later… and oddly enough, with a simple push from Finn, the pile collapsed away from the door before the duo exit the room, and low and behold, the duo was with BMO and Neptr to talk about the trick they did while BMO and Neptr felt bad.

"We're sorry Finn… we just hated to see you so sad and we did wait a bit to see if things would get better so we wouldn't need the plan… but it didn't." BMO said with a sad look on its face.

Finn sighs a bit before speaking up.

"I know you two mean well but it was still wrong for you both to trick me and Canyon like that and make us worry. However… I owe you both my thanks since if it wasn't for the plan, Canyon and I wouldn't be this close." He said before hugging Canyon.

Canyon blushed a bit from that before BMO tilts their head and said this.

"While I get that Finn, how would you have gotten that close without our help?, you were avoiding Canyon here so we worried you would never get a lady friend again and probably… what did Jake put it for other men… play for the other team?... well it wouldn't have mattered much to me but you seem to have trouble with the ladies Finn so we thought if we didn't do that, that situation would have happened." BMO said with a serious look on its face before showing Finn the recording of Jake explaining to BMO that some people of the same gender get together and sometimes some people say that when people do that, they play for the other team in that case…. Jake seemed a bit off on explaining that but could have been a subject he didn't like to go near, he wasn't closed minded but explaining it was a different matter.

Finn blinked a few times before he spoke up.

"Well… don't know how to explain that but not to worry BMO. I do like ladies. Especially Canyon." He said before he reached up a bit and kisses Canyon's lips which in turn caused Canyon to blush a bit before she went with it and kissed him back… maybe not boyfriend or girlfriend yet but it seemed to be working that way..

"Oh good, maybe you and her could get married as well?, I always did love to play with you and Jake when you were younger and a Mini Finn and Canyon could be fun!" BMO innocently said while not seeing the reaction Finn and Canyon gave.

Finn eyes widen in shock when BMO mentioned that before blushing big at the idea of marrying Canyon and even picturing what their kids would look like.

He wouldn't mind but he needs to at least date Canyon first if she wants to that is.

Canyon blushed brightly as well before having similar thoughts before the duo pulled away from one another while blushing like tomatoes with BMO and Neptr laughing at the looks that they had.

Finn looked at the two before speaking.

"N-Not funny you guys. And BMO, you can't say something like that. I mean it would sound nice but I would like to date Canyon first before that." He said before not realizing what he said.

"Oh, so you want to date Canyon first?, well why not ask her since she is standing here?" BMO said with a smile while Canyon blushed brightly when things seemed to be moving a bit fast… but she did know that Finn was a good guy.

Finn blushed brightly when BMO said that.

He did however wanted to know before he looked at Canyon with a nervous blushing look before speaking.

"C-Canyon?... Would you… like to… go out with me?"

Canyon blinked a few times before saying this.

"Well… I don't know… your nice and all so…." Canyon said while she got a thoughtful look on her face.

Finn didn't like where it might lead to and hope that Canyon agrees.

"So… as a trial run, why not take me out on a date and we can see where it goes." Canyon said with a toothy grin on her face when it seemed she was messing with Finn a little… though the blush on her face said the date part was serious.

Finn didn't pick up the messing part but did felt relief and hope when Canyon suggested a trial before speaking up.

"Y-Yeah, sure Canyon. I'll make sure this date goes great. I'll make sure to treat you like a Queen."

Canyon smiles at that before saying this.

"Thanks but no need for the Queen part… we're heroes who can kick butt so no need to get to fancy." Canyon said with a smile on her face when time skipped to a couple days later, one was Finn getting things set up… the second… the actual asking out of Canyon to where he had the date planned.

"I hope Canyon likes the surprise." Finn said while making sure that everything went perfect.

A bit later, Canyon, after getting asked out by Finn, was getting ready with the Water Nymph sisters help so Finn couldn't peak on her until she was finished while Finn was doing the same by getting ready as well.

When they finished, Finn was the first in the living room while he wore a new outfit for the date to try and impress Canyon.

He was wearing a nice suit with a bow tie. He even had his bear hat off, and had his long hair tied in a ponytail.

He also had a bouquet of some blue roses with him.

Canyon then walked in the room from behind Finn before saying this to get his attention.

"So Finn… think this looks nice?, you look good yourself." Canyon said from behind Finn.

Finn turns around to say something before his eyes widen when he saw what Canyon was wearing.

She was wearing a green and white dress that made her look like some kind of roman goddess of the water who just leapt out of the pages, she was going barefoot of all things and had a odd red flower in her watery hair which was untied and flowed down her back, she forgoes the headband to give a more natural look, the only kind of makeup she wore was simple blue lipstick to help accent her lips… she was waiting for Finn to respond but giggles a bit when he seemed to have trouble forming words.

It took a few seconds before Finn finally blinks and said this.

"Wow Canyon. You look so beautiful."

"Hehe, well you're not too bad yourself… so… where is this place that you kept quiet about?, I'll need to walk us there if its a bit far, no worries about the outfit, same material as the bikini so it will shrink or grow with me." Canyon said when she grew a bit after drawing in water to help before she shrank back down a little to get back to normal.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Yeah sure but first…" He said before stopping as he gives Canyon the bouquet.

Canyon took the flowers before sniffing it and said this.

"They are lovely, hope you don't mind if I do this." Canyon said before she pulled one out and used her water to break most of the stem off before she sets the blue flower on the other side of her head so that it mimicked the red flower before smiling a bit when she fed a bit of water into it to make it bloom a bit before looking at Finn to see how he was taking it.

Finn did smile before speaking.

"It looks great."

"Thanks… so… mind leading the way handsome?" Canyon said after she placed the flowers in a vase and filled it with water so she can look at it later.

Finn blushed at the handsome remark before speaking.

"Okay sure. This place is in the… Candy Kingdom."

A bit later, with Canyon carrying Finn most of the way to the Candy Kingdom, the duo made it to the gate before Canyon shrank back down before she and Finn was walking into the Candy Kingdom with Canyon having her arms around one of Finn's which everyone in the Candy Kingdom could see.

That's when some of the Candy people start talking.

"Is that Finn?" Said one candy woman while blushing a bit when she him in his tuxedo.

"And who is that woman with him… wait… isn't she that giant lady from last time?" another citizen said which starts a chain reaction of muttering and what not while Finn and Canyon keep walking till they were at the restaurant which showed it to be a high class one near the Candy Kingdom castle, had guards and everything which caused Canyon to make a whoa sound.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Wait till you see the inside." He said before he leads Canyon to the entrance.

And saw the inside she did… it looked like something out of a ballroom while many Royals were there, either dating or discussing plans for various meetings while they eat…. Bubblegum and Marceline were there as well at a nearby table and it looked like they were talking about something serious if the looks on their faces were any indication.

To Finn's surprise though, Phoebe was there… and was with… Water Princess!?

"What the?... Phoebe's here with… Water Princess? Didn't see that coming." Finn said which confused Canyon a bit.

"Something wrong Finn?... ah, so it seems the Queen of Flames is either courting the Water Princess or talking with her about something considering what the other Royal's are doing." Canyon said when she looked around the room.

Finn blinks for a moment at the possibilities before he spoke up.

"Right. Well right now the only thing I want to make sure is that our date goes great." He said while smiling a bit to Canyon.

Canyon smiles a bit as well before the duo approached the greeter at the stand near the entrance who looked like he had closed eyes before he spoke up.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" The greeter asked with a serious tone.

"Indeed I do. Finn the human, for two." Finn replies.

"I see, please follow me you two, I'll take you to a table." The greeter said before he led the duo past Bubblegum and Marceline who noticed the duo when they passed.

"Hey Bonnie, is that Finn with that Canyon woman?" Marceline whispered to the Candy Monarch.

"I… believe so… and from the look of things… they maybe on a date right now." Bubblegum said before she bit into her food while she took another moment to see Finn pulling out a chair for Canyon before saying this.

"Yup… definitely on a date with the way he is acting around her." Bubblegum said before she saw Finn sit down in his own chair.

Marceline grins before whispering this.

"Dang the kid works fast. And I'll say this, he definitely cleans up good. Wanna bet they already did it?" She said before winking at Bubblegum.

"Marceline… that's not really nice to say in here… then again…. I would be lying if I wasn't… a bit curious… though considering that question, are you thinking of something tricky again?" Bubblegum said which showed her brain was working a mile a second.

Marceline raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Please Bonnie. That's not why I'm here for. Just wondering if they plan to or if they already done it."

Bubblegum however gave Marceline a half lidded look before saying this with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well why not ask them, I mean they look pretty close for a possible first date… though I do wonder… why bother asking or wondering in the first place." Bubblegum said before getting a slight grin on her face when she wondered what her normally chaotic girlfriend was wondering by asking that… granted if Finn got together with Canyon, good for him, and while talking about what if's was fine, Marceline wouldn't ask that unless she was planning something.

The Vampire Queen looks at Bubblegum before she grins and said this.

"Okay I'll ask him." She said before she attempts to get out of her seat.

To her surprise, Bubblegum kept Quiet when she thought Marceline was bluffing a bit… though before anyone could do anything, they heard this.

"What do you lumping mean I can't get in without a reservation… I am a lumping space princess, a princess like most here… so why can't I get in?" A voice said which made everyone sweatdrop to see LSP while she was trying to get in the restaurant and the greeter was trying to reason with her.

"Please madam, it says so on the sign… reservations only, it doesn't matter if they are Royal, they applied like everyone else, even Princess Bubblegum and she helped make this place, she followed the rules so you should as well." The greeter said to try and calm the Lump based princess down.

Marceline however chuckles at the scene before she sat back down and said this Bubblegum.

"Come on Bonnie. Like I would really do that. Besides if your forgot, we owe Finn an apology and need his forgiveness." She said in a normal tone.

"Maybe, but you do like your pranks and even jump me in the bedroom in various forms… remember how Peppermint Butler needed a Week to recover after your Giant bat form?… maybe after we eat we can talk with Finn?" Bubblegum said before she dug back into her meal.

"Alright. Is that when we ask the hero to help with our you know what?" Marceline asked.

"Maybe, just hope he will agree, hard to find anyone else who is half as decent as Finn, maybe you could have fun with finn's girlfriend… I know how much you liked her figure after all." Bubblegum said while blushing a bit when the plan will involve mainly her since Marceline is undead.

Marceline had also blush when she heard that before speaking.

"Well it depends on them but don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure Finn will agree." She said before leaning to kiss Bubblegum on the cheek.

Bubblegum however leaned in to kiss Marceline on the lips to catch her off guard.

Marceline's eyes widen but went with it nonetheless before she returns the kiss.

Meanwhile with Phoebe and Water Princess…

"So… just to recap, you're ur not in a relationship with Cinnamon Bun but you are looking for a suitor yes?" Water Princess asked while she ate some of her salad.

Phoebe rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Yes, I'm looking for a suitor and no, Cinnamon Bun and I are just friends. Don't know why most people thought we were."

"Well… many people did hear CB confessing to you and you two walked to the throne from what I heard, did you think no one would get the wrong idea… like Finn the Human there… seems he's with some water based hottie." Water Princess said when she points behind Phoebe with her fork.

Phoebe blinks for a moment before she turns her head and was surprised to see the human there with Canyon.

However she did somehow blush when she saw how handsome Finn was before Phoebe turns her head back before speaking.

"Okay… I did not see that coming. I didn't know Finn was dating or even coming here. Wonder who's she?" She said while being curious.

"Hehe, well seems like some kind of high grade water Elemental, almost Royal level if the feeling I'm getting from her is an indication… jealous?" Water Princess said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe blinked for a moment before speaking.

"What? Me? Oh no. I'm not trying to say anything bad about Finn but well… we did dated till he lied and used me. Though we did made up and stay friends. Besides, I think it's great that Finn found someone. Me and him are friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Maybe… but there is no law saying you can't date him as well as long as you get permission, personally I may throw my ring in the hat as well if I get the chance… and having some fun with that Water Elemental there would be interesting since I'm not too picky… but that's for another time… though you on the other hand… want to have some fun later to let off some steam?, I may be water… but you know that some people enjoy pain with pleasure… and I wonder if you're one of them…" Water Princess said with a grin on her face when she looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed but brightly before speaking.

"Whoa I don't know where that came from and as for Finn, it sounds like you're saying that he might do a harem. I mean what he does is his own thing and even he did, I doubt he or I still have feelings for each other."

"Maybe, but you do know first hand that compared to many ladies, you did no wrong in a sense, so I'm sure with a tiny bit of work, you could have your own fun with the Human, I mean I heard rumors about Marceline and Bubblegum there looking for a surrogate since the vampire queen is undead… so who do you think they will ask?, granted they were issues but Finn is still coming here and with that woman as well so it's not like he hates them right?" Water Princess said before taking another bite of her salad.

Phoebe blinks a few times before she actually blushed at the idea of her and Finn before her eyes widen when she realized that Finn could be the possible surrogate.

That's when she shook her head before speaking.

"L-Let's talk about something else." She said as she wants to change the subject before she went back to eating her coal.

"Alright… want to ditch this place so we can have our own fun?, your place or mine?" Water princess said to get a reaction out of Phoebe.

Hearing that caused Phoebe to drop her fork on the plate before speaking.

"You're asking me in a place like this?" She asked while blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh look around, either people are talking about meetings for stuff or getting together, or in Finn's case dating a women… or possibly more, could in a sense make him a king if he married many women but I highly doubt that he would do it for those reasons… besides… you seem like a fun loving woman… and I really hope to show you that water is no danger as long as I'm around." Water Princess said while grinning at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she heard that before she said this.

"P-Perhaps… later."

"Alright, let's enjoy the meal then… you need the energy later if we stop by the Royal suite here in the Candy Kingdom for our fun before going to our separate ones." Water princess said before biting into her salad again… and licked her lips this time when she felts some if the juice about to run down her chin.

Phoebe blushed again when she realized what she agreed to before she went back to eating.

With Finn and Canyon...

Seems the duo got their food finally, and it seemed wait was worth it when the food looked high grade…

Canyon had lobster and a small slice of steak with the main looking like a salad around it to give it a watery theme, and it seemed Canyon was eating the salad like a main for now and the lobster and the steak was the dessert to her.

Finn's meal consisted of a porterhouse steak with a size of mash potatoes and seasoned fries.

"So Finn… I may have said that this wouldn't be to fancy and it seems like you disobeyed that right off the bat, even as nice as this is I am curious… so… mind explaining this?" Canyon said with an amused tone when she bit into her salad again.

Finn swallowed a piece of his steak before he speak up.

"Sorry Canyon. I guess when I tried to plan our date, I was making sure that it be a great one." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well a date of this calibur does deserve a… reward so to speak when we get back home… don't expect to leave the bed for a few hours… lets just say that with Billy when he did something very nice… I leave claw marks on his back and he is sore for days after one of my serious sessions… not even in his cave's dungeon or in that room that BMO trapped us in showed how… flexible I can get..." Canyon said with a toothy grin when she saw Finn's reaction.

Finn's eyes widen while his face blushed like a tomato before he spoke up.

"S-Sounds great." He said before getting back at his food.

Canyon giggles a bit before she surprised Finn by using her powers to make a hand of water that went under the cloth on the table and a moment later… Finn let out this noise that got everyone's attention for a moment.

Finn, who realizes what Canyon did, looks at everyone before he spoke up.

"S-Sorry." He said before he looked Canyon with a surprised look.

Canyon just smiles while the camera went under the table to show that Finn was getting jerked off by the extra hand after it unzipped his pants, there was even a mouth forming when another watery tentacle formed which slowly starts to suck Finn's dick while Canyon acted like she wasn't doing anything wrong… and she was one of the best heroes in Ooo… doing something as naughty as this with an innocent smile on her face.

Finn slightly jolts before shuddering as he tries to keep a straight face even though a slight blush was scene as he tries to eat before thinking.

' _I can't believe Canyon is doing that. And in room full of people. The tables maybe clothed but what if someone noticed?'_

Though considering how good Marceline's hearing was, and how sensitive Water princess was to water and what not, they both had various reactions when A, Marceline heard Finn's heart rate and breathing speeding up a bit, and B, Water Princess saw the reflection under the table a bit to give her a good enough idea of what was going on, and sense Canyon looked a bit too happy, it just made it more obvious to Water princess who grins before saying this to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe… you really should look at Finn for a moment… before looking at the ground… the reflection can be really interesting if you look at the right angle… I do recommend being Quiet though if your seeing what I am seeing...hehe.. Seems I get a dinner and a show now." Water Princess Cryptically said while she drank her drink.

Phoebe was confused before she turns her head see the human though that made her look even more confused when she saw him acting a bit… weird.

The Flame Queen wondered what's going on before she looks at the ground for a moment before her eyes widen while blushing big when she saw what's going on.

Water princess just chuckles when she saw that Phoebe noticed while Bubblegum and Marceline at the time...

Bubblegum was still eating before she looks at Marceline with curios look before speaking.

"Something on your mind Marcy?"

"Something like that… seems Finn is getting really lucky right now thanks to that Canyon woman if Finn's breathing and heart rate is any indication… and it seems Pheebs there noticed since she keeps looking back there every now and then and that Water Princess hasn't taken her eyes of Finn and Canyon… or the ground under them… guess the reflection where they are has the perfect view of seeing a show now… wish I was in their place right now." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she heard that before she spoke up.

"S-Seriously?"

"Welllll… if you had ears like mine… it would be simple to hear Finn having trouble concentrating… hehe.. Might as well turn invisible after going to the restroom and see if its really him and Canyon getting naughty here… I'll give you the details Bonnie… should be interesting to know since your plan does require Finn after all…. Or you and I could just have some of our own fun if you want?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while winking at Bubblegum before she got up and walked to the restroom while swinging her hips a bit.

Bubblegum, who blushes at that action, was shocked when heard what her girlfriend was gonna do before she starts to think.

' _Oh boy I have a bad feeling about this.'_

A moment later, the bathroom door opens to show nothing before Bubblegum could hear Marceline whispering in her ear.

"Wish me luck Bonnie… I may use Finn's size as a reference when we have fun with my shapeshifting later." Marceline whispered before Bubblegum felt a slight woosh sound to show that Marceline flew by her.

' _Oh Glob. Oh Glob.'_ Bubblegum said while feeling worried.

A minute later, Marceline, invisible, used her shapeshifting to turn into a snake and slipped under the table before her snake like eyes widen a bit when she saw what Canyon was doing with the extra hand and mouth and what Finn's size was before having this thought.

' _Oh my Glob. Who knew the weenie was packing this… weapon in his pants. I'm amazed he hasn't been walking funny. Though that proves my point if they're doing something naughty under the table hehe.'_

A moment later, another hand formed near Marceline before it went to tease Finn's balls while Finn's dick starts twitching while the extra mouth pulled away and shifts into a vagina… right before it went balls deep on Finn's dick.

Marceline's eyes widen while Finn shudders while the blush on his face grew a bit even he tries to calm down.

However the vagina starts to move up and down Finn's dick before Canyon said this.

"Something wrong Finn?, you seem a bit off, the food not sitting well or did you eat to fast?" Canyon said when Finn did look off to some and guessed that it must be Finn eating too fast or something… how wrong they were...

Marceline reverts to normal while making sure her form was small enough so that she wouldn't be noticed before she decided to have her own fun under the table when she played with her breasts and used a free hand to slip under her panties to play with her pussy, no one said she couldn't have her own fun after all, and she did want to see how much Finn would let out when he looked like he was close.

Finn silently groans when he felt his climax approaching before he tries to be cool and eat his meal.

However after a minute of working Finn's dick well, Canyon was pleased when she got this reaction.

Finn let out a slight grunt before he grabs a napkin and covers his mouth while he muffly let out a slight sound before he climaxed hard in the vagina.

Marceline in turn saw how virle Finn was with Phoebe and Water Princess seeing the same thing when the vagina kept Finn from spilling his semen on the ground and Canyon said this after 40 seconds before she could really eat her steak and lobster.

"Wow, seems I got full fast, does this place have a togo Finn?" Canyon said before Marceline saw a mouth form near her before whispering this to the vampire Queen somehow.

"Got to love how sound is easy to hear when your made of water… hope you liked the show Marceline but you'll have to go through me to get Finn… and lets say I'm not an easy lover to please sometimes." Canyon's voice whispered before the mouth vanished and the extra water flowed back into Canyon who looked no worse for wear.

Marceline was shocked that she was found out before seeing what Canyon said as a challenge before she had this thought.

' _Oh it's on girl.'_ She said before she went back into a snake and turned invisible before she start to slither out of the table.

Canyon grins at that before looking back at Water Princess and Phoebe before giving them challenging looks… which caused Water Princess to grin before saying this to Phoebe.

"Seems we were caught Phoebe, guess that woman is more observant than she seems… really going to ask her who she is later… maybe in bed if I get the chance." Water Princess said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe was shocked that they were caught before blushing a bit when she heard that before speaking.

"Dear Glob. Though why did she send me a challenging look? I'm not in this."

"Well considering you were looking at Finn the entire time… I would say otherwise… why don't we call it a night and head out.. I'm pretty sure you'll need to blow off some steam thanks to that little show." Water princess said while she got up from the table and went to pay the bill for the two of them.

Phoebe hate to admit it but… Water Princess was right since she felt a bit turned on from watching that but didn't know why.

She sighs before she gets up and follows Water Princess.

Marceline returned from the bathroom after she went in there and sat back down before saying this to Bubblegum.

"Hehe, seems like things just got interesting for us Bonnie." Marceline said after she sat down.

"What happen?" Bubblegum asked.

"Well…" Marceline said before filling Bubblegum in on how big finn was, what Canyon did, and even her noticing Marceline and the message.

"...so long story short, seems well have to speak with Canyon… and… impress her if you get what I mean, shouldn't be to hard if we tag team her… you did mention her figure… so was I the only one looking?" Marceline said with a wide fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked at the explanation before blushing brightly when she heard of the tag team before speaking.

"P-Perhaps."

"Well… considering I had a front row seat to the show… and sense I'm warmed up… better get ready cause I'll be using Finn's size to give you a preview of what he may do to knock you up." Marceline said with a grin on her face before saying this.

"I'll handle the check, got a few gold pieces… so mind getting the rest of this grub to go?, I'll meet you in a moment." Marceline said before she got up to pay for the food as well.

' _Oh boy.'_ Bubblegum thought before she called for the waiter before telling him for a Togo box.

With Finn and Canyon..

"I'll get the check for you Finn, take your time… you may want to straighten out your suit though before getting a togo box… seems your pants may fall off if your not careful." Canyon said before she got up to get the check for Finn.

Finn was finally able to catch his breath before he uses his napkin to wipe the sweat off before he uses this time to put his now flaccid dick in his pants before he zips up and straightens his suit so nothing looks suspicious before he called another waiter for a Togo box.

A few minutes later, Finn and Canyon left the building shortly after Phoebe and Water princess who walked in one direction while Marceline was flying Bubblegum back to the castle with a grin on her face that caused Canyon to giggle a bit at to Finn's confusion.

Finn looks at Canyon before speaking.

"What's so funny?"

"Well… lets just say that we had viewers to our fun under the table, Marceline somehow, heard she can shapeshift and turn invisible, and the Queen of Flames and the princess of Water as well, guess the reflective floor gave them a show for their dinner." Canyon said with a grin on her face.

Finn's eyes widen in shock when he heard that not only Marceline saw but Phoebe and Water Princess as well.

That's when he spoke up.

"Well that's just great. No doubt Marcy flat out told PB what happen." He said as he shook his head.

"Well you can't deny it would be fun if you can get them into a harem… maybe get a bit of payback for what they did to you before making them your own... personally I wouldn't mind as long as they go through me first to see if they can keep up… remember I did take many ladies in the past… so… while you ponder that possibility… why don't we head back to your place, send BMO and Neptr to Jake for a day… and really see how many places in your treefort that we can have fun in… believe me… I'm a lot older than I look and like you experienced just now… really freaky in having some fun sometimes…." Canyon said while she starts walking away from Finn while making sure he saw her ass while it shook in her dress to tempt Finn.

Finn was indeed tempted before blushing. And also Canyon did bring up a good point and some payback would be nice.

After taking a few seconds to think, the human immediately ran after Canyon so he can catch up.

A bit later back in the Treefort, BMO and Neptr were sent to Jake's thanks to a favor from banana man and long story short… the treefort would need a serious cleaning after what Finn and Canyon did in multiple rooms.

Marceline at that time, took Bubblegum to her room before she tossed Bubblegum on the bed and stripped before showing exactly what Finn was packing when a dick appeared between Marceline's legs that was the exact size and shape when she shapeshifted one before saying this.

"So Bonnie… think you can take it?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was surprised when she saw Marceline imitate Finn's size before she sends the Vampire Queen a slight smirk before speaking.

"I say bring on."

Long story short after Marceline pounced on Bubblegum, the bedsheets really needed some serious cleaning after that.

With Phoebe…

Seems she was walking here and there in the suite while thinking about Finn and what he and Canyon did in the restaurant… how happy he seemed.

' _I still can't believe Finn and the woman did that in the restaurant. Although… I had no idea he was… this big.'_ She thought before she surprisingly blushed at what she now remembers.

"Huh?, Phoebe?, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you in front of my room?" A familiar voice said behind Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks a few times before she looks around to see where she's at.

Turns out, she walked in front of an amused Water Princess's room while she had her arms crossed.

"Hehe, seems like you couldn't stay away huh?" Water princess said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe blinks again before speaking.

"What the? How did I get here?"

"Eh, Who knows, maybe you walked around while lost in thought, you did seem out of it…. Though… since you are here… want to take my offer on learning that Water is not all bad?" Water princess said while licking her lips after looking at Phoebe's figure.

Phoebe blushed a bit and wanted to say no but… after watching Finn and Canyon, Phoebe now had a certain itch she wants to get rid of and Water Princess was willing to offer so…

"Alright." The Flame Queen answered.

"Great… might as well show you my room." Water princess said before she opened her door after a moment and gestured for Phoebe to enter.

Phoebe gulps before she had this thought.

' _I hope I know what I'm doing.'_ She thought before she enters the room.

When she entered, she saw the the room had a sea based theme and many water based items were in the room, there were even some rocks and what not so Phoebe could sit on them if needed.

"So… aside from the water here and the lack of fiery red, what do you think?, had a hot spring installed with the help of some lava underground but I doubt that helps huh?" Water Princess said while she walked in the room and set some things down on a table, seems it was her pocket contents, a Key, a ID of sorts, and a few other small things… one of them was even a beautiful shell that seemed to look like a gem.

Phoebe looks at the shell before speaking up.

"No this place looks great."

"Thanks… I'll be getting ready so why not take a look around, had it made after my own place with Bubblegum's help, bit smaller here though but not quite as big as my place, but that shouldn't give us issues right?" Water Princess said before she starts walking away before saying this to Phoebe with a grin.

"Oh… and my name is Hydrian… should be good to know so you'll know who's name to call out when you feel good." Water Princess or Hydrian said with a teasing grin on her face before exiting the room for her bedroom to get ready.

Phoebe blushes when she heard that before starts to browse around Hydrian's room.

She saw that aside from sea based things the room looked comfy and there was even a TV in front of a couch… made of water and rock… and the water looked like it kept its form somehow…. Would Hydrian's bed be the same?

Phoebe kept wondering about that before she had this thought.

' _Never thought I would doing something… perverted with a Water Elemental. I mean Hydrian is nice. Hehe, looking back this reminds when I met Finn and I thought he was water elemental with the way he was crying. Boy was I a fool.'_ She mentally chuckled before she starts to reminisce some of the times her and Finn spend together.

A moment later, Phoebe heard a door opening before she heard this.

"Ready? , what do you think?" Hydrian said when she got behind Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks before she turns around and only a moment later her eyes widen before blushing at what she's seeing.

Turns out, Hydrian took her long dress off and went for a simple Royal looking nightgown… but she went without a bra to show her breasts off which were around C to D in size… then again Water and Fire Elementals could change size if they were the right type to do so… so maybe she could enlarge or something later…. All in all, she only wore a pair of panties with the nightgown before Hydrian said this when she approached Phoebe.

"See something you like?" Hydrian said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe was still blushing before she surprisingly nods her head without realizing it.

Hydrian giggles a bit before saying this.

"Why thanks for that compliment… so… want to start out small with simple touches?, heard Finn managed to do that with you so I wonder if the reverse can happen…" Hydrian said with a grin on her face… hold on… did she have experience with Fire Elemental's before?

Phoebe blinks a few times before spoke up.

"H-Have you… done it with another Fire Elemental before?"

"Hehe, guilty as charged, granted they did feel pain, but it was the good kind of pain that some enjoy for really kinky sex… and my record of getting some Fire Elemental's to stop by our kingdom to have some fun… well… lets just say I'm not confident like this for a reason, and before you ask, I do feel some pain as well… but like your about to see… I'm a kinky bitch after all." Hydrian said before she used the tip of her finger to rub against Phoebe's cheek to cause steam to be made for a moment while Hydrian made a hiss of pain… but that turned to a grin a moment later when she said this.

"Oh yeah… definitely going to enjoy this... And if you want to get to Finn… you'll have to go through that Elemental Woman… so why not get some experience on how to deal with her?" Hydrian said before she walked in front of Phoebe and took a moment to lean in and lightly kissed her on the lips before pulling away before Phoebe could feel to much discomfort.

Phoebe's eyes widen before blushing big when she received her first kiss from a Water Elemental before speaking.

"E-Even if I… g-get experience, I-I not sure i-if there's anything b-between me and Finn. He's my friend and I care for him but not sure if there are any feelings there for each other."

"Hehe… and yet you looked at Finn while he was getting it good from her… even if you don't want to get with him again… I'm more then willing to teach anyway for that just in case… you never know what the future has in store… who knows… Finn could be a suitor… or maybe…" Hydrian said before she leaned in again and kissed Phoebe before she quickly had her tongue enter Phoebe's mouth, granted it stung like no other since Phoebe was a Royal level Flame Elemental and not a regular one, but it made her feel good all the same.

Phoebe was again shocked by that action for a moment later before she surprising and metaphorically melts into the kiss before she returns the kiss even though it stung.

Hydrian chuckles a bit before she pulled away with steam emitting from the duo before she said this.

"Why not get rid of that armor… so I can show you how pleasurable it can be for a Fire and Water Elemental to get it on…" Hydrian said before she leaned down and licked Phoebe's neck… what Hydrian didn't tell Phoebe was that while there was pain, it was because of their opposite elements that they were too sensitive to one another… but if done right… all that pain can be used for pure pleasure when a Flame person was trained right.

Phoebe hisses before shuddering at this feeling before she spoke up.

"O-Okay." She said before starts to take off her royal armor.

It took like a minute or two before Phoebe was completely nude.

It seems that the years went great for the young Flame Queen. She had a nice womanly figure with slender legs. Her breasts size were at least D-E size.

Hydrian licked her lips at the sight before saying this.

"Oh… I am going to have a lot of fun teaching you that pain is not all bad." Hydrian said when she gestures for Phoebe to follow her into the bedroom.

Phoebe gulps before she starts to follow Hydrian to bedroom while feeling a bit nervous.

A few minutes later, and Phoebe was leaning against the wall while Hydrian was licking and sucking at her breasts for starters while steam rose from their bodies, seems Hydrian was leading this since she had more experience, she didn't stay too long to cause damage, but she went back to teasing and pleasing a moment later to keep Phoebe's pain and pleasure heightened.

Phoebe hisses a few times before she starts to moan at how good it was while at the same time the folds on her pussy starts to get wet as if she was getting a bit excited.

Hydrian noticed before she starts to gently touch and caress Phoebe's body while she used her other hand to lightly rub and play with Phoebe's pussy to get her used to the touch down there.

Phoebe hisses again but otherwise she was enjoying said touch as she lets out another moan.

Hydrian chuckles before she said this after pulling away from Phoebe's breasts.

"So… mind if I go lower to see how you enjoy getting eaten out?" Hydrian asked while she slowly kissed her way down Phoebe's body.

Phoebe hisses a couple times from that while you see tiny steam coming out of each kiss mark on her body before it vanished.

A moment later, Hydrian was knelling in front of Phoebe before she licks her lips and said this.

"Welp… thanks for the meal." Hydrian said before she starts to lick and suck at Phoebe's folds while steam really emits from her pussy and Hydrian's mouth.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelps before she hisses a few times before a moment later starts to enjoy the feel of Hydrian's mouth before speaking.

"O-Oh fuck."

Hydrian keeps on using her mouth to please Phoebe before she surprised the Fire Elemental when Hydrian had her tongue lengthen and shot into her pussy before it starts to wiggle around inside of her while Hydrian's tongue boils in Phoebe while more steam was made in the room.

Phoebe's eyes widen before she said this.

"O-Oh Hydrian!" She moans before hissing a few times.

Hydrian giggles before she has her tongue enter and exit Phoebe's pussy for a few minutes while she used one hand to play with Phoebe's bud, it seemed Phoebe was enjoying this already when her pussy was starting to twitch around her tongue and twitching faster as Hydrian keeps pleasing her.

Phoebe hisses and moans before she had this thought.

' _O-Oh Glob… at first it hurts but then it starts to feel good. Hydrian was not kidding about this.'_

A few minutes later, Hydrian figured it was time for Phoebe to cum so she had her hands to to Phoebe's ass and had her middle and ring finger of her right hand enter her ass before she starts to finger the Flame Royal's asshole while her tongue keeps dancing in Phoebe's pussy.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelps as her body jolts before she felt her climax getting closer and closer.

Hydrian continues to please Phoebe before her tongue went past Phoebe's cervix when it lengthens and the tip of her tongue starts to wiggle around in Phoebe's womb.

Phoebe shudders from that action before she spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck Hydrian… I-I'm gonna cum."

"Then come for me… show me how much of a slut you are now by cumming on a Water Elemental princess's face." Hydrian thought before she wiggles her tongue in Phoebe's pussy with more force to have it really go wild in her while her fingers in Phoebe's ass thrust faster and faster until…

Phoebe grinds her teeth for a moment before she threw her head back a bit and yells out.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!" She yells before she climaxed hard on the Water Elemental's face.

Hydrian groans when she could feel her face burn from the juices hitting her face, but she seemed to enjoy it when she pulled her tongue out and starts licking Phoebe's pussy while her orgasm continues.

It took the young Flame Queen at least 30 seconds of hissing and moaning as she climax before finally tapping off.

Hydrian pulled her tongue and her hand away from Phoebe's body before saying this when her body cleaned it self off.

"So… how was that for a opening act?" Hydrian said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe pants as her body shudders while her face had a slight deep blush before speaking.

"I-It felt… a-amazing."

Hydrian grins before saying this when she stood up… right before a dick formed between her legs when she had some water absorbed.

"Mind if I take things to the next step… I can let you do the same after I'm done." Hydrian said before her dick grew erect which showed about 10 to 11 inches in length and about 2 in width… seems she was really going all out right now with Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she saw that before she spoke up.

"O-Okay."

Hydrian's grin widens a bit before the scene shifted a little… this time to show Phoebe while she was kneeling in front of Hydrian who sat on the bed and Phoebe was looking at her dick… seems she still had issues with touching water… but it felt nice before when Hydrian took the lead… and Hydrian was waiting patiently for Phoebe to act…

Phoebe gulps before she brought out her hand and gently grip Hydrian's dick even though it stung before she starts to stroke it which caused the dick to steam a little.

"Oh...fuck… no need to rush if it hurts… just let it happen naturally… can't complain when it hurts so good though." Hydrian said with a grin while her dick pulsed a bit in Phoebe's hand to show she was enjoying Phoebe's handjob right now.

Phoebe blushes as she continues to stroke the Water Elemental's dick.

About a moment later, Phoebe moves her head closer before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head of Hydrian's dick.

Hydrian groans from that while some steam was seen when Phoebe's tongue hit the head of her dick before she said this.

"D-Damn… y-you a virgin… or are you experienced?" Hydrian said while precum could be seen at the tip of Hydrian's dick which Phoebe's tongue lapped up when her tongue keeps hitting the tip of the dick.

Phoebe at first hisses a bit but seems she wants to taste more before she opens her mouth and swallows Hydrian's dick, even though it stings, before she starts to bob her head.

"F-Fuck…" Hydrian said before she surprised Phoebe a bit while she worked her dick by petting Phoebe's head even though Phoebe's hair stung her hand.

Phoebe, though surprised, blushes from that action as continues to bob her head before using her tongue to lick around.

Hydrian groans when she could feel her dick twitching already.

"D-Damn… been way too long since I was last with a sexy Fire elemental babe like you… better pick to see if you want to drink my semen or get coated in it….about to blow soon." Hydrian said when she could feel herself getting close.

Phoebe blushes from the comment before wondering if she should drink the elemental's cum or get sprayed on.

Though it seemed she would have to think fast when it looked like Hydrian was getting close thanks to Phoebe's actions.

"O-Oh fuck… gonna… gonna…." Hydrian said when she grits her teeth when she tried to hold back… but was quickly failing while Phoebe got a good warning to make up her mind.

After taking a moment to think, Phoebe made up her mind and bobs her head a bit faster so she can feel Hydrian's cum in her mouth.

"I-I'm… CUMMING!: Hydrian said before groaning when she fires her load in Phoebe's mouth which quickly boils, it had a slime like feel but otherwise it had the same properties as water…. And it seemed Hydrian was very productive when she quickly overfilled Phoebe's mouth and it starts to spill out onto her breasts and pussy when some fell down there.

Phoebe was surprised at the amount before wincing a bit when she felt the liquid land on her breasts and pussy before she tries to swallow Hydrian's cum as much as she could, even if it stung a bit on the way down and left a bubbling feeling in her stomach when the water boils in her.

Hydrian groans and moans through her orgasm when she keeps cumming for about 20 seconds and tapped off before she pants for breath and felt back on the bed when her body felt drained for a moment which caused her dick to pull free of Phoebe's mouth while Phoebe's body evaporates the watery semen on her body.

Phoebe winces for a moment after she finally swallows the rest of Hydrian's cum which still stings before the Flame royal spoke up.

"W-Wow." She said while panting.

"Hehe… just wait… till I catch my breath… and give you the fucking of your life…. Hope you can make a dick as well later… cause I'll be working you good as well.." Hydrian said before looking down at Phoebe before winking at her.

Phoebe blushes brightly before she slightly nods head at the Water Royal.

Hydrian then sat up after a minute before saying this.

"So… what kind of position do you want to be in next?" Hydrian said with a grin on her face while her dick grew erect again.

Phoebe blushes brightly again when she saw that before saying this.

"M-Missionary."

"Hehe… alright… don't worry about falling in the water here… beds enchanted to keep its form… though don't expect it to sting your back good." Hydrian said before patting the water bed with her hand which wiggles with each pat.

Phoebe gulps before she gets up and walk towards the bed before she climbs on top which stings her knees a bit before she gets further and lays on her causing the bed to sting both her back and ass making Phoebe wince a few times.

"Just relax, think of it like a Lava spring or something… your body will adapt… you may be made out of Fire… but you took my dick well like a champ… just relax." Hydrian said while the bed starts to boil a bit in Phoebe's area of the bed while Hydrian waits for Phoebe to get used to the feeling.

Phoebe follows Hydrian's advice before she starts trying to feel relax on the bed.

It took quite a bit of work, and even then it would still sting like hell, but like Hydrian said, it did get to a manageable level, to her it did feel like she was on a Lava pool but with a slight more sting, the closest anyone would get as if a person who was not used to a hot spring jumped in and they got burned real bad but with Phoebe, getting used to it, it started… to feel oddly nice.

Phoebe was finally able to relax with some minor stings before she spoke up.

"Okay… I'm ready."

"One thing first, remember that I'll be gentle and that if I cum in you if you want, your womb will technically get flooded by water… think your ready for it?" Hydrian asked with a serious look on her face.

Phoebe blinked after hearing that before she took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Yes."

"Alright… know that you were the one who agreed… and I did warn you… but first… to check if your wet enough." Hydrian said while licking her lips before she looked at Phoebe's pussy to see if it was wet enough.

Surprisingly, the young Flame Queen's pussy was indeed wet.

Probably when some of Hydrian's cum landed on Phoebe's pussy.

Hydrian grins a bit at that before she slowly climbed on top of her while showing Phoebe that she had plenty of time to back out now, even when Hydrian's dick was ready to enter the Queen of Flame's pussy when the head of Hydrian's dick touched her folds..

Phoebe, who shudders a bit, gulps at first before she shows Hydrian a determined look that means that she's not afraid and was ready.

Hydrian nods before she slowly starts to push the now boiling dick into Phoebe's pussy, to Hydrian it was like sticking her dick into a tight blazing inferno that could evaporate her if she wasn't careful while more steam emits from her and Phoebe when Hydrian went to kiss Phoebe during the insertion.

Phoebe at first groans a bit loud when she felt the Water Elemental's dick entering inside her pussy and felt like a blast of water was entering her while keeping its form and if she wasn't careful.. She could be extinguished before she returns the kiss after wrapping her arms and legs around Hydrian's neck and waist.

Hydrian then waits for Phoebe to adjust for a minute before she pulled her head away and said this.

"R-Ready my Fiery Queen?" Hydrian said with a strained grin forming on her face.

Phoebe groans before blushing a bit when she heard that before she said this.

"Y-Yes… my Watery… G-Goddess."

Hydrian blushed a bit as well before she pulled back and starts thrusting her dick back into Phoebe's pussy while groaning loudly… it hurt like hell to have her dick enter a pussy of Phoebe's level of heat but it also felt so good for her as well when it was so tight and snug inside of Phoebe.

Said Flame Queen was on the same boat as she groans loud after feeling the Water Elemental's dick going in and out of her pussy.

It may sting due to fact that Hydrian's dick was made of water but after a moment Phoebe starts to feel good before she starts moaning.

Hydrian didn't need to hear words to see and hear how well Phoebe felt right now and Phoebe didn't need to hear that either to see how Hydrian felt when she had a blush on her face before Hydrian kissed Phoebe again, this time not pulling away no matter how badly it stung Hydrian's lips or tongue, it showed how well the two did even if their elements were complete opposites.

Phoebe blushed brightly at that action before she returns the kiss while not caring how much it hurts before she slides her tongue in Hydrian's mouth before Phoebe uses her legs to tighten her hold on the Water Elemental before using one hand to grip the back of Hydrian's head to deepen the kiss.

Hydrian did the same with her opposite hand before time passed to a bit later with Hydrian groaning more and more when she can feel herself getting close, she felt Phoebe cumming again and again when time passed to show how experienced Hydrian was with bedding a being of fire, granted Hydrian didn't get a woman like Phoebe in bed till today but it still helped her hold back for a bit.

Phoebe groans and moans loud each time before she felt her climax approaching as well before she had this thought.

' _Oh fuck! Mine and Hydrian's body maybe different but… this feels so fucking good! I feel like our bodies are compatible.'_

Hydrian has similar thoughts before she pulled her head back before saying this while she keeps fucking Phoebe.

"I-I'm… about to… c-cum… r-ready P-Phoebe?" Hydrian asked while she keeps on fucking Phoebe without slowing down while her dick twitches faster and faster.

Phoebe groans and moans louder before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes… just don't pull out. Make my womb feel it!"

Hydrian grits her teeth before saying this.

"V-Very well… b-brace… for the pain and pleasure… c-cause… I-I'm… CUMMING!" Hydrian said before yelling when she hilts Phoebe's pussy and came hard in it… long story short, she flooded Phoebe's womb with watery semen and pain and pleasure like no other was felt by the flame based Royal while her womb bloats a bit which gave Hydrian this reaction when Hydrian held Phoebe tightly throughout her orgasm.

Phoebe's eyes widen at the amount before she also held Hydrian in a tight embrace when she moans loud and came very hard on the water based royal's dick.

The duo continue to cum while Phoebe's body dims a little from all the water in her before the duo tapped off and pant for breath which allowed Phoebe time to recover from that, but she could still feel boiling watery semen sloshing around in her womb while Hydrian's dick was still in her pussy.

Phoebe, who was still hugging Hydrian, pants a few times before she spoke.

"F-Fuck… Hydrian… T-That was… a-amazing."

Hydrian then pushed herself up a bit before saying this when she looked down at Phoebe with a grin on her face.

"Hehe… well… hope you're not done yet… you have my own womb to fill with your semen after all." Hydrian said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe blushes before she brought her hands up and wrapped them around Hydrian's neck before Phoebe drags her down before their lips smashed.

Hydrian was a bit surprised by that before time skipped a bit to show that Hydrian was kneeling in front of Phoebe before waiting for her to bring her own dick out.

"Come on Phoebe… show me your cock so I can suck it…. I'll even let you fuck my mouth if you want to get aggressive… hehe" Hydrian said with a lustful look on her face before opening her mouth to show how inviting it was.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she starts concentrating till something phallus shape appears above Phoebe's folds.

It wasn't as big as Hydrian's but it was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Hydrian grins at that before saying this when she pushed a bit on the tip with her finger to cause a sizzling sound to be heard.

"My my…. All that for little ol me?, why thank you… hope you can give quite a bit of semen as well..." Hydrian said before she went to gently stroke the dick and see how Phoebe would react when more sizzling was heard.

Phoebe hisses at first due to the sizzling before she lets out a slight moan as it starts to feel good.

Hydrian grins at that while her palm ached a bit before she keeps on stroking Phoebe, she would show the Queen of Flames that a bit of pain was nothing to the pleasure she could give.

Phoebe's hissing slowly goes down as she keeps moaning while her face had a slight blush.

Hydrian chuckles before she keeps stroking Phoebe off, she even strokes her at a faster rate before she moved closer so that her head was near Phoebe's dick before saying this.

"Instead of a blowjob… how about… this." Hydrian said before she moved so that Phoebe's dick was sandwiched between Hydrian's massive breasts before she starts to move it up and down after using some of her saliva to lubricate Phoebe's dick, it was mainly for show when her breasts were already slick enough, but it would be sexy as hell to get this reaction…

Phoebe's eyes widen before she uses her hands to grab the bed sheets before saying this.

"Oh fuck!"

"Hehe, how do you like my tits, may be painful but that's a given here…. But how is the pleasure?... hope my soaked titties are satisfying you your highness." Hydrian said in a teasing way when her breasts boil a little when she keeps on giving Phoebe a titfuck.

Phoebe groans a bit before speaking.

"S-So wet and soft… and it feels so good."

"Hehe… thanks… now just lay back and enjoy… and no need to hold back with cumming all over my face… I'll enjoy it." Hydrian said before she starts to make her breasts bounce harder and harder on Phoebe's dick while the Queen of Flames dick pulsed faster and faster as time went on until…

Phoebe, who was laying on her back, groans before she yells out.

"I'm cumming!" She yells before she felt her dick spurt out a nice big dose of lava based cum on Hydrian's breasts and face.

Hydrian groans and moans from that but she didn't stop moving her breasts around on Phoebe's dick which caused her to let out more semen than normal.

Phoebe moans as she continues to climax for about 35 seconds before she taps off.

When Phoebe tapped off, Hydrian took a moment to lick the head of Phoebe's dick while her body shudders in pain and pleasure when Phoebe's semen really caused her pussy to get soaked, but that was the next step, first was waiting for Phoebe to recover.

Phoebe was panting for a few moments before she spoke up.

"O-Oh... fuck."

"Hehe... so Phoebe… think you can go another round?, personally I can as well and I'll even let you pick… my pussy… or ass…" Hydrian said before she licked Phoebe's dick a few times to get it back to full power again.

Phoebe shudders for a moment before she felt her dick stand tall before she said this.

"I-I'm not even close to done." She said with a slight grin.

Hydrian grins back before she got up and said this when she got to the wall.

"So… like I said… pussy or ass… your pick…" Hydrian said when she placed her hands on the wall and wiggles her ass at Phoebe to tempt her into acting.

Phoebe was indeed tempted when she saw that.

Since Hydrian did her pussy, Phoebe will do her ass.

That's when she spoke up.

"I wanna proud your ass."

"Hehe… nice choice… now what are you waiting for… fuck my ass like the Queen you are." Hydrian said while she shook her ass again.

Phoebe felt her dick twitch a bit in excitement before she gets up from the bed and walks over to Hydrian before Phoebe gets behind the water based royal before she placed her hands on Hydrian's ass cheeks while steam emits from Hydrians ass cheeks before the fire based royal aims her dick at Hydrian's asshole.

Hydrian just relaxed her body to get her ready for what was about to happen, she even wiggles her as a few times on Phoebe's dick to get her to start humping away.

Phoebe, who shudders, did gulps a bit before she starts to insert her dick inside Hydrian's ass.

For a moment, Phoebe's dick sizzles in Hydrian's ass while Hydrian herself groans when her ass starts to boil from the inside out, her ass was tight as hell but she gripped Phoebe's dick as gently as she could while she waits for Phoebe to act and wondered what she was thinking right now while her dick was buried in a Water Elemental's ass.

Phoebe grits her teeth at not only from how tight Hydrian's ass was but how much it stings before she had this thought.

' _O-Oh...FUCK!... Hydrian's ass is so tight. But it feels good. Wonder if her pussy is like that as well.'_ She thought before she took a deep breath and starts thrusting her dick in and out of Hydrian's ass.

Hydrian moans and groans from that before saying this when Phoebe's dick enters and exits her ass.

"Oh… fucking… k-keep pounding my slutty ass!" Hydrian groans out when she could feel her ass being reshaped by Phoebe's dick.

Phoebe didn't need to be told twice when she starts to thrust hard in Hydrian's ass.

It was only a few moments before decides to up the ante by bringing one hand up and starts smacking Hydrian's ass while thrusting.

"Gah!... Glob Damn Phoebe… yes… keep smacking my ass!" Hydrian said when she could already feeling herself get close after a few minutes of Phoebe's spanking her ass.

Phoebe grins as she keeps doing that for a couple of minutes before she switches to her other hand and repeats that action while thrusting her dick very hard.

Hydrian keeps groaning and moaning while she could feel herself getting close while she could feel Phoebe getting close as well before yelling when she came hard on Phoebe's dick, she even squirts a bit on Phoebe's legs and groin.

Phoebe hisses a bit but that made her to thrust even hard like an animal in heat.

Hydrian groans and moans when she felt that before time went to a few minutes later while Phoebe keeps on getting more and more aggressive with Hydrian's ass until…

Phoebe groans as she felt her climax approaching before she spoke up.

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna blow!"

"T-then what are you… w-waiting for… c-cum in my ass… realy give it to me good." Hydrian said while she pushed her ass back with Phoebe's thrusts to signal her to not hold back anymore.

Phoebe groans loud before she thrusts a few time before she hilts Hydrian's ass and climaxed hard as her dick spurt out another big load of lava based cum in the water based royal's asshole.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Hydrian yelled out before she came again on Phoebe's dick while Phoebe could see her semen glowing inside of Hydrian's ass like her load was some kind of lava lamp bit and she could see it filling Hydrian more and more.

Phoebe groans as she continues to climax for about 40 seconds before she finally taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Hydrian did the same before a minute passed before Hydrian said this.

"S-So… how did you enjoy the sex?... think you got one more round to fill my pussy?" Hydrian said while gyrating her ass on Phoebe's dick to get a reaction from her.

Phoebe groans before she spoke up with a slight grin.

"Y-You kidding? Sex with you feels… incredible. Let's fuck till the sun is up."

Hydrian then grins before the scene shifts to show Hydrian while she rides Phoebe's dick, she was being very aggressive while she had her hands on Phoebe's breasts.

Phoebe was moaning loud with ecstasy from how great the pleasure was before she spoke up.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

A minute later, Phoebe groans loudly when she came hard in Hydrian's womb which caused some to sit in there and glow while Hydriand came hard on Phoebe's dick before the scene shifts to show that Hydrian had Phoebe face first and had her laying on the bed while she fucked Phoebe's ass with her dick, and from the look of things, she was at it for awhile.

Phoebe groans and moans loud as she grinds her teeth before speaking.

"Oh Glob yes Hydrian! DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

And it seemed like Hydrian didn't stop for a few minutes even when Hydrian groans loudly and came hard up Phoebe's ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yells before she came hard as her pussy squirts on Hydrian's bed.

The scene now showed the duo who both grew dick and were sucking one another off aggressively, they were even deep throating one another and where even fingering each others pussies and asses.

Phoebe gags and moans a bit as went rough on bobbing her head while making sure her fingers went wild on Hydrian's ass and pussy.

Hydrian did the same with Phoebe, though less on the gagging before the duo came hard in one another's mouths before they start to drink one anothers semen.

Even though the semen stings, Phoebe enjoys the taste of Hydrian's cum as she tries to gulp it down while her pussy squirts hard on the water based Royal's fingers.

The same thing went for Hydrian as well before the scene shifts to show the duo scissoring one another with heavy pants and groans and moans when their juices mixed on the bed when their pussies were grinding hard on one another.

Phoebe pants and groans as she thrusts her pussy against Hydrian's pussy as hard as she can with gusto.

A few minutes later, the duo grit their teeth before yelling while they squirt on one anothers pussies, all in all, the bed was a real mess that was slowly being cleaned by the water bed, they may have been at it for hours but it looks like Dawn was still a far ways off.

Phoebe was on the same boat as she was having the time of her life.

The duo had enough strength for one last position though, one that was shown when the scene shifts and Hydrian as using a more watery based form to give Phoebe a tentacle like gangbang while she was standing on the bed while Phoebe was lift and lowered onto her dick, and from the look of things, Phoebe would be covered with watery semen soon, she was sucking off one watery dick, stroking off two others, her breasts were getting a titfuck, and her ass was getting fucked as well, all in all, it looked like Hydrian was going to really give her a finish to remember.

Phoebe was muffly moaning loud as she was enjoying pleasure greatly as her climax kept getting closer and closer.

Hydrian felt the same while she summoned more watery tentacles that took aim right before she groans loudly when all of her newly made dicks fire as one, Phoebe's pussy got filled to the brim, her ass was filled to the brim, watery semen shot down Phoebe's throat, her face was covered with watery semen from the tentacles firing in her hands and the one on her breasts while the ones near her shot at the areas that the dick missed… like most of her body.

Phoebe moans loud with pain and ecstasy before she came very hard as her pussy squirt on the tentacles.

Phoebe's body dimmed greatly from that before time went to a minute later where her body slowly brightens again before time skipped to Phoebe and Hydrian laying next to one another on the water based bed with Hydrian saying this to a tired Phoebe.

"So… think you'll hold back with Finn or me now?, or even that Water Elemental woman that seems to have Finn's fancy?" Hydrian said while she placed a hand on Phoebe's waist when she moved a bit to cuddle with Phoebe while her body boils a bit and her breasts press into Phoebe's.

Phoebe blushes from action before she spoke up.

"Well with you I won't hold back. Definitely wanna keep seeing you. As for Finn… it's too soon to say… yet but when I accept what I feel, I won't hold back on him either. However if I do want Finn then I need to get to the woman first." She said before she moved her body closer causing their bosoms to squish before Phoebe wraps her arm around Hydrian.

"Hehe… good enough for me… but until then… seems you and I will be dating for a bit." Hydrian said before she kissed Phoebe on the lips while even having her tongue mess with Phoebe's before pulling away and she rests her head on the bubble shaped pillow before she starts dozing off.

Phoebe blushed brightly when she heard that before thinking.

' _M-Me and her dating?... Well… she is nice plus there's no rule in my Kingdom that I can't date… or marry someone of the same gender since some women in mine and other kingdoms can grow their own dick and got it on with some women. Plus Bonnibel and Marceline are in a relationship so why not? I'll give it a shot since Hydrian had showed me some very pleasurable things. Probably will be good practice when I meet Finn's lady friend or girlfriend after seeing what they did under the table. Still can't believe Finn was that big. Either way I'll have to wait and see if I have any feelings for him at all before making a move. Plus I don't know if Finn still feels for me or not. I guess I'll worry about that later but for now I'm gonna sleep with this watery goddess.'_ She thought before she gave Hydrian a little kiss on the cheek before she closed her eyes and starts sleeping with a happy look on her face.

The scene then went back to Finn and Canyon before Phoebe went into Hydrian's room before the duo was seen while Canyon was carrying Finn across the grasslands in her giant form, she had her leftovers and Finn's leftovers in one hand while Finn sat in the other before Canyon said this.

"Thanks for taking me out Finn, been awhile since I ever did that, Billy and a few others were the only ones to do that, but that was before Billy shut himself away… still don't know how he used his sword as a key like that or how he survived all that time locked in his own cave, but I learned to not question these things." Canyon said while the treefort was quickly getting into view, seems she was a bit happy for messing with Finn earlier… and maybe for other ladies to show up possibly as well.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Canyon. I'll make sure to keep taking you out. It won't have to be fancy but I'll still make sure that each date goes great."

"Hehe, don't forget the reward I have for you when we get back… maybe I should invite all of those water Nymphs as well… lets just say that when you were out alone a few times for a few hours, I had some fun with them daily." Canyon said with a toothy grin on her face before she starts to slow down so she wouldn't crash into the treefort.

Finn blushed brightly when he heard that before he said this.

"W-Well if they're home… s-sure but if not… I don't mind if it's you and me, Canyon."

"Hehe, well I don't mind some one on one time, just throwing it out there… oh look, seems the trio is getting back home as well, wonder where they went off to." Canyon said with a grin on her face when Finn could tell what she was about to do when they got to the pond before Canyon sets Finn and the food down before she starts shrinking.

Finn gulps a bit before he had this thought.

' _Oh Glob, she's actually gonna ask Denise and her sisters to join in. If that happens I'm gonna be in a 5 way with 4 sexy water nymphs. Can I even handle that?'_

When the trio got to the pool, Canyon said this when she saw that the trio seemed to be dressed for a high class party but their outfits seemed ruffled, like they did something fun and Canyon could see the satisfied looks on their faces.

"Hey girls, seems you three had a good time at a party, meet anyone there who could give you some fun?" Canyon said with a grin on her face when she looked at the trio.

Denise chuckled before she spoke up.

"Hey Canyon, we were just coming back a bit early from one of Party God's parties. How goes your date with Finn?"

"Well… considering he did surprise me by taking me to a really fancy place… I was going to reward him good for the time there one on one… but… interested in joining us?, show him how fun all four of us can be?" Canyon said while giving a toothy grin to the Water Nymph trio.

Denise was a bit surprise at the over before she spoke up.

"Well… we did had some fun with Party God. What do you two think?"

"Well… we could message Party God and see if he and Finn could tag team us, really make it a fun party or message him that we'll see him at the next one since something interesting happened, we're not really dating him, just sex friends after all." The short haired Water Nymph said with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah." The pony tailed haired Nymph said with a grin as well.

"So Denise… want to invite the Party God or tag team Finn with Canyon here?, seems like she knows something about Finn but he does look nervous so I thought he may need backup." The short haired Nymph said with a grin still on her face.

Denise took a moment to think on this before she finally made up bed mind and said this.

"Let's invite him over."

"Alright… Hey Finn, hope you don't mind sharing your girlfriend for a night, Party God may ask for a few rounds since Canyon is as hot as the Nightosphere." The short haired Water Nymph said before looking Canyon up and down.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before speaking.

"Wait what?"

The short haired Water Nymph tilts her head a bit before saying this

"Are you saying that about the girlfriend part or the Party God possibly coming here for an orgy and having a round or two with your girlfriend part?" The Short haired water said before grinning a bit at Finn's reaction.

Finn was again shocked before speaking up.

"The second one."

"Ah, well don't worry, unless the Party God gets a wife, he can't knock anyone up, heard he had a girlfriend but she broke up with him so he can get it on as much as he wants now, very fun with the ladies here as well, and he's a pretty good team player, he even tagged teamed with another by switching with him so he could recover, so it's not like he would be with anyone long… unless a lady asks him for some one on one time." The Short haired Nymph said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn, though blushes, was still a bit concerned even though he had nothing against Party God, but the idea of him having sex with Canyon was a little troubling.

However he doesn't want to cause anything that might lead to him losing Canyon.

That's when the human looks at the Water Elemental before speaking.

"W-What do you think Canyon?"

"Well…. I don't mind personally, I have lived a long time Finn so it wouldn't be too surprising for me to have multiple lovers in the past, and who knows, he may just want to throw a party here while you and I have our own one on one fun, no one knows what the future has in store but that's the fun of it right?" Canyon said with a toothy grin on her face.

Finn blushes a bit before taking a moment to think on it.

Canyon had brought up some good points. Plus Party God doesn't seem the type of guy to take someone's woman away.

That's when he made up his mind and said this.

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt if Party God comes over."

"Hehe, great, Denise, mind giving the call, you did get his number after all if you wanted to call him for some fun times with us… hehe." The short haired water Nymph said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Hehe, oh I got it." Denise said before she took out what appears to be a water style cell phone before she starts calling Party God while Finn gulps before wondering deep down if he made the right choice.

A bit later, the Party God appeared and the group was in Finn's treefort before the Party God said this to Denise with a grin.

" **So… your saying that I was invited to either Tag team with Finn against you four lovely ladies with tiers, or throw a party here while Finn and Canyon there can have some fun alone time, hmmm… choices, choices, tempting either way…"** Party God said while looking up a bit with a thoughtful look on his face.

Finn gulps before he and the water nymphs wonder what he'll pick.

" **Hehe, one question then… did Finn here lose his V-Card already?, seems likely if he was about to take all four of you on."** Party God cryptically said with a grin on his face.

Finn was a bit taken since he didn't expect Party God to ask something like that.

"He did actually, when Finn and I were in a dungeon and something happen which required my aid, Finn is all better but for him, I reccomend we not speak about it, the Water Nymph's know and may have told you already." Canyon said before Party God nods his head before saying this.

" **Hehe, seems Prismo and CO need to pay up for a bet we had, anyway, still going to hold a party for Finn here finally losing his cherry, I'm sure many ladies would be interested in hearing about that and will want a piece of the action."** Party God said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn gulps when he heard that but raised his eyebrow before speaking.

"Wait, did you guys bet that I wouldn't lose my virginity?"

" **Well considering your track record with women so far, can you blame us?"** Party God asked with a raised eyebrow at Finn and his past romances.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Point taken, but still not cool."

" **Eh not like I really care, a bet between friends so to speak, we don't say anything, besides I'm sure you had your own thoughts on people so you can't say its all bad when nothing bad happens right?"** Party god said with a fanged grin.

Finn narrows his eyes for a moment before he sighs a bit before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

" **Damn straight, hey Denise, mind calling everyone on your contact list while I do the same for mine?… I got bets to cash in thanks to Finn being on the defensive for his first time."** Party god said while he poofed up a phone before he starts to check mark everyone on the list to invite them to the soon to be party.

Denise was doing the same while Finn facepalms before thinking.

' _I don't believe this.'_

A few hours later, and Finn's treefort was party central right now… hell there was even a few tents and what not while a sign was above Finn's door that said 'Congrats on losing the V-Card Finn'

Long story short, the party went off at 100% right off the bat and many people were there to either A, see that Finn really did have a girlfriend, or B, congratulate him… all in all it was a lot of people who seemed interested in Finn's love life…

Finn was beyond embarrassed on most parts while he drinks some soda like there was no tomorrow.

Although he did see someone when he recognize that helmet and skateboard before he starts walking through the people till his eyes widen when he saw that it was his grand niece, Bronwyn.

Finn wondered why she was here before he got close enough before speaking up.

"Bronwyn? Not that I'm happy to see you but what are doing here?"

Bronwyn, who aged greatly, had a pretty well developed figure under her outfit when the years were kind to her, similar but more form fitting blue dress, a new skull shaped helmet, new white elbow and knee pads, before saying this to Finn with a grin.

"Hey Finn, Dad wanted me to come here so I can get some fighting lessons under my belt, but I didn't expect this kickass party, congrats on finally becoming a man by the way, worried that you would never get a lady for a bit." Bronwyn said with a grin on her face before she stomped down on one end of her skateboard before it stood up to her hand for her to catch.

Finn though raised his eyebrow when he heard that but was surprise to hear that Kim wants him to train Bronwyn to fight.

"Okay, not that I don't mind, but how come your dad wanted me to train you?"

"Well… while he may not like the adventuring lifestyle you have with Grampa Jake sometimes, he does admit that you're one of the strongest guys in a fight and can pretty much take down almost anyone, as for why… well… my dad was really shaken up that I was nearly killed by wolves and Grandpa Jake had to save me and what not and a few other things happened after… so… mainly… its to help me get out of jams… simple as that." Bronwyn said before rubbing the back of her head nervously when she thought Finn wouldn't give her some lessons.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before speaking.

"Oh my Glob. Well I'm glad you're okay but when did this happen? And how come I wasn't told?"

"Well it was years ago and well… my dad was stubborn about not wanting me to go to you and gramps since… well… says you two are not exactly model material… but when I got into a fight and got beaten up… lets just say he swallowed his pride and sent me to you for some training lessons." Bronwyn said before looking a bit down at the beat up part.

Finn sees this before he placed his hand on Bronwyn's shoulder in a comforting way before speaking up.

"Even if your dad tries to mean well Bronwyn, I'm still gonna give him a big talking to later. You can also bet your skateboard that I will train you to fight. Believe me Bronwyn, when I'm done with you, anyone that tries to attack you will think twice. And if you want, I can also find those wolves and deal with them. No one messes with my family." He said with a serious look.

Bronwyn blushed a bit from how serious he sounded before rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah… think they may be long gone by now, still, thanks Finn, might as well enjoy the party today before I've put to a training nightmare huh?" Bronwyn said before she starts walking away.

Finn was now worried before he had this thought.

' _Oh Bronwyn… What was Kim thinking? He waits this long to send his daughter here so I can train her? Why didn't he call when he was gonna sent Bronwyn here? Plus I thought he got past the whole thing about me and Jake. We're older now and we're very responsible. I'm really gonna give him a big talk about this. I still can't believe Bronwyn was almost killed by wolves. Glad Jake saved her. I would hate to lose a cute niece like Bronwyn… *Record Scratch*... Wait what? Where did that come?'_ He thought before his eyes widen when he this thought.

' _Do I feel a slight attraction to Bronwyn?... No I can't be. She my niece. Even though she's grown cuter and… NO! I'm her uncle and I'm in a relationship with Canyon… *Sigh*... I just need a drink and party so I can forget this and help train Bronwyn tomorrow.'_ He thought before headed towards the punch bowl and starts getting himself a drink.

However, what Finn didn't expect was to find himself waking up in his bed a bit after he drank his soda after getting a refill… with a body next to him…

Finn groans as he opened his eyes before placing his hand on his forehead before rubbing a bit before speaking.

"Oh man what a party. Don't know what type of soda I drank but I'm not drinking that again if I'm getting a headache. Hope you slept well Canyon." He said before he turns his body over to look at his girlfriend.

However… instead of watery hair… he saw a golden colored hair that was long like Finn's while most of the woman's body was hidden… except for a familiar golden horn on top of the person's head…

"What the?" Finn said before he moved the mystery woman's hair around to see if he can find the woman's face.

To Finn's shock… he saw a fully nude Bronwyn laying next to him while her figure was seen, seems she wore something to hide her breasts since Bronwyn's size was a surprising D to E cup in size and her figure was something that most women would dream off… all in all, Bronwyn looked hot… though without the blanket… the Skater starts to stir before she opened her eyes with some confusion before she looked up… to see a nude Finn before she did that which caused both of them to do this.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The duo screams in panic before Bronwyn said this with a panicking tone.

"O-Oh Glob, why am I doing here… nude… in bed… with… with…. Well… can't say uncle since I barely know you technically bit still!" Bronwyn said while she had a panicked look on her face.

"You tell me! All I remember was drinking some soda then I somehow woke up here with you. How in Glob's name did this happen?" Finn asked with a very confused look.

"Soda?, I remember drinking some soda myself and waking up here, think it was spiked?... oh who am I kidding of course it would be...oh Glob… what will I tell my dad?... hey dad I went to Finn's, guess what, he was hosting a party, also someone spiked the soda and turns out I slept with him and gave him my first time… yeah… like that conversation will go well." Bronwyn said while she looked down to the bed with a depressed look.

Finn sees that depressed look and surprised Bronwyn by actually hugging her even though he could probably feel her breasts on his chest but was too concerned about her before speaking.

"Everything will be okay Bronwyn. None of us would've realized that the soda was spiked. As for your dad, we won't tell him anything unless you want to. I'm here for you Bronwyn."

"T-Thanks Finn… s-sorry if Dad causes you trouble… and that Canyon woman as well… hope she can at least understand." Bronwyn said while she gently hugged Finn back, he didn't see, but she did have a blush on her face, Finn was more of a stranger/ friends then an great-uncle, and thanks to her high speed growth, she had the body of a 18 to 20 year old and the mentality of one as well, all in all, she couldn't help but be impressed with Finn's figure… and size when she saw his dick.

The human's dick was fully erect from either hugging Bronwyn's nude body or the classic case of morning wood.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before saying this.

"W-Well… hope my first time was good at least, hope someone can tell us what happened… see my clothing anywhere?" Bronwyn said before she starts looking around for her dress at least.

Finn though was a bit surprised when he heard that before he helps look around for either his or Bronwyn's clothes.

It took a bit for the duo to find it when they found it on BMO while it skate around the bathroom, it also took a few minutes to find out that a few hours had passed but the party was still going on strong while Canyon walked up to the duo and said this.

"Hey you two, hope you had fun in Finn's room." Canyon said with a hard to read look on her face.

Finn gulps when he saw his girlfriend and was beyond scared before speaking up.

"Uhhh… hey Canyon. Y-You probably want to know an explanation."

"Not really, you two had sex and seemed into one another, you even told me that I could have a turn soon after, though you two did seem a bit off, but I blame the party here, people really let loose when one happens." Canyon said while Bronwyn blushed brightly at the part with Canyon taking a turn with her before she lifts a cup to her mouth… one that had soda in it…

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the cup before he spoke up.

"Canyon wait! Don't drink that!"

"Huh?" Canyon said when she lowered the drink a bit while looking at a worried Finn and Bronwyn.

"Whatever is in that soda caused me and Bronwyn to do… tier 15 with each other which I don't seem to remember. I don't even remember talking to you about the turn thing." Finn replies.

Canyon then sipped the soda for a moment without swallowing before narrowing her eyes before spitting it back out in the cup.

"Yeah, can tell there is something off, only got one just now since I don't need to drink and thought I could give a toast to you two since I won't be here every now and then for business reasons and Finn would feel a bit lonely without me. Finn, Bronwyn, get all of the soda without trying to get anyone alerted, might as well catch the guy or girl in the act right?" Canyon said with a serious tone before she poured her soda down the drain in the sink a moment later.

The duo nod their heads before they quickly try to gather every soda in the fort without looking too suspicious.

Granted it took a bit and took a few close calls when some of the younger party goers complained, with the promise of new brand of soda being brought out in a bit before Finn, Canyon, and Bronwyn dumped the spiked soda down the sink before the trio met up in the bedroom.

"You got the soda on your end?" Canyon said to the duo with a serious look on her face.

Finn gulps from the stare before he speaking.

"Y-Yeah."

"Same…" Bronwyn said while feeling nervous before Canyon said this with a half lidded look.

"You two know I'm not angry right?, granted I'm disappointed since I won't get to have my own fun but catching this spiker is more important right now." Canyon said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Listen Canyon, I'm really sorry for what happened but I promise when we find this spiker, I will make sure you'll get some fun." Finn said.

Canyon bopped Finn on the head with her fist before saying this.

"Are you listening… I'm not angry… keep apologizing though and I can promise you my reward will turn into a punishment later… understand?" Canyon said before she got a dominant look on her face… seems she was serious if Finn kept apoligizing for something Finn couldn't help.

Finn gulps before speaking.

"Y-Yes Canyon. I'll be a good boy."

Canyon chuckles before she said this.

"Well, considering you rocked my world and most likely Bronwyn's, you no boy, though if you want to be serious, better take responsibility with Bronwyn here and take her on a date or something, if you want, I can deal with Bronwyn's dad." Canyon said with a grin on her face while Bronwyn blushed at first before she said this.

"H-Hold on... first off, Finn's technically my great grand uncle, and how do you know my dad?" Bronwyn asked before Canyon said this.

"Well, when you and Finn where spiked, you mentioned your dad and his issues, so I decided to handle things if he gave any issues, as for the uncle thing… well… long story short, I never heard about you except for once or twice so it's not like you have a real uncle bond with Finn, at best, acquaintance or a friendly person who will be a combat teacher." Canyon said to try and get this conversation to end while Bronwyn rubbed the back of her head a few times and nervously chuckling at the look Canyon gave her.

Finn was a bit surprised when Canyon said that while he tries to remind himself that Bronwyn was his niece even though he was adopted.

However he somehow can't stop thinking about Bronwyn's bod before he had this thought.

' _Oh Glob… I'm a terrible uncle.'_ He thought while feeling a bit bummed.

"Now… for this plan to work, Finn, you may need to get spiked again alright?" Canyon said before the scene shifts to show Canyon carrying many kinds of soda thanks to her water based powers before setting them down while many people gathered around.

"Hold on, wait for the bowls, should be fair to others to have a good time right?" Canyon said to get the others to back off with reason.

Some of the party guests groans in annoyance before they sigh in defeat and wait for Canyon to pour the sodas.

A bit later, with Bronwyn's help this time, the group managed to pass around sodas that were poured in bowls before time passed with Canyon remembering each person she asked for help, the same people from last time.

Shortly after, Canyon told Finn to drink a cup from each bowl while she makes sure to watch with Bronwyn at the ready to go after the person who had the bowl made in the first place.

One by one, Finn casually tested each soda and the results were normal before he goes to the last bowl.

Turns out, when Finn drank from it, he was fine for a few minutes before he started to act funny before Canyon told Bronwyn to go after a certain person while she kept Finn in check by making sure to get on his good side so to speak… and long story short, Bronwyn brought back a knocked out Abracadaniel who was dazed and what not.

"Found the culprit." Bronwyn said as she frowns at the wizard.

"I see, I texted someone who can keep an eye on him so we can get answers later, Finn's way too out of it right now to focus right." Canyon said before pointing a thumb at Finn who was dancing nearby while twirling a shirt over his head like a lasso which caused many women to make cat calls and whistled at him.

Bronwyn sweatdrops but was feeling something else as if she was… bothered by that and didn't know why.

A moment later, Huntress Wizard walked up to the duo before she said this.

"Got a text about a spiker that you want me to hold?" Huntress said while showing her phone to the duo to see that Canyon texted her a bit ago before raising an eyebrow at Abracadaniel who was still out of it.

Bronwyn wondered how many people Canyon knows before she spoke up while pointing to the unconscious wizard.

"Yeah he's the culprit. Caused me and Finn to do something that I don't want to talk about."

"She means that thanks to him, Finn and Bronwyn here had sex while spiked out of their minds… like Finn there." Canyon said while looking at Finn who… ripped off his pants which caused more ladies to whistle before Canyon said this.

"I'm… gonna get Finn out of there before he rips his underwear off, Huntress, if you want to have some fun with Finn, just let me know alright?, you may have to go through Bronwyn here there if things go well for the duo." Canyon said with a teasing tone before winking at the duo before leaving to get Finn before he could go fully nude on them all.

Bronwyn blushes before she looks at Huntress before speaking.

"Sorry for that. Though I wonder why this one was spiking the drinks?" She said while looking at Abracadaniel with a frown.

"Well he is a pretty weak Wizard who no woman would go after, maybe he got desperate or something, still he did cause you trouble and as a Wizard, I can't apologize enough for his actions." Huntress said before bowing her head to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn was a bit surprise before she spoke up.

"H-Hey, you don't have to apologize. This one however needs to. He has no idea the damage he caused."

"Maybe, though I can promise he will be punished, I don't know why he did it, desperation or not maybe, but if he really did do it… well… we have our ways to punish evil Wizards… no matter how small the evil act." Huntress said with narrowed eyes while looking down at Abracadaniel.

"That's good. Still can't believe that my first time was with Finn." Bronwyn said before blushing when she remembered seeing his dick.

Huntress raised an eyebrow before she said this with a slight smirk.

"So…. depending on how your body feels right now, how relaxed do you feel after your fun time with Finn?" Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Bronwyn's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"I-I don't know. Because of the spiked drink, Finn and I don't remember what happened. Plus just an FYI, he's my uncle though according to dad Finn was adopted before he and my aunts and uncle TV were born."

"Did you ever meet Finn much until now?, cause while I can see issues, it may not be as bad as you think if Finn was barely in the picture, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you should date him or anything, but family wise, was he really there for you to be an uncle?" Huntress said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Well… I only met him once maybe twice… though my dad had some issues with him and grandpa Jake since he believes they're not role model material. I only came here since my dad needed Finn to train to fight after my near death experience with some wolves years ago. However to answer your question, I hardly see him."

"Then how is Finn an uncle exactly?, he's not blood related, he barely knows you, all in all, it looks like you two can be good friends and more if you play your cards right, or not at all if you two just want to be friends, Finn may technically be your uncle… but is he to you?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow.

Bronwyn was taken back by that question before she tries to think of something to say but surprisingly couldn't since the Wood Nymph brought up some good points.

Finn was hardly there in her life and technically he's not blooded.

"I guess not." Bronwyn replies.

"Then what's stopping you from doing what you want with Finn?, word to the wise, don't hold back on somethings or you could have regrets, now if you'll excuse me, I'll take this guy and tie him up in some vines and… check to see if he's the only spiker here." Huntress said before she grabbed Abracadaniel before she starts walking away while dragging the knocked out Wizard across the floor.

Bronwyn sees that before she starts to look for any other possible spikers.

However she did kept what Huntress said about not holding back and to not have regrets in her head as a mental reminder.

A moment later, Canyon was carrying Finn on her shoulder before he said this with an odd tone to everyone.

"S-See you later Ladies, hope… you all enjoyed the show!" Finn said before he starts laughing a bit while he rests his head on Canyon's back when he relaxed a bit.

Some of the woman didn't like that before one spoke up.

"Hey bring him back."

Canyon however gave the ladies a cold glare before saying this.

"Considering Finn is not in his right mind and is my boyfriend… I don't mind sharing if the right lady wants in… But… only if you can go through me first…understand?" Canyon said before she keeps walking.

Some of the women pale from the glare while others believe they may have an opportunity to sleep with Finn though getting pass Canyon would be a challenge.

A moment later Canyon got to Bronwyn before saying this.

"Mind if you keep an eye on Finn while he recovers, you better get ready if I want to have fun with you though, can't play favorites." Canyon said with a grin before winking at Bronwyn before she took Finn to his room.'

Bronwyn blushes brightly when she heard that before she follows Canyon to Finn's room.

When Finn came to his senses, he saw that Bronwyn and Canyon were laying next to him when Canyon wanted to mess with Finn a little… and he was still in his underwear only.

Finn's eyes widen before he spoke up.

"Oh Glob I did it again. I did it with two this time."

"Hmmm no… but you did strip and dance for many women this time, would be cruel to mess with you more right now, barely got you away from those ladies before you removed your underwear." Canyon said before rubbing a finger on Finn's dick through his underwear.

Finn shudders at the feeling before speaking up.

"W-Well despite the show, did you and Bronwyn catch the perp?"

"Yup… Abracadaniel, seems he was getting desperate to get a lady or something… though Huntress has him now and is trying to see if there are others." Canyon said before she said this.

"So until Huntress gets anything… why don't we celebrate a bit since we did stop the spikers for now, I mean… you do have a new lady to impress again, and since she's not a virgin now… maybe you can give her a first time she can remember?" Canyon said before she shifted her hand a bit to fish Finn's dick out of his underwear before she starts to stroke him off while Bronwyn blushed brightly at the size of Finn's dick when it grew erect again.

Finn shudders before he spoke up.

"I-I don't know. I mean Bronwyn is my niece even though I haven't been there during her life. Plus I'm not sure if she wants it."

"Well… either way she will have to deal with her dad sooner or later… may as well give her some fun before hand right?" Canyon said before looking at Bronwyn to see what she thought while she stroked Finn's dick off in front of the Hybrid skater.

Finn shudders and groans before he looks at Bronwyn to see what she will do or say.

Bronwyn blushed brightly when the duo looked at her before she said this.

"W-Well… I would… like to at least remember my first time… mind if I… join in Finn?" Bronwyn asked while blushing brightly at Finn.

Finn was shocked that Bronwyn asked that before he said this.

"I-If your sure… then yes."

"Welp Finn… seems we can really start the fun…" Canyon said before she moved away a bit before she shifted so that her clothing fell off her again before it was moved to land on the ground nearby.

Finn blushes when he saw Canyon's bod before he felt his dick twitch with excitement in front of Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before saying this to get Finn's attention.

"H-Hey Finn…." Bronwyn said before she starts to pull her dress off to show that she wasn't wearing underwear underneath and her breasts bounced free.

Finn blushed big when he saw that while feeling his dick twitch excitedly again.

A moment later, Bronwyn and Canyon where next to one another before they said this with Bronwyn blushing brightly.

"Hey Finn… what do you want us to do now?" The two women said with lustful looks.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before spoke up.

"I-I want Canyon to… suck my dick while Bronwyn and I… m-make out."

Canyon grins at that while Bronwyn blushed brightly before the duo did that before the scene shifts to much much later… with Finn, Bronwyn, and Canyon in front of Kim Kil Whan while he was pinching the bridge of his nose while the trio sat on the couch in front of him.

"So… let me get this straight…. Finn had a party at his house thanks to you Miss Canyon was it?, and shortly after the party starts, this Abracadaniel person spiked the soda there and Finn and my little girl got so out of it and slept together?... and when you made a plan to catch the guy, it worked and you three… did it again?... I can forget the part about the spike part since it wasn't their fault, I'm no monster… but they did it again!?, consciously!?" KKW said while Canyon nods her head.

"Indeed, but considering you can't play the uncle card here since you barely let Finn get near her or Jake in the past, to Bronwyn, Finn is like a stranger to her, so tell me, how can he be her uncle when you never let her see him at all?" Canyon asked while seemingly looking genuinely curious about KKW's response.

Finn looks at Kim with crossed arms while said hybrid spoke up.

"Well because Finn and my old man don't seem like role model material with the lifestyle they chose."

"Maybe, but remember that your grandparents were adventurers and investigators, so it would make sense for them to be like that, and Finn is one of the best heroes in Ooo and has amassed a large stockpile of treasure, some is still in front of his door but it's mainly for the fact that his new treasury in the treefort is full to the brim so even if he didn't adventure for years… he can retire right now and live in luxury thanks to all of that, and the treasure from Billy's cave since Billy's will stated that all of his treasure would go to Finn and myself, and while I can't say much for Jake, but when was the last time you saw him?, he did want to be a mailman after all but wasn't able to to look after Finn, so honestly, I don't see what the issue is sense all I can see is that your being over protective, and before you bite my head off… answer this…. In the off chance… the very slim off chance that Finn and Bronwyn date, do you think that Finn would do anything bad to her?... You may have sent Bronwyn to Finn for some combat training… but do you not trust Finn at all?, I remember hearing how you kicked Finn and Jake out of their home after paying off Marceline, even if that worked… you are Finn's nephew and Jake's son… personally if my own child did that, I would disown them since they took my home from me… Finn and Jake are the best people that I know of and let me tell you this… you can get as angry as you want… you can get as pissed at me or Finn as you want… but had Finn himself… not including Jake… ever done anything bad to you to get you to be so distrustful of him?" Canyon said while leaning down to look KKW in the eyes with a glare.

KKW looks at Canyon for a moment before speaking.

"Surprisingly… no. And despite hearing the part about my daughter losing her virginity… Finn seems like a trustworthy guy. Plus he does have the wealth he needs to survive and provide himself with the necessities needed."

"Indeed, but even if he didn't have that wealth, would you find a guy better or as good as Finn for your daughter?, you know that Finn wouldn't let anything happen to anyone he cares for even if it got him killed." Canyon said while she crossed her arms.

KKW sighs a bit before speaking up.

"You may have a point. Plus after remembering who my daughter used to hang with, seems Finn would be a better choice since he has a good head on his shoulders."

"Well I doubt all her friends were that bad, I mean was there many places that Bronwyn could hang out at that she could have fun in, but I'm guessing you were a bit picky on who her friends were right?" Canyon asked while she looked at Bronwyn to see how she was doing.

Bronwyn was seen twiddling her thumbs before KKW spoke.

"Well I may be picky but I made sure Bronwyn does her studying before she hangs out with her friends. Just wanted to make sure she had a good education."

"Maybe, but Bronwyn is an adult now, she can make her own choices about who she hangs with or not with and other things, so I ask, not as an outsider, but as Finn's number one woman and a person who wants to help Bronwyn feel better, will you let her date Finn as long as he treats her well?, he's not uncle material after all since he never really saw her until now." Canyon said while she tried to reason with KKW.

KKW looks at Finn and Bronwyn for a moment before he spoke up.

"As long as Finn protects her and doesn't do anything bad… he has my blessing to date her."

"Nice, and don't worry, she won't move in the treefort yet, bit too soon for that one right?" Canyon said before grinning a bit at KKW.

Finn and Bronwyn who was quite happy to hear that KKW agrees before blushing big at the moving in part since it was too soon.

KKW clears his throat a bit before speak.

"Y-Yes of course. Unless my daughter really wants to and there is the training she will undertake."

"Well she could have a room to rest in when she needs to recover from training or if she is in the area, that alright?" Canyon said with a smile on her face.

"That will be fine. Though hopefully there will be protection used? Don't want my little girl to be a mom yet." KKW said causing Finn and Bronwyn to blush deeply.

"D-Dad!" Bronwyn said with a bright blush on her face before Canyon said this.

"Oh don't worry, if that happened I would make sure Finn was at the altar to take responsibility after I give him a severe punishment, I'll make sure that when I leave on some business, they will have someone to look after them to make sure they don't get too crazy, she may be interested in joining as well but she is a stickler for the rules when someone gives her a list to follow." Canyon said to join in on KKW's teasing.

Finn didn't like the sound of that before wondering who Canyon was talking about before KKW spoke.

"Then I have nothing worry about as long as Finn doesn't knock up Bronwyn and marries her first then they can have a kid. Though I suggest you two might hurry since my wife is hoping for grandchild soon."

"Hehe, oh don't worry, I'll make sure that happens first before they start a family, don't want to have the kids wonder why their mommy and daddy haven't gotten married yet." Canyon said before giggling when she and KKW were enjoying the looks that they had.

Finn was blushing mad from both the tease and the possibility of marrying Bronwyn along with having kids of their own with Bronwyn doing the same which gave them bright blushes.

"Hehe, well considering the time, we should get back, we were a few days late thanks to all the clean up we needed to do for that Party… though if you want a laugh… look at this… it was Finn getting the side effects of the plan so consider that my bad but still..." Canyon said before she pulled out her phone and passed it to KKW who looked at the phone with confusion… but to Finn… the side effects of his part of the plan?... when he was dancing?

KKW starts to laugh as he watches a recording of Finn doing a striptease while dancing before showing this to Finn which caused the human to blush red in embarrassment before speaking.

"Oh Glob, turn it off!"

Canyon and KKW laugh at Finn's reaction while Bronwyn was blushing a bit as well before the trio was heading back to Finn's place with Canyon carrying the two smaller people in her right hand and it looked like the group was having a conversation.

"Well that visit turned out better than I expected, KKW seems nice if you know what to say." Canyon said while she made sure to not step on anything.

"R-Right about that. Think you could erase that recording Canyon?" Finn asked while hoping she agrees.

"Well… if you give me a dance like that, maybe, but until then, I'll keep it as one of the bloopers of your life, I mean the ladies weren't complaining… right Bronwyn?" Canyon said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Bronwyn blushed brightly when she remembers that dance before spoke up.

"W-Well it did look nice." She said causing Finn to blush.

"Hehe, well since I need to do a little something first, I'll drop you two off at the treefort so you can talk about training or just to have some fun now that you got the go ahead from KKW, but remember… bit soon to knock a lady up Finn." Canyon said with a grin on her face while she *accidently* caused Bronwyn and Finn to stumble a bit while they sat when Canyon made an extra large step to get over a tree before having it slam down past it, long story short, Bronwyn fell into Finn's arms.

Finn blushed brightly when he held Bronwyn but doesn't let her go so she could be safe.

Bronwyn blushed brightly as well while Canyon grins a bit at the duo before she finally got back to Finn's home while she slowly bent down to drop the duo off, thankfully the party guests who were not either having hangovers like no other nor not spiked to hell were helpful with getting the trash and recycling sorted, and Huntress even got some info about a few more who helped get Abracadaniel the stuff to spike the punch with, Canyon even offered to let her have a go at Finn to see if he could be a good lover for her, but she said beasts like them didn't need romance… though she did say if she needed to let off some steam, she would be sure to stop by and go a round or two with Finn.

Finn, who was still holding Bronwyn, looks at Canyon before speaking.

"So where are you going Canyon?"

"Well I'm going to get Billy's sword Nothung, maybe I can at least get it so that it won't fly around like a missle when its called after making a new contract with it, you and Jake did destroy it after all and it was the key to Billy's cave." Canyon said before she starts walking away.

Finn sees his main lady leaving before he looks at Bronwyn before speaking.

"So Bronwyn, should we discuss about the training we'll do or… something else?"

Bronwyn blushed a bit before saying this when she looked around.

"Hmmm… well we can talk a bit about training, but I don't think we can do much with the leftover guests here… I mean did you look around the place?" Bronwyn said when she saw a transformed Party God crashed out in the living room which showed he was in a more humanoid form while the three Water Nymphs were resting next to him, Ice King was crashed on the couch while he was snoring, Marceline and Bubblegum were dozing next to one another so that they could leave when the sun sets, and there was more people who were recovering from the Spiked soda incident, and some were waiting for them to recover to make sure they were alright… all in all, various places where packed with people here and there.

Finn blinked in surprise when he saw Ice King, Marceline and Bubblegum here. He didn't remember seeing them here before he spoke up.

"Perhaps we can just go up to my room, talk and probably take a nap."

"Yeah… I'll see you there Finn." Bronwyn said before she walked into the Treefort but not before Finn saw her ass swaying side to side… was she teasing him or was that just her natural walk?

Finn blushes from that before he follows Bronwyn while making sure not to wake some of the sleeping party goers.

A bit later, the duo was laying on the bed with Bronwyn wearing one of Finn's shirts which caused it to show her figure a bit more while she laid next to him, she was still a bit nervous about the dating thing but it did seem nice to her.

Finn blushes when he saw Bronwyn wear his shirt. It made her look so cute.

He then wrapped his arm around Bronwyn before he brings her closer to his side.

Bronwyn blushed brightly from that before turning a bit so that she was facing Finn now and nuzzling his chest with her head while her left leg went over his own and she accidently rubbed against his underwear and his dick.

Finn shudders at first before he uses one hand to lightly grip Bronwyn's chin forcing her to look at the human before Finn leans his head down til his lips touched Bronwyn's lips.

Bronwyn was at first surprised before she slowly melts into the kiss and slowly got on top of Finn to help her deepen the kiss, she even used her hands to rub his abs and chest with her nails lightly raking across his skin.

Finn lightly groans in Bronwyn's mouth before he uses one hand to rub the hybrid's back before Finn uses the other to reach around and grab hold of Bronwyn's ass before rubbing it while still kissing her.

Bronwyn moans a bit into the kiss before she pulled away to say this.

"M-Might as well burn some energy… hope you like my solo work." Bronwyn said before she slowly went under the blanket till she was at Finn's groin before she pulled down his underwear a little before she saw his dick while it was getting erect quickly and took off Finn's shirt so she wouldn't get it dirty.

She then gulps before she gripped it and slowly strokes it to see how good it felt to Finn.

Finn shudders from the feeling before he said this.

"Oh Glob." He said as his dick was getting harder.

Bronwyn blushed brightly from that when she felt that she was doing good before she continues to stroke Finn till he was rock hard, she then gulped one more time before she starts to lick the underside of his dick from the base and balls to the tip of the dickhead before she repeats the process.

Finn shudders again before he let out a slight groan.

Then he brought his hand before he pets the big bump which was apparently Bronwyn's head under the blanket.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she tried to take a bit more of Finn's dick in her mouth but had a bit of trouble… so she did the next best thing when she pulled back a bit and moved to that Finn's dick was between her breasts and she starts moving them up and down while she licks the head of Finn's dick.

Finn was a bit surprised when he felt that as he groans a bit before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck." He said in a tone that shows he's enjoying this.

Bronwyn blushed a bit more before doubling her efforts to get Finn to feel good, she even took the head of his dick into her mouth before she twirled her tongue on the head of the dick to really get Finn to feel it while her breasts continue to move.

Finn grinds his teeth a bit before he uses his hands to grab hold of the bed sheets before speaking.

"O-Oh… Glob Bronwyn. Y-Your mouth and breasts feels so good."

Bronwyn felt a bit good about that before she starts to move her breasts at a faster pace and licking Finn's dick more and more while she could feel his dick twitching faster and faster between her breasts and in her mouth.

Finn keeps groaning and grinds his teeth while he feels his climax getting closer and closer.

Bronwyn, so she wouldn't let Finn make a mess on the bed, took as much of Finn's dick in her mouth as she could while her breasts moved more and more on Finn's dick until…

Finn groans a bit loud before he said this.

"I-I'm… Cumming!" He yelps before he felt his dick spurt out his cum in Bronwyn's mouth.

Bronwyn's eyes widen a bit from the amount before she tries to drink in down, she was surprisingly successful but some still got onto her chin and breasts while she hopes Finn taps off soon.

Said human kept climaxing for about 30 seconds before Finn finally taps off.

Bronwyn in turn took a moment to calm down before she drank up the leftover remains of Finn's load in her mouth before she pulled away to pant for breath under the blanket.

Finn pants as well before he spoke up after lifting the blanket up to see Bronwyn.

"O-Oh Glob… B-Bronwyn. That felt great." He said while blushing a bit.

"T-Thanks…. Got… one more round in you?... I… want to try this…" Bronwyn said before she moved a bit so she was on all fours before saying this.

"Mind… taking my anal virginity?... didn't really do that last time as far as I know." Bronwyn said while she wiggled her ass at Finn a bit when she remembered that Canyon did that a few times to really get Finn going.

Finn blushes brightly while feeling his dick twitch in excitement before speaking.

"O-Okay." He said before he gets up on his knees before he gets behind Bronwyn by placing his hands on the hybrid's ass cheeks before Finn aims his dick at Bronwyn's asshole.

That's when he asked this.

"Y-You ready?"

Bronwyn gulped for a moment before saying this.

"N-No… but I'll have to do it sooner or later anyway… hard to get knocked up if I mainly use my ass right?" Bronwyn said while she tried to relax when she remembered seeing Canyon doing that.

Finn blushes a bit when he heard that before speaking.

"O-Okay. But if you feel pain, we can stop."

Bronwyn nods before she waits for Finn to act while she felt nervous.

Finn gulps before he starts to gently insert his dick inside Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn shudders and grits her teeth when she felt that before trying to relax her ass again when she felt Finn's dick entering her, she clinched a few times but relaxed while she groans a little from discomfort, but she didn't say anything to stop Finn.

Finn groans from how tight Bronwyn's ass was as he keeps pushing his dick in for a few moments more before he was finally at the hilt.

Bronwyn groans from that while she tries to adjust to Finn's dick while it sits in her ass, she was a bit impressed with herself for being able to take it all up her ass while she wonders what Finn is thinking right now.

Finn groans again as he still feels the vice grip in Bronwyn's ass before thinking.

' _Oh Glob. Her ass feels so good on the inside and so soft on the outside too.'_

 _'Good… Glob… Finn's dick… is so flipping massive… how in the nightosphere can Canyon take this?... guess I'll need to practice with Finn later…'_ Bronwyn thought before she said this after a minute.

"A-Alright Finn… you… c-can start…" Bronwyn said while Finn could feel her ass relaxing greatly.

Finn took a deep breath before he starts to slowly move his dick in and out of his second girlfriend's ass.

Bronwyn had to grit her teeth for a few minutes and groan with discomfort before she starts moaning a bit with the pleasure slowly growing as time went by.

Finn was starting to feel good as well before his thrusting quickens a bit.

He then leans down before he used his hands to grip Bronwyn's breasts before he starts to squeeze them a bit while thrusting.

Bronwyn groans from that before she pants harder and harder while her pussy starts to leak juices on the bed before she said this.

"H-Harder… F-Finn… p-please…" Bronwyn barely got out but it showed that she was really liking this right now.

Finn keeps squeezing Bronwyn's breasts before he leans his head to her ear before whispering this.

"Anything for you beautiful." He said before his thrusts began to get harder.

Bronwyn moans and groans from all of the pleasure she was feeling before she could feel herself already getting close, seems that she was still a virgin with her ass it seems.

Finn groans and moans with each thrust before he surprised the hybrid by kissing and licking her ear.

Bronwyn moans more from that before she made a extra loud groan when her ass tightened greatly she she came hard on Finn's dick while her pussy squirts a bit on the bed.

Finn groans from the tight grip before he whispered this.

"Did that feel good?" He whispered in a alluring way.

"Y-Yesh…" Bronwyn slurred out while she tried to calm down when her body shudders hard from cumming from her ass for the first time.

Finn chuckled a bit before saying this.

"Then I'll make sure to keep going then." He said before he went a bit berserk on his thrusting like a dog in heat.

Bronwyn groans loudly with wide eyes before she gripped the bed sheets while she could feel Finn practically shaping the inside of her ass for his dick and she was loving every moment of it.

Finn continues to pound Bronwyn's ass for a few minutes before he feels his dick twitching in the hybrid's ass.

Bronwyn could feel that while she could already feel herself about to cum again, but she surprised even herself when she starts to use a few fingers to finger her pussy to help her cum hard.

Finn continues to thrust and buck his hips with gusto before he uses one hand to grip Bronwyn's chin before he turns her head to look at the human before Finn leans in and kissed her lips.

Bronwyn just went with it for now by kissing Finn back while she felt Finn fuck her ass for a minute to two more until…

Finn muffly groans in the hybrid's mouth before he came hard in Bronwyn's ass as he felt his dick spurt out a big dose of his cum.

Bronwyn groans loudly before she came hard as well on Finn's dick before her pussy squirts more on the bed, she didn't know about Finn, but the walk combined with these orgasms were really making her tired while she rode out her orgasm while she could feel Finn really unloading in her ass, it even made her stomach bloat a little.

Finn was feeling tired himself as he continues to climax hard in Bronwyn's ass for 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Bronwyn tapped off as well before she and Finn fell on the bed when their legs gave out and Finn's body was on top of Bronwyn's with made the hybrid groan a bit before she felt herself dozing off already, guess she was really tired after all of that compared to Finn.

Said human pants for a moment or two. Now he may be tired but he was able to move him and Bronwyn, since his dick was still in her ass, to the back of the bed before the duo was in a spooning position.

Finn then hugged Bronwyn after he covers them with the blanket before he gently kisses the hybrid's cheek and said this.

"Sleep well Bronwyn." He said before he closed his eyes and doses off.

Bronwyn, though already to far gone in dreamland to really notice the kiss, did snuggle more into Finn's embrace before letting out a cute sounding sigh before she fully went to sleep before time passed to much much later with Bronwyn and Finn standing in front of one another while Bronwyn nervously held Nothung in her right hand while Canyon was sitting nearby while she watched what the duo was about to do, when she got back, she saw that Finn and Bronwyn where asleep after some interesting fun and teased them about it when they woke.

She even got Nothung back after getting a new contract, she even talked to Finn on giving it to Bronwyn for her training and self defense since she could call it sense Bronwyn had the contract for Nothung with her, she reasoned that Bronwyn would need a weapon and Billy's sword was perfect for her after a few enhancements were made so that its edge was dulled greatly for the lessons, at best right now, Nothung was a sword shaped club right now, would be back to normal when lessons were done, it was even shrinked a bit to be perfect for Bronwyn to hold with one hand.

The Contract with Nothung was reworked a bit that when it got close to the caller, it would turn in the air so that the hilt was pointing at the contract owner… now was time for the lesson with Bronwyn to start in full.

Finn had his hands behind his back before he spoke up.

"Okay Bronwyn, for your first lesson, I want you to swing your sword and attack this dummy as hard you can until you can't keep going." He said before he points at the dummy which comically has a picture of Ash's ugly mug on its head.

Bronwyn nods before she said this.

"All I have to do is keep hitting it right?" Bronwyn said before she ran up to the dummy with a poorly made combat stance before she swings the sword before it connects to the dummy that was degraded into looking like Ass… Ash… before Bronwyn had to let go of of Nothung when the recoil of hitting the dummy shocked her, seems this would take a bit when Bronwyn picked up the sword and keeps trying to hit it, at least she didn't drop the blade for the other attacks.

Finn was was watching with an impressed look on his face as he continues to Bronwyn hit the dummy each time.

Time then passed to a bit later when Bronwyn couldn't keep on attacking the dumbass for much longer and had to use Nothung as a cane so she could keep standing while sweat was trailing down her body… which caused her outfit to stick a bit more to her fur and show her figure a bit more.

Finn blushes a bit when he noticed that before he spoke up.

"Great job Bronwyn. Take a moment to rest before we move on to the next lesson." He said before he walks over with a bottle of water before handing it to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn groans a bit when she sat down before she took the drink and starts drinking it like it was the best thing in the world, and the water dribbled down the sides of her mouth and down to her shirt which caused her outfit to get a bit more wet before she pulled the bottle away to pant for breath when she was still recovering.

Finn mentally chuckles as he waits for his hybrid girlfriend to recover her strength.

Canyon in the meantime giggles a bit while she watched before she was reminded of her time while she trained with Billy, the reason she gave Nothung to Bronwyn instead of Finn, aside from the lack of a training weapon, was the fact that watching the two reminded her of herself and Billy a bit when they were first starting out, granted she didn't plop on the ground like Bronwyn, but she did have surprising stamina, some would pass out or give up way before she did, so Canyon was a bit impressed with her while Bronwyn got up after a few minutes before saying this while she adjusts her helmet.

"So… what's the next lesson Teacher?" Bronwyn said before grinning a bit at Finn when she said the Teacher part.

Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"Next lesson will be defense. But we're gonna be using a couple of wooden swords for safety reasons until you're ready to defend with a real sword."

"R-Right… dull or not thanks to a spell, this thing is heavy, what is it made of anyway?, she didn't really say who thing sword belonged to besides a great hero just as great as you Finn." Bronwyn said while she looked closely at Nothung with a curious look.

Finn sighs for a bit before he spoke up.

"Well… he was the greatest hero that ever lived before my time. I always wanted to be a hero which is why I worked hard to get where I am. Now that he's gone, I'm doing whatever I can to protect Ooo and everyone else that are important to me."

"Whoa… wait… didn't Canyon mention being that guys Ex?, she… seems really young to be dating a guy like that, no offense Finn and Canyon." Bronwyn said when she heard that when he was alive recently, he was like an old man, and Canyon still looked beautful.

"Hehe, no offense taken, Elemental's are just slow aging beings, and we can keep our form young, so I could be dating Finn and you while you two are old and I could still be young looking if I play my cards right." Canyon said with a grin on her face while Bronwyn blushed when she could picture Canyon getting it on with Finn in his Elder years… though if he trained right, he could be well muscled even then.

Finn blushed brightly as well as he already picture himself as an old dude still getting some action with Canyon before he had this thought.

' _Oh boy. Better make sure to exercise whenever I can. Unless I find a way to be immortal or at least eternally youthful.'_

"Wow… better train like mad then… so… what do we do now Finn when we get those wooden swords?... spar?" Bronwyn said while she felt a bit nervous about going against Finn.

Finn regained his composure before he spoke up.

"Well no… not yet… We need to help build up your defense before we do some sparing." He said before he went over to a table and took out two wooden blades before he tosses on to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn took a moment to catch it after stumbling before she gripped the blade with both hands and looked tensed when she worried she wouldn't do well right now.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Don't worry. You're gonna do great. Just remember this is training." He said in a reassuring tone.

"R-Right… well what do I do first?" Bronwyn said while she tried to relax a bit.

"All you have to do is block whatever attack I sent at you." Finn said.

"R-Right…" Bronwyn said while she held the sword out in a sloppy self made defense while she held the wooden sword in front of her with both hands.

Finn sees this before he spoke up.

"Okay hang on, before we begin, let me help you with that defense stance." He said before he walks towards to Bronwyn and gets behind her before he wraps his arms around the hybrid before he shows her a nice defense stance.

Bronwyn blushed brightly while she lets Finn help her with her stance before after a few minutes, Finn finally finished when he got Bronwyn in a decent defensive stance.

Finn blushed with the way he was this close with Bronwyn before he spoke up.

"There we go. Now we can begin." He said before he walks to the other side of the field and spoke up after picking up his wooden sword.

"You ready?"

"No… but might as well start anyway... " Bronwyn said while she braced for pain while adjusting her grip so she could hold the wooden sword better.

"Okay. Now remember, good defense." He said before he runs towards Bronwyn and brings his weapon up before he tries to 'attack' the hybrid.

Time then passed when Bronwyn barely blocking the hit.

The scene now showed Bronwyn when she staggered into the treefort living room with scrapes and bruises on her body when she could barely pull herself up the ladder before she fell face first on the couch with both a pain filled, but relieved groan, thankfully for her, everyone else from the party left long before the training so the only people who was with Bronwyn now when they followed her was Finn and Canyon.

Said duo follows the worn out hybrid before Finn spoke up.

"You okay Bronwyn?" He asked with a concerned look.

All Bronwyn did was groan before giving Finn a thumbs up before her arm dropped to hang off the couch before Canyon said this.

"Why don't I make a bite to eat for you two to help recover and you could used Cyclops tears to help her, maybe give her a massage as well to help her sore muscles." Canyon said with a teasing tone near the end while Bronwyn blushed brightly at that when Canyon left the room to make some food.

Finn blushed brightly as well when he heard that before speaking.

"W-Well… despite what happened, want me to get the Cyclops Tears Bronwyn or… want that massage?"

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she said this when she turned her head a bit.

"M-Maybe both?" Bronwyn said while she was blushing brightly from the idea, it was like she was asking for a oil based massage from Finn but with cyclops tears instead.

Finn blushes brightly when he heard that before he spoke up.

"O-Okay… j-just wait here and I'll get the cyclops tears." He said before he climbs the ladder up to his room to find the tears.

It only took about a couple minutes or so before the human finally came back down with a bottle of Cyclops Tears before speaking.

"Okay I'm back." He said before he kneels besides Bronwyn, opens the bottle and pours a bit in his hands before Finn rubs them together and starts massaging his hybrid girlfriend.

Bronwyn moans a bit when she could feel Finn practically rubbing away her injuries and soreness thanks to the cyclops tears, her dress was pulled up when Finn was gone to show her upper thighs and her pantie covered ass so Finn could get to her upper thighs.

Finn, though gulps, blushes when he had his hands gently grab Bronwyn's ass before he starts massaging that spot.

Bronwyn jolts before groaning lightly while she had a slight blush on her face, seems she really enjoyed it when her panties got a bit wet thanks to Finn's actions after a minute and a spot forms that showed the Human how much she enjoys his hands that were on her ass.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw that before he surprisingly continues massaging Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn continues to moan lightly while her folds got wetter and wetter before she looked back at Finn to see how he was doing right now.

Said human blushes as he still kept massaging the hybrid's ass for a few moments before he starts working on Bronwyn's thighs.

Bronwyn lets out more groans and moans thanks to Finn getting some serious sore spots, she could even feel him getting a bit close to her pussy and wonders if he would try anything to her, honestly with the way her body was acting, it was like she was begging Finn to take her right now.

Finn was having a similar feeling as he was having an urge to take Bronwyn from behind.

However, even if she was his girlfriend, Finn wasn't gonna take Bronwyn advantage like that. For now, all he had to do was make her feel better.

Bronwyn had to blush at Finn's restraint before looking down to Finn's pants to see how he was holding so far.

Surprisingly enough, it seems hearing Bronwyn moan during the massage caused Finn to have a boner in his pants.

Bronwyn blushed before saything this to Finn to get his attention.

"Hey Finn?" Bronwyn said while she was blushing at what she was about to do.

Finn stops what he was doing before speaking up.

"Something wrong Bronwyn? Did I touch something bad?"

"N-No… was… just wondering if you want to go to my arms next… though… considering your helping me train… and probably getting some stress... Why not… f-fuck my ass… while you massage my arms…" Bronwyn said before blushing brightly when she actually said that.

Finn was feeling the same thing before he spoke up.

"Y-You sure? I don't mind just giving you the massage."

"I'm sure… you could… use some cyclops tears as a lube if you want, could heal my ass from the inside out… would also be helpful for you right since you got a boner right now." Bronwyn said while glancing back at Finn's erect dick in his pants which seemed painful right now.

Finn blinks for a moment while blushing brightly.

However Bronwyn did have a point since he groans a bit from how tight his pants was with his boner.

"So Finn… want to help me relax more… " Bronwyn said before she blushed when she tried to use a move she saw in an old premushroom war porn video that she hid from her dad.

"P-Please… fuck my ass… I've been a bad woman after all.. Seducing my teacher and what not." Bronwyn said while wondering if it would work.

Finn was a bit surprised when that but surprisingly… he was feeling even more turned on and since she asked… how could he say no?

The human somehow smirk before he said this as he tries to play along.

"Oh don't worry my bad student… I'll give your ass a nice pounding." He said before he unzip his pants before he fished his dick out and got on top of Bronwyn before Finn gripped the hybrid's ass cheeks and aim's his dick at her asshole.

Bronwyn jolts at the touch of Finn's hand's and relaxed again like last time before she waits for Finn to move.

Finn then grabs the cyclops tears and pours some of it on his dick before spreading it around to make it slick.

Finally he inserts his dick inside his student's/girlfriend's ass.

Bronwyn groans from that while she could feel more pleasure thanks to the cyclops tears getting rid of any discomfort and surprised Finn a bit when she starts wiggling her ass on Finn's cock, seems the tears maybe a go to for easy anal if it works that well.

Finn groans a bit before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Bronwyn's ass before he resumes massaging her.

Bronwyn groans again while she let's Finn continue to fuck her ass before Canyon walked while she wore an apron.

"Hey you two want… ok didn't expect that so interesting way for a massage… but I wanted to let you two know that food is nearly done, better be quick Finn." Canyon said before noticing the position the duo was in which caused Bronwyn to get a bit surprised which caused her ass to tighten greatly on Finn's dick.

Finn groans before he spoke up.

"S-Sure thing babe." He said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Bronwyn's at a faster pace.

Bronwyn moans loudly from that before she starts panting for breath while she felt herself getting close after a few minutes.

Finn groans as he keeps thrusting his dick as fast and hard as he could while feeling his climax getting closer as well.

Bronwyn then leaned her head down while her body twitched and shudders before she muttered this when she got close to coming.

"O-Oh flip flipping flipped… f-f… f-fuck… F-FINN!" Bronwyn groans out before yelling when she came hard on the couch.

Finn groans loud before he climaxed hard inside Bronwyn's ass as he felt his dick spurt out a big dose of his cum.

Bronwyn moans loudly from that before she rests her head on the couch and pants for breath.

"O-Oh… G-Glob Finn…" Bronwyn said before she pants for breath again while she waits for Finn to tap off.

It took the human at least 30 seconds before he taps off and said this while panting.

"F-Fuck… B-Bronwyn… I don't think… I-I can get enough of your ass. Hope later I go for that nice pussy of yours." He said before he leans down and kisses Bronwyn's cheek.

"P-Pill… o-or… safe day… F-Finn…" Bronwyn said with a deep blush on her face.

Finn rubs the back of his head while chuckling nervously before speaking.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Better make sure we get those."

"Y-Yeah… still fun with my ass… think we can do this after every training session to relax?" Bronwyn asked before Canyon said this when she walked into the room.

"Hope I can get involved next time, but food is ready you two, get cleaned separately so a few minutes won't go to a few hours and come eat." Canyon said with a toothy grin on her face while pointing a finger towards the showers in the Treefort, one was in Finn's area while another was recently made near the kitchen for quick cleaning if a mess was made.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking to Bronwyn.

"So do you want the downstairs bathroom or upstairs?"

"T-The downstairs… hard to feel my legs now in a good way thanks to you." Bronwyn said with a slight blush on her face.

Finn chuckles before he leans down and kissed Bronwyn's cheek again before speaking.

"Okay. Just try to take it easy." He said before he gently pulls his dick out before putting it back in his pants and gets off of his girlfriend.

Bronwyn groans from that while she could feel semen flowing out of her ass which made Canyon chuckle before speaking up.

"Wow Finn, don't know if your dick knows the difference, but you can't knock a ass up no matter how much semen that dick pumps into it." Canyon said before Bronwyn got up from the couch while her legs wobble a bit before she starts walking towards the restroom near the kitchen with a slight limp that Finn would be proud of.

Finn chuckles while blushing a bit before speaking.

"I aim to please." He said before he walk towards Canyon and leans up to kiss her.

Canyon leaned down to kiss Finn before she gripped his ass and turned him towards the ladder before saying this.

"Alright Finn, before the food gets cold, get cleaned and eat up, you, Bronwyn and I can have more fun later." Canyon said before she slapped Finn's ass to get him walking.

Finn jolts while blushing a bit before he spoke.

"Sure thing babe. I won't take long." He said before he walk towards the ladder and climbs up towards his room.

Canyon chuckles before she said this.

"Now then, time to make sure the food it heated." Canyon said before the size shifting Water Elemental walked into the kitchen after washing away the semen with a wave of her hand while unknowing to the trio, there was a tiny camera in Jake's former hidey hole that gave a perfect view of the room while the feed was fed to a different location.

 **Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum, Marceline**

Turns out the camera feed went to Bubblegum's lab where the scene showed the two Royals while they were looking at Finn while he was giving his *Massage* to Bronwyn after her training that was mentioned in the living room earlier… Bubblegum even saw what Finn was packing and the duo saw Finn in a relationship with both Bronwyn and Canyon.

Marceline was a bit surprise before she spoke up.

"Wow… who knew the weenie could give a massage let alone have a second girlfriend. Though I hope you're not going back to the spy thing right?"

"Oh no, I'm not, I have a recall feature on that camera, once the three go to sleep it will come back, besides, you were curious when you overheard the three and about taking turns with Bronwyn there, at least we know Finn isn't a virgin anymore." Bubblegum said before she blushed when she got a bit imaginative right now for a possible situation.

Marceline did blushed as well before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah. With the way he took Bronwyn's ass, no way he's virgin."

"Yeah, should make it simple to ask him… to knock me up in the future… Mein Glob… this is going to be tough since Finn heard about our mistakes…" Bubblegum said before shaking her head when she remembered everything she did.

Marceline placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"Everything will be okay Bonnie. All we have to do is apologies to Finn for what we did and hope he'll forgives us before we ask him the big question. Hopefully he'll say yes and be there for us. But we also have to get the okay from Canyon since she's calling the shots somewhat."

"Hopefully… though considering what she thinks of us, I doubt it will be easy, she may have some kind of addition or flat out say no." Bubblegum said before she sighs and said this.

"Ugh… if only I didn't get that flipping dream from the Cosmic Owl of my kingdom being destroyed… I might have not done what I did." Bubblegum said while she placed a hand on her forehead.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum before she spoke.

"What's done is done Bonnibel, we can't change the past. All we have to do is think of what the future has for us even though we're immortal but I hope that future has you and I… and perhaps Finn in it forever." She said before she starts to kiss and nibble on Bubblegum's neck.

Bubblegum moans a bit from that before she asked this.

"Yeah… though what do you mean with Finn forever… unless he's Vamped or some other source of youth is found, he will age like most." Bubblegum said while groaning a bit when she moved her arm to wrap gently around Marceline's neck and hugged Marceline a bit before rubbing Marceline's back.

Marceline nuzzled her head on Bubblegum's neck before speaking.

"Well Finn is unpredictable right? So who knows what might happen? But if something life threatening happens to him… I would totally Vamp Finn in a mortal heart beat to save him whether Canyon agrees or not."

"Hope things won't come to that for a long time then… really don't want bad blood between all of us." Bubblegum said before she hits a button on a remote and the camera bot was on auto so that it would return when everyone was asleep.

Time then passed to much later, so much so that the next day happened and to Finn's, Bronwyn's, and to Canyon's slight irritation and confusion as well, Bubblegum and Marceline were in the Treefort and after sitting down in the living room with the group on Various chairs, Bubblegum said this.

"Hey Finn… sorry for dropping in like this… had a lot to think about these past few days and what not and I finally got the courage to ask this… but Marceline and I got some things to say first in case you have any anger or hate for us… for some of the things we did…" Bubblegum said while feeling down right now when she was reminded of the conversation with Canyon.

Marceline was feeling the same thing while Finn looks at the duo before speaking.

"I'm listening."

"Well… first off… and I'll have to send a message to Flame Queen later to call her in person… but I'm… s-sorry for what I did with her and the Fire giants…. I… really didn't mean any harm… its just… I got this dream with the Cosmic Owl like you but some odd second bird like person or something if I remember right caused…. Everything to turn so… horrible… I saw my kingdom crumbling and I fell into some kind of ooze… I woke up after that and panicked when I realized it was a prophetic dream… and I walked right into it… making me look like a villain… getting the… King of Ooo elected before overthrowing him or crunchy…. Seems that did happen in its own way but that doesn't excuse my actions… I know you probably despise me… but I really am sorry… I… I only did it to try and protect my kingdom but I didn't think of anything else at the time and it horribly backfired… I understand if you don't forgive me Finn… but I still needed to say it." Bubblegum said before bowing her head at Finn deeply which surprised Bronwyn and Canyon a bit since Bubblegum was normally stubborn about stuff like this.

Finn was a bit surprised as well after hearing that he was not the only one that was visited by the Cosmic Owl and can see that she was serious.

He then looked at Marceline before speaking.

"What about you Marceline?"

Marceline sighs before saying this… it really did mess with her pride greatly but she did it anyway for Bubblegum.

"Well… I won't be as wordy as Bonnie here… but long story short to save time… I...I'm sorry as well…. Mainly for messing with you when you were younger and the wolf thing with Bonnie here… sorry about that by the way if I forgot to say that to you two… honestly I'm over a thousand years old and most here don't even know how hard it is to keep their emotions after that much time, personally if it wasn't for Bonnie here, I think I would have snapped fully before meeting you and the others Finn… and I guess sorry for the not being straight with you about me and Bubblegum dating… same with Bonnie here as well but we didn't know how to break it to you at the time Finn… not really good with emotions here and I'm already feeling ill from how nervous I'm feeling." Marceline said which reminded Finn that Bubblegum and Marceline are about 1000 years old and have some extreme quirks about them and how they lived, Bubblegum working purely for her kingdom and Marceline and her crappy childhood and the rest of her life… and that time with dating Ash probably didn't help things when he got all twisted up… there was even her issues with her Dad Hudson that she still had trouble getting over but it was fixed up greatly thanks to Finn.

Finn had remembered some of things Marceline went through.

First was the fact the fact that she lost her mom when she was a kid, saw Simon turn into the Ice King, saw the memory of Marceline finding out that Hudson ate her fries, and considering how different she was to others, she had some serious issues with fitting in when it came to things out of her comfort zone like Music or things that dealt with pranks… all in all… Marceline lived through hell compared to the others, Finn had his parents Joshua and Margaret, then Jake when they died, Jake had Finn and his brother Jermaine when he and Jermaine patched things up and Lady when they got married, Bubblegum, though was dating Marceline now, had her kingdom and her citizens way before meeting Marceline, Ice King, though insane thanks to the crown, had his penguins and Gunter, Etc… but the fact was that Marceline in the end… was a very lonely woman who had trouble with people in general…

Finn now looks at the two royals with an emotionless look for a few moments before he gets up and walk towards Marceline and Bubblegum.

The duo closed their eyes while waiting for what may happen, shouting, hitting, Etc.

However, what the two didn't expect was Finn wrapping his arms around the two and hugging them both.

"Huh?" The duo said when they looked at Finn with surprised glances.

Finn continues to hug them before saying this.

"I forgive you."

"Seriously?" Marceline said with a surprised tone while Bubblegum was silent but she did feel surprised as well.

"Yes I'm serious since I had a feeling you both took some time think this over and finally had the courage to say those things about yourselves." Finn said.

The Duo was surprised before Canyon said this.

"Still… I doubt they came here just to apologize, if that was the case, they would have sent a message that they were coming here to apologize or something or they could have called us since it would take nearly a hour to get here if I wasn't here to make that trip short… call it intuition on my end if that's the correct term." Canyon said when she could already guess why the duo was here.

Bronwyn was curious on what the Water Elemental meant while Finn had a feeling what Canyon was saying before he looks at Marceline and Bubblegum before speaking.

"Is there something else you two want to say?"

Bubblegum and Marceline looked to one another before Marceline sighs and said this.

"Yeah…. Long story, complicated as well very short…. Bonnie and I… are hoping you can knock Bonnie up, being Undead really does make it a pain in that situation and Bonnie here already explained it to me on why it would be hard for some ways to help me get fertile enough to either get knocked up or knock her up, mind hearing us out at least before flat out saying no?... same for you Canyon?" Marceline said while looking at Canyon, who raised an eyebrow, and at Finn.

Bronwyn was at first shocked when she heard of such request while Finn took a moment to think on this before he looks at Canyon to see what she thinks.

"Well, I think that's Finn's choice, but I believe we can at least hear you two out after all of that apologizing, and Bronwyn here has a say as well since if I'm not here, she's the leading lady, understand?" Canyon said while looking at the two Royals.

Bronwyn was a bit happy to hear that she was like second in command of calling shots before Finn looks at Marceline and Bubblegum to see if they agree.

The duo was a bit surprised but they did nod a bit in agreement since compared to Bronwyn, they did some questionable things.

"Alright… so Finn… want to hear them out?" Canyon said with crossed arms while she looked at Finn.

Said human looks at the royals again before he spoke up.

"Alright. Let's hear what you two have to say."

Marceline and Bubblegum looked to one another before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Right… well Finn… long story short, if Marceline and I want to be able to have our own kid, I would have to repeat the process that once drained the Vamp juices from Marceline so she would be half human, half demon again, but the issue is that I would have to work on a strong enough container so that the vamp juices can be safely stored without issue, which in itself would be seriously complicated since I don't want to have a repeat with Pep getting blinded and Jake opening the bucket from his lack of sleep, it would only be so that Marceline could knock me up then drain the vamp juice back into her, but that would be far in the future, obviously I tried to think of other ways but with Marceline's undead nature, even if I tried cloning, taking an egg from her for external fertilization, etc, the fact remains that Marceline and I at the time right now are incompatible biologically… I would have asked others…. But… I don't trust them as much as… you Finn…" Bubblegum said before blushing brightly while looking down.

Finn was a bit surprise when he heard that before blushing bit at the trust part. Plus he will admit that Bubblegum was right since the only for Marceline to knock up the Candy Monarch was to temporarily remove the Vampire gene and that's something no one wants relive again.

"So… Finn… will you… help me bare a child for Marceline and I to raise?" Bubblegum said before Canyon said this.

"Even if Finn agreed, what would happen to him and the child if it was conceived and raised by you two?" Canyon asked before Marceline raised her eyebrow before saying this.

"Well we wouldn't keep Finn away if that's what you're worried about, he would be the dad you know, and Bonnie and I could raise the kid pretty well with some help here and there, Bonnie can teach the kid and if Finn wanted, he could teach the kid on how to fight, same with me if the kid gets some of my demonic strength…. Would have to convince dad to not try and get the kid to try and rule the Nightosphere or something or maybe let them choose but that's a different matter that can be handled later." Marceline said while Canyon took a moment to think before Bubblegum said this.

"Indeed, granted there may be days where Finn can't visit for certain reasons, lessons that will take a long time, trips to other Kingdoms to get an idea of the land, and what not, but that's way in the future if Finn agrees… besides its not like Finn wouldn't get something out of it… not gold or anything like that of course, we're no idiots and insult Finn like that..." Bubblegum said before blushed at what she was about to say and tried to think of a way to say it.

Finn was raising his eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"That what?"

"Well…." Bubblegum tries to say before Marceline said this to just rip the bandage off so to speak.

"Well we may want more than one kid, and if this Vamp issue isn't solved we may go to Finn again so we have a deal for you Finn and you two as well, simply put…. If you agree to help knock Bonnie up and what not… well…. If you three agree… think we… can join this harem thing?... would… make sense for the mom's to stick near the dad right?" Marceline said while blushing lightly when she looked at Finn to see his reaction.

Finn was completely shocked when he heard that before blushing a bit brightly.

"Seriously?... well depending of two conditions on my end, I may agree but Bronwyn may have her own… think you can deal with the extra stuff?" Canyon asked while she looked at the two Royal's with a serious look on her face.

Bronwyn also gave a serious look to see how far the two royals will go to have a kid with her man… even if it was just recently that Bronwyn became Finn's girlfriend.

"Seems reasonable, but if we do these things, you won't add more to mess with us right?" Marceline asked while Canyon took a moment to think before saying this.

"Depends if you can agree or not on the deals, I can haggle in a sense." Canyon said before she said this.

"First off, if Finn agrees, I want to be able to go a few rounds with you anytime I want even if Finn or anyone else isn't around, you're not just dating Finn after all since we're going to know one another sooner or later anyway right?" Canyon said with a sight grin on her face.

Bronwyn grins as well while Finn looks at the two royals if they agree.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she heard that before she took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"You have a point."

"Right… what's the second condition?" Marceline asked when she didn't have much issues with it.

"Second is simple, if I happen to knock Bubblegum up or get knocked up by her, then you better give the kid the same respect and love as you do for Finn's kid, if I happen to hear anything bad… well… I wasn't Billy's girlfriend in the past for good looks if you get my meaning… I won't kill you two since your Finn's kid's mom… but I will make you two my bitches if your not careful… understand?" Canyon said with a surprisingly cold look in her eyes.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that before she gave Canyon a serious look before speaking.

"Let's get one thing straight, I may have done questionable things, but I'll be damned if you think I won't give my future kids the love and respect they deserve."

"I'll believe that when I see it, but I am a fair person, if you do that and not do anything… questionable… I'll let you give me any order if you and I are having a one on one moment, no holding back so to speak, I'll even offer the same to Marceline, she can even use her monster forms if she wants and even the giant sized ones if I have a large enough water source, I'll even bow down with my head touching the ground and apologize if I see you two doing well." Canyon said with a serious look on her face, Marceline may have been pissed greatly when she and Bubblegum got insulted like that, but was blushing a bit at the more… kinky things she could do to Canyon if she was alone with her, and the apology thing was just icing on the cake.

Bubblegum, though blushing a bit, had a determined look on her face before speaking.

"Well if Marceline agrees… then I will agree as well. We are gonna prove to you, Bronwyn and Finn that we're changed people so you Canyon can bet your britches that we'll do everything we can to prove that we are good."

"Alright, Marceline… you agree?" Canyon asked before Marceline said this.

"Oh yeah… better brace yourself when you and I are alone, I won't hold back for that insult." Marceline said with a serious look on her face which made Canyon shrug before she looked to Bronwyn and said this.

"So Bronwyn… got any conditions of your own?, you gotta say here after all." Canyon said to the Hybrid.

Bronwyn took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Hmmm… I would say… if Finn agrees and tries to knock up Bubblegum… I get to join in and take her ass."

The two Royals jolt a bit before looking at Bronwyn before Bubblegum said this while blushing.

"H-Huh?... h-hold on… I mean I get that I can't really say no… but unless you got Jake's shapeshifting from KKW, I don't think it would be possible." Bubblegum said while blushing brightly while Canyon blinked when she didn't consider that and looked to Bronwyn to see how she would respond.

Said hybrid chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well I may not have inherited all of gramp's shapeshifting powers but I do have enough to form a dick of my own." She said while grinning.

"Seriously?... hehe, this I have to see." Marceline said when she got really curious right now.

"Well that depends if Finn agrees to you guys." Bronwyn said before looking at Finn.

Canyon, Marceline, and Bubblegum looked to see how Finn would respond.

Said human was still surprised after hearing that his new girlfriend could actually form a dick of her own before he looks at Marceline and Bubblegum before speaking up.

"Well after hearing everything, including some revealing stuff, I say… yes. Welcome to the family you two." He said with a slight smile.

The duo blushed a bit before saying this to Finn.

"Thanks Finn…" Bubblegum and Marceline said before Marceline looked up and said this with a grin.

"So… now that were a part of this… want to go ahead and start the fun and see if you can really please Bonnie here… I don't mind tag teaming Canyon and Bronwyn here if you and Bonnie want some alone time." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Bronwyn blinked for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well I did say that I get dibs on… Bonnie's ass but if her and Finn want some alone time I don't mind tag teaming with Canyon. What do you say?" She said before looking at Canyon.

"Finn's call if he wants some help, personally I don't mind if I tag with you on taking on Marceline or do it solo." Canyon said to Bronwyn before the two women looked at Finn.

Finn blinks in surprise while blushing a bit before he spoke.

"Well… Unless PB wants to try and have child now I don't mind some alone time."

Bubblegum blushed brightly before saying this.

"W-Well… I don't mind either way on who goes with me as long as Finn knocks me up, so I don't mind of Bronwyn joins." Bubblegum said with a bright blush on her face before Canyon said this.

"Coin flip?, Heads, Bronwyn goes with me to tag team Marceline, Tails and Bronwyn gets Bubblegum's tail end." Canyon said before she pulled out a gold coin from her pocket.

Everyone else nods their head before seeing Canyon flip the coin.

When Canyon caught it, she took a moment to check before saying this.

"Good news Bubblegum, Marceline seems like Bronwyn is paying a visit to Bubblegum's ass and I'm Marceline's sex slave for a round or two." Canyon said before showing the coin to show the tails side.

Finn and Bronwyn sees this before Bronwyn chuckles before speaking.

"Awesome. Hope your ass is ready for what's coming Bubblegum." She said with a slight smirk.

Bubblegum blushed before Canyon said this.

"Welp, Finn, Bronwyn, you got Finn's room so have fun, Marceline, mind if we just do things here?" Canyon said before she looked to the Vampire Queen.

Marceline shrugged before she spoke up.

"Not a problem."

"Alright, see you all later then, Finn… better have fun since you got four ladies to please now." Canyon said with a teasing grin on her face before a slightly blushing Bronwyn, a brightly blushing Bubblegum, and a grinning Marceline looked at Finn.

Finn was blushing brightly before he chuckles and said this.

"Well doesn't matter how many, I make sure to give my ladies the love they deserve."

Everyone nods a bit before the group split up with Finn, Bubblegum, and Bronwyn walking to the ladder to Finn's room which left Canyon and Marceline alone in the living room.

The scene then showed Bubblegum, Bronwyn, and Finn when they entered Finn's bedroom before the group stood there while Bubblegum wondered how they would start this.

"Well first we should get undressed." Finn said.

"R-Right." Bubblegum said before she starts to remove her dress with Bronwyn getting next to Finn and whispering this to him.

"Not to question things since I'll be joining in, but do you really trust her Finn?, I heard a few things from my dad that she tried to experiment on the Queen of flames and what not, not trying to insult her or you so try and not take it the wrong way, I just never really met her until today so I'm a bit on guard right now." Bronwyn said while she watched Bubblegum undressing so that the dress fell to the floor to reveal her figure while she wore pink colored underwear.

Finn blushes when he saw that before he whispers back to Bronwyn.

"Well I don't blame you but after hearing her and Marcy's side and the looks on their faces when they felt regret for how they treat me… I can tell that they mean it."

Bubblegum got a bit confused when she saw the duo whispering to one another, but shook it off so that she could remove her bra and panties, her figure was modest, but since she could shift her form to me more… seductive, she did just that when she raised her hand to her mouth, and oddly looked like she was sucking her thumb after she breathed in deeply before blowing before her fist enlarged with air before the air slowly moved to make her modest B cup breasts grow to a D size and her hips went from thing and twig like to wide and inviting, she repeats the process a few times before the air went to other parts of her body to give her a fully model like look.

"So…. how do I look?" Bubblegum said when she looked down at her more seductive body.

Finn looks at Bubblegum's body before blushing big when he saw it.

Bronwyn had a similar look before saying this.

"Ok… had some issues but now I have less now…" Bronwyn comically said when she looked at Bubblegum's figure with growing lust, seems losing her V-Card and getting it on with Finn and Canyon a few times really got her to open up a bit.

"You look beautiful PB." Finn said while blushing as he felt his dick get hardened in his pants.

Bubblegum blushed brightly from the compliments… though the issue thing with Bronwyn did get her attention but she said this after thinking.

"Alright… who goes first?" Bubblegum said when she looked at the duo.

Finn looks at Bronwyn before he spoke up.

"Wanna go first Bronwyn or let me go first?"

"...Why…. not both?" Bronwyn suggests since she would have to get used to having more than one partner anyway.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Works for me. You okay with that PB?"

Bubblegum blushes before she slightly nods her head at the duo.

"Alright then. Bronwyn and I should get undressed then." Finn said before he starts to undress.

Bronwyn does the same after a minute before the duo stood next to one another in the nude in front of Bubblegum, Finn's body looked well toned and deadly in combat while Bronwyn's body, while not as muscular, did have some from her time as a skater and the years were kind to her to give her a more womanly figure… all in all, the duo looked well trained in two different ways.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she looks at the duo's bodies before she spoke up.

"S-So how should we start?"

Bronwyn took a moment before she said this.

"Actually Finn… mind if Bubblegum and I have a slight one on one to get you going?... I wasn't a full virgin when we met after all." Bronwyn surprisingly said to the duo.

Finn and Bubblegum blinks for a moment before Finn spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… lets just say that I may have fibbed a bit, sometimes I get really stressed and one of my skating buddies, the female ones of the group sometimes hook up for a bit to relieve their stress, mainly just light petting, fingering, and licking sometimes after a good skating session or when something stressful happens." Bronwyn admits with a blush on her face.

Finn and Bubblegum blinks for a few moments before Finn grins and surprises Bronwyn by gripping her ass before squeezing a bit when he said this.

"You naughty girl. I think someone deserves a nice spanking. Although I would definitely like to see you and PB go at it." He said while Bubblegum was very surprised to see Finn do that.

Bronwyn jolts before blushing brightly at the image of her getting spanked by Finn, though it did give her and idea.

"Spanking huh… why not let me do something like that to Bubblegum here?... she does deserve a spanking for all the bad things she did." Bronwyn said when she remembered hearing about all of the bad things that Bubblegum did.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise before she heard Finn said this.

"I don't see why not. Unless PB has something to say?" He said with a slight grin.

"Uh… do I have a choice exactly?" Bubblegum asked before Bronwyn said this.

"Not really since you have been a bad woman… and considering what I heard from a few party goers from the Candy Kingdom a few days ago…. Your not exactly the most subtle person when it came to being quiet for tiers." Bronwyn said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly but she can't deny for being a screamer of sorts.

That's when she turns around and bends over showing Finn and Bronwyn her bubblegum colored ass before speaking.

"Well then Bronwyn, have at it."

Bronwyn grins a bit before she said this.

"I'll up the ante and bring out my dick, hope you like the sight Bubblegum." Bronwyn said before she starts to focus before her dick slowly formed out of her body in view of Finn and Bubblegum, looked about 3 inches thick and it was slowly growing past the five inch mark after a moment and didn't stop growing longer.

Finn was surprised when he saw Bronwyn fo that while Bubblegum had the same reaction but was blushing brightly when she saw the hybrid's dick still growing.

The dick stopped growing at a surprising 12 inches while Bronwyn pants for breath when it seemed like she struggled a bit near the 10 inch mark… seems she really wanted to give it good to Bubblegum.

Finn was shocked that Bronwyn's dick was bigger than his dick, granted Bronwyn struggled near the 10 inch mark so could be a natural 8 to 9 incher normally without struggling while Bubblegum still blushes brightly when she saw the big schlong.

After a moment of panting for breath, Bronwyn said this while she gripped her newly formed, heavy dick and said this when she slowly stroked it.

"Sometimes I even used this at home for my own personal fun when Mom and Dad aren't around, was planning on using it to help relieve some more stress for my friends but I can do that later… for now… I got an ass to fuck and spank." Bronwyn said before she starts to walk over to Bubblegum after she spits in her hand and starts to lube her dick up.

Finn watch the scene with intrigue before he sits on the bed while Bubblegum gulps a bit while still blushing big.

After a few more spits on her hand to get her dick slick, Bronwyn got behind Bubblegum and placed the head of her dick at Bubblegum's ass before saying this when she gripped the ass cheeks.

"Better relax, Finn and I are around the same size by a few inches, so I really suggest you do that." Bronwyn said before she starts to push her dick in while pulling Bubblegum's hips back before the head of her dick popped in.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she tries to relax as she felt Bronwyn's dick enter her ass.

Bronwyn groans a bit as well before saying this when she slowly pushed deeper.

"I-If… its any consolation… y-you were my first with this… dick of mine…" Bronwyn barely got out when she stopped a few times to let Bubblegum adjust.

Bubblegum, though surprised, groans a bit before she spoke up.

"W-Well… knowing t-that… me and Marceline… a-are now part of this family… I-I'm glad to be your first." She said after finally being able to adjust to the hybrid's dick.

Bronwyn moans a bit when she got a bit deeper in Bubblegum's ass while Finn in the meantime had these various thoughts.

' _Wow this is hot. It's amazing how I went from a guy with no ladies to now 4 in just a short amount of time when me and Canyon started dating. Plus I'm gonna knock up PB when it's my turn. I feel so… happy. Though I wonder what's gonna happen next? Will another woman join my harem like say... Huntress Wizard? Or… Phoebe?...*Record Scratch*... Whoa why did I just think that? I mean when I saw her at the restaurant she did grew beautiful. But I don't think that's ever gonna happen. Will it?'_

A minute later, with Bronwyn not noticing Finn's mental delima, Bronwyn Finally hilts Bubblegum's ass before saying this when she waits for her to adjust.

"Glob… do you shapeshift your bod to be this tight… hard to move…." Bronwyn said when she could feel Bubblegum's ass grip her dick harshly.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she spoke up.

"S-Sometimes… I s-shapeshift my body… b-but the tightness is n-natural."

"N-Nice to know… t-time to start then if this is as relaxed as you get." Bronwyn said before she starts to pull and push her dick into Bubblegum's ass at a slow pace when the tightness slowed her a bit.

Bubblegum groans a few times when she felt that while grinding her teeth a bit before moaning.

Bronwyn then kept going for a bit before she raised her right hand and starts spanking Bubblegum's ass while her other hand gripped Bubblegum's ass with a tighter grip to keep going strong with her thrusts.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelps before moaning some more while Finn watches before he felt his dick twitch each time with excitement.

Bronwyn noticed before saying this with a grin on her face.

"Hey Finn… Bubblegum's mouth is free… want to join in so she can get a taste?" Bronwyn said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinks for a moment before he chuckles and said this.

"Alright then." He said as he walked towards the duo making Bubblegum blinked in surprise.

Bronwyn grins again before she moved a bit to have Bubblegum move a bit in turn so that Finn could sit on the bed in front of Bubblegum while her hands went back to rest on the bed with Finn's dick pointing right at her face, she could practically feel the heat coming from it.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw how close the human's dick was as she continues to moan from Bronwyn's thrusts.

Bronwyn then said this when she resumed to spank Bubblegum's ass, sometimes alternating her hands.

"Hey Bubblegum, you should really lube Finn up for later." Bronwyn said before making an extra hard spank on Bubblegum's ass to get a reaction.

The Candy Monarch yelps a bit before she looks up at Finn with a blushing look before she sticks out her tongue and starts lick the base of Finn's dick making the human shudders a few times.

Bronwyn would have chuckled at that, but she was to busy on owning Bubblegum's ass right now to care, she did however notice after a few minutes that Bubblegum was taking quite a bit to really start.

"Hey Finn, don't know if Bubblegum has some issues still, but it seems she needs some help to really please you… so… why not lend her a hand?" Bronwyn said before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of Bubblegum at a faster pace.

Finn was about to say something before Bubblegum opens her mouth and swallows the head of Finn's dick before she starts to bob her head as hard as she can causing the human to groan a bit loud from that.

Bronwyn then leaned forward and gripped Bubblegum's breasts before she starts to play with them, thanks to the air in Bubblegum, her body was comfy to lay on while Bronwyn keeps humping her at a rapid rate.

Bubblegum muffly moans as she continues to bob her head before thinking.

' _Oh Glob… never thought I be in this position. However, I'm glad that Finn forgave me and Marceline. Plus he agrees to knock me up. I think I'm gonna enjoy being in this family. I know Marceline will.'_

Bronwyn keeps on fucking Bubblegum's ass while Bubbelgum sucked Finn's dick for a few more minutes before Bronwyn's dick start twitching in Bubblegum's ass.

"O-Oh Glob… g-getting… close…" Bronwyn said when she starts to thrust her hips erratically.

Bubblegum muffly moans loud again as she keeps sucking on Finn's while Finn groans and said this.

"F-Fuck… I'm getting close too."

"T-Then lets fill her good!" Bronwyn said before she thrusts more and more in Bubblegum's ass while Bubblegum sucked Finn off at a faster rate before Bronwyn tossed her head back and moaned loudly when she starts to cum hard in Bubblegum's ass, it was the first time for her to use a dick on a woman and it was very different then masturbation… very intense… it was like Bubblegum's ass was trying to milk her dick for all it had.

Finn groans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum hard inside the Candy Monarch's mouth.

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the amount that's filling both her ass and mouth before she climaxed hard on Bronwyn's dick before feeling her pussy squirt on the floor.

For 30 seconds, the trio enjoyed their orgasms before they tapped off one by one with Bronwyn falling off first, then Finn, finally Bubblegum, Bronwyn then used her strength to push herself out of Bubblegum's ass before she pants for breath and said this when she fell on the bed.

"H-Hehe… s-sorry Finn, seems I'm wiped already… guess I need more experience on using this dick… taking… a… nap…" Bronwyn said before she dozed off and her dick reformed so that it went back in her body like it was never there, guess she had to concentrate to keep it in use.

Finn pants for a bit before he spoke up to Bubblegum.

"Hehe… G-Guess it's just you and me PB. So… you ready to be a mom?" He asked as he looked at the Candy Monarch with a lust filled grin.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before saying this.

"Y-Yes… j-just name the position Finn." Bubblegum asked when she wondered how Finn would take her.

Before the human could answer, he cupped Bubblegum's cheeks before he leans down and smash his lips on hers.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit from that before she slowly melts into the kiss and used one hand to gently caress Finn's face while her tongue went into his mouth.

Finn blushes as he keeps kissing Bubblegum for a few moments before he pulls back and said this.

"I sometimes miss the taste of those sweet lips of yours PB."

Bubblegum blushed before saying this.

"W-Well… considering the situation… s-seems you'll be… g-getting more soon." Bubblegum said when she got up and with a slight wobble, got on the bed with Finn and sat there.

"S-So…. Like I asked Finn… what position do you want?" Bubblegum asked when she had a blush on her face.

Finn blushes before he said this.

"I want… you to ride me while I sit on this bed."

Bubblegum blushed a bit more before nodding, and a minute later, was sitting on Finn's lap with her back to Finn while she could feel his dick between her ass cheeks and wiggled her ass to tease Finn a bit before lifting her body… and pressing the head of Finn's dick at her folds before she breathed in and starts to lower herself on Finn's dick and groans when it slowly entered her, she was with Marceline so large sizes were not a problem for her, its was just Bronwyn and her ass that she had some trouble with but with her pussy, she managed to take Finn pretty well and was already bouncing on his dick with moans and groans while she played with her breasts.

Finn groans as well as he enjoys this feeling before spoke.

"Oh Fuck PB! Your pussy feels so good!"

Bubblegum keeps moaning and groaning before speaking up between bounces.

"T-Thanks F-Finn… y-your n-not too b-bad yourself… h-hope you can… come to the kingdom…. F-for more." Bubblegum moans out before she focused on bouncing on Finn's dick.

Finn groans again before moaning a bit before speaking.

"T-Trust me… I definitely be coming to see you… my beautiful Queen."

Bubblegum blushed more before she starts to ride Finn at a faster rate before saying this.

"T-Then knock me up… a-and m-make me yours m-my Handsome K-King." Bubblegum said to really get Finn worked up.

And worked up he was as Finn wrapped his arm around Bubblegum's stomach before he pulls her in making Finn fall on his back on the bed with Bubblegum top before the human starts to thrust his dick up in the Candy Monarch's pussy as hard as he can.

Bubblegum moans from that while she used her legs to raise and lower her hips to meet with Finn's which caused the duo to really go rough with their actions while a bump formed in Bubblegum's womb when Finn's dick broke through her cervix.

Finn continues to thrust hard like a dog in heat before he uses on hand to grope Bubblegum's left breast and squeezed it.

Bubblegum grits her teeth before groaning loudly while she used a hand to reach back to Finn's head and turned his head before she looked back and kissed him while she could feel Finn getting close.

Time then went to a few more minutes with Finn and Bubblegum still going at it until…

Finn groans as he felt his dick twitching which meant one thing…

"F-Fuck PB! I'm gonna cum!"

"T-Then c-cum Finn… g-give me your child!" Bubblegum groans out while she keeps on riding Finn's dick without slowing down.

Finn groans loudly as he couldn't hold it in anymore. However before he climaxed, Finn gripped Bubblegum's chin before he makes the Candy Royal look at him before Finn leans in and kisses Bubblegum's lips again before cumming very hard in Bubblegum's womb.

Bubblegum moans into the kiss before groaning loudly when she felt Finn filling her up which caused her womb to bloat a bit, she would get knocked up for sure with this amount before she waits for Finn to finish cumming.

It took the human at least 40 seconds before he finally taps off.

Bubblegum then pants for breath when she pulled her head away before saying this.

"G-Glob Finn… s-so full…." Bubblegum groan out when she could feel the semen rolling around in her womb.

Finn chuckles before speaking.

"H-Hope you're not… t-too tired… PB. I got some more loving to give you." He said before rubbing the Candy Royal's stomach.

Bubblegum blushed brightly at that before the scene fades to black with Finn taking Bubblegum again and again, by the time he was finished, Bubblegum would be knocked up, no question about that.

 **The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk double checking their work with chapter two before TME spoke up.**

" **So… think the chapter came out well?, any issues that you have?, personally I think the plot came out well." TME said while he points to the chapter that he had in his hand.**

 **Atomsk looks over before he spoke up.**

" **Yup. Everything looks good. I believe we add a good amount of romance, comedy and drama in there."**

" **Yup, hope we can have more action laster, maybe have some slight fighting scenes when Canyon goes off on her business every now and then, hope the part with Phoebe went well with Hydrian, but instead of going on and on about the story, shall we just fade to black now so we can get to the next chapter of the next story?" TME asked with a grin on her face.**

 **Atomsk chuckles before he spoke up.**

" **Oh most definitely." He said while grinning.**

" **Alright, hope you readers like the story everyone, Atomsk and I will be working on a new chapter of a story, could be this, could be a different one, but the fact is we will still be working on other stories as well as this… so Read well, stay healthy and enjoy the stories we have." TME said before bowing to the readers before the scene fades to black.**


	3. Shocking Reveals

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME sitting around as they watched some Christmas movies.**

 **They were watching an old cartoon based on Edd, Ed, and Eddy where Eddy tried to get into others homes to get their Christmas gifts but failed each time while Double D and Ed tried to get Eddy to stop.**

" **You know, I'll never know why his greed has no limits, honestly seems like a good guy to be a boss but his attitude and what not needs work." TME said when he remembered some of the scams he came up with and had Ed and Double D put together for him… and all for quarters for jawbreakers…**

" **You said it but it makes the show funny." Atomsk said before chuckling when he saw how Eddy blew it with Naz.**

" **Yup, but I believe this isn't a Christmas special for the readers so we should at least tell them what could be in this chapter so we can focus on the movie." TME said while he used a remote to pause the movie before he looked to the readers.**

" **Hello everyone, and welcome to the third chapter of the Love Rewrite, last time we left off with Bronwyn getting trained by Finn after some incidents that resulted in Finn having more than one girlfriend, and to be more exact, Finn and Bronwyn have had their fun with Bubblegum last chapter near the end after Bubblegum and Marceline convinced Finn to help knock Bubblegum up in exchange for being Finn's women, so currently Finn has 4 ladies right now to romance, but considering we had enough fun with Bubblegum… for now… we should shift our attention to Canyon and Marceline since we did leave them alone after all." TME said while he looked to Atomsk to see if he had any words to say.**

" **Yes indeed so let's end this intro and start the story so we can finish this movie." Atomsk said with a slight grin.**

" **Yup, like I said, this chapter starts out right after Finn, Bubblegum, and Bronwyn left the Vampire Queen and Canyon alone…" TME starts to say while the scene went to the treefort living room...**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Living room/ Canyon, Marceline**

The scene now showed Marceline and Canyon watching the trio of Finn, Bronwyn, and Bubblegum leave the room before Canyon said this.

"What are the odds that Bubblegum would get knocked up currently to you?, she take anything to try and help raise the odds or take something to prevent it to see how well Finn would do?" Canyon said while she looked to Marceline with a curious look on her face.

Marceline sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"I'm not sure. Bonnie and I have tried a lot of times to make a kid and so far the results weren't good due to my undead state. So knowing what's gonna happen, it's a safe bet that Finny will knock her up good."

"I see, still I doubt we should just stand here and talk, what is your first order… Mistress?" Canyon said before smirking a bit at Marceline.

Marceline grins before she said this.

"For my first order… get naked."

Canyon just grins in turn before her body turned into water and her clothing moved to her left arm and she held it neatly while her nude body was seen by Marceline.

Marceline grins before she got nude as well.

She had great figure that you see in modeling magazines. Her arms and legs looked slender and soft while her skin looked like it can glow under the moonlight while her breasts were at least C-D size.

Canyon blushed a little before she spoke up.

"Wow, I must say if that's your basic form, I'm impressed." Canyon said while she looked Marceline up and down.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"I can also do this." She said before she surprised Canyon when Marceline did something to make her breasts and ass look a bit bigger.

Canyon blinked at that before blushing a little before she chuckles and said this when she set her clothes on the couch.

"Not bad, I can do the same with extra water but why don't we just stick with basic forms for now, then again that's only if you want to that is Mistress." Canyon said while she grins at Marceline after she stood back up.

Marceline chuckles again before she went back to her basic form and spoke up.

"For now… we'll go as is."

"Very well, though one thing first, want me in this form or my Giant form?, both are technically basic to me and I just want to be clear on that, practically lived in that giant state as long as this one so hard to tell the difference to be honest." Canyon said before she gave Marceline a toothy smile.

Marceline had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Right now stay like that and we'll go to your giant form later on."

"Alright, your first official order now that were in the nude?" Canyon said while she grins at Marceline when she had a few tricks that she picked up that can be used even if she was being submissive for now.

Marceline grins before a moment later, she summons her dick that was 10 inches long and 3 inches in width.

Canyon blushed a bit at the sight before she waits for Marceline's order with a lustful look in her eyes.

Marceline grins more before she said this.

"Give my dick here some loving."

Canyon didn't need to be told twice when she walked up to the Vampire Queen with a swing of her hips and knelt down in front of her to get a good look at her dick, it had grey skin like the rest of her body and a darker grey head before Canyon gripped the dick with her hand and starts stroking it to see how Marceline would react.

Marceline did shudder from not only having her dick getting stroke off but also feeling how cold Canyon's had was since she's a water elemental.

Canyon grins from the reaction before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out before she starts to lick the head of Marceline's dick before she used her other hand to gently rub Marceline's folds.

Marceline shudders again from that action before she said this.

"Oh yeah."

Canyon keeps her actions up for a minute or two before she took the head of Marceline's dick into her mouth and starts to suck and lick the first few inches while her index and middle finger went to work on fingering Marceline's folds, she even had them lengthen so that they acted like tentacles that wiggle and squirm inside of Marceline's pussy, she even used her pinky and ring finger to do the same to Marceline's ass a moment later.

Marceline jolts from that action before she groans for a bit but was really enjoying it.

Canyon keeps this up for a bit before she adjusts her body before she starts taking more of Marceline's dick into her mouth and had half of Marceline's dick down her throat.

Marceline groans before shuddering when she felt how cold and wet Canyon's mouth was before she said this.

"C-Come on… I know you can go deeper."

Canyon looked to her for a moment before she got an amused look on her face while she moved the hand stroking Marceline's dick onto Marceline's ass for leverage before Canyon just went full on hardcore when she fully deepthroats Marceline's dick and gagged greatly from the size but all in all, she didn't pull away and Marceline could feel how tight her throat was, it was like the pressure of the sea was crushing her dick right now before Canyon starts to bob her head on the entire thing after she got used to Marceline's size.

Marceline groans again from the feeling before she said this.

"Oh fuck yeah. Now we're cooking." She said before she grabbed Canyon's head and starts face fucking the Nightosphere out of her.

Canyon gagged a few times from that but all in all she adapted fast so she could suck Marceline off while her fingers worked hard to please Marceline's holes.

Marceline groans a few times before she said this when she looked at Canyon.

"H-Hope you're ready for the best fucking of your life. 'Cause this will really prove to you that me and Bonnie are really sorry and that we care for Finn a lot."

Canyon couldn't really answer that at the moment but she did move her head at a faster rate on Marceline's dick to show she was willing to see how that would go.

Marceline was a bit surprise from that before she groans and moans a bit before saying this.

"W-While you're… a-at it… try using that sexy tongue of yours."

Canyon in turn just chuckles in amusement before she fully hilts her mouth on Marceline's dick and her tongue surprised the Vampire Queen when it lengthened and wrapped around Marceline's dick a few times to make it feel like a current was around her dick and Canyon moved her head again while her tongue did the same to cause the pleasure for Marceline to spike two fold.

Marceline did shudder before moaning a bit more from how good the pleasure was which surprising made the Vampire Queen's toes curled before she pet's Canyon's head from the great job she's performing.

Canyon keeps this up for a few minutes while she could feel Marceline getting closer and closer until…

Marceline grunts before she grabbed Canyon's head again before Marceline hilts her dick in before she climaxed hard deep inside Canyon's mouth.

Canyon's cheeks puffed a little from the amount before she surprised Marceline when she drank it down with ease a moment later while her tongue moved around Marceline's dick to get her to fire more into her mouth.

And fire more Marceline did as she keeps climaxing for about 25 seconds before Marceline finally taps off.

Canyon then slowly pulled her head away while she sucked Marceline's dick clean and her tongue wringed it a bit to get the few drops in Marceline's dick out before she pulled her mouth off with a small pop.

Marceline pant for a moment as a slight blush appear on her face as she enjoys a bit of the afterglow.

Canyon chuckles before she said this when she got to her feet.

"Your next order Mistress?, or do you want to change things up by switching roles?" Canyon said while she smiles at Marceline.

Marceline did blush before she said this.

"Let's… switch roles."

Canyon grins at that before she said this.

"Well then… Slave… lay on your back, I'm going to ride that dick to my hearts content." Canyon said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Marceline did grin before she did just that as her dick, which was still hard, stands like a tower.

Canyon in turn walked forward before she stood over Marceline and squats down do that she was hovering over Marceline's dicks before she aimed it at her folds before she lowered down to take it into her before she shocked Marceline when she took it all into her pussy and groans a bit when she could feel how big Marceline's dick was… and if the pressure of her throat was intense, it had nothing on how tight Canyon's pussy was.

Marceline groans as she grinds her teeth a bit before saying this.

"F-Fuck… Mistress… your pussy's so tight."

Canyon, after she got used to Marceline's dick, chuckles before she said this.

"Oh trust me slave, you haven't seen nothing yet… lets just say I know how to use my muscles well…" Canyon said before her vanginal muscles tighten all of a sudden around Marceline's dick while Canyon grins before she had the muscles move in a way to make it feel like Canyon was stroking Marceline off even if she wasn't moving.

Marceline was surprise from that as she groans from this feeling before waiting for Canyon to start bouncing.

Canyon in turn saw that before she said this when she leaned down to look Marceline in the eyes.

"So slave… what should your mistress do now?" Canyon said when she she wanted to hear Marceline beg her to move.

Marceline knew what Canyon wanted before she did this that makes Bubblegum blush.

"Please ride my dick Mistress." She begged while giving Canyon a cute look while blushing.

Canyon blushed a bit from that before she grins and starts to ride Marceline's dick after saying this.

"Very well, feel the pussy that made Finn and Billy weak in the knees after they went a round here." Canyon said while she rode Marceline intensely and Marceline could see the vaginal muscles work hard to stroke her off to add to the pleasure.

Marceline groans and moans a few times as she starts to enjoy this feeling before Marceline surprised Canyon as Marceline used her hair to form a couple of hands before Marceline had them grip and fondle Canyon's breasts.

Canyon groans from that before she pants and moans while she rides Marceline's dick at a faster and faster rate while she could feel Marceline slowly getting close.

Marceline can feel that as well before she said this when she looks at Canyon with lust in her eyes.

"C-Come on Mistress. Really work for that cum. They're really dying to go to that womb of yours."

Canyon grins before she said this when she raised a hand to her gourd.

"Well then… might as well give my slave what she wants and get serious." Canyon said while she had it come to her thanks to an enchantment to allow her to summon her gourd before she popped the lid off and a large amount of water flowed out of it and into Canyon before she started to grow in size on Marceline and the pressure on Marceline's dick intensified with Canyon's increase in size.

Marceline blinked in surprise before she starts moan a bit loud as she kept calling Canyon, Mistress, each time.

Canyon just grins while she user her larger form to look down at Marceline while she placed a hand on the ground near Marceline before she said this.

"Change your mind on me getting serious slave?, I also use this form to really amp up the difficulty with Billy, I haven't used this size with Finn yet so I hope you like it so far." Canyon said while she licked her lips when she could feel Marceline throbbing hard inside of her.

Marceline groans a bit more before saying this.

"F-Fuck yeah I do. Let's really go all out." She said with lust in her eyes.

Canyon grins before she said this this when she raised her hips and Marceline could see how much of her dick was in Canyon.

"Well then… better hope that regeneration can help you!" Canyon said before she dropped down on Marceline's dick with a powerful thud which shook the ground a little before she repeats the process, it was like a Tsunami was hitting Marceline again and again with how forceful Canyon was being.

Marceline was now really moaning loud with ecstasy as she was loving this pleasure before she attempts to wrap her legs around Canyon.

However thanks to Canyon's increased size, Marceline failed at that before Canyon rides Marceline's dick at a more and more intense rate while she could feel the Vampire Queen getting closer and closer until…

Marceline's eyes widen before she moans loud before she felt her dick fire her a large dose of cum inside Canyon's pussy before some of it greedily went straight to the water elemental's womb.

Though Canyon wasn't sure if she could get knocked up by Marceline in her current state, she was able to hold all of Marceline's cum in her without spilling a drop while she waits for Marceline to tap off.

Marceline continues to release her load inside Canyon's pussy before the Vampire Queen grunts as she taps off after 30 seconds.

Canyon chuckles when she felt that and looked to Marceline to see if she could continue.

Marceline pants as she had a deep blush on her face but was still able to see this.

"K-Keep… going."

"Very well then… so… in the spirit of things… what's your next order Mistress?" Canyon said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline grins before she said this.

"Hehe… get on your hands and knees but stay in your big form. Time for this Queen to claim that sexy ass of yours."

Canyon blushed a bit before she grins while she got off of Marceline before she said this.

"Monster form or you staying as is?, pretty hard for many to go for my ass in this form or will you use that floating to help Mistress?" Canyon said while she turned and got onto all fours and shook her large round ass at Marceline.

Marceline, though blushing, did chuckle when she showed Canyon when Marceline starts shifting into her large bat form.

Canyon blinked at that but didn't mind, in fact, thanks to the form, her dick size increased to match her giant bat form and Canyon got a good look at it.

Marceline's dick was now like 15 inches long while the width was 5 inches long now.

Canyon licked her lips before she shook her ass at Marceline to tempt her into acting.

Marceline chuckles before she gets behind Canyon and grips her ass before the Vampire Queen said this after aiming her dick at Canyon's ass.

"With this dick, I claim this ass for I as the Vampire Queen!" She said before she jams her dick hard inside Canyon's asshole.

Canyon groans loudly while her tongue hangs out of her mouth before she moans from how good it felt when her ass was widened greatly by Marceline's dick, though her ass to some shock was even tighter then her pussy, it was like the deeper she dived with Canyon in tiers, the pressure was building more and more.

Marceline groans from how tight it was before she starts humping away in Canyon's ass.

Canyon moans and groans from good it felt before she thrust her hips back to meet Marceline's trusts which caused a lot of slapping sounds to be heard as Canyon and Marceline keep going for who knows how long and Canyon could feel Marceline getting close.

Marceline decides to hold back her orgasm before she leans down and roughly grip Canyon's breasts before Marceline brings out her tongue and starts licking the water elemental's neck as Marceline continues to pound that ass away.

Canyon then used a couple water tentacles that formed on her body to go around Marceline and thrust themselves deep into her ass and pussy before they start wiggling and what not while two more went to play with Marceline's breasts behind the fur that she currently had.

Marceline jolts when she felt that before she decides to up the ante by shoving her tongue inside Canyon's mouth for an impromptu kiss.

Canyon groans from that even if it was muffled before she returned the kiss with her own tongue wrapping around Marceline's while her ass tightened greatly on Marceline's ass when she came hard on it.

Marceline groans as she kept the kiss up while thrusting her dick hard for a few moments before Marceline groans loud as she flood Canyon's ass with her monster like cum.

Canyon groans greatly from that while she rides out her orgasm, and thanks to her increased size, she was able to take all of Marceline's semen.

35 seconds past before Marceline groan as she finally taps off.

Canyon pants for breath when that happened before she waits for Marceline to recover while she slowly recovered from her own orgasm.

Marceline pants for breath a few times as she enjoys the afterglow but seems she was still able to keep going.

Canyon then looked over to Marceline before she said this after she got Marceline's tongue out of her mouth.

"So… what next Mistress?, or do we switch things up now with me growing my own dick?" Canyon said while she chuckles at the look on Marceline's face.

Marceline blinks a few times before she chuckled and said this after pulling her dick out before making it disappear.

"Let's switch things up again and bring out that dick of yours… Mistress."

Canyon grinned before she formed a dick from the water in her body to make a 14 inch in length, 3 to 4 in width dick, but the trick was that she added small tentacles all the way up and down from tip to base which made it look interesting before she looked to Marceline to see what she thought about it.

Marceline licks her lips as she likes what she saw before Marceline said this.

"Your orders Mistress?"

"Alright… take your regular form and lets see how well you can suck cock for starters, after that if you want to save an extra order for me later, I want to see how well you can ride my cock or see how well you can take a pounding from me with a different position." Canyon said while her dick pulsed with watery blood after she pulled herself away from Marceline and sat on the ground so that her dick stood like a tower at an angle.

Marceline chuckles before she returns back her normal form before she floats towards Canyon's dick before she grabs it with both hands before stroking it a bit.

Canyon shuddered from that before grinning at the look on Marceline's face when Marceline could feel the tentacles on Canyon's dick rub against her hands.

Marceline licks her lips as she eyed Canyon's dick before she opens her mouth and starts licking the head.

Canyon moans a little from that while she lets Marceline do her own thing for now while precum dripped from the tip of her dick, it has been awhile since she last used it so she was a bit sensitive right now.

That's when Marceline opens her mouth and swallows Canyon's dick as much as she can. Luckily her being Vampire makes breathing not a problem.

Canyon groaned from that before she said this with a strained grin.

"S-So how does it taste?, not as sweet as Bubblegum's I bet but should still be good nonetheless." Canyon said while the tentacles on her dick in Marceline's mouth wiggled around around her tongue and other parts of her mouth when it mistook her mouth as a pussy right now.

Marceline blinks a few times when she felt that and even though she couldn't reply, Marceline gave Canyon a one eye wink before she starts to bob her head up and down.

Canyon groans more from that before she used a large hand to pet Marceline's head while the weight of the hand pushed Marceline's head down a little which caused her to take more of Canyon's dick into her mouth.

Marceline blushes a bit while gagging as she continue bob her head hard before using her tongue to lick the tip of Canyon's dick.

Canyon shuddered from that while she could feel her precum getting licked up while her dick starts to throb in Marceline's mouth to show she was getting close.

Marceline felt that which caused her to bob her head faster and harder on the water elemental's dick.

A minute later, Canyon groans while she used her strength to force Marceline to take all of her massive dick down her throat before she flooded her stomach with watery semen and like her size, seemed to have no end in site.

Marceline's cheeks puffed from that before she tries to swallow it as best as she can.

However unlike with Canyon, it seemed Marceline had trouble when Canyon had no end in sight with her orgasm and Marceline's stomach bloats a little, most likely from the extra water in her being used as well before she tapped off about 40 seconds later and lets go of Marceline's head.

Marceline might've coughed up a bit of Canyon's semen before she tries to swallow the rest away.

Canyon watched what was going on before she said this with a grin.

"Sorry… backed up… been awhile since I last used my dick." Canyon said with a slightly amused tone when she saw Marceline having trouble recovering from that.

Marceline was able to recover after swallowing the rest of Canyon's cum before speaking up.

"N-No kidding… we're gonna have to make sure you use that monster when we get to do some kinky stuff."

Canyon chuckles before she said this.

"Why not start now… unless you want to take charge for this round since I had my turn… but may I suggest a position Mistress?" Canyon said while she grins at Marceline.

Marceline had a thoughtful look on her face before speaking up.

"I'll save my turn for last. What position do you have in mind?"

Canyon grins before the scene went to a moment later with Marceline and Canyon in the kitchen while Marceline was forced up against the window when the window was covered to prevent sunlight from getting in and Marceline's erect nipples were pressed up against the cold glass while Canyon, who was at full height, was pounding Marceline's pussy while she had both hands grip her around the waist, all in all, a large bulge could be seen every time Canyon thrusts as deep as she could into Marceline while the tentacles worked their magic to hit every sweet spot in her.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loud as she had her hands pressed against the wall underneath the window as she said this.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" she said before repeating it.

Canyon however had her teeth in a snarl of sorts while she focused to prevent herself from coming to soon while she used some water from the sink to make a few water tentacles that went to please Marceline's breasts and pull and pinch her nipples after they were moved to be touched.

Marceline moans loud from that which caused her pussy to tighten a bit around Canyon's dick.

Canyon then used a hand to spank Marceline on the ass which caused Marceline's pussy to tighten each time on her dick which caused her to repeat the process while she pants and groans from the effort.

Marceline groans and moans as she loves having her ass spanked before a minute or two passes before Marceline felt her orgasm approaching.

Similar to Marceline, Canyon could feel herself about to blow as well while she thrusts harder and faster into Marceline while fighting to make sure she came first at least.

Marceline sensed that Canyon was trying to hold back before Marceline decides to do same thing as she tries to hold back as well.

Canyon then surprised Marceline when a water tentacle went to Canyon's dick and wrapped around it a few times at the base and squeezed hard, now no matter how close Canyon was, she wouldn't able to cum like a Dam on the verge of breaking but was standing strong but barely while Canyon thrusts harder and faster to make Marceline break first even if her dick was in some pain now thanks to how tight the tentacle was.

Marceline continues to keep holding back but was proven to be useless before Marceline moans loud before she climaxed hard on Canyon's dick.

Canyon not a minute later threw her head back while the water tentacle broke away from her dick right before Canyon yelled when she blasts the inside of Marceline's womb with a pressurized blast of watery semen thanks to how backed up she was at the moment which quickly caused Marceline's womb to bloat from the amount.

Marceline moans loud when she felt that which caused her orgasm to get stronger for about 30 seconds before Marceline taps off.

Canyon tapped off a few seconds later to pant and gasp for breath when that orgasm took a lot out of her… literally, she had shrank back down to her human sized height from how much water and semen she fired into Marceline and it flooded the kitchen floor when it blasts out of Marceline's pussy, it would be a mess she would clean up later but for now she was winded from how hard she came.

Marceline pants for a breath as she tries to recover before looking at Canyon to see if she's alright.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was indeed alright and was recovering before she looked to Marceline and said this when she dropped to the floor after pushing herself free of Marceline's pussy.

"So… Mistress… what orders will you have me do next?" Canyon said which showed she was up for more surprisingly enough.

Marceline blinked a bit before she grins and decides to change into her giant bat form with her dick out before saying this.

"I want you to stay in that form and lay on your back. Time for this Queen to give that pussy of yours a taste of this dick."

Canyon looked around and with a quick wave of her hand, the watery semen flowed into the air and into the sink to be disposed off before Canyon said this.

"Floor or table Mistress?" Canyon said while she points to the table nearby and the floor to show the options.

"Hmmm… table." Marceline said with a grin.

Canyon grins before she walked over to the table, sat on it and laid on her back before she said this in a sensual way when she spreads her legs.

"Oh My Queen, please show this pussy who's in charge." Canyon said to not only temp Marceline but her demonic blood as well with a challenge.

Marceline felt that temptation before she quickly went over and grab hold of the water elemental's hips before the Vampire Queen shoves her dick balls deep in side Canyon's pussy.

"GOOOOHHHH!" Canyon groaned out with a fucked up look on her face when she felt Marceline bash her way past her cervix and into her womb which showed a massive bulge had formed in her womb thanks to Marceline's dick.

Marceline groans from how tight it was before she starts thrusting her dick hard in Canyon's pussy.

However, seeing the bulge where Canyon's womb is made the Vampire Queen think she knocked her up which made her thrust her dick even harder as she imagined how she would've had a kid with Bubblegum.

Canyon could only moan, groan, and make barely intelligent words out when the pleasure that Marceline gave her made it hard for her to think, all she could do right now was be Marceline's toy right now and she couldn't do anything about it.

Marceline continues to pound Canyon's pussy hard to submission before she surprisingly said.

"Y-Yeah that's right, keep moaning for your Queen. I'm gonna cum inside that nice pussy of yours and knock you up for good." She said with a crazed lust filled look on her face though deep down she knew she can't thanks to her undead state.

However it didn't mean that Canyon couldn't work with this when she barely managed to say this.

"T-Then… do… it…. Make me your bitch by knocking me the fuck up!" Canyon barely got out with a strained grin on her face to really make Marceline snap.

Marceline blinked in surprise before she snap and said this.

"Alright… YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She said before she really went berserk on fucking Canyon's pussy with a really big intent to knock her up as well.

All in All, Canyon couldn't make a single word while her pussy was getting destroyed by Marceline who had a serious intent of actually trying to knock her up, even if it doesn't work, the look on Marceline's face spoke volumes of how badly she wanted this.

Marceline made an animal like snarl as she continues to hump away before Marceline sticks out her tongue before shooting it into Canyon's mouth for another kiss.

Canyon didn't even care on how deep it went while she could feel Marceline about to burst in her with how hard and fast her dick was throbbing and just waits for her to finish.

Marceline can feel her orgasm approaching but tries to hold herself back so her cum count can grow while still giving Canyon's pussy a serious pounding.

Canyon just had a fucked up look on her face now when she came hard on Marceline's dick and couldn't stop cumming when Marceline fucked one after the other out of her with every few thrusts.

It wasn't long till Marceline made one last thrust before she had her dick hit Canyon's womb before Marceline gave her the biggest creampie ever as she filled up the water elemental's womb with great force.

However Canyon's womb bloats greatly thanks to the dick that was blocking the way before Canyon's eyes roll back into her head when she had a orgasm so strong that her vision flashes white though it all.

Marceline was now hugging Canyon's body as she continues to let out more cum than ever before the Vampire Queen taps off but still had her dick inside of Canyon's pussy..

Canyon shuddered and fidgets a bit in Marceline's hug while her mind was slowly pulling itself back together after that orgasm of the century before she pants for breath when Marceline's tongue fell out of her mouth to let her breathe fully.

Marceline continues to hug her before she chuckled and said this.

"T-Told you I would… f-fill you up good." She said before using her tongue to lick Canyon's cheeks a few times.

Canyon in turn was silent though it all while she pants for breath while water unknowingly to Marceline starts to flow to the duo for some reason.

Marceline kept licking her cheeks before she looks at Canyon to see if she wants more.

However to her surprise, Canyon placed a hand on Marceline's chest and a blast of water shot her out of Canyon and Marceline lands on a soft bed of water while Canyon sat up while plenty of Marceline's semen flowed out of her before she stood up before she said this with a grin forming.

"My apologize Mistress, but I believe I should take charge with this next round otherwise you'll completely destroy my ass next with what I have in mind." Canyon said while she grins at Marceline and looked to see how her dick was doing.

Surprisingly Marceline's dick was still erect as ever so it was far from over while the Vampire Queen wondered what Canyon was gonna do.

To her surprise, Canyon, still in her human sized state, walked onto the bed and got on top of Marceline before she sat on the tip of Marceline's dick carefully while it prods her asshole before she slowly starts to lower herself and forced the head of the dick up her ass.

Marceline was indeed surprise before groaning from how tight Canyon's ass was.

Canyon then licked her lips when she took Marceline's dick as deep as it could go before time then passed to much much later with Finn, Bubblegum, and Bronwyn entering the living room after they had rested up.

Finn stretched bit with a happy sigh before saying this.

"Man, who knew I'd be so relaxed after spending the night with my two beautiful girlfriends." He said as he grinned at Bubblegum and Bronwyn.

The two blushed brightly at that when they looked at one another before they heard this from the kitchen.

"H-Hey Guys… l-little help?" Marceline said with a strained tone… her voice sounded deep and what not so she much have taken a monster form, but why did she sound off?

The trio looked to one another before they head to the kitchen with worried looks on their faces before stopped to see something blush inducing that made their jaws drop comically.

Turns out…. Canyon was riding Marceline's dick again while Marceline was slowly returning to normal with each orgasm now and Marceline groans loudly before she came hard up into Canyon's ass, however the excess flowed out and around onto the water bed that Canyon made and flowed into the sink which had clean water flowing out of it and into Canyon who seemed to use it to recover her stamina… looks like size manipulation wasn't the only thing water could be used for while Marceline had nothing at the moment to recover and was getting close again if the look on her face which looked almost normal was any indication.

"Oh. My. Glob." Finn said which made Bronwyn and Bubblegum nod their heads as they kept blushing from this.

A moment later, Marceline let out another loud groan before she came hard up Canyon's ass before she returned to normal and shockingly passed out with a surprisingly happy look on her face while her dick vanished while Canyon grins when she saw that before she stood up while she cleaned her body off and the dirty water flowed down the sink while new water was added before she noticed the others and waved to them with a smile on her face.

The trio blinked for a second before Finn spoke up.

"H-Hey Canyon. You doing okay?"

"Hmm?, oh yeah, was just finishing up with Marceline here, I must say, she's the… 9th best person I've been with, too bad we wound up in a bad place for her or she would have been higher, as you can see I had plenty of water to use and she had nothing red to munch on at the moment so it was only a matter of time…" Canyon said while she crossed her arms under her breasts… wait… 9th best?...

"9th best? May we asked who are the other 8?" Bronwyn asked with a curious look.

"Well not sure on Bubblegum yet since I never got with her… and you and Finn are in the top 50… hmmm… well one of them who's coming here is around the 1st place mark is called Lillum, she's a succubus who can keep up with anyone, heard rumors she got with Nightosphere demons and Hunson but those could have been rumors, she's got a shapely figure and heard she's bringing her lover Emerald who's a guy made of living energy even if he looks Human, so he's one of the few who can keep up with her, heard he's some kind of descendant of a Glob so that can explain some things but I never asked so he's similar to Marceline here who's Hudson's daughter." Canyon said while she grins at the group.

Finn, Bronwyn and Bubblegum blinked in surprise when they heard that though did asked this.

"Wait top 50? Then what numbers are me and Bronwyn are?"

"Hmmm, I would say 45th for Bronwyn here since she can still learn and all that, same to you Finn though your more like… 43rd since you just lost your virginity recently and I have so much to teach you two, though learn from Lillum and that number may get into the top 10 for you two, she's really thorough with lessons after all, sorry about Marceline, Bubblegum but considering the stuff that Lillum put me though, what I just went through with Marceline was tame in comparison." Canyon said while she grinned at Bubblegum after she walked to the trio after stepping off the bed.

Finn and Bronwyn felt like they really need to do something to raise their status while Bubblegum blushes brightly when she looks at Marceline's unconscious body before the Candy Monarch spoke up.

"N-No worries. Though I never met Lillum and I've always considered Marceline to be the wild one when we're together."

"I see, guess your always the submissive one then, well maybe I should send Lillum and Emerald your way to help break you out of that shell of yours, but until then, I'll take Marceline to the bedroom and make sure the windows and what not are closed after I do this…" Canyon said after she had the waterbed go down the sink while she picked up Marceline before she could hit the ground… though she did mumble this in her sleep while she seemed really relaxed right now.

"Hmmm… fuck my pussy good… Finn." She said which made Finn blushed brightly.

Canyon chuckles at tht before she said this when she looked at the time.

"Well considering the time, anyone up for me making lunch after I set sleeping beauty here in bed?, not sure about you three but I worked up one Nightosphere of an appetite after all." Bronwyn said while she grins at the trio before she exits the room, she never even put her clothing on so she walked in the nude right now.

Finn continues to blush brightly before he spoke up.

"Well… that was something."

Bronwyn, after she calmed down a bit, said this to Bubblegum when she was curious about something.

"Yeah but what did you mean about wild?, is this the first time you ever seen Marceline get like that?" Bronwyn said while she blushed from how Marceline passed out.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Well not really. Marcy would sometimes used a bit of her monster forms on me or use whatever Vampire power she has either during the bedroom or in… public when we're not trying to get caught but there's the thrill of it."

Bronwyn blushed from that before she spoke up.

"W-Well looked like she was using some form that looked… bat like… think that's an ability of hers?, seems Canyon… well…. Screwed her out of the form but looked like something like that." Bronwyn said while she blushed more when she realized that if Marceline, the supposed number 9 in Canyon's tier 15 list, then this Lillum who was number one really made her seem low level, and she and Finn probably won't be on Lillum's radar it seems in comparison.

"Well that was definitely Marcy's bat form. I remember her using it when me and Jake fought her the first time." Finn said.

"Well looked like a mix, was she using traits of a bat or was it more?" Bronwyn said when she saw the partial transformation before Marceline got screwed out of it.

"Hmmm… actually it look like whatever Canyon did, made Marceline slowly return to normal from the way Canyon made Marceline... climaxed… a lot." Bubblegum said while blushing brightly.

Bronwyn blushed more before realizing that she was second to such a strong woman before looking to see how Finn was doing so far.

Finn was blushing brightly as well as he saw how intense Canyon was with Marceline. Surprisingly it made him feel turned on.

Bronwyn looked down for a moment before she said this.

"Really Finn?, even after what just happened after I woke up?" Bronwyn said while she gave Finn a half lidded look while she points down with a blush on her face.

Bubblegum blushes as well at what she was seeing while Finn blinked before he looked down only for him to jolt when he saw the tent forming in his pants before the human chuckled nervously before speaking up.

"Oops."

Bronwyn sighs before she said this to Bubblegum.

"Hey Princess Bubblegum, I'll take care of Finn, mind if you tell Canyon that I'll be a bit busy while she makes the food?" Bronwyn politely said to Bubblegum since she was a Royal.

"Um okay and no reason to call me Princess. You can just call Bonnie or Bonnibel since I'm… part of this little family now." Bubblegum said as she blushed a bit.

Bronwyn blinked at that before she smiles at Bubblegum and said this.

"Alright Bonnie, hope you and I get along in the future." Bronwyn said while she smiled at the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum, though blushing, did smile as well before she gave Bronwyn a hug before surprising the hybrid and Finn when the Candy Monarch kissed Bronwyn on the lips.

Bronwyn was a bit surprised by that before she returned the kiss while she hugged Bubblegum back while Finn watched.

Finn blinked in surprise as he blushed a bit but was actually liking this as Bubblegum continues to kiss Bronwyn before pulling her head back.

Bronwyn blushed brightly from the action before she stepped back and cleared her throat before she said this.

"W-Well… time for me to calm Finn down, maybe we can have a one on one moment sometime in the future if I'm near the castle?" Bronwyn said before blushing at the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum giggles before she spoke up.

"That would be nice. Would give us time to bond more. Especially later on when I could be with child. Of course after the… hehe… loving that Finn gave me there's no doubt that I will be soon." She said making Finn blush brightly.

Meanwhile after Bronwyn took Finn out of the room to… calm… him down from not only being able to knock up Bubblegum, but but from the sight of the duo kissing and with Canyon cooking food shortly after…

The scene now went to a few weeks later and to be more exact… the Fire kingdom where Phoebe, and to some surprise Hydrian, were riding in a specially made carriage that was fireproof on the inside and outside while many fire and Water guards, who had flame shields on them, were riding next to it while the two princesses were talking about something.

"So were in agreement, as long as we can figure out a more permanent way of making Flame people waterproof or at least resistant to water, your kingdom will work with ours to help make our people more fire resistant so we can have peaceful relations in the future." Hydrian said while she grins at Phoebe, for the last few weeks the duo was not only seeing one another dating wise, but also trying to find out ways to help both their kingdoms grow stronger in peaceful ways which resulted in this to make it official with the people of the kingdoms, granted they could have been relaxed by this but considering how serious this was, both princesses were being serious about this in their own ways.

Phoebe did blush a bit before she nods her head and spoke up.

"Yes. Hopefully our kingdoms can flourish as we work together without conflicts."

"Yeah… in more ways than one…" Hydrian said with a grin on her face before she winked at Phoebe to get the message across.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes of course."

Hydrian however dropped her normal smile to actually look serious for once.

"On a serious note Phoebe, have you heard the rumors of skeleton based beings appearing recently as of late?, I doubt you will since were pretty far inland, but one of my smaller towns was attacked recently by a horde of skeletal undead, there were barely any survivors so this meeting was also to talk about that… I didn't say anything until just now for two reasons… one is that the undead hate fire and the fire kingdom was the best for this meeting, and second, I handpicked my personal guard because I know they won't betray me but I suggested riding in this things to make this a true one on one thing since I need to talk with you about it in private away from prying eyes and ears in case some undead snuck into your castle." Hydrian shocking said while she lost her smile and looked serious.

Phoebe did blink a bit before she got serious as well before speaking up.

"I understand and I have heard some rumors just didn't know that one of your towns got attacked. I don't know what's going on but you have my support no matter what."

Hydrian smiles lightly at that before she said this.

"Thanks Phoebe I re-!" Hydrian tried to say before a loud crash happened nearby which caused the carriage to rumble before it stopped all of a sudden before one of Hydrian's men called this out.

"M-Miladies!, p-please get o-out of h-GAAAAHHHH!" one of Hydrian's guard said before he screamed for some reason while many other screams were heard and Hydrian got a deadly look on her face when she got up and water formed around her arm while she walked to the carriage door to find out what is going on while the screams keep going on for a minute to two before she opened the door and stepped outside.

Phoebe did the same as well with her flames before inspecting to see what's going on.

However to Phoebe and Hydrian's horror… the two royals saw everyone around the carriage dead… ripped apart… in horrible fashions in no time flat while only two people were seen wearing cloaks nearby while one hand watery blood on their hand and the other had fiery blood but didn't seem bothered by it at all….

Phoebe was shocked at first before she flares a bit in anger before asking this to the two mystery figures.

"Hey! Were you the ones that did this?!"

However the two robed figure stood up and one was much taller than the other before one spoke up… however a horrible chill went up Hydrian and Phoebe's spines when they heard the person's voice when it was full of… nothing...

"Indeed…. We need no witnesses for this after all… and were taking out the more dangerous people in this soon to be war here and now…" The figure with the fiery blood on their gloved hand said before they walked forward while they or he from how deep his voice was said this.

"My apologize for your guards but they should know what happens if they are not prepared for right?" The man said in a dull tone while the other walked forward and stood next to the figure who looked at Hydrian who keeps giving the duo a cold look while her body flared with watery power suiting of a Royal Elemental of water, even in the fire kingdom she wasn't really effected and drew plenty of moisture even from this dry land which made a small dragon of water next to the carriage.

Phoebe flared a bit as well before she said this.

"You two better back off. You guys made a grave mistake of killing our guards."

"Maybe, but you never know what the future has in store, will two royals die here or will two guard killers die here?, well… honestly…" The man said before he vanished and reappeared next to Phoebe before the two royals could react and he said this while Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen in shock and Hydrian's dragon wouldn't be in time... however a new voice speaking up did get everyone's attention from next to the killer while something grabbed the attackers hand before it could hit Phoebe.

"Geez, I told Lillum that teleportation spell would put me somewhere insane and I got blasted into the fire kingdom of all places… just didn't expect a battle, though considering how one sided it is… mind if I join in?" the third voice said next to the robed figure trying to hit Phoebe looked to see who stopped his attack with a cold look in his eyes… and saw a figure who wore robes made of some kind of darkness

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise at this third mystery figure before the second hooded figure asked this in a cold tone.

"Who the fuck are you interfering with our mission?"

"Me?... just a child of Life and Death, what else?, name's Emerald." The mystery figure said while the hood fell back to reveal a human like face who looked relaxed while he pushed the attacker back to his ally while Emerald walked in front of Phoebe and Hydrian before he said this.

"Sorry ladies, but considering the situation, mind if I take care of these guys?, I can revive your guards afterwards since I would be careful of their bodies after all." Emerald said while he grins at the hooded figures but he held his left hand out and orbs of some kind, some were red, some were blue appeared… enough for all the slaughtered guards around them…

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise when they heard that before Phoebe asked this.

"You can revive them?"

"I just said I'm the son of Life and Death right?, something like this is childsplay if the deaths are recent, but I can't do that if you two accidently blow their remains away in a landscape changing battle after all… so let me do the work so you can thank your guards for their hard work." Emerald said while he had the souls go into his cloak for safe keeping while he looked at the two figures with the grin on his face.

That's when the second hooded cloak spoke up.

"This is not your fight you fool. You are trying to interfere with the great journey."

"Great journey?... well I don't really care about that… but these souls, when they came to me out of nowhere begged me for my help… they really cared for these two and what kind of person would I be if I ignore something… besides…" Emerald said before a dark mist emits from him in waves which made Phoebe and Hydrian shudder in fear when Emerald said this with a frown on his face.

" **Considering that I don't like guys with souls as twisted as yours… I'm more than happy to show you a hell like no other."** Emerald said while his eyes glow with a white light and the shadows on his face gave him a skull like look while his body emits raw power…

The second hood cloak guy frowns before looking at his partner before asking this.

"Think we should take him?"

"Might as well see what he can do before we leave first, need some info on him after all." The first hood wearing man said while he cracks his knuckles.

The second hooded cloak did the same before he starts to charge towards Emerald.

Emerald just grins while he got into a combat stance while he thought back to when he first got here...

* * *

 **Flashback to a few minutes ago/ fire kingdom/ Emerald**

 _A small beam of light shot through the sky at high speed before it crashed in the fiery wasteland with a small boom before coughing was heard when the camera focused on Emerald with his hood up while he was rubbing his head._

" _Ow!, Last time I let Lillum use me for one of her experiments, where am I anyway…. " Emerald said while he looks around to see he was in the fire kingdom and facepalms before he said this._

" _Wow, talk about a miss fire, might as well head back…?" Emerald said before a group of souls, some red, some blue, flew at him and stopped next to him._

" _The hell?, Who are you guys?, From what I can tell your fire elementals and water Elementals." Emerald said when he got a closer look at some of them, seems souls flying to him wasn't that out of the ordinary, but the grouping was strange._

 _That's when one of the souls, a red one, asked this with a surprised look._

" _W-Wait… you can see us?"_

" _Well duh, I'm the son of Life and Death, I'm doing things around the world but do a side job of collecting souls for my dad, hence the reason you flew to me instead of the dead world, would have been a mess if you all showed up there in a panic…. Though from what I can tell you guys weren't supposed to die yet… strange." Emerald said while he examined the souls._

 _Though the souls were shocked at the info, one of the blue souls said this._

" _We were attacked and killed by two mysterious hooded figures as we were guarding and escorting our Queens of Fire and Water and now there's no one to protect them."_

" _I see, well sorry about that, I'm normally a guy who tries to keep out of trouble so I doubt I could help, especially if a fully armed squad of fire and water elementals got beaten, who were you two guarding anyway?" Emerald said when he wasn't really interested in regular matters._

" _Queen Phoebe and Queen Hydrian." Another blue soul replied._

" _Interesting, but I have no interest in helping mortals, I'm Emerald, son of Life and Death and I'm training to collect souls to help lesson my dads burden… though I will say this… if the Queens repay me for saving them and you guys keep out of my way… I could revive you all if I get a free pass to flirt with them and see where it leads…" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked to see how the souls would react._

 _All the flame and water souls's eyes widen in shock when they heard that but sadly they can't do anything about it since they're dead and also their Queens are by themselves even if they look tough._

 _That's when one of the flame souls said this._

" _Alright… we'll agree to it."_

 _Emerald then grins before the scene went back to the present after he ran with the souls to where Phoebe and Hydrian were which showed Emerald blocking a hit from the second hooded figure with a grin on his face before he threw his own punch which the second hooded figure blocked but got launched back from the force of the blow before the hooded figure lands on his feet while Emerald had a wide grin on his face._

* * *

 **Present/ Emerald with Fire and water Elemental souls, Phoebe, Hydrian**

Phoebe and Hydrian watched as the second hooded figure closes in before wondering why is Emerald just standing there.

Emerald just dodged and moved past the hits the figure was trying to hit him with before Emerald said this.

"Might as well try and see who's under the hood since you saw my face!" Emerald said before he moved with a burst of speed and reappeared behind the hooded figure with a armed raised for a grabbing motion.

The second hooded figure blinked before he tries to move away from Emerald.

Thankfully he managed to dodge but part of his hood was ripped away to reveal a shocking sight when they saw, while a skeleton, some kind of Ghost was possessing the bones to make a more detailed person out and to some shock, saw that the person looked like a a Mix of a Flame Elemental and the Lich to some shock, not unlike Sweet P, who was technically a reincarnation after the Citadel happened and the Lich was buried under Sweet P's… Sweetness… he showed no signs of the Lich returning… but this guy looked like a mix of a Lich and Flame person or at least a Flame person's ghost somehow…

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock when she saw that before asking this to Hydrian.

"Oh my… Are these one of the skeletons that attacked your village Hydrian?"

"Err…. no… the one's I'm talking about are… well… either skeletons or rampant Ghosts who seemed to have gone insane… this guy… seems different…" Hydrian said before the first and only cloaked figure spoke up to get their attention.

"That's because they are simple grunts, my ally and I are beings who have… stronger ties to this world and our master either revived us and we willingly work for him or we're revived and forced into his service… unlike him I am the later, he's a former Sage of the Fire Kingdom in its heyday and knows spells and combat techniques that would make even the current head of the Royal guard seem like a pushover..." The Cloaked figure said which would explain the empty tone of voice, guess he wasn't enjoying this like his partner was.

Phoebe blinked in surprise before she said this.

"Wait… former sage? Who is he? And revived you both?"

"He is one of the first Fire sages and his name is mainly lost to the annals of time, but I believe his name in the history books called him Saturnus, a premushroom war name for a Sun glob or something similar." The cloaked figure said to Phoebe while he crossed his arms, they had metal gauntlets on them and… oddly enough had six fingers instead of five, wonder what kind of Humanoid he was.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing that one of the cloaked figures was a fire mage from long ago.

That's when Hydrian spoke up.

"Okay but what's your story?" She asked the first hooded figure.

"... personally I would keep my identity a secret because if people knew of me, you would hesitate to put me back in the ground." The cloaked figure said while he gripped his arms… looks like he really wanted to keep his identity a secret for some reason… hold back if they found out who he was?

Hydrian narrowed her eyes before asking this.

"Alright but we deserve to know why you're doing this and who is it you're working for."

"Like I said, I'm not wanting to do this… as for who I'm working for… well... believe it or not, it's a person who's somehow using the Lich's powers and is slowly raising an army of undead." The cloaked figure said while he ignored the look on Saturnus's face.

Saturnus's face had a shocked look on his boney face before speaking up.

"You weren't supposed to say that."

"And what can you or our… Master… do… kill me?, eternal damnation?, I believe seeing this is a hell on Ooo for me, if it wasn't for him, I would have ended you when I was brought back to this world, but instead I'm forced to follow orders, blame it on him for not telling me to keep my mouth shut." The cloaked figure said with a somewhat angered tone to his voice.

Saturnus glares a bit his partner while Phoebe and Hydrian blinked before Phoebe asked this with an angeres look.

"What does your buttwad of a Master planned to do with an undead army?"

However before the cloaked figure could say anything, Saturnus beat him to it to shut him up.

"Seriously shut it. They must not know of Master's plan."

The cloaked figure sent Saturnus a slight glare but kept quiet when he saw the message in Saturnus's eyes that if he didn't keep quiet, he would end him here and now while Emerald rolled his eyes before he said this when he cracked his knuckles.

"Blah blah blah, I don't give a crap about all that, all I'm here for is to put two undead to rest, revive some guards, and sweep a couple beauties off their feet when things have calmed down, if your master is oh so powerful, tell him if either of you run away that the Son of Life and Death is here to keep order in Ooo for now." Emerald said while he shook his hands to loosen them up so he could get a little serious with the undead fire elemental.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked when they heard the part about Emerald sweeping them off their feet before Phoebe asked this.

"Sweep us off our feet?"

"Yup, heard you two Royals are… pardon the pun, hot, and I did make a deal with these guys that I'm about to revive that they won't get in the way while I try and romance you two, whether you two like it or not though is up to you and I'll leave after I get a shot… so to speak." Emerald said before he got into a combat stance again in front of Saturnus, looks like he was just enjoying himself right now.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked a few times before blushing a bit after hearing that. Though they both know that they're gonna talk with their guards once they're revived.

Emerald then said this to Saturnus when he pulled out a book from behind his back in the cloak for some reason though.

"Still… I should get a bit serious, article 7 section three of the Dead world law, for the unlawful slaying of the living, I sentence you, Saturnus the sage to the Death Chariot!" Emerald said while his book bursts with a dark mist and a demonic horse neighing from somewhere did get everyone's attention before the air above Emerald rippled before a massive chariot pulled by two horses seemed to break into reality while a Reaper like figure in Roman armor appeared and it charged straight towards Saturnus while the Reaper figure summoned a massive scythe and held it at the ready.

Saturnus's eyes widen before he pushed his partner out of the way before saying this.

"Fuck no! I ain't going back!" He said before he attacks the Reaper with some fire balls.

However the horses neighed while dark fire burst from them and blocked the attack while the Death chariot rode past Saturnus while the Reaper swinged his scythe while Emerald said this.

"Sorry but the new hell where you're going won't be so pleasant, I'm sure your master will have to use more than just a simple summoning to pull you out of the 50th dead world… the lowest dead world where the most evil souls are sent." Emerald said while the scythe pierced Saturnus in chest and his ghost was pulled out of his skeleton while the Reaper looked to Emerald and nods when he would take care of the rest while Saturnus gave this cry of fear when the chariot rode towards it.

"NO! DO SOMETHING YOU FOOL!" He yells out at his partner for help.

The figure then aimed one gauntlet towards the Death Chariot before a beam of light shot from it which grazed the Reaper in the shoulder though to the figure's surprise, the Reaper didn't let go while the Death Chariot crossed the portal before it closed with a bang… but not before Saturnus yelled in horror at what he saw on the inside…

"GLOB DAMNIT NOOOOO! Saturnus screams.

Emerald just chuckles when he heard that before looking to the cloaked figure before he said this.

"Nice trying to help your ally, but it take a lot more power to take an envoy of the Dead world out of the game… so… want to turn yourself in nice and quiet so we can talk about this master?, maybe I could revive you fully or maybe I could send you back to your grave?... though you would still have to pay for the sins of killing some of these guys…" Emerald said while he held the book with one hand while the figure looked to him before he shocked even Emerald with a burst of speed and vanished which made Emerald sigh before he said this.

"Damn, gotta say the guy must have been holding back or something, left my range of summoning an envoy, too bad though, got about 49 more, one for each dead world." Emerald said while he closed the book and looked to see how the two Royal's were doing after they saw Emerald summon a Dead world envoy.

Phoebe and Hydrian had shocked looks on their faces as after witnessing Emerald summon one of the envoys.

Emerald just chuckles before he said this.

"And I got 50 envoys of life at my disposal here… speaking of which…" Emerald said before he opened his cloak and the souls flew out of it, and while Phoebe and Hydrian couldn't see or hear what Emerald saw and heard, Emerald did hear one of the souls say this when all but one went to their original bodies.

" _Thank you sir for saving our Queens."_

"Eh no worries, just remember your part of the deal and I'll restore your lives no questions asked, now get to your bodies and make sure they are yours, don't want to accidentally send you all into the wrong bodies do we?" Emerald said while chuckling at the soul's expressions.

The soul gulped before making sure he was in the right while the rest did the same.

A moment later, Emerald's book glowed with a dim white mist this time before he said this.

"Under article 1 of being killed before your time, I sentence you for all for a revival by the Angel of mercy." Emerald said while he held a hand to the sky which parts some of the clouds and a pillar of light shot from it before a figure appeared before the light dims to show a beautiful woman with angel wings on her back appearing while a thin robe was the only thing hiding her figure before she was over Emerald who grins at the souls reactions.

The souls of both flame and water guards had their eyes widen before blushing when they saw how beautiful the Angel was.

The Angel smiles at the souls before she raised a hand to her mouth and breathed in before she blew into it gently like she was blowing something off of it and a sparking multicolor mist filled the area in no time flat and floats down to the ground before it settled on the bodies.

A moment later, the bodies glow and pull back together while the souls over the bodies went into them without their control before the bodies, when the glow fades, showed fully intact bodies and some of the guards start to groan and come to.

Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen as they saw this before Phoebe said this.

"They're alive again."

The Angel in turn smiles before she flies back up into the sky before the clouds went back to normal while Emerald says this when he closed and pockets his book.

"Yup, granted they will be out of it for a bit for obvious reasons but all in all they are alive and kicking… but until then… shall we talk?" Emerald said while he grins at the two ladies.

Phoebe blinked before she looks at Hydrian to see what she thinks.

"Well I don't mind… not only did you save us but revived our guards, should be the least we can do to thank our hero." Hydrian said with a grin on her face which caused Emerald to chuckle in turn.

Phoebe blinked in surprise when she heard that though deep down she did owed Emerald for saving them before she spoke up.

"Yeah I guess I do owe one for saving our skins and bringing our guards back to life."

"Hehe, thanks, and don't worry, even if I can't romance you two, doesn't mean I can't at least try, I mean it is rare to find two beautiful flowers like yourselves after all, more so to see a fiery flower and a watery one getting along so well." Emerald said with a charming grin on his face.

Phoebe blushes bit brightly when she heard that. Though the romancing has not happened, the flirting was indeed effective.

Emerald chuckles before Hydrian said this when she walked to the ground and stepped on it which caused a bit of steam.

"Not bad, you said your names Emerald yes?, what did you do exactly when you summoned those beings?, call me curious if you don't mind me asking." Hydrian asked while she smiles at Emerald who chuckles while he pulled the book back out and said this when he showed that it had a interesting cover, one side had a scythe, and the other side had a Bell on it.

"You can say this is a fusion of the books of Life and Death, 50 pages hold the contracts to the Envoys of the underworlds and the other 50 are the contracts for the ones up above, you saw one of each, the Death Chariot and the Angel of Mercy." Emerald said while he pockets the book again after he let the two ladies have a good look at it.

Phoebe did remember seeing said figures before she nods her head at Emerald.

"So… got anything edible to eat around here?, using two Envoys are surprisingly taxing believe it or not, maybe a bed to rest in?" Emerald said while he shook his head to shake off the fatigue that was setting in.

Phoebe blinked for a bit before she said this,

"Well... there is a guest room at my castle and as for food well… don't know if you want hot coal."

"... well the bed is nice, guess I'll have to find another place to crash at after so I can get some food… speaking of which, know the way to the Treefort?, Canyon sent Lillum this letter and I was Lillum's guinea pig for a teleportation experiment so you can thank her for the timely rescue." Emerald said while he pulled out a letter and passed it to Hydrian so she and Phoebe could look at it.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked a few times after hearing that before looking at the letter.

That's when Hydrian spoke up.

"Wait Treefort? And you know Canyon?"

"Yeah, she's Lillum's sex friend when I'm not around and Canyon happens to be in the area, Lillum is a succubus and a strong one at that and her magic was able to send me here easily, anyway the letter should explain why I'm here ahead of Lillum." Emerald said while he saw Hydrian open the letter so she could read it with Phoebe looking over her shoulder.

" _Dear Lillum, how have you been doing, not sure if you heard but Finn the Human and I are dating now and we have a new addition to Finn's harem named Bronwyn, I'm hoping you could train the two in tier based matters and if Emerald is with you, can you have him help train Finn in the matters of battle?, I can explain more later but that's the general things I need, if Finn agrees to what I'm going to suggest when you two get there, can you live with Finn and Bronwyn since I've heard rumors about Undead and what not and I'm afraid that with Bronwyn's training, plus Finn's inexperience in some areas, mainly in mass battles since I heard there is an army, Finn may not have what it takes right now in dealing with multiple targets, so I'm hoping you and Emerald can help."_

" _Sincerely Canyon."_

Hydrian and Phoebe blinked a few times as they read the letter though Phoebe did have one question when she saw Bronwyn's name.

"Uh, hang on a second, who's Bronwyn?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Oh Jake's grandkid but thanks to some sumantics and what not, first Bronwyn not being related to Finn and second, KKW or Jake's son, being stubborn, caused her and Finn to not really meet much so pretty much strangers, also got another note recently that Bubblegum and Marceline became Finn's women so looks like he's making a harem now, gotta say not bad for a mortal." Emerald said while he chuckles at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe's widen in shock before she said this.

"Seriously?! Not only does he have Canyon and… Bronwyn but now them two as well?"

"Well from what I got in these notes, pretty much, also heard he's trying to knock up Bubblegum as well so I say congrats." Emerald said when he wasn't bugged by that info much.

Phoebe was again shocked at this sudden info before becoming speechless.

Hydrian chuckles at that before she said this when she looked at Phoebe.

"Jealous Pheebs?" Hydrian said while she was amused right now.

Phoebe blushes a bit brightly before speaking up.

"N-No." She said though deep down she did felt bothered for some reason and didn't know why.

Emerald chuckles at that before he leaned in to Hydrian and whispered this loudly to be funny.

"Me thinks she is in denial." Emerald said which made Hydrian giggle at that while Phoebe in the meantime…

Phoebe was blushing brightly when she heard that before she had this thought.

" _Why would this bother me? This is Finn's life. If he wants to make a family with other women then that's fine. It's not like I'm jealous that they can get to experience that… big cock of his…"_ she thought before blushing brightly when she starts to picture Finn's… secret weapon.

Emerald then said this when he saw Phoebe's blushing face.

"Still, I am hoping that I can wow you two later and maybe visit the bedchambers sooner or later, but for now, let's make sure no one got their soul switched by accident." Emerald said while he turned to the recovering guards and missed the look on Hydrian and Phoebe's faces.

Said duo was blushing a bit brightly when they heard that though Hydrian did chuckle before saying this to Phoebe.

"Hmm, this would be quite interesting when we have our time with him." She said with a slight smirk.

Phoebe blushed more from that but kept quiet when she didn't trust her voice right now.

The guards were able to look at themselves before one of the revived flame guards spoke up.

"I'm definitely in my own body." He said with a relieved tone.

"Yeah, really grateful for that." A water Guard said while he pats his body down to make sure everything was in place before Emerald said this to get their attention.

"Yup, and I believe you guys know to keep your end of the deal right?" Emerald said while he felt amused at their reactions… especially with their Queens nearby to listen in.

The revived guards jolt before they looked at their Queens only to see said royals with half lidded looks with their arms crossed.

Emerald chuckles at their expressions before he said this when he felt bad for the guards.

"Oh relax you two, all I did was just make it so that they can't do much when I try and woo you two, besides I'm sure getting killed in the line of duty does more than make up for it right?" Emerald said while his grin widens from the two Queen's expressions.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked a few times before remembering that their guards did died moments ago before being revived.

Phoebe sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Emerald nods before he spoke up to get the group's attention.

"Anyway… we should get going, pretty sure that with that guy's speed, if he was forced to come back here to fight, then we should get going so these guys don't get killed again." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the guards while he had an amused look on his face.

The guards paled since they didn't want to go through that again even though they would do anything to protect their Queens from harm, they still didn't want to be killed from guys like those hooded figures.

Everyone then got ready to leave while Emerald, after he saw the two Queens getting in the carriage, he looked to some nearby rocks and to everyone else being unaware, he saw the cloaked figure hiding in a far away crevice and grins which told the figure that he would fight him anytime if he wanted before Emerald got into the carriage and it starts to speed away from the area with the guards in tow.

The figure was shocked that he was found out before thinking this.

' _Damn, he found me. Master will not be pleased with what I have to tell him.'_

An hour later on the way to the Castle, with Emerald falling asleep while he rests his head on Phoebe's shoulder thanks to him being more tired than the duo thought, and the fact that he was originally sleeping with his head on the window, a bump caused it which showed he wasn't doing it on purpose while Hydrian had to fight from laughing when she saw the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe was blushing brightly at this and couldn't do anything but did give Hydrian a look that said 'not funny'.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the carriage stopped before a Guard opened the door to let the trio know they were back and got wide eyes when he saw Emerald in that position with Phoebe… and also saw he wasn't getting burned.

Phoebe was a bit surprise when she just realized it before saying this to the guard.

"Not a word."

The Guard sweatdropped from that before Hydrian said this.

"Well considering things, maybe you should give Prince Charming here a wake up kiss or something so you two can get out of this carriage, in the meantime I'm going to send a message to my kingdom to fill them in on what just happened so.. Bye." Hydrian said while she left the carriage before Phoebe could stop her.

"Glob dammit." Phoebe said before she looks at Emerald.

He had a look that made it hard for Phoebe to wake him up but considering the situation, Phoebe had no choice when she had to get out of the carriage somehow.

That's when she gently nudges on Emerald's shoulder to wake him up.

Emerald groans a few times before he slowly opened his eyes and starts to realize what just happened before he sat up and stretched before he said this.

"Wow, I feel relaxed, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but in my defense, you felt nice to rest on." Emerald said to compliment Phoebe while he moved his arms a bit to stretch them as well.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she shook her head and spoke up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but we're here now so might as well get out of the carriage."

"Shame, would have loved to speak with you more in private but considering the situation, would be improper correct?... maybe if I bring someone in who not only knows how to cook real food and Flame elemental food, maybe you and I could have a more… relaxed discussion over dinner?, would have to see about Water Elemental food since I doubt Hydrian would leave anytime soon after that attack so might as well ask her later." Emerald said while he smiles at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked in surprise when she heard that which made her blush a bit before speak up.

"W-Well if that is what you want… then I suppose it be… okay."

"Great, it's a date, see you and Hydrian later." Emerald said with a wider grin before he got up and out of the carriage before Phoebe could fully register what was just said.

Phoebe's eyes blinked a few times before she had this thought.

" _Wait… WHAT?!"_

Meanwhile with Emerald after he ran into the castle and was alone, he saw a mirror in a guest room and decided to call his dad to fill him in on some things and also request some help since food in this area was scarce.

Emerald breathed on the mirror which oddly enough made it fog over before he starts to write numbers on it.

"42-42-564." Emerald muttered before the mirror seemed to shimmer before the dead world was seen on the other side and a skeleton in simple white pants, long sleeved white shirt, and a wide brim white hat was on the other end. ( **A/N: I may have the number wrong but this was done in soul eater to call Death, if I am wrong, then please fill me, TME in.)**

" **Ah, hello son. How our things going in the land of the living? Looks to me like you're in the Fire Kingdom."** Death said when he saw Emerald's surroundings.

"Yeah, had to save Phoebe and Hydrian and revive a few guards since they were not supposed to die yet, says here that they would have died in their elder years except a few who either died in later battles, anyway I have some things to fill you in on if you haven't heard about someone trying to raise an undead army yet, figured I should let you know that you may have an influx of souls coming your way soon, anyway… is mom there, wanted to say hi to her as well before I ask for a quick favor." Emerald said while he showed the book of life and death to Death and showed that the guards he revived were not supposed to die today.

Death blinked a few times he calls out to his wife.

" **Life dear, you must come quick. I have Emerald on the mirror."**

A moment later, Life, the two headed snake woman, Death's recently married wife, showed up before she said this with a smile on her face.

" **Hello Emerald, how is our little Reaper doing on Ooo?"** Life said which made Emerald blush before he said this with a slight groan.

"Mooom… please don't call me that." Emerald groans out with a blush on his face which made life giggle.

Death also chuckled before he spoke up.

" **As funny as that is, we need to get into serious business now, Life. Emerald has just told me that someone is raising the dead to build an army."**

"Yeah, I had the Death Chariot send a soul to the lowest Death world so you can ask the guy Questions there, his name is Saturnus, one of the first Fire sages of the fire kingdom, he had a partner but he ran off before I could find out more about him, though if Saturnus was revived once in that state, then he can be revived again so you may want to hurry just in case, I was lucky that Saturnus was underestimating me because I could tell if he was serious, I would be in more trouble then, good thing his partner didn't join willingly though." Emerald said with crossed arms while he looked at his parents.

Death and Life blinked in surprise when they heard this before Life spoke up.

" **Well even so, I'm glad you're okay now, my little life giving reaper."** She said while smiling.

"Moooom…" Emerald groans out while blushing again before he said this to change subjects.

"Anyway… onto different matters, could one of you send someone who not only knows how to conjure up food but also knows how to make Fire and Water based meals?, I may have a dinner date with Phoebe the Flame Queen and Hydrian the Water Princess in a bit." Emerald said while he grins at his folks.

Death blinked a few times while Life squeals a bit before saying this.

" **Oh how cute deathy, our son has a date with two Queens. I can see cute grandbabies running around."**

Emerald blushed at that before he said this.

"It's not set in stone mom, besides I think the Queen of flames still has a thing for Finn the Human so I may have my work cut out for me, though can one of you send Lillum a message that her teleportation spell needs some serious work?, granted I did end up in the wrong place at the right time but I'm in the fire Kingdom, if it was anyone else, they would have burned alive here so Lillum owes me big time for being her test subject… one of the downsides of being a Glob, people think you're indestructible…" Emerald said before shaking his head from how idiotic or how devout some people are and thought that Globs were all powerful or something.

Death chuckles for a bit before he spoke up.

" **Sure thing son. And don't worry, we'll send you one of the best cooks ever so they can help you wow these nice Queens of yours."**

Emerald rubbed the back of his head before chuckling right before he said this.

"Thanks but I think it may be awhile before I can wow them, they just got attacked recently and I had to save them after all so I bet they would prefer some space for now, I just like to see the blushes on their faces like how mom likes to see you blush when she teases you dad." Emerald said which made Life giggle before she looked at Death to see how he would respond to that.

Death did jolt before blushing a bit in embarrassment as he grumbled.

Life giggles from that before she said this after looking at Emerald.

" **We'll send Azure and Cedric for more then cooking, you may need the backup since Death and I can't leave the dead world normally, sorry we can't do more but we do have to keep some order in the Mortal world, though if you can visit, we would love that… hopefully with grandkids."** Life said in a teasing way near the end which made Emerald blush to show that when it came to the teasing, Life was the best there is.

Death did chuckle at that before he spoke up.

" **Yes… but for now, once we get Cedric and Azure and tell them what they have to do, your mom and I are gonna pay a visit to a naughty ghost so we can get some answers."**

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this when he gave his dad a wide grin.

"Well just in case try and hear him out first, maybe working under that guy corrupted him if he wasn't as willing as he seemed, still didn't change my ruling in sending him down below, say hello to Chariot if you see him since he did power through a hit that Saturnus's partner tried to use on him, seemed oddly like a holy elemental attack surprisingly enough." Emerald said when he remembered the gauntlet on the figures hand after getting a better look mid attack… looked like it had an eye on top of the hand and he felt like he heard about that before… he didn't fully notice or remember until now.

Death blinked a few times when he heard that before speaking up.

" **Interesting. I'll have someone take a look at Chariot to make sure he's okay."**

"Thanks, tell him I owe him one, anyway, hope you two are doing OK, last time I saw you, you sent me away with a few Ghostly maids and Butlers after I was born into some kind of time thing so I could grow at a fast rate, think it was about a few years here, 25 to 26 for me, anyway, tell Azure and Cedric I said sup, they should get the greeting." Emerald said before he chuckles a few times.

Death chuckles before he spoke up.

" **Oh we'll tell them son. We'll tell them."**

" **Yeah, but show those Queens that the Life giving Reaper won't take no for an answer that easily, I'm hoping for some grandbabies to liven things up here, Maybe Deathy and I should try and have another child… right Deathy?"** Life said while Emerald sweatdrops when he saw his mom getting frisky with Death, seems it was awhile for that to happen.

Death jolts when he heard that before blushing a bit as he coughed in his hand before speaking up.

" **Y-Yes dear."**

Life giggles from that before she said this to Emerald.

" **Now, unless we have anything else to speak about, Deathy and I should get Cedric and Azure before we go to speak with Saturnus… and then maybe a replay of our honeymoon?"** Life said before saying that last bit to Death while Emerald sweatdrops before he went to return the mirror to normal.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Lovely parents you have."

Emerald jolts and even gave a comical scream before he looked back to see who said that.

Surprisingly it was Phoebe who had an amused look on her face.

"Errr… how much did you hear?" Emerald said while he placed a hand on his heart and felt it beating fast.

"Hmmm, I would say when your mom called you… her little reaper." Phoebe said before giggling at Emerald's reaction.

Emerald had the mother of all blushes before he said this.

"None shall hear of this, consider it my favor to ask for saving you." Emerald said while he had a good impression of a tomato.

Phoebe chuckles again before she spoke up.

"My lips are sealed."

"Great… anyway… I got two people stopping by soon if you missed that bit and they can cook various meals… now… if you'll excuse me… got a dinner date to get clean for." Emerald said before he walked by Phoebe fast while he tried to get the blush on his face to die down.

Phoebe did chuckle a bit before she starts heading for her room so she can get ready as well.

About 10 minutes later… Emerald got a message from his parents in that Cedric and Azure would meet him at the Fire Kingdom throne room and Emerald was waiting for the duo to appear and two portals, one white in color and the other black, opens while the guards there left to change shifts and two people exit them.

One from the black portal was a wolf man who was in his 20's and was wearing a butler outfit. He looked to be well fit while his fur was blue like the sky.

Another from the white portal was a Cat woman in a similar age group while she had black fur, she was wearing a maid outfit and it looks like she trained well since her arms and legs that were seen were strong looking.

Emerald grins before he waved to the duo and said this when he approached them.

"Hey Cedric, Azure, been awhile you two." Emerald said before he stopped in front of them so he could greet them properly.

Cedric chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Hey Emerald. Long time no see."

"Indeed, it has been awhile, so… we heard you're on a dinner date for a Queen of fire and water from your parents, I wonder how our little prince here will do." Azure said while Emerald blushed more since it seemed like many people want to tease him today.

Cedric chuckles before he said this.

"Depending on what will happen, there will be weddings bells soon." He said while chuckling again.

Emerald blushed more before he said this.

"First my mom and dad… now you two?... well two can play at that game, how is making a kid?, heard you two got married so I thought that would be an obvious next step." Emerald said which made Azure blush a bit when that question tripped her up for a moment.

Cedric was blushing brightly since technically he and Azure did tie the knot but the whole baby making part caught him off guard.

"Well… we don't get much time off so..." Azure said while she looked to the ceiling when she couldn't look Emerald or Cedric in the eyes at the moment.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before he said this to change the subject.

"So you needed us to make something special for your dates?"

"Er… yeah… something for me to eat and something for Hydrian and Phoebe to eat as well, Hydrian is a Water Elemental princess and Phoebe is a Fire elemental Queen, though you two may need to leave the Fire Kingdom to get some stuff for me and Hydrian unless you have some way to get the food fast." Emerald said when he remembered that the Fire Kingdom was smack dab in the middle of the Fire Kingdom so regular food would be hard to come by.

Cedric had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Not really. Seems me and Azure are gonna need to get the supplies and ingredients that we need."

"Ah, well good luck to you two on that, I'll let Hydrian and Phoebe know about that, though try and not take to much time, I used two envoys so I worked up a big hunger thanks to that." Emerald said before his stomach growled comically which made him grip his stomach with his hands while Azure giggles when Emerald looked funny to her right now.

Cedric chuckles before saying this.

"Hehe, yeah. Your stomach made clear of that."

"J-Just hurry please, you guys try using just one Envoy and try to not have your stomach growl like a demon possessed." Emerald said while he gave the duo a half lidded look through his stomach growling rather loudly did cause him to hunch over in slight pain, if this was an RPG just one Enjoy was intense enough to take quite a bit of MP from Emerald, two Enjoys was like fully emptying emptying his MP unless he forced himself to use a third which was dangerous since it would use his own lifeforce then, a serious warning he got about that so a third shot was just emergencies only.

Cedric sweatdrops before he looks at Azure and spoke.

"We better get going fast Azure."

Azure nods before she said this.

"You go get food for Hydrian in a bit alright?, I'll go for Emerald's meal, can you help Emerald to a bed so he can save his energy my dear lightning rod?" Azure said while she grins at Cedric with a teasingly sinful look in her eyes to show that she was having a dirty double meaning there while Emerald sweatdrops when he could see this would go for a teasing session for the duo.

Cedric blushes a brightly from that before he grins and said this.

"I'll be back soon, my fiery angel."

Azure blushed from that before Emerald cleared his throat to stop them so they wouldn't forget why they were called here which made Azure blush when she realized that they had a job to do right now and gestured for Cedric to get going with helping Emerald before two angel wings appeared on Azure's back before she vanished with a burst of speed so she could get Emerald's soon to be cooked meal.

Cedric did love that sight before he summoned wings of his own.

However, the wings were black like satin but appeared to be demonic looking.

Emerald in turn blinked a few times but shrugged at that since it wasn't the strangest thing to see before he said this.

"Sorry for the trouble Cedric, maybe if you and Azure make a good enough meal and help me get in the Queens good graces, I could… convince mom and dad to give you some time off in Ooo so you two can… try and have a kid…" Emerald said before wiggling his eyebrows at Cedric.

Cedric blushes brightly at that. Although he and Azure do so badly want a kid of their own and some time off would great.

"You got yourself a deal."

"Great… mind helping me to a guest room then?, I feel like I'm about to pass out…" Emerald said while he looked wobbly on his feet and he nor Cedric noticed Hydrian approaching the duo.

"Hey Emerald and… hello who are you?" Hydrian asked when she saw Cedric as he tries to help him before blinking a bit when he saw the water royal.

"Oh hey Hydrian, this is Cedric, Dad's servant, he's working off some… things that he did when he first got to the dead world and well…. Lets just say it wasn't pretty… and there is another servant, this time on mom's side who's as well… sweet as an angel and married to this bad boy." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric.

Cedric blushes while Hydrian blinks a few times before she chuckles and spoke up.

"Really? Well nice to meet you Cedric and hopefully I get to meet that beautiful wife of yours as well." She said with a slight smirk.

"Oh I'm sure she will be here soon, after I go take a nap in a guest room, Cedric's going food hunting for me, if he and Azure do well, I'm going to make sure these two get time off… they have been trying to have a kid recently." Emerald said while he wiggles his eyebrows at Hydrian while he points a thumb at Cedric.

Cedric blushes again while Hydrian squeals a bit before she said this.

"That's great news! I really hope it happens."

"Hehe, yeah, wonder if there will be a Cedric or Azure Jr. running around the dead world's Judgement schools." Emerald said with a grin on his face… wait… Judgement schools?

Hydrian blinks in confusion before she asked this.

"Uh… Judgement schools?"

Emerald blinked at that before he said this while he pulled out his book of life and death and said this.

"It's one of the professions in the dead world to those naturally born there or for souls willing to reincarnate into a Dead world being, others are gate guardians of the Dead worlds, others are punishers, those kinds of things that you may expect, Judges like me, after studying various things, can summon envoys that are used to well… judge beings like Saturnus who go against the natural order of things, granted I won't just sentence any Undead for just being them for Moral reasons, but for guys like that, Judges are able to use Envoys to drag them to a certain dead world fitting of their crimes, you could say Judges are peacekeepers or messengers of the Dead worlds since we have the power to summon them, though I'm a bit unique in that I can use both the 50 envoys of life and death for obvious reasons, not only that, while my numbers in summoning are limited to about three summons, the third being an emergency, I have instant access to all 50 Envoys of life and death thanks to my parents who are well… Life and Death themselves… normally one has to work hard to make a contract and at best can only make about 2 or 3 contracts and while it is true I have to complete certain conditions for some Envoys to be summoned, I am able to freely summon about 20 of both sides, the other 30 are more… picky…" Emerald said while pinching his nose at the end when he remembered a few of the Envoys and their more… eccentric personalities and conditions…

Hydrian, though surprise from the info, blinked in confusion before she asked this.

"Well how bad are they?"

"Let's just say one required me to learn the languages of the dead world for some Envoys and one shockingly enough had me do tier 15 for her and her life like counterpart… and even then I have to do it after a certain amount of time passes…" Emerald said before muttering about sadistic envoys and their BDSM fetish.

Hydrian blinked a few times when she heard that before asking this.

"What type of Envoy was that?"

"Naruka and Atros the punishers, Naruka is the Death Envoy and she's pretty much a psychopath and Atros is the Life Envoy and Naruka's wife, she keeps Naruka from going too far, and let's say they… really go all out with trying to get me to have some fun with them..." Emerald said before blushing a bit from a few times when he was summoned to uphold his end of the deal.

Hydrian was a bit surprise when she heard that before saying this.

"Wow… they sound like a happy couple."

"Hehehe… yeah… happy… couple…." Emerald said before laughing nervously a few times when that Happy couple really put him through the ringer a few times tier wise… Ironically helped with training in sex before he met Lillum but still… the trauma of some… sessions really got to him sometimes…

Cedric and Hydrian sweatdropped before Hydrian asked this.

"Do you need some alone time?"

"Well I was heading to take a nap… mind lending me a hand while Cedric goes to get some food?, personally I would be fine on my own but I'm worried I may pass out in a hallway or something." Emerald said while he grins at Hydrian.

Hydrian rolled her eyes before she went and helped Emerald making Cedric nod his head before he spoke up.

"I'll be right back." He said before he left with a burst of speed of his own that left an electric trail.

Emerald in turn, after he and Hydrian left the throne room when the guards came back, spoke to Hydrian with a somewhat tired look on his face.

"Sorry for the trouble, I may seem a bit forward to you but my concepts of how Mortals and beings on Ooo can be a bit iffy at best, my parents always told me to be honest when I'm speaking with others unless it's necessary to lie for my own protection, so if you took any offense to my… flirting… then I apologize." Emerald said while he fought to keep his eyes open while he walked next to Hydrian.

Hydrian chuckles before she spoke up.

"No apologies necessary. Thought it was cute. However be careful with the lying part since Phoebe has her honesty law."

Emerald just chuckles before he said this.

"Why do you think I'm flirting with you and her in the first place?, you two are pretty beautiful and pardon the pun for Phoebe… but smoking hot as well." Emerald said while he grins at Hydrian.

Hydrian did blush from that before she chuckles as well before speaking up.

"Well you're not so bad yourself. Hopefully after you rested, me and Phoebe will get to know you better.

"That an invitation?" Emerald said while wiggling an eyebrow a few times at Hydrian to see how she would react.

Hydrian blushes a bit brightly before saying this.

"Cool your jets pal. We still have that dinner date before anything serious can happen."

Emerald chuckles before he said this when he focused on walking.

"Alright, but just a heads up if a succubus named Lillum pops up sometime soon, she's more of the sex first then get to know a person kind of woman, just saying if she is interested in either of you, though I will say this, Lillum is really well equipped in many areas… so try and not fall for her to hard alright?" Emerald said while he laughed a few times from the look on Hydrian's face.

Hydrian blinked before blushing brightly when she realized what Emerald meant before the duo were at the entrance to the guestroom.

The duo entered and a moment later, Emerald was plopped down onto the bed before snoring was heard instantly, seems he was passing out right when the duo entered the room but had enough strength to get to the bed first and Hydrian saw his face and it looked like he had no care in the world right now.

Hydrian chuckles a bit before she tiptoed herself out of the room before gently closing the door.

Emerald just keeps snoring before time went to much much later with Emerald being slowly awoken by someone.

"...rald….Em…." The person tried to say while Emerald would only stir a little before he went back to sleep fully again.

The person frown before they try shaking Emerald a bit so he can wake up.

Emerald though, still being out of it, said this with a mutter.

"N-No L-Lillum… y-you c-can't use t-that on P-Phoebe…. S-she's b-busy with m-me right now… t-though you can j-join in if you want..." Emerald muttered before he grins in his sleep while he got a blush on his face to show the person exactly where Emerald's sleeping mind was going with this.

"Oh for the love of…" The person said before they start to charge their hand with what appears to be lightning before said person sends it right at… Emerald's ass.

"YEEEEOOOOWW!" Emerald yelled out when he jumped out of bed and pats his ass a few times while he jumped around a bit from the pain, he was definitely awake now, but he looked to see who would do that to him with a pissed off look on his face.

Surprisingly the culprit was none other than Cedric who had a bit of an amused look on his face before he spoke up.

"Sorry boss. I tried waking you but you were so out of it."

Emerald grumbles a bit before he said this when his ass starts to feel better.

"The Dinner for the dinner date acquired and all that?, guess I should get ready now huh?" Emerald said while he felt the stinging leave his ass now.

"Indeed. So try to look your best while Azure and I make sure that everything else goes great." Cedric said.

Emerald then said this when he gave Cedric a grin for some reason.

"Oh please, with a quick shower and what not, I could look as good as you during a good day, and with ease… then again I don't have fur all over my body so I'm not exactly sure how hard it is to clean it all but I got a thick head of hair that is my charm point." Emerald said while he moved his shimmering brown hair that was long enough to reach his upper back, granted the heat here did cause it to friz a bit but a bit of work and boom, shine city with his long hair.

Cedric rolled his before he spoke up.

"Right. See you at the dinner table. You're gonna enjoy with what we prepared." He said before he starts exiting the room.

Emerald just chuckles before he pulled out his book and after looking at a certain spell that was a common one for the Dead worlds, Emerald muttered something in an odd language while he made a circle on the ground before a portal opened and Emerald saw a woman appear and she looked to be a ghostly hairdresser which made Emerald grin.

" _ **You call milord?"**_

"Indeed, I need a hairstyle that will wow the Queen of Flames and the Princess of water… just don't make my hair to short alright?, I'll be taking a shower so I can get cleaned first, just wanted to give you a few minutes to think of a hairstyle… do well and I may… reward you well since you do pretty well with my requests…" Emerald said before he grinned at the ghostly woman who looked pleasing in Emerald's eyes, granted sometimes he gets a different ghostly hairdresser, but most of the time, it was this one.

The ghostly hairdresser blushes a bit before she spoke up.

" _ **Y-Yes milord. I'll make sure you have best hairstyle to impress your dates."**_

"Good, and sorry if you have trouble later, I get a bit protective of my hair but you do a pretty good job, anyway, see you in a bit, got to get this sweat off my body so later…" Emerald said before he went to the bathroom, and thanks to his body being different then mortals, he was able to use the shower there since the heat didn't bother him much.

The ghostly hairdresserer blushes a bit before she starts to think of the perfect hairstyle for Emerald.

A few minutes later, about 5 since Emerald rushed to get clean, he exits the bathroom in a simple pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt so he could change out of it later when the hairdresser gives him a haircut, all in all, he sat in a chair that the hairdresser got for him and he was waiting for her to start.

The ghostly hairdresser took a deep breath before she starts doing her thing while making sure to be careful.

Meanwhile… in the Dining room with Phoebe and Hydrian, they got to the dining room to see that Emerald wasn't there while Phoebe and Hydrian wore pretty beautiful dresses.

Phoebe's was a sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles and it was red in coloring, the dress had a trail of fire on it that circled the outfit while it went to the ground to give it the illusion that fire was dancing on Phoebe even if it was just a simple pattern.

Hydrian was wearing a very nice elegant dress which was a teal color type but it was like she was wearing the ocean.

The duo then sat next to one another after they curtsy to one another before Phoebe said this to Hydrian to make some small talk.

"You look lovely Hydrian, sorry if you're uncomfortable in this heat, you may have a resistance to it but I doubt for long periods of time like this." Phoebe said while she worried for Hydrian's health since water wasn't exactly a thing in the Fire Kingdom.

Hydrian waved her hand a bit before speaking up.

"No worries Phoebe. I'm doing fine as long as I'm with you which by the way you look great in that dress." She said with a smile.

Phoebe blushed a bit from that.

"Thanks, you look great yourself… though I am wondering where Emerald and those people you told me about were." Phoebe said when no one showed up yet.

Before Hydrian can answer, the door opens before the duo sees Cedric and Azure stepping before they bowed a bit while Cedric spoke up.

"Your majesties."

The duo blink for a second before they look at Cedric before Azure spoke up with a slight bow.

"Our apologize for the wait, some ingredients were harder to come by then others and lord Emerald had to finish up on some things… but may I introduce the Son of the rulers of the Dead worlds and prince of those lands, Lord Emerald of Life and Death." Azure said before footsteps were heard before Emerald opened the door and he had a surprising change, his hair was slicked back and braided into a single ponytail that trailed down his back, he wore a tuxedo that was black and white in color complete with dress shoes and even a bowtie, all in all, Emerald looked like he had a 180 transformation from his shadowy cloak to this… though it could be a trick of the light but did his outfit seem to ripple and parts of it break off without losing its form?... maybe an interesting effect?

Hydrian's eyes widen a bit when she saw Emerald before blushing when she thought how handsome he was.

Phoebe, was surprisingly in a similar boat when she saw Emerald approach before he grins lightly at the two princesses before he said this with a slight bow and oddly enough with a more mannered tone.

"My apologize for my late arrival, I wanted to make triple sure I was at my best but I see my best is no match for the beauty that the two of you have." Emerald said with a slightly wider grin on his face from the looks on Phoebe's blushing face and Hydrian's face.

Hydrian was again blushing brightly before she clears her throat and spoke up.

"N-No worries. You're here now and you do look so… dashing."

"Why thanks you, and you look beautiful as well my dear Watery Goddess… same to you Phoebe… you look like a Supernova with how radiant you look." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he looked to Phoebe after Hydrian blushed with a serious intensity to it.

Phoebe blushes a bit brightly when she heard that before speaking up.

"T-Thank you."

Azure, when she watched what was going on, saw how Phoebe and Hydrian react to Emerald's compliments before she looked to Cedric to give the announcement for the food while she went to go get it.

Cedric then cleared his throat to get the trio's attention before speaking up.

"Ladies and Emerald, we hope you are prepared for tonight's feast as you all would be amazed with what me and my lovely wife Azure made."

The Trio looked over after Emerald sat down in front of Phoebe and Hydrian before Azure walked into the room with many ghostly or skeletal servants following her with trays of food for the three while Azure effortlessly carried two large ones in both hands single handed.

A moment later, many dishes and what not were placed in front of the trio before Azure said this when she stepped back and the skeletons moved to remove the lids.

"First off, the Hors d'Oeuvre to help wet your appetite, for Hydrian, Cedric and I cooked for you a special clam that is bigger than the average clam and you will need a fork for it for soon to be obvious reasons, for Phoebe, we have specially cook charcoal that has been sauteed in a special sauce to help bring it's flavor out, for Emerald, we have made a simple hard boil egg that has already been peeled, the difference for this egg is that it's not a normal egg but from a creature that has more nutritional value then a simple poultry, please enjoy." Azure said when the lids were lift in front of the trio and they all saw the starting meals in full.

Hydrian saw that the clam was the size of a soup dish surprisingly enough which would explain the need for the fork at least, Phoebe's dish was sitting in a small bowl with a nice smelling sauce in the bowl to really give it a meaty smell while Emerald's dish was sitting on a small plate and looked like a regular egg but knowing what Azure said, looks can be deceiving.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise when they saw their Hors d'Oeuvres before thinking how good it looks.

Emerald licked his lips for a moment and looked like he was ready to dig in after he grabbed a fork before Azure spoke up again to get their attention which caused Emerald to stop comically which amused Azure a bit.

"Now for the drink selections, Phoebe, we have three drinks selections for you, which do you want to try first?, the Lava grande?, the fire salt special, or Fire tea?, all non alcoholic for obvious reasons." Azure said while she smiles at the Flame Queen. **(A/N: The fire salt special is a skyrim refrense.)**

Phoebe blinked at the firebrand drinks before she took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I'll have the Lava Grande please."

"Very well, for Hydrian, we have three selections as well, one is the Bubbly current, another is Air Aqua, and finally the Chilled sea." Azure said while she waits for Hydrian's order. **(A/N: Air Aqua is a Toriko reference.)**

"Hmmm… I would like to try the Chilled Sea please and thank you." Hydrian said.

"Your welcome Milady, as for Master Emerald, we have three selections as well, first off is a special Soda ordered from the Candy Kingdom, I believe it's called Bubble up, second from the Breakfast Kingdom, we have orange juice specially made from rare oranges that taste much better than normal ones, finally we have a special tea blend called an Energy Shake, we used special tea leaves that have a natural sweetness so no sugar needed." Azure said while she smiles at Emerald who had a thoughtful look on his face before he made his choice. **(A/N: personal story reference from Drifters in the Desert, Energy Shakes is what Gramps makes in the Guild bar.)**

"Hmmm… I'll try an Energy Shake." Emerald said while he smiles at Azure who bowed lightly while three skeletons walked up to the table and set special glasses down and used the bottles holding said drinks before they poured them into the glasses with interesting effects.

Phoebe's drink was so hot that it had a blue glow to it to show how intense the heat was, Hydrian's had a dry ice effect when a small chilling mist flowed from the bottle and the glass… Emerald however… just looked like normal tea…

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in confusion before Hydrian asked this.

"Why is it called Energy Shake?"

"Oh that's simple, one sip and you feel like the energy you lost is recovered instantly, behind it's simple looks lies a powerful restorative effect." Azure said while she smiles at the two Royal's.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise after hearing that while thinking that no tea can do that. Although stranger things have happened.

"Now then, please enjoy your meal before we get to the soups." Azure said before she walked over and stood next to Cedric with a smile on her face.

Cedric smiled as well while Phoebe and Hydrian looked at their meals before they each took a bite.

Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen in shock before they got blissful looks on their faces when they had one unanimous thought.

" _So… good."_ the duo thought while Emerald ate his egg slowly to savor the taste.

Cedric smiles a bit as he can tell that trio are enjoying their meals while Phoebe and Hydrian slowly savor the taste.

Then they each took a drink of their drink after they finished their meals and each had a different reaction, Emerald jolts for a bit while he felt wide awake now, Phoebe, even for a fire Elemental felt that her body was burning up in a good way as the heat from the drink spreads throughout her body, while Hydrian felt her body cool down greatly, refreshing her instantly from her time in the fire Kingdom and that chill didn't leave her when she finished… Emerald, who was already used to these drinks just calmly put it down, however, for Phoebe and Hydrian who have yet to have drinks like these had interesting reactions from them…

"So… spicy." Phoebe said as she took another drink while Hydrian said this.

"Very chilling." She said with a happy look on her face.

Emerald chuckles at that while Azure smiles when she approached the trio.

"So I take it the Hors d'Oeuvre was acceptable?, and the drinks were to your liking your majesties?" Azure said when she looked at Phoebe and Hydrian.

Phoebe smiles at Azure before she nods her head before speaking.

"Yes. It was very delicious. And the Lava Grande was made to perfection."

"Indeed, the Clam was excellent and the Chilling sea was very refreshing." Hydrian said while Azure smiles at the duo before she had the skeletons take their empty treys and said this when she had three ghosts walk forward with new ones.

"Now for the soups… for Phoebe, we have a specially made lava soup with all the normal solid matter removed, in exchange we have placed crushed up coals and had special spices added for a alluring scent." Azure said while the trey was lifted away to reveal a simple looking soup like dish that glowed with heat but had grounded up coal flakes in it but the real attention grabber was the scent that really worked to wet Phoebe's appetite.

Phoebe sniffed a few times before let out a happy sigh how good smelled before wanting to try it out.

"Next for Hydrian, we have a bit more substance with this one, we call it Neptune's tear, a special soup made to help rejuvenate any water based being back to full power but we have made slight changes to help with the taste, we have used spices to help with the scent but the real grabber is well… take a look and see for yourself." Azure said before the lid was lifted to show a bowl in front of Hydrian that held a blue liquid which had shrimp on the rim of the bowl, cooked, pealed, cleaned, everything, and it looked like the shrimp was sauteed in the soup since they looked like they had a slight shine that looked similar to the soup itself.

Hydrian had a surprise look when she looked at her soup before her mouth watered bit when she saw how tasty the shrimp looked.

"Finally for Lord Emerald, we have a simple egg drop soup with special spices to help bring up your appetite, all in all, it's simply the best for getting you hungry for more." Azure said while Emerald sweatdrops at her attempt to be funny after the lid was lifted to show a small bowl of yellow soup with some stuff floating around inside of it which did make Emerald's mouth water.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked at Azure's joke, even though Cedric thought it was funny, before Phoebe and Hydrian took a bite of their soups.

A moment later, Phoebe felt her body heat up again while the flavor of the soup hit her like a truck, the scent alone made her think that it was just a smell thing… but she was slowly getting more before she realized it.

"Oh… wow." Phoebe said.

Hydrian in turn felt like she was back home in the Water Kingdom for a moment while her body felt like it was refreshed once again, and the shrimp with the bite reminded her of the sea creatures around it… all in all… if she was homesick, that image helped calm that down instantly.

Hydrian had a happy look on her face though surprisingly she did shed a tear.

Azure didn't need to wonder about that when she smiles at the Water based princess while Emerald ate his soup slowly before he said this when he lowered the empty bowl to the table a moment later.

"That was delicious." Emerald said while he gave Azure a gentle smile and Emerald looked like he started to have a healthy glow compared to earlier.

Azure and Hydrian both had happy looks on their faces when they finished their soups and even though they didn't say anything, Cedric knew that the duo loved it.

Azure then said this after the treys were taken away.

"Now then for the Fish dish section… for Phoebe, we have caught a rare delicacy in the fire kingdom, a Lava Piranha, we have made it into Sushi and have a fiery dipping sauce to go with it." Azure said before a Skeleton brought over the tray for her and when the lid was lifted, she saw a platter of cut up fiery fish flesh and had a special dipping sauce that had fire coming out of the dip itself.

Phoebe stared at her meal with an AWE look since she heard about lava piranhas but never had seen one up before she licked her lips a bit from how tasty it looked.

Azure then looked to Hydrian before she spoke up while gesturing for a skeleton to bring Hydrian's trey.

"Next for the Queen of the seas, we have a Kraken tentacle thanks to my Husband Cedric, his master over electrical attacks helped procure this rare delicacy on Ooo, and don't worry this is not one of your trained Krakens, this one was about to terrorize a seaside village but Cedric stopped it before it could do much damage." Azure said while she smiles at Cedric while the trey was lifted to show a slice of a tentacle, perfectly cooked, with various dipping sauces next to it, it was already cut up into cubes that were perfect for eating without worrying about cutting at all.

As Cedric smiles back at his wife, Hydrian, who was surprised at the info, did sighed in relief that it was not one of her Krakens before her eyes sparkled from how good the piece of tentacle looked before speaking up to Azure.

"Well that's good to hear and thank you Cedric for saving the village."

"No trouble at all your highness." Cedric said with a slight bow.

Azure smiles at that before she looked at Emerald before she said this when a trey was brought to him.

"For you you're highness, we have an incredibly rare delicacy… Bluefin Tuna, we have made it into simple sushi for you as well Milord and have soy sauce to go with it, please enjoy." Azure said while the lid was lifted to show the fish itself which was sliced and diced into small bite sized bits and they sat perfectly on rice while a bowl of soy sauce was next to it in the perfect place to dip things.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise when they saw Emerald's meal before the two Queen's took a bite from their meals.

And like earlier, their tongues could feel the flavor exploding on their tongues while they ate and while Hydrian did have the occasional Kraken tentacle, Phoebe who never had Lava Piranha had this thought when she had to fight herself to eat the dish slowly.

' _W-Whoa… this piranha has some kick. Makes me want to scarf it down like a fire wolf.'_ Phoebe thought.

' _Wow, this Kraken tentacle is so good. Very glad it's not one of my own. But man each time I have a piece I feel a tingling sensation. Must be leftover lightning from Cedric.'_ Hydrian thought.

Emerald in turn had this thought when he ate his sushi.

" _Wow… this is the third dish and I'm already wanting to back these two with their time off, hopefully mom and Dad will agree to it."_ Emerald said before a few minutes pass with the trio eating their food and they finished their meals a moment later with sighs of content.

Hydrian and Phoebe had happy looks on their face while patting their stomachs.

After a few minutes of waiting to let food digest and a trip to the restroom for all, Azure spoke up when she walked next to the group.

"Ready for more?, we have the Meat dish next, followed by the main and Salad, and finally dessert." Azure said while she smiles at the trio.

Phoebe and Hydrian looked at Azure with smiles on their faces before they nod their heads at Azure which meant that the duo wanted more.

"Great, for the meat dish for Phoebe, we have another rare treat from the Fire Kingdom, a wild Burst bull, a wild bovine based Fire Creature that travels far from civil areas and it required some hunting on my part to get it, they are famous for their charging skills so it was tough to acquire." Azure said and while that was true for many, Azure wasn't normal, all it took was a quick attack before it could react and was just underplaying her skills right now before Phoebe's trey was brought to her and the lid was lifted to show a flaming steak that had a dark blue flame, Iconic for Burst bulls before they had a chance to go to a more intense flame, really rare then the ones who had already used a charging skill.

Phoebe blinked in surprise when she heard that and it was true, Burst Bulls are tough creatures but not so tough if Azure got a hold of it. Though the Queen of Flames did felt her mouth getting watery so to speak when she saw how good it looked.

"Now for Hydrian, we have gotten you something that should be good for you to eat but please let me know if I am wrong, but Cedric and I have procured a special treat by getting you some Great white meat, granted many cannot eat it because of various health issues but your kind, Water Elementals have adapted to be able to do that… the sharks have been a thorn in many's side and while your kingdom did learn how to tame them, these creatures are normally hard to work with and it's only one per person so many have yet to be trained, this one here, similar to the Kraken, tried to attack some people and I was able to get this one before it ate a child." Azure said while the trey was lifted to show a decently sized slice of shark meat that had a fork and knife next to it while soy sauce was near it.

Like the Kraken story, Hydrian was again shocked by that info before she spoke up.

"Well I'm glad you were able to stop it. Thank you Azure."

"No worries Milady, now for Emerald, a nice thick Juicy steak, complete with steak sauce and spiced just the way you like it." Azure said while a trey was set in front of Emerald before the trey was lifted to reveal a tasty looking steak that looked medium rare, had steak sauce on the side and Emerald gulped to fight back the urge to drool.

"Now… shall we change drinks?, Phoebe, Hydrian, what would you two like to try?" Azure said when she smiles at the duo.

Phoebe and Hydrian had thoughtful looks on their faces before Phoebe spoke up.

"I think I like to try the… Fire salt special." She said before Hydrian spoke up.

"And I'll have the Bubbly Current."

"Very well Miladies, and you Master?, what would you have?" Azure said while bowing to the trio before looking at Emerald who said this with a grin.

"I'll have some Bubble up please." Emerald said with an excited tone like a child in a candy store would sound like when they wanted something.

Cedric did shook his head at that while Phoebe and Hydrian sweatdropped a bit from that.

Azure however just bowed and said this with a smile on her face.

"As you wish Master." Azure said before each person got the drink they requested and Emerald drank his drink for a second which made him smile a little when the bubbles in the drink made him feel good.

Phoebe and Hydrian did chuckle before they each tried their drinks.

For Phoebe, her body flared with fire for a moment when the fire salt drink really perked her up for some reason and any tiredness she felt was long gone.

For Hydrian, she felt a rush of energy when she drank the drink and felt the bubbles in the Bubbly current work to help her get an appetite again.

The duo didn't know what was in their drinks but they now had the energy to do anything.

The trio then starts to eat their food but while Emerald, who normally knew what the steak tasted like, had no real reaction to it besides a smile, Phoebe and Hydrian had interesting reactions when they bit into their meals, for Phoebe, the flavor had a real impact but didn't take away from the steak sauce at all, it was like she was tackled by the Burst Bull itself and felt like she was flying through the air on the flavor alone.

Hydrian was in a similar boat when she bit into her food, her jaw didn't want to stop chewing to swallow when the meat just gushed with flavor and even then there was a lingering aftertaste that made her want more food.

Phoebe and Hydrian felt like they were on cloud 9 as they happily ate their meal.

Soon after, the trio finished the Meat dish, the group took about 15 minutes to rest and relax while they wait for their food to digest, all in all, they were pretty happy right now while Azure clears her throat to get their attention.

"Now then… ready for the main dish and salad of the 7 course meal?" Azure said while she smiles at the group.

"Yes please." Phoebe and Hydrian said in unison.

Azure had to smile at the happy looks that the duo had while Emerald grins when he saw that before Azure spoke up while a trey was brought in and set in front of Phoebe.

"For Phoebe, we have made you a Turkey sandwich with a fire leaf salad on the side, you won't need utensils for the sandwich but I recommend using a fork for the salad at least, you have salad dressing on the side for the fire leaf salad, Fire Kingdom brand of course." Azure said before giggling at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe had an excited look on her face when she stares at her food while feeling ready to dig in.

"For Hydrian, we gave you a Steak like Emerald's but this Bovine was a Water Buffalo, so you can see that the meat is extra juicy, it has a special sauce on it for added flavor." Azure said while she smiles at Hydrian.

Hydrian licked her lips when she saw juicy the meat was.

"And for our Milord, Cedric made you a classic of yours, a Chicken sandwich with Cheese on both sides, with Mayonnaise and pickles, there is also a salad as well and while you are picky on salads, I took the liberty to find some that is to your liking." Azure said while she lifts the lid from the trey and showed Emerald the items and he licked his lips before giving Cedric a thumbs up when he really had to fight the drool from leaking.

Cedric smiles as he gave Emerald a slight nod.

It was only a moment before Emerald, Phoebe, and Hydrian starts to eat their food.

"Also Lady Hydrian, we had a delay with your salad but if you are content with waiting for it, we can have it shortly before we offer dessert, trust me, the wait is worth it." Azure said when Hydrian's platter was lacking a salad right now.

Hydrian did notice before she gave Azure a slight nod in agreement.

For a few minutes, the group keeps on eating before a Ghost brought over an interesting Salad for Hydrian which looked like it was made of leaves in the shape of water and Azure gave Hydrian a smile before she waits for her to try it.

Hydrian blinks for a moment before she grabbed her fork and took a few contents before taking a bite.

A moment later, Hydrian's taste buds felt a burst of flavor to her shock from a salad of all things and felt like she was drinking the purest of water even though her teeth were working to chew the watery leafs as fast as she could.

It was only a moment of chewing before the watery Queen swallows it and said this.

"Wow."

"Thank you, those are specially collected leaves straight from the dead world's River Styx, normally they cause memory loss but when a special process is used, these watery leafs are made and later when you sleep, a pleasant dream is suppose to occur, could be about the dearly departed, current loved ones, anything." Azure said while she smiles and the surprised look on Hydrian's face.

Hydrian was very surprised when she heard that before feeling some slight excitement about those dreams.

A bit later, the group finished their meals and was relaxing again while they wait for dessert, Emerald was patting his stomach while he looked to Hydrian and Phoebe before he said this.

"S-So… how was your meal?, Cedric and Azure really put out all the stops so far." Emerald said while he grins at the ladies when he had a happy look in his eyes.

Phoebe had a slight blush on her face before she spoke up.

"The food was… amazing. Better than anything that I ever eaten."

"Yeah and the drinks, I mean I never had fire based drinks but the water based ones were so good and energetic." Hydrian said.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like doing something later, what time is it anyway?, I never checked the clock when I came down here." Emerald said while he looked around to see if there was a clock or not.

That's when Cedric spoke up after looking at his watch.

"It's about… 10 minutes to 8 o'clock."

"I see, well what can be done around this place at this time?, pretty sure you don't have to worry about sunlight in this kingdom." Emerald said when it looked like the light never fades in this place.

Phoebe and Hydrian looked to one another and out of all things to do, there was only one that made the duo blush a bit brightly.

Emerald just got confused when he saw the looks and looked to Cedric to see if he knew what was wrong since he would read facial expressions well.

Cedric blinked for second before looking at the two Queens for a moment only to grin after realizing it before giving Emerald a cryptic grin.

Emerald just got a more confused look on his face and was about to ask about what that grin was about before Azure saved the day when she and two Ghosts walked in when they carried three treys into the room.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but these items should more then make up for it." Azure said before she and the ghosts got confused when they saw a confused Emerald, two blushing Queens, and a grinning Cedric of all things and Azure and the Ghosts looked to one another with their own confused looks.

Cedric looked at his wife before he walked up to her before whispering what was happening earlier.

After a moment of listening, Azure gave Cedric a smile before she kissed him on the cheek for telling her that before she and the ghosts went to put the trays on the table in front of the trio.

Emerald, Phoebe, and Hydrian were wondering what was that about before wondering what was in the trays.

Their question was answered, at least with the treys, when Azure walked around and lifts each lid one by one herself.

"For Phoebe, a Chocolate Lava cake, litteral Lava and specially made chocolate to not burn under the intense heat…" Azure said while Phoebe's cake looked like it was made out of chocolate and lava and gave off a bright glow.

"For Hydrian, a Deep freeze ice cream sundae, the ice cream is so chilling that the heat of the Fire Kingdom won't make it spill a single drop." Azure said when there was a perfectly made ice cream sundae that didn't melt at all in front of her while she walked over to Emerald to get ready to remove his tray's lid.

Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes sparkle with excitement as they eyed their desserts before looking at Emerald to see what he got.

Turns out he got a big chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream on top while Azure smiles kindly at him… damn that was a lot of chocolate…

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked when they saw how much chocolate Emerald had before the two Queens went to eat their own desserts.

For a bit, the trio ate in silence, though Phoebe and Hydrian did glance at Emerald a few times who happily ate his food… but the way he was eating, while mannered seemed a bit to hyper… like he was a kid instead of a man… either he was like that on purpose or there must be some reason for it.

Phoebe and Hydrian wondered if there was something in Emerald's dessert that made him act this way as they continued to eat.

About 10 minutes later, everyone had finished their meals and Emerald, Phoebe, and Hydrian were relaxing in their seats while Azure and the ghosts cleaned up, but not before Azure said this.

"So… how was Dinner for you three?" Azure said which made Emerald grin before he said this with a thumbs up.

"Excellent cooking Azure, Cedric, definitely going to try and get you two some time off." Emerald said before he went back to relaxing with a content look on his face.

Cedric was glad that Emerald was pleased which meant that Cedric and Azure would finally get that that time.

Though with Phoebe and Hydrian, it looked like they were talking about something to one another which got Emerald's attention after Cedric left to help Azure.

"So… think we should ask him?" Phoebe said while she looked at Hydrian with a curious look on her face.

"Well… only if you want to you." Hydrian said.

Phoebe nods before she looks to Emerald before she said this with a nervous tone to her voice.

"So… Emerald…" Phoebe said which made Emerald look more confused before he said this.

"Yes?" Emerald said before Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Well… Hydrian and I were talking about a few things and we're a bit curious about you… like… why do you act so adult like at one moment and well…" Phoebe said while she tried to word things in a way to not insult Emerald who said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Childish?" Emerald said when he had a feeling that was where this question was going.

That's when Hydrian spoke up.

"Yes. Although if it's a personal thing, we apologize for that."

Emerald however just shrugged before he said this with a grin on his face.

"Eh, it's no trouble, you see aside from being with my parents for a year after I was born, I was sent into this special dead world where I would age fast but the only companions I had was just some silent ghosts or teachers from the Judgement school for homeschooling so to speak, Hydrian heard about it but I didn't mention the home schooling part, didn't want to sound like I was boasting or anything, I mean until I turned 24, I wasn't allowed to leave the Dead world I was in for safety reasons and I was only able to meet Lillum when I was 25 and that was when she got the drop on me so I never was able to make friends in the normal sense, my parents were pretty happy I turned out so well though when I could summon more than one envy though.." Emerald said while he… smiles at such an empty life… it was like Emerald was in Phoebe's place until recently...

Phoebe and Hydrian were surprised after hearing that though for Phoebe… strangely enough, she actually found a connection with Emerald since the young Flame Queen remembered not having friends since she was stuck in that lamp during her childhood before meeting Finn and everyone else.

Emerald however got a confused look on his face when Phoebe and Hydrian gave him funny looks.

"Er… why are you two looking at me like that?" Emerald said while Azure and Cedric came back to check on things and saw Emerald looking at the two Queens with a confused look.

Phoebe then blinked for a second before speaking up.

"Sorry its just… what you went through, I can somehow relate to that."

"Really?, how so?" Emerald said while he tilts his head, seems he never really heard about the lamp thing yet.

Phoebe sighs a bit before speaking up.

"Well… during my entire childhood I was put in a glass lamp. I wasn't able to make friends or go outside. I was in there for 13 years until I got my freedom when I met Finn through his brother, Jake. Finn and I got to a bad start at first before eventually he and I started dating. It wasn't easy since I'm fire and he's not but we did it work. It was all going great til it ended badly."

"Wow… wait… lamp?, were you like some kind of genie or something?" Emerald said when he got the wrong idea since he didn't know about the massive glass lamp.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked a few times before the duo giggled before Phoebe spoke up.

"No it was like a gas lamp but bigger enough to fit me in."

"Oh... sorry." Emerald said before rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

Phoebe giggled again before speaking up.

"No worries. So after my relationship with Finn ended, it made me question about people before I met Princess Bubblegum and then Cinnamon Bun. That's when I found out that Bubblegum made my dad to put me in that lamp since I was destructive as a baby. So with Cinnamon Bun's help, I was able to overthrow my dad and became the new ruler while Cinnamon Bun became my knight and champion before putting in the honest policy."

"I see… that Bubblegum sounds like a real piece of work... makes me wonder if she did other things to you… so still have feelings for this Finn guy?" Emerald said after he waits for a bit to think.

"Well Bubblegum did like to spy on people and one time she asked the Ice King to tamper a bit with core just so Bubblegum can go in and destroy my Fire Giants except she let me kept one that was still intact. As for Finn, after he apologized while being matured, we were able to maintain our friendship to this day. But I don't know what my feelings are for him right now." She said while Cedric and Hydrian was very surprised at this info.

Emerald had a twitching eyebrow for a few reasons before he spoke up to Cedric while his body emits a dark mist.

" **Hey Cedric… think it would be bad if I send an Envoy or two after this Bubblegum for what she did or personally go there and kick her ass around her kingdom for doing something like that?"** Emerald said before chuckling evilly when he starts to look at a few pages of his book.

Before Cedric could answer, Phoebe quickly interjected.

"No!"

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked to Phoebe with a surprised look on his face before he said only this when he couldn't understand why she said that.

"...No?" Emerald said while he blinked a few times at the response.

Phoebe had a serious look on her face before speaking up.

"That's right. And I know what you're thinking but what she did was years ago. Times have changed. There has been no hostility between mine and her kingdoms. I mean if I wanted revenge, I would've done it long ago but no. It wouldn't make difference. My Fire Giants can be rebuild, which they are but would be used in case of any danger that's coming. So while I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, you're also forgetting that Bubblegum is now one of Finn's women now so I don't think he'll want that anyone harming her."

"OK first off I don't know who Finn is exactly except that he's a hero from you and second, I don't care what he would think, I mean Bubblegum invaded your kingdom… risked your citizen's safety with that stunt and hers as well if things went south fast, and I'm guessing got in a fight with you with that Fire giant thing, and speaking of which… she let you keep one?... since when did Royals have the authority to order other Royals around?, or did things change over the years Cedric?, Azure?" Emerald said with a tone of disbelief before he looked back to Cedric and Azure with a greatly confused look on his face.

Cedric was also confused before Phoebe spoke up.

"She didn't order me around. She left that one Fire Giant alone as an act of good faith. Besides… no matter how much I think of it, Bubblegum's invasion was no different than mine when I almost torch the Goblin Kingdom to ash. Though in my, so-so, defense, I was just out of my lamp so I didn't know any better at the time."

"I see… well… while I can't say much for the Goblin Kingdom, there is still the issue of her overstepping her authority, even if I don't do something, sooner or later, if she dies, she will be sent to an Envoy who will sort her into a Dead world, and depending on her actions in life… well… remember Saturnus?, if she happened to kill any of your citizens… and if you don't know about it… well… lets just say that in my line of soon to be work if I have to take over for Mom and Dad if they either A, need a break or B, go to a higher plane… well… I won't hold back with Bubblegum's punishment if she killed anyone… speaking of which I better pay a visit to the Goblin Kingdom to make sure you didn't accidently burn anyone alive… honestly I would hate to see a beauty like you get punished… though depending on the dead world it could be a very kinky thing for you if you like it." Emerald said before grinning at Phoebe without holding back on the teasing.

Phoebe did calm down a bit before blushing from the teasing before speaking up after clearing her throat.

"N-No need the Goblin Kingdom is fine. Finn and Jake were to help them while stopping me. After taking over the throne, I went there in person to apologize for my past action which they accepted."

"I see… still going to be an issue if they hid things, us beings in the Dead World take sins very seriously, so I'll still stop by there just in case, who knows, they could be planning something and secretly trying various things, for all we know, they could be saving up their treasury to hire an assassin or something." Emerald said with a shrug of his shoulders when he didn't think that would be a real possibility.

Phoebe blinked before now feeling worried of that possibility before Hydrian tries to help her feel better.

"Don't worry Phoebe, if they are planning something then they have to go through me."

Phoebe smiles at that before Emerald cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Well I'll ignore Bubblegum's actions for now, but don't expect me to be friendly to her if I see her anytime soon alright?" Emerald said while he frowned… looks like he wouldn't get along with the Candy Princess anytime soon.

Phoebe did sigh before speaking.

"Fair enough since I did tell you her actions."

Emerald then rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"So… what now?, I mean I could just fall back asleep for now but I need to work off some of this energy that I have thanks to Cedric and Azure's meal somehow." Emerald said while he stood up from his chair after he put his book away somehow.

Phoebe did look at Hydrian to see what they can do tonight.

Hydrian in turn took a moment to think before she grins and looked to Phoebe before whispering in her ear for a bit and Emerald saw Phoebe's face get brighter and brighter with a growing blush and wondered what Hydrian was suggesting.

Cedric did mentally chuckled before he whispers this in Azure's ear.

" _I think I know where this is going."_

Azure had to fight back a giggle before she whispered this to Cedric.

" _Well if that's the case… want to see if we can't… leave early for some well deserved fun?, we can turn invisible to mortals and have some interesting fun in front of a lot of people…"_ Azure whispered to Cedric while she grins dominantly at him.

Cedric blinked before he grins back and whispers this.

" _Love it when you think like that my sexy angel."_

Azure this time giggles lightly before Emerald looked at them with a confused look before looking at Phoebe who was blushing like a tomato while Hydrian grins at Emerald which caused this reaction.

"Ok… just what is so funny everyone?, am I missing something here?" Emerald said when he looked to the two duos with a funny look on his face.

Cedric tries to fight back snicker before Hydrian spoke up.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." She said with a slight smirk.

Emerald just gave both duo's a half lidded look before he just grumbles when no one would say anything and he just walked out of the room while he says this.

"Going to call my parents to hold my end of the deal, be right back." Emerald said before he left the room and Azure gripped Cedric's hand and starts leading him out of the room while whispering sinful promises to the Wolf man.

Cedric did blushed brightly from that but otherwise felt very excited before whispering back at her.

Now it was just Phoebe and Hydrian and Hydrian still had a grin on her face while she winked at Phoebe before she says this.

"Better get that sexy nightwear on while I lead Emerald to the bedroom… why don't we show him some long overdue loving that he didn't seem to get, that Succubus does sound sexy but I wonder what her feelings are for Emerald exactly… well not my place to judge for now… but doesn't mean we can't have our own fun with him right?... besides… we do need to work off the meal we just ate yes?" Hydrian said before she starts walking away from Phoebe with a happy hum.

Phoebe was now blushing like a tomato for a moment before she starts head to her room but was feeling a bit nervous for what will happen.

Meanwhile with a grumbling Emerald, he went back into the guest room where the Mirror was and called his parents again after making the number appear on the mirror before it glowed with a dim light.

It was only a moment before Death appears on the mirror.

" **Oh hey son. How was your dinner date with your girlfriends?"** He asked with a teasing grin.

Emerald blushed a bit from that before he said this.

"Daaad… they're not my girlfriends… and it went well… though I do have to ask…. Know if any Fire elemental souls or Goblin souls came in from the Goblin or Fire Kingdom?, I heard about Bubblegum and Phoebe's stunts and I want to make sure they didn't sin badly that day, I'm not exactly religious even if it does sound redundant since I'm yours and mom's kid but I don't want to be one of those holier than thou type of people for obvious reasons." Emerald said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Death did blink before he looked over his own personal book that was labeled "Sorted Souls" before Death spoke up after finding something.

" **Hmmm, after looking at the dates, seems some Deaths did occur awhile back between both Kingdoms."**

Emerald's eyes widen from that before his eyes narrow before he said this.

"I see… well I should let you know that Phoebe went to apologize for what happened and they said that she didn't do much… I'm going to need to look into this… as for Bubblegum… did either of them, at least Bubblegum since Phoebe tried to make amends, try and make up for what she did to the fire Kingdom, even if she didn't know about this, she should have at least tried to make things right not just for Phoebe but for the citizens here as well." Emerald said when he emits a black mist again for a moment before he calmed down.

Death did have a thoughtful look before spoke up.

" **Well according to my source, and by source, I mean from your uncle, Peppermint Butler, the only thing Bubblegum did was when she and her girlfriend, Marceline the Vampire Queen, try to make amends with Finn the Human before he took them as his women. So basically there's no doubt that Bubblegum didn't know of the deaths she caused."**

Emerald blinked at that before he said this.

"I see… still not liking this Bubblegum woman but I guess I can't do much to her… so… unless she makes up for what she did… what are the chances she goes into the deep rings of the dead world for sinners?" Emerald asked when he wanted to ask his father, the expert on how the dead world works, on what would happen to Bubblegum if she didn't make up for her sins.

Death rubbed his chin for a bit before speaking up.

" **Well that depends if she does die which sometimes is unlikely since she's lived longer in this world like the Vampire Queen. Though Bubblegum has been close to death but not close enough."**

"I see… well I can ignore the immortality to time but if she does in an unlikely event, get physically killed or destroyed soon, what would happen to her since her soul sounds stained?" Emerald said to clarify his choice of words.

" **Well her soul would come here and if she did knew of the deaths and did nothing to make things right then she would suffer greatly but if she didn't know… the fate of her soul would be decided by your mother and I."** Death said.

"I see… and what of Phoebe?, sounded like she tried but seems like she's getting tricked by the Goblin Kingdom." Emerald said while he got a serious look on his face.

" **Correct you are. Even though she apologized, the some Goblin people are for revenge soon... unless something is done to make it stop."** Death said.

"Yeah… Any advice on this Dad?, I mean even if I go in there guns a blazing and demand answers, they may not say jack squat, but I do have one question since this seems odd… why wait for so long?, I mean if they would hire anyone to do anything or try something, why not do it years ago?" Emerald said when he had a hard time making sense of things.

Death had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

" **Hmmm, not sure. Maybe perhaps they want to do it themselves and are trying to look tough to do so. I mean the Goblin people were not so brave I mean they had a leader that liked to smack their butts for no reason before Finn the Human tried to take charge with his brother."**

Emerald sweatdrops big time from that before he said this.

"Errr…. I'll just visit the Goblin kingdom and all that to see how things are going there… I mean you said so yourself… they had a king who liked to smack their butts… unless that was a kink of theirs… that really makes me question their sanity... " Emerald said while he gave his dad a half lidded look.

Death shrugged before he spoke up.

" **Well the only thing they needed besides vengeance, is a leader to lead them or else things go chaotic."**

"Wow…. anyway… before I go, I got one last thing to ask… well two things, one is how as Mom after I left and two… you visit Saturnus yet?" Emerald said while he grins at his dad.

Death blushes a bit before he spoke up.

" **S-She's fine just… resting. As for the Saturnus… he's putting up a strong front but he'll cave in soon. I have ways of making souls talk after all… hehehe."** He said while grinning.

"Hehe, well considering how happy you look, I bet things were good with mom, as for Saturnus…. I don't know why but I got a funny feeling he shouldn't be left alone for some reason… call it my gut telling me this but…" Emerald said while he looked lost in thought at the moment.

Death blinked for a bit before he spoke up.

" **Uh… son?"**

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked back to Death and he said this after he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry, guess I'm just worrying over nothing." Emerald said while he smiles at Death.

" **Right, well I'm gonna check on Satnurus in a moment just to be safe."** Death said.

"Alright, wish me luck here Dad, though two questions first… first off I told Phoebe and Hydrian about my past when I was homeschooled and they seemed to feel concerned for me for some reason since I didn't interact with anyone, that a bad thing?" Emerald said when he compared his story with Phoebe's, though unlike Phoebe, he had freedom of movement, but no one ever interacted with him, though Emerald didn't seem very affected by it, he was just curious right now.

Death blinked for a bit before he had a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

" **Hmmm, well judging from the story they probably thought you didn't have friends back then so perhaps maybe they would want to be your friend, especially the Queen Flames since I know the 'childhood' she went through so there's some definite kinship here."** Death replies.

"I see, though I do have to ask before getting to my real second questions, how come I wasn't allowed to go out and go to the Judgement school?, I mean I got all the material and stuff for it thanks to some of the ghosts there but seems like I didn't really get to interact with anyone until I saw you and mom again when I got in my twenties, was it dangerous for me to try and leave beforehand?" Emerald asked with a confused tone since he didn't exactly have a childhood to speak of.

Death sighs a bit before he spoke up.

" **Well since you our son, you had to take special lessons from actual beings, like your mother and I, to truly understand how the Dead worlds work. Also your scores were put up against actual students and it was thanks to the knowledge and special training we gave you that made you head of the class."**

"Oh… really?... well cool, anyway, I also wanted to ask that since Cedric and Azure did such a good job with the meal and all that, think they can have some time off so they can do their own thing?" Emerald said when he felt a bit better about his solitude for some reason.

Death blinked a few times when he didn't expect that before having a thoughtful look for a moment or so before he finally spoke up.

" **Well… since they did made sure that your dates enjoyed dinner… I suppose they deserve some time off."**

"Hehe, great, I'll let them know the next time I see them, would a week or two be alright for them?" Emerald asked to make sure he didn't give them too much time off.

Death blinked again before he spoke up.

" **Hmmm… very well they two weeks off for the time being."**

"Alright, see you later Dad, give Mom a hug for me next time you see her, and good luck with Saturnus." Emerald said before his images fades on Death's mirror which left Death alone with his thoughts and the look on Emerald's face from his empty childhood.

' _ **Hmmm… I wonder now if it was a mistake to isolate Emerald from other people just so he can be better prepared if he wants to take the mantel?'**_ Death thought before he now questioned his own parenting skills.

However before he could think much, the room he was in shook for some reason before an alarm was heard before a ghost that was in Death's employ ran into the room a couple minutes later with a worried look on their face.

" _ **M-Milord… the new prisoner… S-Saturnus… h-he was broken free and pulled from the dead world!"**_ The Ghost shockingly said to the lord of the Dead world.

Death's eyes widen before he shouts this out.

" **WHAT?! HOW THE NIGHTOSPHERE IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"**

The Ghost cowered a bit from Death for many reasons since a pissed off Death was not pleasant and was about to try and say something before Life's voice was heard when she walked out of the bedroom in a robe that left little to the imagination while she used her hands to rub one of her snake eyes on each head.

" **Deathy?, what's going on?"** Life said before she noticed the scared ghost and looked to Death for an answer.

Death looked at his wife before saying this.

" **Someone has broken that pesky prisoner, Saturnus, from his cell."**

Life blinked a few times before her eyes widen in shock from that.

" **Hold on, Emerald sent him to the 50th dead world for sinners correct?, isn't that place the highest guarded area?, how did anyone help break Saturnus out?"** Life said when she worried for Emerald's safety right now since Saturnus may have a bone to pick with Emerald.

" **I don't know. I was just finishing talking with our son after his dinner date with the two Queens, next thing I know the alarm starts going off while the building shook."**

Life would have been happy if the date went well, but she was still worried about Saturnus so she said this when she walked to the bedroom.

" **After I get dressed, lets go check out the 50th dead world and see what happened to cause all this."** Life said before she exits the room while her hips swayed a bit which left the Ghost, now alone with Death, which… was terrifying for a number of reasons so the Ghost decided to try and sneak away from the Ruler of the Dead world while he was distracted.

Sadly for the Ghost, Death did notice before he asked this.

" **Where do you think you're going?"** He asked with narrow eyes.

The Ghost jolts before looking back at Death with a nervous look in their eyes and a few minutes later, Life exits the bedroom in her best outfit made for her and got a half lidded look on both sets of eyes at what she saw Death doing to the poor ghost.

Death comically turned the Ghost into a basketball and was just dribbling.

The Ghost, in ball form, still had their empty looking face as a key point and looked uncomfortable which made Life clear her throat to get her husbands attention.

Death stopped dribbling the Ghost ball before he looked at his wife before speaking.

" **Oh hey honey. My do you look great."** He said with a boney grin.

" **Honey, remember our talk about giving the hard workers here a reward or something?, Well why not give this ghost a free pass?, I mean it's not like they helped Saturnus right?"** Life said to try and help the ghost by making her husband see reason.

Death took a moment to think on this before he sighs and spoke up.

" **I suppose you're right."** He said before with the snap of his fingers, the Ghost was able to return to normal.

Life smiles at that while the ghost looked disoriented from what just happened before Life looked to the Ghost and spoke up to get the ghosts attention.

" **I'm sorry about my husband here, but think you can do one last thing before you leave?"** Life asked with a kind smiles on her two faces.

The Ghost was able to stop being disoriented before he gulps a bit before asking this.

" **U-Um… okay."**

Life just nods before she took put a piece of paper before she hands it to the ghost.

" **Take this to the headmaster of the Judgement school, do that and I may… convince my husband to give you a day off the day after."** Life said before she gave Death a lustful look with one head while her other head smiles kindly at the ghost.

Death blinks a bit while the Ghost seems to like that idea before he nods his head at Life.

Life then pets the ghost on the head before she gestures for the ghost to get going.

The ghost then ran off before Death could do anything before Life starts to walk out of the room.

Death grumbles a bit before he starts to follow Life out of the room.

Thankfully for Life, Death didn't say much while they keep walking before then enter a portal and found themselves in the 50th dead world.

It was a prison like area that was tailor made for punishing prisoner's before the life and death couple went to the entrance to see the wardens to see what is going on, unlike other Dead worlds who had a Life counterpart opposite of it, this Dead world was a mix since it was purely dealing with punishing corrupt souls and the amount of souls here needed the extra help so the Life version of the prison was mixed in with the Death version to make a Super Prison of sorts..

Once inside, the duo were greeted by the Life and Death Envoy of this Dead World.

The Death Envoy was a dark skeleton version of Death but instead of the cowboy look, this Envoy a black jumpsuit with a helmet and red visors that covered his eyes only. **(Like Judge Dredd)**

The Life Envoy looked like a human looking Angel but was wearing an outfit that resembled as a lawyer.

Life and Death approached the duo before Life says this when she smiles at them.

" **I see that you two are alright Libra, Executor."** Life said to the duo since they could have been harmed in the breakout.

" **Thank you Lady Life though I wish we were better prepared for what just happened."** Said the Angel/lawyer revealed to be Libra.

" **Indeed… a thousand apologize Milord but I doubt it will make up for the mistake that we made, we should have made triple sure that he was in a room that was impenetrable but because of spacing issues, we had to put him on of the lesser cells until we could get a room empty, when we went to get things sorted, we felt this massive rumble and rushed over to see a strange… not sure if he was Mortal or an immortal but he was carrying a knocked out Saturnus on his shoulder… though he did say one thing while we tried to get in the cell…"** Executor said before bowing deeply to Death.

Death had a raised eyebrow when he heard that before asking this.

" **What did he say?"**

Executor looked a bit nervous but he did say this while he keeps bowing.

" **The man said… it doesn't matter how many times that his men are sent here… he will bust them out every time… not only that….. But in the end… all of you traitorous Globs will die…"** Executor said while not looking up to see the look on Death's face while Life looked confused when the mystery figure said something about Traitorous Globs.

Libra was bit worried while Death frowns before he said this.

" **Traitorous Globs?... Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!"**

" **We have no idea Milord, but we did catch one thing, Saturnus, before he was knocked out by the figure, said My Lord but was knocked out before he could continue, we don't know if it was just that or him about to say the persons name, but he was knocked out before he could really say anything, that I'm sure of."** Executor said while he shudders a bit thanks to him being able to sense his lord's Mood.

Death continues to glare before he calms down a bit before saying this.

" **Regardless… I believe whoever broke Saturnus out was definitely the boss if Saturnus said "My lord" yes?"**

" **I believe so, unless that man was just the summoner of the undead working for the boss but chances are that he is the ringleader, what worries me most is that he was able to get inside without any of us knowing until it was to late."** Executor said before he stood up to look his lord in the eyes.

" **With your permission, I would like to start an investigation to find out the cause, I will leave no stone unturned, just give the order Milord."** Executor said with a serious tone to his voice while Life and Libra listened in.

Death had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

" **Very well. But I'm sending in back up just in case."**

" **Very well Milord, may I suggest sending some aid to your son in the Mortal world just in case as well?, if possible I have a recommendation, he's one of the younger fighters in the Dead worlds but he's quickly proving that he can take on the full powered adults in the lower level dead worlds, however he is a bit of a loner and won't listen to anyone weaker than him so you may have to… subdue him... but his combat skills are top notch, he was in the Judgement school and his test scores are around the top 10 and his physical scores put him at the head of the class… takes abit after me from being my son and all..."** Executor said before rubbing the back of his head.

Death and Libra blinked a bit before Death asked this.

" **And your son's name?"**

" **Demonga Milord, his spear wielding skills are top notch and he takes after his mother in being extremely protective of his allies, even if he doesn't show it, honestly if he was fully awakened to the power that ran through his veins I could either retire or rest in peace fully and reincarnate into a new life with no regrets, that's how confident I am on his skills in the future."** Executor said with a rare smile on his face.

Death blinks a few times again before he looks at Life to see what she thinks.

Life took a moment to think on it before she says this.

" **And he won't bother my son at all?, like he won't try and harm my son if he tries to be friendly with him?, he doesn't have the best social skills… considering his upbringing and all that…"** Life said with a slightly worried tone on if Demonga would be a bad influence for Emerald or something and things could get physical if things go wrong.

Death was concerned about that as well before he looks at Executor to hear his answer.

" **Welll…. Depends… how strong is Emerald currently?, if he's… pardon my rudeness… weaker then Demonga or he can't subdue him then Demonga may just end up leaving Emerald or something to come back, he's that stubborn about the strong rule the weak and that well… Milord Death… he kind of idolizes you for your strength here and people are telling me he's acting a lot like you before you met Life so…"** Executor said while shrugging his shoulders since Demonga can be a wildcard.

Death was a bit surprise when he heard that before he rubbed his chin as he took a bit of time to think on this carefully before Death said this.

" **Hmmm… very well. Bring your son to me so I can talk with him."**

Executor then bowed to Death before he says this.

" **Very well Milord, I will see to it he will be at your door in an hour, 2 at the most if I have to look for him, he normally hangs around the rougher parts of the dead world, I also have another suggestion, You know the Angel of Mercy?, well she has a Daughter named Maite and would be helpful for your Son as well, not only does she inherits her Father's strength with a War Hammer, she also inherited her mother's Healing abilities and is sort of like a Paladin, in the Judgement school, she's around the top 20 in terms of knowledge and the Number 4 in Physical grades there and has the ability to summon 5 of the Envoys currently."** Executor said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Death did hum a bit before speaking up.

" **Alright. Bring her in as well."**

" **It shall be done."** Executor said before he raised his bony hand to his mouth and whistles before galloping was heard before a skeletal horse rushed towards the ground and Executor jumped on in passing and Death, Life, and Libra saw the Dead world Warden rush off to find Demonga and Maite which left Libra with Life and Death.

Libra looks at the duo before she asked this.

" **Do you need me to do anything Milord and Milady?"**

" **Indeed, do you need any help with anything here?, we could help try and find out what happened exactly while Deathy here takes a look at the Security to see if he can improve it."** Life said with a kind smile on her faces.

Death shrugged since he didn't seemed to mind while Libra blushes from the smile before speaking up.

" **I-If that is what you want then I'll accept."**

" **Sorry for the intrusion then, depending on how things go… I… could convince Deathy here to invite you for some fun, though I have heard that you have a boyfriend now so would be rude I guess… hmmm…."** Life said before she walked by Libra while her heads looked like they were thinking right now.

Libra blinks in surprise when she heard that before wondering if Life was serious on the joining part.

Death however chuckles before he said this to Libra with a grin on her face.

" **She's pretty serious you know, we do invite some couples to the bedroom to keep things fresh, bit of a downside of immortality is that we got to find things to amuse us."** Death said with an amused tone to his voice before he followed Life inside of the prison.

Libra was again surprise before blushing brightly a bit. She did shook her head before she went to follow the to Glob deities so the trio can investigate how Saturnus's prison escape happened.

Meanwhile back in the fire Kingdom after Emerald ended his call…

Emerald walked out of the room before she stretched his body.

" _Hmmm… what to do now."_ Emerald thought since he didn't know much about the fire Kingdom before he grins and said this to himself.

"Oh well, might as well wonder around and see if I can't find anything to do." Emerald said before chuckling when he starts to walk around the castle.

As Emerald explored the castle, Hydrian was at guest room that Emerald was using before she knocks on the door a few times before waiting for an answer.

However no one answered before a guard walked up to Hydrian, looked to be a new Flame guard because he seemed a bit nervous around Hydrian.

"P-P-Pardon me y-your m-majesty… b-but the man i-in that room l-left, muttered something about e-exploring the castle." The guard said while he wondered how Hydrian would react to that news.

Hydrian blinked before she sighs and muttered the word 'great' before she said this to the guard.

"Thanks. Looks like I'll be manhunting today." She said before she went to look for Emerald.

Thankfully for Hydrian, with some guards giving her directions, she managed to track Emerald to the Library… after 15 minutes of going around the place when Emerald's walking seemed random…

Once Hydrian was inside the library, she looked around a bit before finally seeing Emerald and saw what he was doing.

Turns out his had his shadowy cloak equipped and was shockingly reading many books at once with a serious amount of concentration on his face, he was reading 5 at once while the shadowy parts held 4 books… and they were all in different languages but it looked like Emerald was enjoying himself right now if the grin on his face was any indication.

Hydrian blinked in surprise when she saw that before she starts to walk towards him.

Once she was close, the young royal spoke.

"Hey Emerald."

Emerald stopped reading the books before he smiles at Hydrian.

"Hey Hydrian, need something?, thought you would be resting with Phoebe to help with digesting your food, I tried to find Azure and Cedric to give them some good news but couldn't find them so here I am." Emerald said which explained his random traveling around the castle.

"I can see that. Had a bit of trouble looking for you when I stopped your room. I didn't know you can read Fire Kingdom books." Hydrian said.

"Well I had plenty of time to read the mortals language, even the ancient fire Kingdom schoolers works as well, my parents, even though I was away from them for a long time, wanted what was best for me and got some sage's ghost from when the fire Kingdom was first made and I learned a lot that day, I think he was Saturnus's master now that I think about it since only a Fire sage can have one true student… reason why I wanted to end that fight fast so Saturnus wouldn't cause himself more issues down the line I guess." Emerald said when he started to remember some things from the old ghost who taught him everything about the fire kingdom and he had a student before he passed.

Hydrian blinked in surprise after hearing that before saying this.

"I see… That explains much. Anyway, I was looking for you so I can bring you to Phoebe's room so the three of us can chat some more."

Emerald took a moment to think on that before he says this when he starts closing books after putting some book marks in them that looked odd, they had a small cartoon like skull on top of them which pops out of the book.

"Alright, one thing first… Hey maid that helped me with the books, can you come here?" Emerald said while he looked by Hydrian for a moment to see a petite, nervous looking maid.

Hydrian blinked when she saw the maid before the maid walk up to Emerald and spoke up while stuttering.

"Y-You called M-Master?"

Emerald chuckles before he says this with a relaxed look on his face.

"First off relax, I'm not your master, I'm just a guest here, second, all I'm wanted is for you to make sure these are put away safely, I may come back and read them again, and third, thanks for the help, you're a pretty kind woman… even with a nervous stutter, seems adorable." Emerald said before chuckling at the maid with a relaxed look about him.

The maid blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"I-I'll make sure to do that."

"Hehe, thanks, maybe if I'm around here for awhile, you and I can have some fun if you're interested, you seem like you really need to relax and Lillum did tell me my massages before and during tier 15 is pretty good, doesn't help that I learned how to be a chiropractor and an acupuncturist as well." Emerald said with a grin on his face while not feeling embarrassed whatsoever.

The maid blinked a few times before starts to blush brightly and couldn't trust her own voice to say anything before she starts to quickly and carefully putting the books back in the right order.

Emerald chuckles before he looked to Hydrian to see how she was taking the flirting in front of her.

Hydrian was a bit of surprise from the way Emerald flirted with the maid. However… she was actually curious about those massages.

Emerald then got up before he walked over to Hydrian.

"So… mind leading the way Milady?" Emerald said before bowing to Hydrian like a gentleman.

Hydrian blinked before she blushed a bit but giggled before saying this.

"Sure. Follow me." She said as she motioned Emerald to follow her.

Emerald then followed Hydrian all the way to a large set of doors before he looked to Hydrian to see her already walking to it, must be Phoebe's room.

Hydrian then knocked on the door a couple times before saying this.

"Hey, Phoebe. I'm back and I brought Emerald. May we enter?" She asked in a polite way.

After a moment, nothing was said before the duo heard Phoebe say this from the other side of the door… though she sounded nervous for some reason.

"O-Of course… p-please enter." Phoebe nervously says which made Emerald look to Hydrian with a raised eyebrow in confusion since he didn't expect Phoebe to sound nervous.

Hydrian however didn't show any reaction to that before she opens the door and enters before waiting for Emerald to enter.

Emerald in turn followed Hydrian inside before Emerald blushed brightly at what he saw when he looked to Phoebe when he saw her on the bed after the door closed.

Phoebe was seen with a big blush on her face as she was wearing some very sexy nightwear that was surprisingly see through in some places while it clinged to the flame royal's body, for added effect she was wearing no bra or panties so Emerald saw every inch on her body that the nightwear didn't cover.

Hydrian licked her lips at Phoebe before she asked this to Emerald.

"Cute enough to eat huh?" She asked after locking the doors.

Emerald, after he got over his surprise, grins without hiding his lust in his eyes before he said this while his pants felt very tight right now.

"Oh yeah… and I'm guessing I get a sexy side dish of Water Elemental huh?" Emerald said while Phoebe and Hydrian could see that his dick, in his pants… was abnormally large… either that was something he got from being related to Death if that was possible… or… that was just Emerald being really excited right now… hard to tell how big her was though when his pants restricted him big time.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked when they saw the big tent in Emerald's pants though Phoebe continues to blush while Hydrian grins before saying this.

"You betcha. Now how about Phoebe and I get you out of those clothes… unless you have a quicker way." She said making Phoebe blinked in surprise from the suggestion.

Emerald however just chuckles before he gripped his cloak and said this when he gripped it tightly.

"Oh don't worry… all of my clothing is personally made by my energy so I can just do this." Emerald said before he just ripped his clothing off with one hand and his dick fully sprang free and Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen without their control when they saw Emerald's body, it was like he was sculpted out of marble from the top of his shoulders to his toes, though it looked like the only normal thing was his stomach which had a slight roundness, most likely from all his time reading if those 5 books that Hydrian saw him read was any indication… and his dick… was massive at a full 12 inches in length and 4 in width without the pants restricting him… which reminded the duo big time that he was the son of Life and Death, two of the Globs that helped things be what they be since the beginning of time.

Phoebe was blushing big when she looked at Emerald's body before she, and obviously Hydrian, eyed Emerald's dick before Hydrian said this.

"Ooo, mama like." She said while grinning.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he says this when he looked to Hydrian.

"Thanks, but I heard my Dad's even bigger, even if I can alter my form a little, the best I can do is make a second dick or get rid of the fat on my body, reason why I keep the gut a bit is well, many people get off guard around me but since you want me to go all out…." Emerald said before his form glowed a little before his form altered so that every ounce of fat on his body vanished to make him look like perfection incarnate, but his monster sized dick doubled up with one above the other while Emerald grins at the reactions he got from the two princesses.

Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen when they saw the change before blushing brightly as they stare at the two dicks now.

Emerald after a moment saw their shocked blushing faces and thought he did something wrong.

"Oh sorry guess I should stick with one for now, Mom had two snake heads so I can double one part of my body for a time, guess I should take it slow." Emerald said before he got ready to get rid of the second dick for now.

However the two Queens said this.

"NO!" the duo screamed though Phoebe covered her mouth a bit with her hand.

Emerald blinked in confusion before he looked to the two princess while he still had two dicks equipped.

Hydrian looked at Phoebe for a second before she looked at Emerald and spoke up.

"Sorry. Me and Pheebs were just surprised to see two dicks on you."

"Ah, well what now?, granted I'm all ready for a good time but Phoebe here seems nervous." Emerald said before he looks to Phoebe when he noticed her nervous look on her face.

Phoebe blinked before she said this.

"S-Sorry. This is the first time I'm… doing this with someone else besides Hydrian."

Emerald blinked once before getting wide eyes in realization before he points at Phoebe.

"H-Hold on… are you saying your a virgin with men or something?" Emerald said to clear things up real quick while he looked surprised.

Phoebe blushed more while Hydrian giggles before she placed an arm around Phoebe's shoulder, even though it stinged a bit before Hydrian spoke up.

"You guessed it. And I'm the one that took Phoebe's special V-card before showing her the true joys of pain and pleasure."

Emerald just grins before he said this after he managed to calm down.

"I see, well I guess I can take it slow for now with the Queen of flames here, and as you can see I don't mind the heat, even though I haven't fully awakened to my Glob like powers, I did gain a resistance to heat thanks to my dad since he's a living skeleton and my mom Life is a two headed snake… so I'm sure my twin snakes will enjoy the heat." Emerald said before grinning widely at Phoebe's reaction while his dicks pulsed with blood when they were at full power.

Phoebe blushes brightly when she saw that before Hydrian giggles and said this.

"This is gonna be fun. Let me and Phoebe get out these clothes first." She said before Hydrian made her clothes disappear after turning it into a ball of water before being in the nude.

Emerald grins a bit at the sight before he looked to Phoebe to see what she would do, the nightwear did leave little to the imagination so he wouldn't mind if she kept it on or not.

Phoebe did blush brightly before she said this.

"I-I think I'll… keep them on for the time being."

Emerald chuckles before he approached the bed slowly.

"Fine by me… so… who wants to get eaten out first?, I did learn that I have to make a woman feel good first from Lillum before I had my own fun." Emerald said before he looked to the two princesses with a grin on his face.

Phoebe gulps before Hydrian grins and said this.

"I think Phoebe should go first. That way she'll feel more relaxed."

Emerald however grins before he made his second dick vanish before he said this… with his voice oddly sounding like it doubled.

"Well not to ignore that order but why not do this." Emerald's double voice said before he raised his right hand to show a mouth on the palm of all things which showed he didn't exactly need to have the doubled part of his body next to one another before his two mouths grin at the two princesses before the mouth on his palm spoke up.

"Now then… why not lay next to Phoebe while I take care of you myself." the mouth on Emerald's palm said while Emerald himself grins at Hydrian's reaction since he didn't exactly say he had to form the part of the body next to the original.

Hydrian was a bit shocked when she saw that although, stranger things have happened.

Hydrian grins before she layed down on her back next to Phoebe before the duo spread their legs a bit.

A moment later, Emerald got between them a bit so he could reach his arm with the mouth over before he starts to rub their folds with his fingers to get them warmed up first, one step at a time after all.

The two royals shudders from this action before they start to lightly blush a bit.

Emerald then took a moment to compared how hot and cold Phoebe and Hydrian felt respectively and grins when he would have an interesting time and when they were a bit wet, he moved both his mouths to their folds before he starts to eat both women out deeply at once and his tongues were surprisingly long, and considering Life was a snake like woman, that made some sense.

Phoebe and Hydrian jolt before they begin to moan in unison after feeling Emerald's tongues in their pussies.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on going with his licks before he turned his hands so he could used his thumbs to rub Phoebe and Hydrian's buds while his tongues keep up the assault.

Phoebe and Hydrian continues to moan in unison before they start to feel their pussies getting wetter.

Emerald in turn keeps this up for a few minutes while he enjoyed the duo squirming under his actions and could feel them about to orgasm a minute later and doubled his actions to set them off big time.

The two royals continues to moan louder before Phoebe and Hydrian turned their heads to look at one another before Hydrian decides to give Emerald a nice show before she leans in and kissed Phoebe in the lips before Phoebe returns it.

Emerald in turn was surprised by that but didn't complain when he keeps on wiggling his tongues inside of the duo until…

Phoebe and Hydrian moan in each other's mouth a bit loudly as they felt their pussies squirt out their juices on Emerald's tongues.

Emerald in turn groans a bit when Phoebe and Hyridan's juices taste good to him which made his tongues lick the duo at a faster rate to see how strong he could make their orgasms.

The two royals were able to continue climaxing for almost 30 seconds before the duo tapped off but was still kissing for a bit longer before Hydrian pulls her head back a bit.

Emerald chuckles at the sight when he saw Hydrian and Phoebe's blushing faces before he pulled his mouths free before they both said this as one.

"So ladies, how was the attention?, we can do more if you want." Emerald's two mouths said as one to the duo before grinning at them.

Hydrian pants for a bit before she chuckles and said this.

"O-Oh I'm game." She said with a challenging smirk.

Phoebe couldn't say much from the panting but she did nod in agreement which made Emerald's mouths grin ominously.

"Well then… time to see how your asses taste!" Emerald's mouths said before they instintly shot forward and their tongues went deep into the two royals asses before they went wild inside of them before they could come down from their orgasm fully.

Phoebe and Hydrian were indeed got off guard by that sudden action before they start to moan and groan loudly.

Emerald then had them orgasm again and again with their ass and pussies while he used his tongue alone and was getting the duo near their third orgasm now and while his dick was aching, he ignored it since he was amused by Phoebe and Hydrian's faces when Emerald was giving them what they wanted and more.

As Hydrian was getting a very pleased look on her face, Phoebe was begging to relax after each orgasm when her eyes roll on the back of her head.

Emerald however just gave Phoebe a eye smile and doubled his efforts on the duo when they were about to orgasm again…

Phoebe and Hydrian moans loud before they had fucked up looks on their faces as they climaxed for the third time.

Emerald in turn had his tongues keep going while they ride out their orgasms to make the orgasms last as long as possible.

The two Queens kept climaxing before tapping off after 35 seconds passed.

Emerald then pulled his mouths away and just grins at his handiwork since he didn't need to say anything right now to the panting princesses.

Phoebe and Hydrian were trying to catch their breaths while having very deep blushes on their faces.

"So ladies… ready for more?... I can keep going all day if needed." Emerald said while his two mouths gave the royals wide grins.

The two royals pant before they were able to say this.

"Y-Yes." They said in unison.

"Oh… more licking then?" Emerald said when he took the message the wrong way but didn't seem to mind.

However Phoebe was the one to surprisingly shook her head before she stares at Emerald's dick.

Emerald blinks at that before Emerald grins before he got onto his knees while he reformed his second dick after he had the second mouth vanish.

"See something you like your Highness?" Emerald said in a teasing way to the Queen of flames.

Phoebe blushes brightly before she actually nods her head which made Hydrian giggle a bit.

Emerald then gave Phoebe a finger gesture to approach him before he did the same to Hydrian… two dicks after all now so no need to share.

Phoebe blushes brightly again while Hydrian licked her lips before a moment later the duo were now facing Emerald's two dicks.

Emerald just chuckles before he looked to Hydrian and said this to her since she was the more collected of the duo.

"So… considering the situation… want to lead things or let Phoebe go first?, can't rush her after all." Emerald said before he winked at Phoebe to try and help her relax.

Phoebe blushes from that while Hydrian giggles a bit before she said this.

"What do you think Phoebe? Want to sit this one out a bit?"

Emerald in turn chuckles before he said this to Phoebe.

"I don't mind if you want to wait a bit, I can just get rid of the second dick for now and focus on Hydrian, then when you want to join in, just say so." Emerald said before he got ready again to get rid of the second dick again.

Phoebe was bit nervous, but she knew she has to go through with this one or the other.

So she used one hand to grab the lower part of Emerald's dick before she stroke it a bit.

Emerald groans from that and just keeps both dicks while he looked to Hydrian to see what she would do now that Phoebe had joined in.

Hydrian smiles a bit as she looks at Phoebe's efforts before Hydrian grabbed the upper dick and give it the same treatment. However both dicks were given a warm and wet feeling thanks to the two royals's elements.

Emerald really groans from that before muttering this after a minute.

"Damn that feels nice, been awhile since I used both dicks." Emerald muttered when he enjoyed the feeling of their hands on his throbbing cocks.

The duo continues to stroke both dicks before Phoebe was the first to take initiative as she leans in and sticks out her tongue and starts licking the lower head.

Emerald moans from that before he used his right hand to pet Phoebe's head to show she was doing good so far.

Phoebe blushes from that as she continues to do her work like how she did it to Hydrian's dick the first time they were together.

Emerald keeps on groaning before he looked at Hydrian to see what she would do to match or top that.

Hydrian gave Emerald an eye smile before she opens her mouth and swallows the upper dick as much as she can before the Hydrian starts bobbing her head.

"Oh… FUCK!" Emerald groans out loudly while he balled his free hand to fight against the pleasure he was getting before he used the hand to pet Hydrian's head as well.

Hydrian chuckles as she continues to please Emerald's upper dick while Phoebe, who watches a bit, decides to be a bit bolder and opens her mouth before taking the lower dick in before the young flame royal starts to bob her head as well but made it a bit harder.

Emerald groans loudly from that when he felt a lot of pleasure from the hot and cold feeling from the two opposite elemental women and really had to hold back his building load before he wondered what the two princesses were thinking.

' _W-Wow… I can't believe me and Hydrian are actually doing something like this with the son of Life and Death. Don't know why but… this is making feel… excited and… horny. And I will admit… his dick does taste good.'_ Phoebe thought as she got a bit more rougher on bobbing her head on the lower dick.

Hydrian noticed Phoebe really going into it before she had this thought.

' _Well well well… seems Phoebe is really getting the hang of this. Looks like me and her are gonna have to owe the guards for making that deal with Emerald.'_ She thought before giving the upper dick the same treatment.

Emerald keeps groaning before he keeps petting the duos heads after he got some control back and let the two ladies work his dicks for a bit, they were slowly throbbing to show he was starting to get close but that was only after 3 minutes pass.

Phoebe and Hydrian both felt that which made the duo bob their heads faster now.

Emerald grits his teeth when he felt that before he said this to let the duo know that he was about to blow.

"G-Gonna… cum soon…" Emerald said to warn the duo.

Though they did hear the warning, it just made the duo suck both dicks faster and harder now.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that but didn't complain when he felt himself getting closer and closer until he tossed his head back and groans before both his dicks came hard in the princesses mouths with surprising force.

Phoebe and Hydrian's eyes widen at how much Emerald let out before the two royals did their best to try and swallow the cum as much as they can.

Emerald keeps on going for 20 seconds before his dicks tapped off which made him groan from the feeling before he looked down and grins at his handiwork.

Though the Queens were able to swallow Emerald's load, some were on the duos's chins and breasts.

However the second they pulled their heads back, this time Phoebe smashed her lips on Hydrian's lips before they made out while cleaning each other.

Emerald was pleasantly surprised by that before he watched the duo make out with a grin on his face while his dicks got iron hard again from the sight, seems he was a quick recoverer.

It wasn't long before Phoebe and Hydrian were both clean before they pulled their heads back so they can breathe before blushing brightly when they saw Emerald's dicks being erect again.

"Oh don't stop on my account, please keep going." Emerald said while he sat on the bed to enjoy the sight some more.

Phoebe blinked a bit before Hydrian grins as she pulled Phoebe in for another make out session.

Emerald just chuckles at Phoebe's blushing face before Emerald waits for a couple minutes for the duo to break away from the kiss again to breath.

After a couple of minutes or more pass, the Queens finally stop kissing so they can catch their breaths.

Emerald then took a moment to let them catch their breath before he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now then Miladies… who wants to go first?, or do I take both of you at once?" Emerald asked while his dual dicks throbbed a bit when they were at full power.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked in surprise when they heard that before blushing brightly when they start to imagine Emerald doing that to them.

It was only a moment till Phoebe said this.

"I-I would… like to go first."

"Alright… want to take one dick at first… or go all out with both in your holes… you got two after all." Emerald said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe was blushing brightly at the options before saying this.

"I think I'll take… b-both." She said which made Hydrian blinked in surprise.

Emerald just licked his lips before he said this with a look that showed he would show no mercy from here on out with the fucking.

"Pick a position Milady… and I can show you a time you won't forget." Emerald said like that was an order surprisingly enough like a switch was flipped in him and he was going to try and dominate Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes brightly and instead of answering, she just lays on her back before spreading her legs to show Emerald her holes.

Emerald just chuckles before he moved to get in position before he asked this to be nice.

"Any requests before I start?, my time with Lillum really helped me with my stamina so I can go on for hours if needed." Emerald shockingly said to the Queen of flames and the Princess of Water who was next to them.

Hydrian blinked surprise when she heard that before feeling a tad jealous that Phoebe will get to experience this first.

Phoebe was also surprise to hear that before she said this.

"J-Just give me the works." She said while blushing cutely at Emerald.

Emerald just shrugged at that before he aimed both dicks at Phoebe's holes before he slowly pushed the heads inside of her before he slowly starts to push them forward.

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit before she lightly groans as she felt both of her holes slowly getting filled as she grinds her teeth a bit.

Emerald grits his teeth from how tight Phoebe's holes were and had to stop a few times to let her adjust before he could go forward, all in all, it took a few minutes before Emerald managed to have his upper dick touch Phoebe's cervix which stopped him from going further and still had more of his dicks to get in… but he would get to that after Phoebe got used to his dicks.

Phoebe kept groaning for a bit before she was finally able to adjust.

She lift her head up a bit only to see how connected she and Emerald are before noticing the bump on her cervix.

Emerald then chuckles which got Phoebe's attention.

"Oh don't worry… Lillum always liked it when I bust into her womb with everything I got, I'll do that after you get used to my dicks, I know your no succubus so I know in tier based stuff, I need a bit of… restraint so to speak." Emerald said before chuckling again at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe was blushing brightly at the moment while being a bit quiet.

Emerald in turn just chuckles before he looked to Hydrian.

"So… should I show Phoebe mercy now?, or go all out now that she's adjusted to my size?, you know her better than I do after all." Emerald said before he looked back at Phoebe with a lustful grin on his face while he waits for Hydrian's signal.

Hydrian had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Give her… everything you got?" She said making Phoebe blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"You sure?, just to point out, Lillum can take a real pounding, she normally has orgies lasting hours when I'm not around and she even outlasts me since she feeds on sexual energy being a sex demon and all that, just filling you in before I go from 0 to 100 from the get go." Emerald said before chuckling at the duo's shocked looks.

Hydrian and Phoebe's eyes widen after hearing that before Hydrian sweatdropped when she saw Phoebe giving her a half lidded look before Hydrian said this.

"Yeah… on second thought, better give her a little mercy."

"Alright, 75 percent it is…" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he starts to pull his dicks free till the dick heads were the only things inside of Phoebe before he starts to slam them inside of her… guess he never really learned how to show mercy to a less experienced person if his only partner was a succubus who could outlast him…

Hydrian blinked when she heard 75 percent while Phoebe…

Said Flame Royal's eyes widen before she groans loudly and said this.

"O-Oh… FUCK!"

Emerald just chuckles after he got used to the pleasure for a bit and leaned down and used his mouth to suck on Phoebe's right nipple while he keeps up the powerful thrusts which caused his dicks to go deep into Phoebe's holes again and again while the upper dick bashed again and again into her cervix.

Phoebe groans and moans loud from these actions which a moment later, caused Phoebe's toes to curl each time.

Emerald grins at that while he keeps on thrusting his hips without breaking a sweat while Hydrian in the meantime….

Hydrian was watching with wide eyes as she blushed brightly at the pleasure Emerald was giving to Phoebe before she saw Phoebe actually wrapping her legs around Emerald which meant that the Flame Queen was actually starting to feel good.

Emerald then switched his sucking on the right breast and went to the left before he starts to get a bit more powerful with his thrusts to get his dicks all the way inside of Phoebe, but he was careful to slowly raise his power so he wouldn't harm her.

Phoebe groans and moans while enjoying the intense pleasure as her legs tighten around Emerald's waist to make go deep before Phoebe surprisingly wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that but he wasn't complaining when he thrusts harder and harder into Phoebe while he wondered what she thought so far.

' _O-Oh fuck… this is so much different than my time with Hydrian and it feels so good… I must have more.'_ Phoebe thought as she tightens her hold on Emerald.

Emerald then surprised Phoebe when he slipped an arm under her and took his mouth off of Phoebe's breast and lift Phoebe up till Phoebe was resting on Emerald's chest while he still had his dicks inside of Phoebe before he slowly stood up on the bed while he grins at the Queen of flames.

Phoebe was surprised by this action she was busy moaning loud from having her holes fucked before speaking up.

"S-So good!"

Emerald just chuckles before he starts to bounce Phoebe hard on his dicks after he placed a hand on her ass and Hydrian saw Phoebe get slammed harder and harder onto his dicks each time.

Hydrian watched with AWE while Phoebe groans and moans loudly before screaming this out.

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Hehehe… looks like your loving it… might as well get ready to go to 100 percent now… better relax since the 75 percent is just an exaggeration… I used more like… 45?, hard to tell since I don't like to keep track." Emerald said before chuckling evilly for a moment when he stopped to adjust his feet.

Hydrian's eyes widen when she heard that before thinking this.

' _45 percent?!'_

Phoebe was surprise before she lift her head up a bit close to Emerald's head before saying this.

"Y-You… better… m-make sure its a… h-hundred." She said before she surprised Emerald and Hydrian when Phoebe actually smashed her lips on Emerald's lips.

Emerald was surprised by that before he went with it and into the kiss before Hydrian saw Emerald's body emitting a slight dark mist while… his muscles bulge a little a veins a plenty formed on him… looks like he wasn't joking and was about to give Phoebe the fucking of her life.

Hydrian was now shocked at what she was seeing before thinking this.

' _Oh boy… looks like Phoebe's in for it now… If only Emerald had a twin or something.'_ She thought while Phoebe, who didn't noticed the change, but did felt some of the veins on Emerald's two dicks, was too busy with kissing Emerald.

A moment later, Emerald just slowly pulled Phoebe up till the heads of his dicks were still inside of Phoebe before he shocked both Phoebe and Hydrian when he slammed Phoebe down so hard that his dicks bashed their way though her cervix and further into her ass which caused a massive bulge to be seen and Emerald further shocked them when he just starts fucking away without holding back and his hips blurred a bit and slowly starts to blur more when he slowly picked up speed.

Hydrian was surprised as she watched this which made her feel very wet between her legs while Phoebe's eyes widen she starts to moan very loud as she was receiving the very pounding of her life.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on fucking the Queen of flames with his dicks while he lost count of how many orgasms she had before he placed his hands on her hips before he really starts to slam her on his dicks while he loved the look on her face when he keeps bashing into places that one rarely hits before.'

Phoebe had a beyond pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was really enjoying this intense pleasure before she said this.

"O-Oh Emerald please don't ever stop fucking me!"

Emerald laughed for a moment while he keeps on doing that before he said this when he calmed down a bit.

"Wasn't planning to beautiful, I'll keep going as many times as it takes till you and your lovely Water Goddess here are satisfied." Emerald said while he smiles at Phoebe, granted he was still fucking her good but he didn't have a malicious intent or any negative intent at all from what he said… guess he was honest to a fault.

Hydrian blushed from being called a Watery Goddess while Phoebe who blushed from being called beautiful said this.

T-Then let's keep going. I don't care how long it takes. Don't even care if you want to cum inside."

Emerald then licked his lips before he said this after he made sure to get a better grip on Phoebe.

"Oh don't worry about time with me, and don't worry about knock ups, I have a special spell cast on me that only makes it so that I can knock up a wife of mine and I have none right now…. So get ready to look a few months pregnant when I blow in you soon!" Emerald said before he growled that last bit out when he thrusts his hips at a more intense rate and slammed down Phoebe to meet his thrusts.

Phoebe throws her head back a bit before she said this.

"Fuck yes that's what I want! Please fill me up with your baby seed!"

Emerald didn't need to say anything to that and just thrusts his hips harder and faster into the Queen of flames while his orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went by.

Phoebe was moaning loud each time as she climaxed while holding onto Emerald.

Even her pussy and ass tightened greatly around Emerald's dicks although Phoebe's pussy was actually the tightest as if it was already ready to greedily start milking Emerald's cum.

A minute later, Emerald gave one last thrust to push himself as deep as he could go into Phoebe's pussy before he groans loudly when both his dicks came hard inside of her which slowly made her stomach bloat from the amount fired into her.

"AAAAHHH!" Phoebe moans loud with ecstasy as she felt her womb getting bloat up as well before she smashed her lips on Emerald's lips again before making it intense when the Queen of Flames slides her tongue in.

Emerald just went with the kiss while he keeps cumming hard inside of Phoebe before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a slight groan and pulled his head back to breath for a moment.

Phoebe right pant for breath as well before she looked down at her stomach to see that she was slightly bigger as if she was already pregnant.

Thankfully for Phoebe, if what Emerald said was true, he wouldn't be able to knock her up right now before Emerald carefully set Phoebe on the bed and slowly pulled his dicks free of Phoebe's holes before semen flowed from them to show he was beyond virle… must be a Life like trait or something.

Phoebe blushes brightly as she saw that before saying this.

"W-Wow…"

"Hehe yeah… now… time to see if Hydrian is good… to… go…?" Emerald said before his eyes got a bit wide when he looked to where Hydrian was… and didn't see her for some reason which made him tilt his head in confusion.

Hydrian was seen having her ass pounded by… a water clone of Emerald.

Emerald blinked at that but he could roll with it when he carefully walked around Hydrian and after knelling in front of her with his two dicks pointing towards her face, he spoke up to fully get her attention.

"Sorry for the wait my dear, seems you had to do it for longer than I thought… so… mind giving my dicks a through cleaning before I go for your holes after you… warm yourself up?" Emerald teasingly said while his semen and fiery juice covered dicks throbbed in front of Hydrian's face.

Hydrian moans as the clone continues to do his work before Hydrian grabbed both of Emerald's dicks with her hands.

However, the young water elemental's hands opened as mouths before swallowing both dicks and gave them a thorough cleaning while sucking on them.

Emerald was surprised by that but chalked it up to her being made of water to help accommodate both dicks before he groans loudly from how soothing it felt inside of her throat before he moved his right hand to pet her head to show she was doing a good job so far.

Hydrian did blush from that but gave Emerald and eye smile as she continues to clean and pleasing Emerald's dicks.

Emerald just moans and groans before he felt that Hydrian did more than enough when he pulled his dicks free and said this when he saw that they were clean.

"Easy there Hydrian… while I would love to get serious with that soothing mouth of yours, I believe my dicks have a date with your holes… mind either getting rid of the water double or have it switch places with me so I can get serious?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Hydrian giggles before she turned her head and gave the water clone a firm nod which was a signal for said clone to disappear back into Hydrian's body.

Emerald grins before he surprised Hydrian when he gripped he gently under her arms and lifts her so that she was kneeling in front of Emerald before he flat out kissed her on the lips before he had his tongue explore her mouth while a hand gently rubbed her back.

Hydrian blinked in surprise from that action before she melts into the kiss and returns it before she uses her to interact with Emerald's tongue before a slight moan was made.

For a minute, Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Now then… I believe you know what I want… pick a position so I can pound those holes into submission." Emerald said with a challenging grin on his face like he was going to really try and conquer her and Phoebe by the time he was done.

Hydrian grins before she turns around and has her ass pointing at Emerald before saying this.

"All for you… my handsome… king."

Emerald chuckles while he got behind Hydrian and rubbed his dicks on Hydrian's holes to tease her a bit.

"Bit early for that my dear Water Goddess… but I think I can deal with it for now since I'm about to get with a top class pussy and ass right now." Emerald said before he gripped Hydrian's hips and he pushed them forward gently, however they slipped in surprisingly easy, guess being made of water was another perk, natural watery lube so to speak.

Hydrian let out a pleased groan as she shudders from having both dicks in her holes.

Emerald then slowly pushed himself inside of Hydrian but oddly enough he was surprisingly fast it seemed when he had less resistance than he thought when Hydrian's natural watery state made it easy to go from barely being in her to bashing a little at her cervix in no time flat.

Hydrian let out a few more groans and moans before she starts to say this.

"Hmmm… yes Emerald… YES!... Show my holes whose the king here!"

Emerald, after getting over his surprise, just grins widely before he starts to thrust his hips with the same force and speed that he used on Phoebe at 100 percent, and thanks to Hydrian's juices, he was going even faster then before so he had to make sure he had a good grip on Hydrian's hips so she wouldn't fly away from him on accident.

Hydrian kept moaning louder than ever before she summons a few watery tentacles from her body. One went to play with Emerald's balls while the other two had opened their tiny mouths and starts to lick and suck on Emerald's nipples.

Emerald groans from that and though surprised from the part with his nipples, he didn't slow down while Phoebe in the meantime…

Phoebe, who was able to catch her breath, watch what was happening with a surprise look while surprisingly feeling turned on from the sight before Phoebe actually brought her hand to her folds and starts to rub on it despite still having Emerald's load leaking out.

Emerald in turn noticed before he just used one hand to gesture for Phoebe to go to Hydrian's head if she wanted more fun before he went back to focus on fucking the ever loving Nightosphere out of her.

Phoebe blinks a bit before she shrugged and went over to the duo before being in front of Hydrian.

Emerald grins before Phoebe looked down at Hydrian before she surprised the Water Elemental when she sat in front Hydrian's face with her pussy under her head and Phoebe just said this when she points at her holes.

"Clean them out." Phoebe ordered with her own grin before she waits to see how Hydrian would react while Emerald chuckles before he surprised Hydrian when he grabbed her wrists and pulled them back and that caused Hydrian's face to fall onto Phoebe's body and near her pussy before he went back to fucking her hard.

Hydrian was a bit surprise but otherwise didn't mind before she licked her lips and just starts to eat out the Queen of Flame's pussy with gusto.

Phoebe groans from that before she just sat there and let Hydrian work her magic while Emerald grins at the sight before he reformed part of his cloak that went to Hydrian's wrists and he used both his hands to spank Hydrian's ass hard since he knew she liked it rough while Phoebe was surprised from what Emerald did but didn't complain when Hydrian seemed to eat her out at a faster rate with the spanks.

Hydrian muffly moans from having her ass spanked as she continues to greatly please the Queen of Flame's pussy before Hydrian looks up at Phoebe with lust in her eyes as she let her tentacles continue their magic on Emerald.

Phoebe looked back and cryptically grins before her bud starts to shift in Hydrian's mouth which showed that Phoebe was going to grow her dick for some intense throat fucking alongside Emerald's own brand of fuckery.

Hydrian blinks before she gave Phoebe an eye smile as she waits for her to grow that dick.

A minute later with Hydrian slowly going from licking and eating Phoebe out to slowly bobbing her head on Phoebe's dick as it grew bigger and bigger till it reached around 9 inches in length and 2 in width for now before Phoebe got on her knees and gripped Hydrian's head before she starts to thrust her hips to really fuck Hydrian's throat again and again while Emerald sped up more with his thrusts.

Hydrian muffly gags and groans from the intense fucking and she was surprisingly enjoying it as her holes tightened around Emerald's dicks while her mouth tightens around Phoebe's dick before Hydrian used her tongue to lick around and didn't care that it stung.

Phoebe felt the same thing and didn't care since the pleasure was overwhelming her before she and Emerald keep fucking Hydrian more and more before their orgasms start to creep up on them and Hydrian could feel it from their throbbing cocks.

Hydrian could feel her orgasm approaching as well as she continues to gag and moan a few more times.

A moment later, Phoebe and Emerald made on last thrust into Hydrian's holes before they groan loudly when they both came hard inside of her, Emerald even used one intense thrust to bust into Hydrians womb to give her a direct payload and Phoebe really made her semen intensely hot for Hydrian as it shot down her throat.

Hydrian muffly moans loud as she felt both her holes and mouth getting filled up before the Queen of Water's pussy tightens on Emerald's lower dick before climaxing hard on it.

Emerald in turn grunts a bit before he fired his load a bit more into Hydrian's holes before he tapped off at the same times at Phoebe around the 16 second mark before they carefully pulled their dicks free of Hydrian's holes while Emerald lets go of her arms.

Hydrian groans as soon as she felt that before feeling Emerald's loads leaked out a bit before she starts to swallow Phoebe's cum.

Phoebe and Emerald took a moment to catch their breaths before Emerald asked the duo this when he got a mischivous look in his eyes.

"So… think you two queens got one last round in you?, don't know about you but that meal from earlier and this exercise just now really got me tired again, we can have much more fun tomorrow if neither of you are busy so why not enjoy this last round." Emerald said which showed he wanted to go out with a bang for now.

Hydrian, after swallowing all of Phoebe's cum, chuckles before saying this with a lust filled look.

"Oh I'm game. Phoebe?" She asked to the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe in turn nods before she got a slight grin on her face.

"You kidding, I can go one last round… though hope Emerald makes it a good one… but if he's tired..." Phoebe said which made Emerald blink a few times before realizing that Phoebe just gave him a determined look while energy radiates from him a little.

"Better get ready you two… I'll break that 100% limit and make it so that you won't deny me a good time later if I ask." Emerald said while his body radiates power and had a look on his face that showed that Phoebe had provoked the sleeping lion and Emerald took the bait.

Hydrian chuckles before saying this.

"Nice one Phoebe. You got the beast out now."

"Well he is getting tired right?, can't go out with an easy out right?" Phoebe said with a grin before Emerald cleared his throat to get the queen's attention.

"Now then… the position I want is pretty simple… Hydrian… Phoebe, one of you lay on the bed, and the other gets on top of the lady on the bed and point your sexy asses at me… I'll handle the rest here." Emerald said while his hands and cloak that had formed some shadow like hands squeezed a few times to show his doubled up state didn't end there if he was creative.

Phoebe and Hydrian blinked a bit before a moment later, Hydrian was seen laying on her back while Phoebe was on top of her while their folds touched each other.

Emerald licked his lips before he approched the duo and got his dicks into positions right in front of their folds and gently rubbed the heads of his dicks on them.

"Ready my sexy Elemental Goddesses?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Phoebe and Hydrian blushes a bit before they both grin and said this in unison.

"Ready you… sexy hunk?"

"Oh I am… but… I want to hear you two beg for it… tell me how much you want my cocks in your pussies…" Emerald said in a teasing way while he rubbed his dicks a little slower on their folds to make his point known that he wanted to dominate the Queens before him.

Phoebe and Hydrian shudders before they looked at each other for a moment before they looked at Emerald before saying this as they used their cute charm on Emerald.

"Please fuck our pussies Emerald. Our wombs are just dying to taste more of your cum and we'll do anything for it… Master."

"Alright… anything huh?... well then… I want you two to kiss deeply while I go inside of you two while I make you both lose it in the pleasure." Emerald said before he slowly pushed himself deep inside of the two woman's pussies and shuddered from the dual sensation of hot and cold before he starts thrusting his hips fast and hard in the duo while the cloak hands held Phoebe's ass while Emerald held Hydrian's hips personally.

Phoebe and Hydrian groans and moans a few times before Phoebe smashed her lip on Hydrian's lips before making sure that the kiss went deep.

Emerald just grins at the sight when he saw the two women enjoying themselves before he had this thought as he keeps going strong with his thrusts.

" _Hehe, glad to see they are enjoying themselves, not sure how long I can stick around here but I'll make sure that I have as much fun as I can for now."_ Emerald thought before he brought a thumb to Hydrian's ass and slipped it in to mess with her ass a bit while the right cloak hand moved a bit to do the same to Phoebe's ass as well.

Phoebe and Hydrian moans in unison as they kept the kiss up before they hugged each as they stare at each other's eyes with lust and perhaps another feeling that might be too hard to read… yet.

A few minutes pass with everyone enjoying themselves before Emerald spoke up to get the two Princesses attention when they were really out of it.

"H-Hey you two… a-about to blow… want it inside… or out on your faces or something?" Emerald groans out while he held back his orgasm for a bit longer.

Phoebe and Hydrian pulled their heads back a bit after hearing that before they tightened their pussies on Emerald's dicks and said this in unison.

"Inside. We want to feel… pregnant with your cum." They said while giving Emerald cute seductive looks.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that but didn't complain before he got a good grip on the two ladies hips before he starts to thrust his hips wildly to comply with their request.

Phoebe and Hydrian moans loud before they went back to their special makeout session before feeling their orgasms getting closer and closer.

A minute later, Emerald felt his nuts ache from the backed up orgasm and made one final thrust which once again bashed his dicks into their wombs before he came hard inside of them with a roar.

Phoebe and Hydrian moans loud in unison before they felt their pussies tightening again around Emerald's dick as they greedily milk out his cum before the two Queens climaxed hard on them.

Emerald shudders and shakes a bit from the force of his orgasm before he tapped off 13 seconds later before he pants for breath and slowly pulled his dicks free of the Queens's pussies and saw his handiwork flow down to the bed and admired his work.

Phoebe and Hydran both groan for a second before they pant a few times as they enjoy the afterglow.

Emerald then just flopped back onto the bed with a groan while his cloak and second dick vanished before took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and while he did look a bit funny with his head facing the foot of the bed, he ignored getting to a pillow or blanket since the bed was comfy enough as is and the temperature, while harmful for mortals, was alright with him and he starts to close his eyes to get ready to sleep since he didn't want to interrupt Phoebe and Hydrian's personal time.

However before the prince of the Dead World could sleep, he felt to pairs of hot and cold lips on his dick.

Emerald's eyes open in surprised while he shuddered from the unexpected pleasure before he looked down to see what was going on.

Phoebe and Hydrian were seen licking and cleaning Emerald's dick as Phoebe was going for the head while Hydrian was going for the bases. Though Hydrian was already a fan of sex, Phoebe was already wanting more seems her time with Hydrian and Emerald awoke something in Phoebe.

Emerald in turn was a bit surprised by that but he could power through a few more rounds when sat up to watch the duo work their magic while the scene went to someplace else….

* * *

 **?/?/?**

When the scene got to where it was, surprisingly it was an an old looking throne room, so old that it looked like it predated the pre-mushroom war era while many Undead based beings were walking around and talking as well, some ghosts and skeletons were doing the same while the cloaked figure with Saturnus from earlier was leaning against a wall while he ignored some of the more put together undead females tried to flirt with him while the lesser ones, the ones who didn't have as much willpower to keep their forms intact, worked as servants around the area, looked like some kind of party or something was going on surprisingly enough.

That's when a few women came up to the cloak figure before one of them wrapped her arms around the figure's arm and said this while being seductive.

" **Hey you. My friends and I noticed you standing there alone. How about we take you somewhere and show you a good time?"**

However to the women's shock, the figure looked them in the eyes with a cold look before he said this with some killing intent leaking from him.

" **Unless you want your undead life to fully end… I suggest you kindly let me go… and look elsewhere for your fun… you should know I'm not here willingly for this group and it's goals."** The figure said while a gauntlet starts to glow with holy energy to prove he wasn't bluffing.

The women paled before they quickly backed away from the cloaked figure to a safer distance.

" **Now now, you shouldn't scare them you know… it's so hard to find beauties like this in this hidden Undead Kingdom that the leader founded centuries ago."** A voice said which got the cloaked figures attention before he saw a short figure similar to Saturnus and himself, a revived female Warrior but she looked like was originally a Wood Nymph, she was missing her left arm and had a ghostly skeletal one in its place, she had B to C sized breasts, wide hips, and looked pretty lively for a revived warrior which made the Cloaked figure humm for a moment.

" **Maybe Flora, but unlike most of you, I'm not in it for myself, I was pretty happy just resting in the dead world and when I was revived and forced to work for your… leader… it wasn't by force if you remember… the leader and I have a deal… I do his dirty work and he leaves the person I care for most in life alone…"** The Cloaked figure said while he crossed his arms sounded like he didn't care what Flora thought.

" **We even so, you should enjoy the festivities here. Plus the leader wouldn't go back on his word however, wouldn't you be happy if he did brought back the person you care for?"** Flora asked.

However what she didn't expect was the cloaked figure grip her tightly on her neck and slammed her down onto the ground before he growled this out with so much killing intent that some of the lesser undead backed away in fear.

" **That better not be a veiled threat Flora… the reason why he made that deal with me was double ended… if he harmed a hair on her head or didn't protect her, I would run wild here in an attempt to destroy him and all of you for what your planning… and just to recap… I never fought the Leader… he told me that he himself would have trouble with me and used her as a bargaining chip… so believe me… if ANY of you… try and harm Canyon… I will end you in the most painful ways imaginable… I already died once because of the Lich and old age… but now… I don't have to worry about that… and you don't even half of the leaders power or even 1/4th of the liches…."** The figure growled out while his gauntlet glowed with a holy energy which slowly burns Flora's neck as a warning since choking won't work on an undead.

Flora groans before she glares at the cloak figure before saying this.

" **I-It wasn't a threat. I was just stating how happy you two would be if reunited although I did hear rumors that she's now dating the Hero of Ooo, Finn."**

The figure just chuckles a few times before he said this while one eye radiates power…

" **So?... I bloodied my hands with the innocent and I'm a true undead unlike that Marceline woman… so believe me… they have my blessing since I know Finn will treat her right… and protect her if our… leader breaks his promise and tries something to Canyon... So trying to trip me up with news like that won't work… and if I die again… I'll be more then glad to make up for my sins in the dead world..."** The figure said before he lets go of Flora's neck which had a tough time regenerating for a moment before her neck slowly starts to return to normal while the figure walked back to the wall and crossed his arms to ignore everyone again.

Flora was able to sigh a bit before she decides to just leave the cloak figure alone since talking with him wouldn't make a difference before she walked away.

" **Good grief, you know the main reason you have a partner if because of that attitude of yours, not like I don't get it but still..."** A male voice said which made the figure look over to see a revived Warrior who was a humanoid… well human it seemed at least on the surface, he was missing his left leg which had a ghostly bony limb in its place, the Human didn't wear a simple outfit but some kind of Librarian of sorts, he didn't seem interested in things like the cloaked figure but at least he had the control to keep calm.

" **...Ranmyaku was it?, I believe you heard what I told Flora and that I don't want to… mingle with others…."** The cloaked figure said to the Human? Named Ranmyaku who sighs at the figure.

However before anyone else could say anything, a massive amount of power was felt before a portal opened near the throne… however instead of getting on guard, everyone knew who's magic it was before a figure, who was carrying Saturnus's ghost on his shoulder, walked out of the portal and just set Saturnus on his feet before Saturnus fell on his ass from being disoriented from the knockout, and currently he was just a ghost right now.

The figure however ignored the Ghost to walk to the throne while everyone looked at him before the figure sat on it… he had an interesting outfit, one was some kind of purple leather armor that looked like it had many enchanted runes and spells cast on it, a long sleeved shirt on it that was black in color while purple gauntlets were on his hands, he wore cloth like pants only that went down to black colored boots and the figure wore a helmet to hide his face… he was average in height for a humanoid so it was hard to tell what he was… however… everyone in the throne room besides the cloaked figure, Ranmyaku, and pretty much the other revived warriors bowed to the figure before all the low to mid ranked undead said this as one.

" **Welcome back… Lord Nocturn."** The Undead said while the figure raised his hand to his helmet and slowly removed it to reveal a middle age looking Human like face, however not only did he look good for his age, but he looked like he trained well physically, he had purple and black hair that covered one eye before he moved it out of the way since it was on the long side.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome everyone, I take it Saturnus's remains have been brought back?" Nocturn said while some Undead nearby brought over a sack and just dumped out Saturnus's remains on the floor near the ghostly Fire sage.

" **Indeed my Lord."** said the Undead Warrior before the Undead moved away before Nocturn looked to Saturnus and waits for him to get himself under control calmly since not only was he in the 50th dead world, he was forcefully knocked out there so some recovery time was understandable.

Saturnus took a minute or two before he finally starts to feel like himself again.

"So Saturnus, I hope you're time in Death's domain wasn't to bad before I rescued you, good thing I was quick with my end of things while you had the eyes of Life and Death on you, my apologize for knocking you out but I didn't want my name to be told yet." Nocturn said while he just gave Saturnus a calm look like he wasn't really bothered if his name was found out or not… made it hard to read him.

Saturnus shudders for a bit before he spoke up.

" **Understandable my Lord though I don't want to talk about it, especially when their brat of a son summons that Death Chariot and whisk me away."**

"Well it is a Judge's job to judge souls like you after all, can't really fault them for their work, only the Globs who made the position in the first place, getting irritated easily is what got you in that situation and made hasty choices, still I did get what I needed while the main Globs were distracted since this was Life and Death's son we're talking about, I mean it's not everyday a Glob like him can come and stay on Ooo for extended periods of time, granted there are Globs like Party God and such but they are mainly harmless unless provoked…" Nocturn said while he gave Saturnus a calm look.

Saturnus rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

" **Yeah I guess you're right. Just glad to be out of there. Still wished that the mission wasn't a bust."**

However before anyone could say anything, mad laughter was heard before a Undead Rock Wizard floats to the throne and unlike most, his head was completely missing and was replaced with a glowing skull.

" **HEHEHE, well Lord Nocturn, you should have sent me instead of this weakening, I would have crushed that brat before he would have even cast one of his… Summons… on me… Lord Iwa, master of Earth Magic."** The Rock Wizard said with a mad grin on his face that unsettled most undead… seems his insanity was a cut above the rest or it was just a normal thing for this one.

Saturnus frowns before he spoke up.

" **You wanna dance Iwa? I will make sure you stay down."**

" **Good grief, why are you two going at it like this?"** Ranmyaku said which made Iwa chuckle before he turned to the Undead warrior before he spoke up.

" **My apologize, it's just when failure is around me, I get a bit testy is all, bit of a thing I was raised on… so… still on the fence about helping out Ranmyaku?... you are the holder of the amulet of ancients after all… a priceless magical artifact that would be impossibly to use for mortals… yet you somehow managed to do so in life…"** Iwa said while Ranmyaku didn't even react much to that, more so at Iwa's glance to his neck where his necklace was.

" **Oh please Iwa, we all know you want that amulet, if some of us didn't keep an eye on you, you would try and steal from him."** Flora said when she approached from the side.

"Hello Flora, I take it your mission went well on your end, you are a master of plant manipulation so should have been easy getting that from that temple of Wood Nymphs..." Nocturn said when he looked to Flora with a calm look on his face when he wasn't fazed at much at Iwa and Saturnus's bickering.

" **Indeed Lord Nocturn. It was a simple snatch and grab and no one noticed."** Flora said with a slight bow.

"I see… then bring it here then, I'll bring out my part so we can start phase 1." Nocturn said before he pulled out a small bag and had the bag disintegrate… before everyone saw the pieces of the Enchiridion floating under Nocturn's hand thanks to a spell that Nocturn cast on them.

Everyone blinked when they saw that before Flora pulls out the bag and walks forward till she hands it to Nocturn.

The bag looked like it held a round object before Nocturn had that vanish to show a glowing green orb that radiated plant like energy and the plants in the room start to come to life a little even if they were dead shockingly enough while Iwa's eyes widen in amazment before he asked this after getting over his shock.

"Unbelievable, so that's one of the fables elemental orbs, jewels of condensed energy, why if I could ju-!" Iwa tried to say before everyone was shocked when Nocturn just crushed the orb in his hand and the orb seemed to scream with a blood curtling scream while a green glow was seen in Nocturn's hand.

Flora was shocked when she saw the orb get destroyed before she asked this.

" **Forgive me my Lord but why?"**

"What I'm after isn't simple orbs that boost power for the user… no… what I want is the raw energy inside of them for their real purpose…" Nocturn said before he opened his hand over one of the fragments of the Enchiridion before the energy flowed into the fragment before it pulsed and gave a dim green glow before Nocturn passed the Enchiridion fragments to Ranmyaku who just got the message and pulled out his necklace which showed a small gem on it before the fragments vanished to be stored for later use.

"Now let me ask you all before questions are asked… but what's better for you in the long run?... fabled orbs that grant the user a large boost of power that could be lost or taken away which can be a weakness or a single Wish from Prismo for each and every one of you?" Nocturn said calmly before he lets the message sink in on why he did what he did just now.

Everyone blinked when they heard that before Saturnus replies.

" **If I can speak for everyone, it be a wish from Prismo?"**

"Indeed, however there is a twist to his wishes if you're not careful, you could be sent to another dimension where the wish creates that scenario for the wish, to put it simply and I'll be frank about my plan… and before anyone says anything like ask a question… let me finish what I want to say or I'll destroy the undead who interrupts me." Nocturn said with such a calm tone that it seemed natural to him.

Everyone else pales a bit and decides to let Nocturn finish his explanation.

When Nocturn saw that, he cleared his throat and simply says this.

"To put it simply… I want to end the current Globs and wipe the slate clean so to speak…" Nocturn said with such a calm tone to his voice that everyone took a full minute to register what he just said before everyone got wide, shocked eyes at what he said.

That's when Flora asked this.

" **But why my Lord?"**

"... guess I can say a little as to why… the Globs abandoned me when I needed them most and I lost my wife and unborn child… as for my profession… I used to be a Judge myself directly in Death's service before I met my wife… how do you think I was able to come and go to the Dead world at will?" Nocturn said without batting an eye at what he just said…

Everyone was shocked at the info before Saturnus spoke up.

" **Well that explains how you got me out."**

" **But if you worked for Death before then why did he abandoned you when you needed him?"** Flora asked.

"Because I fell in love with a Mortal woman and gave up my powers originally to be with her, I was a mortal as well at the time… however… when she died and I never got a reason why… even when I went to the Dead world for alternate means, I was either turned away and back to the mortal realm… suppose to be a rule or something that a Glob is not suppose to get involved with Mortal affairs… however…" Nocturn said before his body burst with power and he got a cold look in his eyes.

" **Although I could accept that, Death made me a deal that if I needed him for an emergency… I would get one final summon directly to him as a reward for all my hard work, but when I made that summon, he never showed up and you want to know what happened to my wife?... she was raped in front of me and killed painfully… each limb getting removed one at a time before she was beheaded… so tell me Flora… if that's not a reason for an emergency… I don't know what is."** Nocturn said with an extremely cold look in his eyes.

Flora's eyes widen when she heard that although one Undead soldier did asked this.

" **Why not just ask this Prismo person to bring your wife back?"**

However Nocturn just said this when he points a finger at the Undead.

"Because Prismo's wishes always have some kind of twists if you don't say exactly what you want in the right way… and even if I did… **She wouldn't be the Helios I fell in love with since she would be from a new timeline."** Nocturn said before he growled that last bit in anger and shot a bolt of dark energy at the undead and destroyed him in an instant before he realized it.

The Undead soldier didn't even scream while everyone else pales greatly at the spot where the Undead Soldier stood.

" **Anyone else got any more stupid suggestions that involve my wife?"** Nocturn said with a rare moment to show anger on his face.

Everyone else's shook their heads though one of them did ask this.

" **I can see why you want to destroy all Glob deities but what if someone tried to stop you?"**

"Then we would end them, or are you all thinking you have no part in this?, what I'm after is much bigger than Prismo himself IF the Enchiridion can take me where I want to go… if this works, all the Globs will be erased and depending on how things go, new ones will be formed without any corruption… I'm no fool, the Globs are needed to keep a natural balance but the current ones are either Lazy like the Cosmic Owl… twisted like Prismo… or traitors like Death…, I can go on but tell me what use is there for a Party God?... besides… haven't all of you been betrayed by the Globs in one shape or form?, I mean some of you are the Lich's victims, some of you are from untimely deaths from illness, ill fortune with injuries… bad had with fate some would say… tell me… if that's the case… did Helios deserve the... FATE… she deserve even after I saw her as one of the kindest mortals on this planet?" Nocturn said while he gave everyone a calculating look to see who would stay or go now that this was out in the open, he was holding off on this for later but he could work with using this information for the here and now.

Everyone blinked when they heard this before they all took a moment to think at the times how all the Globs didn't help them.

By then they stayed in the room which meant that they were not leaving.

However some mad laughter was heard which made everyone look over to see to their shock a Undead warrior who even unsettled Iwa and that was saying something.

When he got close, everyone saw that he was a weird looking … Human of all things and they saw the entire right side of his body was replaced with a skeleton.

" **So what you're saying is that you have an issue with the Globs for what happened with your wife and we may have to fight them so you can get the Throne so to speak is that the gist of what I'm getting?"** The Crazed Man said before Nocturn spoke up.

"Indeed, I take it your raids went well with Hydron, Steel?" Nocturn said which caused the Man to laugh like a psychopath before he shocked everyone with this.

" **You kidding, he kept slowing me down so I ended Hydron** **when he started to slow me down and started to have second thoughts… and we managed to get this from that Water temple in the end… here…"** Steel shockingly said before he tossed a blue orb to Nocturn who caught it with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone blinked in surprise before Saturnus asked this.

" **We? So what, did Hydron just help you get the orb?"**

" **Well duh, why do you think Flora went to get the one for earth?, you for fire and Hydron for water?, pretty sure it was obvious… then again you failed your mission so I wonder why Nocturn brought you back… maybe I should end you for good and get the Fire Orb myself?"** Steel said with a mad grin on his face before he starts walking to the recently revived Fire sage without fear in his eyes.

Saturnus glares at Steel before he said this.

" **Oh go fuck yourself. That cheeky brat Emerald got lucky. Getting the Fire Orb is still my mission and no one, not even you will get in the way."** He said before he ignited his hands.

Steel then chuckles before he moved with such speed that he already had a blade at Saturnus's neck before he could react in the slightest.

" **Hooo… and where is the fire orb?, who got beaten by a brat?... and one other thing."** Steel said before his body emits a massive pressure while he growled this out with a wide grin.

" **Who the fuck thinks anyone besides Nocturn and your partner can take me on?, I fought Nocturn when I was summoned and gave him a good battle before I lost and stuck around since fighting Globs would be interesting, you got taken out in the first few minutes, and your partner here is a lot more… interesting than you think… pretty sure no one in the lower ranks ever saw his face besides the boss here except for Flora thanks to a mission but her trap was sealed."** Steel said before grinning at Saturnus's reaction.

Saturnus blinked in surprise from not only Steel's speed but also what he said about his partner.

" **What would you know?"**

" **Well… why not have the grand reveal and have him… REMOVE HIS HOOD!"** Steel said before he roared that last bit when he sent a wave of dark energy at the cloaked figure who narrowly dodged the hit to some shock since it was a fast attack… however many Undead in the room got shocked looks on their faces when they saw who the person was fully when the attack nicked the cloak and the hood fell away slowly…

Everyone had shocked look on their faces before Saturnus said this.

" **It can't be."**

"Oh but it is… thanks to a deal that I made…. We have Billy the Hero on our side… and thanks to my magic… in his prime even if he is Undead now." Nocturn said while the camera went to focus on the unveiled figure to show Billy the Hero… however the left side of his face was replaced with a ghostly skull with a horn similar to the one the Lich had when he possessed Billy's body…. The difference was he was much more fit, had his youth back, and had not one, but Two gauntlets of the Hero equipped which explained the holy attribute attacks.

Flora couldn't believe that this was the same Billy from the legend how she did remember what he did a bit ago before Flora said this.

" **Wait how can we trust him since he can easily kill us? I mean he almost broke my neck."**

"Probably because you asked a question you shouldn't or something, to be frank, I made a deal with Billy here that I wouldn't cause Canyon any harm, depending on how things go, I may personally protect her since without her… what's to stop Billy from truly running wild here?" Nocturn simply said while he didn't seem to mind if Billy was found out.

" **Well even so, she's clearly dating Finn the Human from what I heard."** Flora said.

" **And I believe I told you Flora that I didn't mind… as long as she's safe I didn't mind it at all… or do I need to give you a reminder by putting you in the same situation you were in a moment ago?"** Billy said while his Gauntlets start to glow a little from warming up while he got a cold look in his eyes.

Flora glares as she got into a defensive stance and said this.

" **You better sleep with your eyes open… former hero or I'll send a thorny root somewhere where the sun don't shine."**

" **The moment I took innocent blood, I lost any right to be called a hero, and I'm not afraid of anyone here… I know what the afterlife is like and I'm not afraid to die again to make up for my sins…"** Billy said before Nocturn got everyone's attention when he shattered the blue orb and had Ranmyaku bring out another Enchiridion fragment and sent the energy into it.

"I believe that's enough for now you two, Flora, Billy doesn't do anything to anyone unless provoked, so unless you want to die again, I suggest you calm down, he's not the former greatest hero of Ooo for nothing, he even managed to give me a wound unlike most here and took me a bit to recover from, I tested everyone and only Steel could do something like that… try and put two and two together before I have to bring in another Wood elemental master, or did you forget your reason for joining me?" Nocturn said calmly but a slight pressure emits from him in warning to not go further then they already have.

Flora sighs before she spoke up.

" **No lord Nocturn I have not. However I won't provoke him unless he behaves. Though I don't wish to be partnered with him either."**

"Well unfortunately for you your next assignment you two will partner up because the location I'm sending you two tomorrow is the Rock Kingdom, as for why I'm not sending Iwa, his skills will be needed with Saturnus in the Fire Kingdom, I'll be sending Steel with them as well just in case… however do NOT kill this Emerald, unlike his parents he is not a corrupt Glob, depending on how things go, we could bring him to our side depending on how he acts." Nocturn surprisingly said to everyone… especially about that last order about Emerald.

While Flora mumbled curse words at her luck, Saturnus had wife eyes before saying this.

" **Forgive for saying this my lord but… Are you kidding me?! Why have someone like him be part of the cause? I would rather stay dead than see him."**

"That can be arranged if you want, I can always get another Fire Elemental Sage to replace you Saturnus." Nocturn simply said while giving Saturnus a cold calm look while he slowly raised his hand in front of the Undead warrior.

Saturnus pales before he quickly shakes his head and said this.

" **No no, I'm good, I'm good. However you said don't kill him but that doesn't mean I can still hurt him."**

"Hurting doesn't even need to be an option with a Judge, all you need to do is survive two Envoy summons and as long as he doesn't try something stupid and use a third, he will run out of energy fast, why do you think I'm sending Steel and Iwa, Steel can fight the Envoys and Iwa can either support you with subduing this Emerald or just keeping him busy while you get the Fire Orb from the Fire Kingdom, once we have all the orbs, I can restore the Enchiridion which starts phase 2… getting the jewels for the Enchiridion to allow multiverse travel." Nocturn said while he raised an eyebrow at Saturnus while Steel grins at the challenge while Iwa, not exactly happy with support, did grin when he could study an Envoy up close.

Saturnus grumbled a bit since he won't get the chance to have vengeance on Emerald before Flora asked this.

" **Are you talking about the royal jewels of the princesses of Ooo?"**

"Indeed, but we won't have to worry about them till later, they won't go far from their rulers, patience and planning is a key in this matter Flora, and I can take as much time as needed to get what I want." Nocturn said while he looks at the plant based Undead woman.

Flora didn't know what Nocturn meant but decides to not say anything and just go with it.

Nocturn then stood up from his throne before he spoke up to everyone.

"I'm turning in for today to rest, I suggest you all do the same, thanks to Saturnus distracting the Fire and Water Royal's, we were able to get the Water orb thanks to Steel and learn about a Judge in Ooo, and thanks to Flora we have gotten the Plant Orb so were already two steps in the 7 part phase, I expect everyone to give it their all for the injustice done to them and for a truly just world." Nocturn said before he starts walking away while some Undead cheered at that, mainly to Flora, some to Steel who ignored them, and surprisingly some for Saturnus.

Flora gave the cheering crowd a firm nod while Saturnus grins since he technically did do part of his job.

Nocturn was about to go into his chambers before Billy stopped him when he spoke up from nearby, he took the chance to get near his room since everyone else was focused on the others.

"So… your truly serious about all of this?" Billy said which made Nocturn look to him with a calm look.

"Indeed… nothing good can come from these current Globs and I'm going to make sure that they get replaced with ones that can actually do their job, now if you'll excuse me, I am heading to my bedroom so I can rest, I suggest you do the same… I have a feeling things are about to get intense soon." Nocturn said before he starts walking away before a few ladies stopped with some asking to go into his bedchamber with him.

" **Would you like some company my Lord?"** Said one of the females.

"Very well, I need a way to relax after what happened today so follow me." Nocturn said before he starts walking to his room again.

The women giggles before they excitedly follow Nocturn to his room.

Billy who was watching didn't know what to expect before he starts walking away to a random area of the Hidden Undead Kingdom while the scene slowly fades to black.

* * *

 **The scene fades in to now show TME and Atomsk finishing the Ed, Edd, and Eddy christmas special with TME laughing thanks to the Kankers getting the last laugh on the eds.**

 **Atomsk laughs as well before he spoke up.**

" **Oh man those guys can't catch a break."**

" **Yeah… seems like the quest for the Jawbreakers will be a rare one for them to complete." TME said before yawning and noticed how late it was.**

" **Damn, hey Atomsk, mind closing things up while I get things cleaned up and turned off?" TME asked while he points to the empty snack things here and there in the room.**

 **Atomsk looks and nods at TME before he looks at the readers before speaking.**

" **Welcome back everyone. Hope you enjoyed reading the knew chapter while relaxing during the holidays. Man, Marceline did not expect what happened during her time with Canyon. Hehe looks like Finn and Bronwyn needs some leveling up. Speaking of having a good time, Phoebe and Hydrian seemed to be having great time with the son of Life and Death aka Emerald and there's probably going more fun later on with the trio here hehe. But now we come to the serious part about the new Kingdom populated by undead people but not only that but… Billy is there too?! I mean shocking. Now they're following Nocturn's plan to destroy all the Glob deities of Ooo and replace them with people that can do the job. This almost reminds me of the last Avengers movie but it's definitely not like that. Anyway thank you all for being here. Hope you all had a great Christmas and fantastic New Years. We'll see you all next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
